Old Friends
by Hiphopangel1221
Summary: Packie runs into an old childhood friend on his way home from a one night stand.As many you know,Packie isn't really the romantic type. But What happends when he spends time with his childhood friends?Will feelings develope or will Packie be Packie?Rate T. *Completed*
1. Chapter 1

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 1**

**I don't own anthing that is mentioned except for Sasha and that's it. Everything else belongs to Rockstar Games and any other company that helps make Grand Theft Auto. **

* * *

**It was another night in Liberty city. Prostitutes are out trying to get their money, people going out to the night clubs, and people just trying to get home from a long night out. Packie on the other hand was leaving from another one night stand with some random girl he met at a bar. He was walking home since the place wasn't far from his house up in Dukes. As he was walking down the street he bumped into a woman. They both stopped in their tracks. The woman looked like she could be of a mixed race. She was wearing a trench coat with Jeans and black boots. Her long hair was in a knit beret. **

**"Excuse me, watch where your going"said the woman. **

**"Fuck you"said Packie. The woman stopped and looked at Packie.**

**"Packie McReary"asked the woman. **

**"Who's askin' " asked Packie. **

**"It's me, Sasha Young. I lived next door to you in Dukes"said Sasha. Packie was confused but then he realized who she was. **

**"How have you been, It's been years"said Packie. **

**"I know, I've been good. I can see you still have that asshole attitude"said Sasha. **

**"Yeah, I guess"said Packie. **

**"How your Ma doing"asked Sasha. **

**"She's doing good, I guess."said Packie. **

**"That's good. Well,I'm kinda trying to get home"said Sasha. **

**"Where do you live"asked Packie.**

**"Bohan"said Sasha. **

**"Why are you walking that far"asked Packie. **

**"I'm not, My car is up the street. You wanna ride home"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah"said Packie. Sasha walked up to her red Cavacade and unlocked it. "Nice car"**

**"Thanks"said Sasha. They both got into the car. "You live in the same neighborhood"**

**"Yeah"said Packie. Sasha turned the car on and started driving towards Packie's house.**

**"How are your siblings"asked Sasha trying to break the silence in the car. **

**"Derek is a drug addict, Francis is an asshole, Gerry is still locked up and Kate is still holding onto her virginity"said Packie. **

**"Well, that sounds like Kate"said Sasha. **

**"What about your siblings"asked Packie. **

**"Well, I haven't seen or talked to them since I moved out at 16"She says keeping her concentration on the road. "Are you still doing cocaine"**

**"Here and there"said Packie. "What about you"**

**"I do when I feel I need to but I sell it for this chick name Elizabeta Torres"said Sasha**

**"Since when"asked Packie. **

**"Since I decided I was going to leave the country just like I planned to do years ago"said Sasha. **

**"You still remember that"asked Packie. **

**"Yeah, We were about 15 going on 16. We were sitting in Meadow park near the fountain. We were high as hell off of the cocaine and we had maybe 2 beers. then I said I wanted to leave and go to somwhere like Ireland or Australia. Then you were like Why do you want to go there for. Then I explained the way I've been living since I was 9 years old. Then for some reason you kissed me"said Sasha. **

**"I did not kiss you"said Packie. **

**"Yeah, you did. I finished my story and we were quiet. Then you kissed me dead on the lips, Packie"said Sasha. **

**"Whatever"said Packie. Sasha pulled up in front of the house. **

**"We're here"said Sasha. **

**"It was nice seeing you"said Packie. "Can I have your number"**

**"Yeah, let me see you cellphone"said Sasha. **

**"I don't have it with me. Why don't you come on in"said Packie. **

**"Alright"said Sasha. She followed Packie into the house that he shares with his mother and his sister Kate. The house was dark until lights were turned on upstairs in the hallway. **

**"Patrick"said Kate from the top of the stairs. Packie walked down the stairs to get Sasha's number.**

**"Kate, Take your ass back to bed"said Packie. **

**"Who's that downstairs with you"said Kate. Sasha put her number into her phone. Sasha called her phone, which made her phone vibrate. **

**"Alright, you have my number"said Sasha**

**"Alright thanks, I'll call you when I can"said Packie. **

**"Bye Packie"said Sasha. Sasha went out the front door. Packie made his way back upstairs. Kate was still standing there. **

**"Who was that"asked Kate. **

**"None your damn business"said Packie. **

**"I think I should know"said Kate. **

**"Good night Kate"said Packie. He closes his door and layed on his bed. He started reminiscing about the time he's spent with Sasha. Sasha is the only female who knows about what happened when he was younger. She's probably the only one who really knows about the abuse he suffered when he was younger. Most girls he had to be high in order to talk to them but Sasha was different. He could have a conversation with her and he didn't have to be high to to do it. **

* * *

**I decided to take a crack at another Grand Theft Auto Story, since my first one didn't really work. I really don't know much about the Irish culture but I'm doing research on it. I'm also trying to to portray Packie character since It's been a while since I've played Grand Theft Auto IV in a while but I have the brand new one. Packie was in the game but he barely talked in the missions. Anyways I hope you liked it and feel free to review it. **

**~Hiphopangel1221~**


	2. Chapter 2

Old Friends

**Chapter 2**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)**

**Sasha walked up to Elizabeta's door and knocked on the door. Sasha was wearing her Black Wide Neckline Off Shoulder Sleeves Top with her Guess?"Delicacy" Gladiator big guy answered the door. **

**"Hey Sasha"says the guy. **

**"Hey, Jorge"She says. **

**"Why do you always have to tease me with your outfits"Jorge asks. She looks at him with a questionable look. **

**"I'm not teasin' shit. Elizabeta I have this for you"Sasha says walking more into apartment. There was Elizabeta and Packie on the couch; a middle eastern guy and a Puerto Rican woman were standing in front of the two. The woman looking familar to Sasha. It was Mallorie Bardas, a friend of Sasha. "Hey, What's up Mallorie"**

**"Hey, Sasha"She says walking up to give Sasha a hug. **

**"Sasha, What do you have for me"asked Elizabeta. Sasha tossed the wad of cash to Elizabeta."Nice Sasha"**

**"Sasha, This is Niko. He's Roman cousin and Niko this is my friend, Sasha."Mallorie says. Sasha looks at Niko. **

**"Nice to meet you"He says with a thick middle eastern accent. **

**"So you're the cousin of that fat fuck"Sasha asks putting her hand out to shake his. **

**"Yes, I guess"he says in return. **

**"Can we get back to business. Sasha this is-"Sasha cut Elizabeta off from finishing her sentence. **

**"I know who Packie is"She says. **

**"Where were we? Oh yeah, Packie is shopping. But I've never trusted the people he's buying off and I can't, in good conciousness,help him...unless he's got some extra insurance-You"Elizabeta says to Niko. **

**"And that's why you're the best, darling"Packie says. **

**"I'm leaving Elizabeta. See you guys later and it was nice meeting you Niko"Sasha says. She walks towards the door and Jorge openeds the door.**

**"When are you going to let me hit that"He asked. **

**"In your dreams Jorge"She says walking out the door. Packie and Niko weren't too far behind. Sasha got into the elevator and the guys walked in. "You didn't tell me you knew Elizabeta,Packie"**

**"You didn't ask"He comments. **

**"How do you guys know each other"asks Niko.**

**"We used to live next to each other when we were kids"Sasha says. **

**"That was many years ago"Packie says. Niko looks at Packie, who is secretly checking out Sasha in the short dress.**

**"I'm going to go by your house sometimes so I can say hi to your mother"She says.**

**"Alright"Packie says. The elevator stops and Sasha walks out. **

**"Bye boys"She says walking out of the apartment building. She get into her car and drives off. Meanwhile Packie is explaining to Niko, what's going on. **

**"Do you like her"asked Niko after Packie finishes. **

**"What the fuck are you talking about"asked Packie. **

**"Do you like Sasha"he asks once again. **

**"It's none of your business. Stick to the mission"Packie says. Packie catches a cab and goes to place where the deal takes place**

**Packie walked into his house and into the living room. Sasha was there in the living room with Kate and his mother. This time Sasha wasn't wearing a dress to distract him. She was wearing ****Andrew Sport Top, V-Neck Short Sleeve Button Shirt with Belt with Skinny Jeans and Maxx Studio Shoes, Zimbabive Ankle Botos. **

**"Packie look who's here"says Maureen. **

**"I've seen Sasha, Ma"Packie says. He sits next to Sasha on the love seat.**

**"As I was telling Sasha, We're all going to be judged in the end"She says. **

**"Ma, You say it all the time"Packie says. **

**"All I'm saying is that we'll all be judged in the end, all of your brothers...including you three"Maureen states. **

**"Who's going to judge Kat? What would she win if they did? Virgin of the year"asks Packie. Sasha shakes her head.**

**"I'm thinking maybe you can catch VD for both of us Patrick"Kate remarks. **

**"Fuck you, Katie"Packie says. **

**"Language"says Maureen. Sasha takes a sip of tea and puts it back on the coffee table.**

**"Sorry Ma"Packie says. Niko walks in with a suit on. Packie and Sasha look over at Niko. "Oh, there he is, Mr. fucking crazy man...you wana beer?"**

**"No"says Niko in a mellow tone. **

**"Good. 'Cause I ain't fucking got none"He says. **

**"Very funny"says Niko. "Maybe if being a drunkard doesn't work out you can be a comedian". Sasha and Kate laugh at the remark. Maureen just smiles at the remark. **

**"Fuck off"says Packie. "and you Kate and Sasha, fuck off outta here"**

**"But aren't you going to introduce us"asked Kate. Sasha rolls her eyes and lays back in the seat. **

**"Sure"Packie says. "This is Niko, Some drug dealing de-fucking-generate from some armpit in Eastern 's my ma"**

**"Nice to meet you"She says in a soft motherly tone.**

**"And this is my sister. Lovely lass"Packie says. "Scared to bits of life. And fucking off outta here right now, before I throw a fuckin' bottle at her"**

**"Patrick"says Maureen in shock. **

**"Nice to meet you" says Niko. **

**"Likewise, see you around"Kate says walking into the kitchen. **

**"Bye"Maureen soon follows. Sasha takes a last sip of her tea. **

**"What a girl"Packie says getting off the couch. "I think she likes you"Sasha got up after Packie.**

**"She believes in the whole no sex before marriage. Which is good, for her"Sasha says. **

**"That is convenient, 'cause if she did, I'd have to kill you"Packie says. **

**"Understood"Niko says in return. **

**"Good, man. You got any drugs on you, boy"asks Packie. **

**"Probably not, Niko doesn't look like he does drugs"Sasha comments. **

**"Shit"Packie curses to himself. "Well, probably a good thing...We got some business to take care of. Come on...You too Sasha". Sasha followed Packie and Niko outside. They get into Niko's Dracle and drive off. **

**"What do you need me for"ask Sasha. **

**"When I called you the other day you complained we that we haven't spent time with each other"Packie says. **

**"This isn't what I meant, I was talking about us going out to a bar or something"Sasha says.**

**"Whatever"Packie says. Packie discussed the plan with Niko. They pulled up to a warehouse. "Follow me" Sasha and Niko follow Packie onto a roof. **

**"You better be right about this shipment. If it's just fish I'm gonna be pretty irrated, Packie"**

**"This is where the deal's meant to be going down"says Packie.A boat pulls up next to the shore. "And here's the boat, right on time"**

**"What's on this shipment, that is so important"asked Sasha. **

**"See those boxes on the back of the boat? They must be bringing cloned meds"says Packie. **

**"Meds?"questioned Niko**

**"Yeah. Stuff that'll stop housewives cutting their wrists and making their husbands get wood. Meds. Mollis,sedatives,antidepressants-meds"explains packie. **

**"You brought me here for some fucking antidepressants"asks Sasha**

**"Okay, How do we do it"asked Niko ignoring Sasha. **

**"We'll wait until the truck is loaded then we'll take it. Simple as that"says Packie."I'll cover you from up here while you're down on the ground cleaning up"Niko makes his way off the roof. **

**"You're something Patrick McReary"Sasha says pulling out a gun from her boot. When Sasha says his real name, She was pissed at him. **

**"Why are you mad"asked Packie. "And where did you get a gun"**

**"This is liberty city, you can get a gun anywhere"She says. **

**"Why are you mad"asked Packie while watching Niko and shooting the people around him. **

**"When I say we should spent time with each other, I mean me and you as old friends catching up on life. Not me, you and your fucking employee"says Sasha. **

**"After I drop off this truck, we can go do something"says Packie. **

**"I'll think about it"Sasha says making her way off the roof. Packie gets in the truck and Sasha sits on his lap. **

**"Do you too like each other"asked Niko. **

**"No"says Sasha. **

**"Aw, Sasha I'm hurt"Packie says. **

**"Fuck off Packie"says Sasha.**

**"Why don't you fuck off"suggest Packie. Sasha rolls her eyes and looks out the window. **

* * *

Hope you liked it and I hope you review. No Flames please!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	3. Chapter 3

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 3**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)**

**Sasha pulled up to a building in Broker. Roman kept calling her cellphone all morning and he told her to meet her in that building. She looks at the building and walks in. She walked up to the door that Roman told her to go to. She hesitantly knocked on the door. A muscular guy answered the door. **

**"Is Roman here, He told me to come here"She asks. The guy was looking at Sasha up and down like he's checking her out. "Excuse me, is Roman here"**

**"Yeah"He finally says. "Why don't you come in"She follows him into his loft. Roman was on the couch on a laptop. **

**"What do you want, Roman"asked Sasha. **

**"I have decided that you need a boyfriend, Maybe you won't be so evil towards me"He says. **

**"Roman, I don't need your help finding a boyfriend. How do you if I'm single or not"questioned Sasha. **

**"Mallorie told me. I think you and Brucie would make good couple"Roman says. **

**"Who the hell Brucie"asked Sasha. Roman points the the muscular guy next to her. She looks at Brucie up and down. Brucie has a big smile on his face as she's looking. He wasn't bad looking at all but he wasn't her type. "Not my type, I have other shit to do. Tell Mallorie to call me"**

**"What do you mean I'm not your type. Brucie is everyone's type" Brucie questions. **

**"I like men, who take charge and run shit. 'Bad Boys' in other words. You don't come off as bad boy material"She explains. She makes her way towards the door.**

**"I'm a successful entrepreneur. I run Brucie's Excecutive Lifestyle Autos and I have a garage here in East Hook. So I run stuff and I take charge"He tries to persuade turns around and looks at him. **

**"That's not what I meant. I meant a guy who is willing to get his hands dirty. I don't like steriod-using guys. So, I'm leaving"She says. She walks out the door and into her car. She drives to Packie's house since he's been calling her. She walks into the house. "What do you want Packie"**

**"Remember when you told me Elizabeta got arrested and that you don't have a job anymore"restated Packie. **

**"Yes, Why"She asked crossing her arms. **

**"We might have a job for you"He says. **

**"Whose 'We'"asked Sasha. He points to Derek, whose sitting in the chair across from Packie. Sasha sits on the love seat next to Packie.**

**"Hey, Sasha"said Derrick. **

**"Hey, Derrick. Long time no see"She says. "What are you guys having me do"**

**"We're planning on robbing a bank"Packie says. Sasha nods her head a little bit at the thought. **

**"What do you need me to do"asked Sasha**

**"Can you go to the bank and act like a hostage. Then once the safe is blown you can help get the money outta the safe"Packie says. **

**"Alright, what time do you want me to go"ask Sasha. **

**"It would help if you go now"says Packie. She rises from the seat. **

**"Before I go, how much do I get"She asks. **

**"I don't know, however much you grab"Packie says. **

**"Well, They usually put hundreds in the vault, which means I'll have enough to leave this country."She says with a smirk. **

**"Wait you're still leaving"asked Packie. **

**"Packie, There's no reason for me to stay here in Liberty City. I saw my mother the other day and she told my brothers and sisters that I was dead. I have nothing here for me anymore"She says. "So by the end of this week, I'm leaving" Packie sat there. Sasha walks outta the house and follows instructions. **

**"Why do you look so down"asked Derrick**

**"My childhood friend is leaving"He says in a low tone. **

**"You act like you can't do anything about it"Derrick says. **

**"What can I do to make her stay, huh? Tell her I need her here? Has the crack gone straight to ya head"asked Packie. **

**"I'm just saying, Tell her"He says. "You've probably liked her for half ya life"**

**"Whatever, Go fuck yourself"Packie says. After standing in line at the bank, finally Packie walks in with Niko, Derrick and an uknown person. Sasha was wearing sunglasses. **

**"None of you fucking move...Get on the floor"Packie says pointing a gun around. Everyone gets on the floor including Sasha. **

**"None of yous is going to get a medal for playing hero. All yous going to get is a bullet to the heart"the person says. **

**"All we want is the money from the bank"says Derrick. The guy next to Sasha was talking to the guy next to guy was in a suit and the guy next to him was wearing jeans and a lettermans jacket. Sasha heard him talking about taking down Packie and the rest of the guys. After he said that, Sasha pointed a gun to his head. **

**"Do it and see what happends"She says. Sasha rises from the ground while having the gun pointed at guy. She looks at Packie and Niko. Derrick comes back upstairs from the vault. **

**"Alright, The bomb is going to go off in 60 seconds"He says looking at his watch. "Me and my brother are-"**

**"Now they know we're brothers. That narrows it down"says Packie. **

**"These people have been through enough today"said Derrick. **

**"Ireland isn't the only thing that's green, Money's green too"Packie says. Sasha looks at Packie and lowers the gun. **

**"Wow, That doesn't narrow it down even more"says Sasha. **

**"Whatever"Packie says. The vault blows from the basement and the alarm goes off. The guy that was next to Sasha gets up and starts shooting his gun. He shoots Sasha in the arm and shoots the unknown accomplice. **

**"Shit"Cried Sasha. Sasha shoots the guy in the head and he's gone. **

**"Micheal...St. Micheal."cried Packie. Sasha ripped a piece of her sleeve and tied it around her arm. **

**"Niko, Let's go down stairs while these two watch the people"says Sasha. She and Niko got downstairs to the safe. **

**"Are you ok"asked Niko. **

**"I'll survive, Let's get this money"says Sasha. Sasha shoots out the camera and loads the money into the duffle bags. Sasha grabs two duffle bags and walks upstairs, Niko follows up the stairs. She gives a duffle bag to Packie. **

**"What the fuck happened to you"asked Packie. **

**"I got shot in the arm"She were sirens outside the bank and police talking outside. They ran out to an alley and they thought they were safe. A helicopter stopped in front of them. **

**"Shit"cursed Packie. Sasha runs to the subway and the guys follow her.**

**"What do we do now"asked Derrick. **

**"Walk the tracks"Packie insisted. They walked the track and found a way got into a car nearby and started driving off. Sasha fixed her arm in the car. "Are you ok, Sasha"**

**"Yes, I'm fine. I can stitch up the hole"She says.**

**"You're a trooper"says Derrek. **

**"Shit, this doesn't compare to anything that's gone on in my life"She says. She looks at Derrick with her hazel eyes. They made it back to Packie's house. "Niko"**

**"Yes"He answered. **

**"Tell Roman to stop calling me"said Sasha. **

**"Will do"Says Niko. Sasha grabbed the duffle bag and got outta the car. **

**"Sasha, Why don't you sleep over tonight"Packie suggest. Sasha cocks her eyebrow."So we can count the money"**

**"Sure, We can do that"She says. Sasha walked into the McReary house. **

**"Did you guys see Niko"asked Kate. **

**"Yeah"said Sasha. "What do you see in him"**

**"I don't know something about him"says Kate. **

**"Do you have a sewing needle"Sasha asks. **

**"Yeah, Here"She says handing her a sewing kit. Packie comes back downstairs and sits in the love seat. Sasha pulls out a lighter and starts to sterilize the needle.**

**"Niko is a nice guy, but something about him is funny to me"She says. **

**"What the hell are you doing"asked Packie. **

**"Sterilizing the needle"Sasha says. She places the lighter down and takes off the sleeve. It shows a small hole in her arm.**

**"What happened"asked Kate. **

**"Nothing"She says. Sasha sews up the hole and goes to Packie's room.**

**"Are you sure you're ok"He asks. **

**"I'm fine"Sasha says. **

**"Look, I didn't ask you to spend the night to count money. I asked you two because I wanted to persuade you into staying"Packie confesses. **

**"Nothing is going to change my mind, I'm sorry Packie"She says. Packie looks at Sasha. He kissed her on the lips, one thing turned into another. Pieces of clothing hit his wooden floor. Sasha and Packie had sex together for the third time in the years of knowing each other. **

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, Can't wait for the reviews to come in. :)

~Hiphopangel1221~


	4. Chapter 4

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 4**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)**

**Sasha's POV**

**I wake up the next morning to the sound of my phone vibrating on the nighttable. I look at it and it's a text message from Mallorie. **

_**ROMAN PROPOSED! Meet me at Burger Shot in Bohan in like 30 minutes. **_

_**-Mallorie**_

**I look at the time and it's 8 in the morning. Shit, I'm never usually up this early, but that's because I like to party and shit. I position myself to get outta the bed. Packie was still sleeping on the otherside of the bed. Me and Packie had sex together 3 times. First time was when we were 15 and that was in this room. The second time was the night before I moved outta my house. Everytime I have sex with him, it feels right to me. I'm not saying I want to marry him or anything. I'm not the marrying type but it feels amazing and right. I gently get outta his bed and put my clothes back on that happened to be all over his floor. I grab the duffle bag full of money and kissed his cheek. It's like deja vu because that's exactly what I did the last time we had sex. I make my way down the stairs of the quiet home. Kate was in the living room cleaning up a little bit. She looks over at me. **

**"Good Morning, Sasha"She says with a perky tone. **

**"Morning"I say placing the duffle bag on the ground. **

**"You slept over last night"She asked me. I nod my head. **

**"Yeah, I have to get going. I have a lot of stuff to do"I say while I'm reaching for the bag. **

**"Please don't hurt Patrick"She says. I look up at her with confusion. **

**"What"**

**"As much as I don't like my brother, He's never been this way towards anyone"Kate says. **

**"I've got to go. Tell your brother I said bye"I say leaving the house for the last time. What did she mean by that? Packie likes me more than what we are? It's hard to imagine Packie liking someone. I don't even know if I like him back to tell the truth. I get into my car and place the duffle bag in the backseat. I drive off and back to my apartment. I live in one of the many crappy apartments in Bohan. Well It's not really crappy now since I fixed it up. I painted the walls over, I got ride of the mold and grime that was on the floors and the walls. When I was working for Elizabeta, I never did business in my apartment. I always did it on the roof of another building because it wasn't so out there in the open and if I had to kill someone, people wouldn't know or see me do it. I walked into my apartment, which was nice and clean. I dumped the money onto my bed and looked at it for a while. I have enough money to leave the country and start a new life. If I stay though then I have enough money to buy me a better car, a better apartment, shit I could be a lot of shit while I'm here. I walked into the other room, which happened to be my closet because the closet I have was too small. So there are shelves and poles going from wall to wall. I can truely say I made this apartment look like a luxury apartment. My house phone went off and the caller ID had Packie's number on it. I just let it go to the answering machine. I hear the dialogue from my answering machine. **

_**"Hey it's me, Sasha...I'm probably not home or I just let this go to voicemail. Leave something at the beep and I'll listen to it later. Bye!"**_

**I grabbed my two big duffle bags from the closet in my room. I placed them on the ground in my reason why I didn't bother to go hear what message he left was because I'm scared to hear what he left, he's probably pissed but I have to live my life and he has to live his. I switch into my fuck off tee with a regular pair of jeans and flip flips. I look at my alarm clock, It was time for me to go meet Mallorie at Burger shot. I leave my apartment and make my way to Burger Shot. Mallorie was already there sitting in a booth by the time I got there. **

**"Show me the ring"I say sitting down. I was happy for her in a way but I just don't like Roman. He's a fat fuck who happens to have a gambling problem. She shows me the ring, it didn't look expensive and it didn't look cheap. He gets props for getting a good ring. "When did he propose"**

**"Yesterday, and I said yes. I want you to be the maid-of-honor"She says. My heart dropps because I was planning on leaving by the end of this week. **

**"But Mallorie, I plan on leaving the country"I say looking at her. **

**"You can't leave, I need you here. At least stay until after the wedding"She pleads. I look outside at the people walking and kids walking from school. **

**"When's the wedding"I asked. **

**"Two weeks"She says. I think about it once again. It gives me two weeks to think about what I'm bringing with me. Also gives me time to say goodbye to everyone including Packie. Maybe I can do it right instead of doing what I did years ago. **

**"Fine, I'll stay but after the wedding I'm leaving"I say. Mallorie got excited. **

**"We have so much to plan in two weeks. Thanks Sasha"She says. **

**"No problem"Mallorie and I have been friends since I was 16. We went to the same high school, so it was good to have a friend other than Packie. She lived up in Bohan, and then I moved to my apartment that I'm in at 16. It took me a year or two just to get it cleaned and shit. **

**"I have to tell Roman you said yes to be my Maid-of-honor. Maybe you can go with Brucie"Mallorie says. **

**"I don't like Brucie"I says getting outta the booth. **

**"You've never met him"She says. **

**"yeah I have and I don't like him"**

**"Give him a chance Sasha"says Mallorie. Has she seen Brucie? He's not bad looking but He's a fucking juice head. Shit, everyone needs a chance now and then. **

**"I'll think about it"I say walking to my car. **

**"Thanks"She says. She drives out of the parking lot. I sigh and then I go back to my apartment. I walk into my apartment and play the answering machine since I have nothing better to do. I heard my greeting and then the message played. **

_**You're going to leave just like that? You're doing the same shit you did years ago. You're being such a fucking bitch right now and I hope your fucking happy. Enjoy the rest of your fucking life. **_

**I knew it was Packie since it sounded like him. I should probably call him back and tell him I'm not leaving for another two weeks. I look for my cellphone...Shit I left it at his house. Maybe it would be good, If I talked to him in person. I lock my apartment door and made my way down to my car. I drive back to his house and I knock on the front door. I was hoping he wouldn't answer the door. Kate answered the door. **

**"I thought you were Niko"She says. **

**"Sorry to shit on your life but I left my phone here. Can I get it from upstairs"I ask. **

**"Sure"She says. She lets me by but I stop. **

**"Where's Packie"I ask. **

**"In the living room talking to my mother. Didn't ya hear"She says. I look at her in confusion. "Francis was killed"**

**"Really? Are you serious?"I say in shock. Francis wasn't one of the people that would get killed. I thought it was going to be in the following order: Gerry, Packie, Derrick, Francis,Kate. That's my opinion though, who knows, shit happends. "I'm so sorry for your lost"**

**"Yeah, It would mean a lot to the family and Packie if you came to the funeral"She says to me. **

**"Don't worry I will"Kate smirks a little bit. I quickly go upstairs with Packie not seeing me. I grab my cellphone from the nighttable. I quickly go back downstairs and out the door. **

* * *

**Packies POV**

**There was a knock on the front door of the house. I was talking to my Ma since Francis just died. Me and Kate are here to comfort her, I guess. The McReary are starting to decrease. Gerry is behind bars and Francis is dead. Seems like my ma only has two sons left, which is me and Derrick. She also has Kate but who gives a fuck. All that's really been on my mind is Francis and Sasha. Sasha left me once again like she did years ago. We were both 16 at the time but I didn't know she was leaving. She didn't tell me she was leaving last time though. She just got out of bed and left. She did let me know she was leaving but I still didn't want her to leave, ya know. Hopefully she'll change her mind, I don't know.**

* * *

Another chapter is done. Hope you liked it and I can't wait for the reviews. No FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	5. Chapter 5

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 5**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)**

**Sasha's POV**

**I arrived at the church, where the funeral was taking place. Maureen and Kate were outside. I decided I was going to wear my Ruby Rox Ruched Turtleneck Dress with a pair of black pumps. I walk up to Kate and give her a hug. Me and Kate were kinda close, We were kinda friends too**

**"Thanks for coming, Sasha"Kate says. **

**"No problem"I say. I haven't seen or talk to Packie since the night we had sex. I miss him. That reminds me, I have to go meet up with brucie, Mallorie and Roman tonight for dinner. Somebody shoot me but not literally. Let's just say Mallorie owes me big. I sit down behind Ms. Maureen and Kate sat next to her. I never really talked to Francis, but It's time that I talk to Packie. Speaking of the devil himself, He sits next to me. **

**"I thought you were leaving the country today"He asks me. He doesn't bother to look at me. He stares at the casket with his dead brother. **

**"I thought I was too, but I something came up. I have to do something in two weeks. So I have two more weeks to think about it"I say looking down at my nails. I could feel him looking at me. "And thanks for the message on my answering machine"The funeral started. It t was a nice funeral , I guess. Funerals aren't really supose to be nice. Once the funeral was over, I saw Niko. He sat next to Packie. I try to get outta the church as soon as I can. Gunshots were being fired outside. Someone tackles me to the sidwalk. I look to see who it is and it's Packie. **

**"Stay here"He says. He runs off and I hear more gunshots. Why does he care if I'm safe? I got shot in my arm and you know what, I'm fine. Now that I see him, It makes me look foward to my double date with Brucie. I know, I'm just as suprised at you are. I just need to get done at this funeral and then I can go back to my apartment. Now the pain starts to hit me from being tackled to the pavement. "Let's get to the cars". I get up and Packie grabs my arm. She brings me into the Romero's Undertaker. **

**"Why am I in this car"I ask.**

**"Because your car is kinda blown to shit"He says. He had a point, which means I have to buy me a new car. **

**"Whatever". They started shooting at the Albanian gangster that happened to be behind us. **

**"I think we've finally lost them."He says finally. "Shit, I never thought I would be on the run from some Albanian gangster with a cop in the car. Can we call for back up or something."**

**"Are you suggesting that I'm a fucking cop! I thought that you'd know better than that"Niko says in a pissy tone. **

**"No you dumb European fuck! I meant my brother, Francis. It was a joke"Packie says. **

**"Well, It's a hell of a time to make a joke about your dead brother"said Niko. At this point, I'm kinda torn between two thoughts. I'm pissed at him for the voicemail he left me and the fact that he thought having sex with me was going to change my mind. I'm pissed for making me pissed at him because I like him very much. I would say love but usually when I say 'I love you' to him I mean it as a brotherly way. **

**"You know, I'm still not that fond of the guy even in he's dead"Packie says. "I guess that's what turning cop'll do to a faternal relationship"**

**"I guess you've got enough brothers to hate of them"Niko says. **

**"Swiftly running out, Niko. Ain't got that many left"He says. "Now that Francis is on his way to the graveyard, and Gerald is behind bars all I gots left is that smack-head Derrick" I've always like Derrick, He might not have a level head all the time but he's the nices out of the McReary brother clan. **

**"You've got Katie"Niko says. I knew he was going to say that, I feel like Packie's going to say some smartass comment. **

**"I coulda fucking guessed you'd bring her up. I was thinking you only kept those hitmen away from the church to protect my sister." Eh close enough. **

**"I did it all for you"says Niko. I'm surrounded by smartasses. **

**"Sure you did, Niko. Tell yourself you did it out of the grace of your own heart rather than for another piece of your anatomy. Which ain't gonna get used, I might add"Packie says. Point proven. I roll my eyes at the two. We pulled into the parking lot of the cemetary plot. "Finaly, it's time to say goodbye to my brother. Amen." After the funeral was over, I made my way back to the sidewalk. Niko pulls up next to me. **

**"Want a ride"He asks. **

**"Sure"I say. I get into the car and he drives off. **

**"Roman tells me you're going on a date with Brucie"He says trying to start conversation. **

**"Yeah, I finally agreed after getting endless calls and messages"**

**"What about Packie"He asks. **

**"What about him? Why I don't want to talk to him or why is he such a dick sometimes"I say**

**"You pick"He says. **

**"He likes me more than a friend and I don't think we're ready for it, I guess. I might have had sex with 3 times but that doesn't change anything."I explain to Niko. "I can't explain why he's a dick. It's just the way he and what I like about him"**

**"When you feel ready to take your relationship to the next level, then do it"He says. **

**"That's it, I don't know if I'm ever going to be ready. This is the guy, I would cry with when shit in my house went wrong. This is the guy, I would get high with and feel safe. We practically did everything together, which makes it seem like we should be together."**

**"You guys fight like married couple"Niko says. **

**"True but we're friends and that's it"I say. **

**"So you wouldn't be jealous if Packie was with another girl"Niko asks me. **

**"I don't know. Maybe, Maybe not depends on the girl"I try to explain. **

**"Well, Just go with your gut feeling"He says ending our conversation. Maybe Niko's right about going with my gut feeling but my gut is telling me that I'm hungry. I think I'm going to fix that one first and then worry my packie situation.**

* * *

Two chapters in one day, I must have had a lot of ideas going through my mind. hahahah anyways I hope you liked it and Can't wait for the reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	6. Chapter 6

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 6**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)AuthorsNote: The rest of the story might be in Sasha's point of view unless said other wise.**

**Why did I ever say I was going to give Brucie a chance? He called me and told me to meet him at his apartment. Life would be easier if I just buy me a new car, but I haven't really had the chance. I had trouble finding something to wear since I really didn't want to go on this date in the first place but I'm representing myself. So I decided to be sexy tonight, since I might be able to pick up another guy. So I decided to put on my Slinky Dress with the Cut out sleeves with my black pumps that I wore to Francis's funeral. I walk upstairs to his apartment and the door was unlocked. I walk in and there were two guys in his living room. One looked like Brucie but shorter and older. The other one looked familiar to me, I couldn't put my finger on it. He looked like he could be spanish or something on the lines of that. **

**"Who are you, Ms. Lovely Lady"The brucie look alike says to me. Me and him could be the same hieght if I weren't wearing heels right now. So right now I'm an inch or two taller than him. Well if he tries anything, I could always shoot him. Always got to have protection when living in Liberty City. **

**"I'm Sasha, I'm suppose to meet Brucie here. Who are you two?"I ask curiously. The spanish guy looks kinda hot, shit he looks like he's in his mid-twenties. **

**"I'm Mori and this is Lou"Mori says. **

**"It's Luis"corrects Luis. He kinda has an accent to him or something.**

**"You looks so familar Luis, I think I've seen you somewhere"I say looking at him. **

**"Oh do I now"He says. I nod and then I look at his letterman jacket. Oh shit, He's the guy at the the one who was next to me but the one the guy next to me was talking to. I wonder if he knows it's me who helped robbed the bank. **

**"What are you doing with Brucie, when you could be with a guy like me"Mori says. I turn from Luis to Mori, whose trying to show off his muscles. "How much is he paying you to go out with him, I could double it if you break up with him". I raise an eyebrow. **

**"First off, I don't need money. I have my own money and probably more than you'll have in your entire life. Second, Nobody is paying me to go out with Brucie. You don't even know me, Mori. I could shoot you right now and walk away like nothing happened."I say in a defensive but seductive tone. Who's this guy anyways, I'm not a fuckin' prostitute or an escort. Just because I look sexy today doesn't mean shit. I could feel Luis looking at me in probably suprise.**

**"A girl like you wouldn't shoot me"He says with a smile. I pulled out my gun and pointed it at him. **

**"Try me and see what happens"I feel Luis look at me. **

**"You're the girl that helped rob that Bank"He says. "I recognize your voice" I put my gun back into my purse. **

**"Yes, I did. If you boys will excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom"I walk to the bathroom. I needed to touch up my make up and I decided to go through his medicine cabinet. I found medicine, toothpaste and steriods. I'm not suprised, I knew it. I hear the door open, it must be Brucie. I close the medicine cabinet and open the door. **

**"Oh, Well if it isn't my brother the ghost"I hear Mori say. I cracked the door a little bit. **

**"Mori...What are you doing here, bro? And who's this guy"I managed to hear Brucie say. **

**"It's Lou"Why can't this guy say a person's name right. **

**"It's Luis"Luis corrects Mori once again. **

**"Right. It's nice to see you too, little brother. Jesus, you look pale. What, somebody die"Mori asks. **

**"Unfortunaltely not, man. What are you doing here, Mori"**

**"I am thinking about moving back home"Mori says. I hear feet hit the ground."You see I've been hearing stories about you getting somewhat above yourself, and I'm about worried about you" **

**"Mori, don't worry about me,man. I'm fine. Okay? I'm going to be fucking fine"Brucie says. **

**"Jesus-who is training you? Man you oughta be horse whipped"Mori says. "Look at you. You're lumpy. You're like a-awful, like a big pale you're fat, bro. Oh jeeze, you're fat" Wow I never knew Brucie took a beating from his brother. He has to try and measure up to his brother. **

**"Screw you, Mori, man...you're...you're.."He stutters. **

**"You're, You're...perfect? Yeah, chiseled, tanned, handsome. I'm the dream ticket" More like a fucking oompa loompa from Willie Wonka's factory. He needs my help. I walk outta the bathroom with a smile on my face. **

**"Baby, You finally made it"I say walking towards Brucie. I kissed him on the lips tenderly. He looks confused."Remember you asked me to come over tonight, so we can ya know"**

**"No I don't"He says. I whisper in his ear. **

**"Just smile like I'm telling you something that has to do with sex"I whisper in his ear.I saw him put a grin on his face and I had a seductive smile. **

**"So you guys are legit"asks Mori. **

**"Yeah"I asnwer. "I just love him so much, I don't know what to do with myself. He just makes me feel so alive, when we're together."Brucie puts his arms around my waist. I feel a little bit uneasy, but I'm helping him. **

**"He makes you feel alive"He asks. **

**"Yeah. If you two weren't here right now, We would be having hot sex right now"Now I think I'm going to gag. Just the thought of having sex with Brucie was shivers down my spine. "Just thinking about it gets me hot and bothered"**

**"What do you see in Brucie"Mori asks. What's up with the 50 fucking questions. **

**"He's fucking a sweet,sexy Badass, and I just can't keep my hands off of him"My hands start to observe his body. Truth is, I was thinking about Packie when I said those things. I wish i were feeling up Packie instead.**

**"Woah"Brucie says. **

**"Come on. Lou,let's roll. Oh and fat boy-you better let the rest of your friends know about me because Kibbutz number one...is back in town. Nice to meet you gorgeous. And this time it's kosher"Mori says. **

**"Bye, Mori. Bye Luis"I say. Luis waves of us off. As soon as the door closed I let go of Brucie. I sit down on the couch."I swear I deserve a fucking Oscar for that performance."**

**"Haha, Yeah. Thanks for that"He says. **

**"No problem, Sounded like you were being belittled by your brother"**

**"It's whatever, I'll be ready in a few"He says. Maybe this double date won't go so bad. He just made me realize how much I miss Packie though. Maybe I'll give him a call later on tonight or tomorrow. **

* * *

Nice things happen to good people :). Another chapter is done and I can't wait for the reviews. NO FLAMES

~Hiphopangel1221~


	7. Chapter 7

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 7**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)AuthorsNote: The rest of the story might be in Sasha's point of view unless said other wise.**

**Mallorie and Roman were at the bar already when me and Brucie got there. We sat down in the booth with the happy couple. **

**"Brucie, I'm so glad you're here"Roman says. "Why don't we get you ladies a drink, eh" **

**"Don't miss me too much babe"Brucie says then gives me a kiss on the cheek. I regret helping him. Him and Roman walk to the bar. **

**"Seems like you and Brucie are hitting it off"Mallorie says. **

**"I guess, but it doesn't feel right. I feel like I should be with someone else right now"I say. **

**"Who is this someone"asks Mallorie. **

**"It's a childhood friend, We were best friends" I explain. **

**"Sounds romantic"She says. **

**"Yeah, We haven't really talked since yesterday but we didn't really talk before then either."**

**"Well you should text him right now before Brucie and Roman get back"Mallorie suggest. **

**"Alright"I pull out my phone and text Packie. **

_**Packie, We have to talk sooner or later.**_

_**-Sasha**_

**Brucie and Roman brought back wine glass with wine in them.**

**"Here you go ladies"Roman says with a big smile. Everytime I see him, He's always smiling. "A toast to me and my lovely lady"**

**"And to me and Sasha hitting it off"Brucie says. Brucie puts his arm around me and pulls me in close. I feel my phone vibrating in my purse. I grab my phone and quickly look at it. Text from Packie.**

_**Ok, but it's kinda hard to talk when you have some guys arm around you. **_

_**-Packie**_

**I look around the bar and I see Packie flirting with some other girl. **

_**Yeah, ya right. Won't it be hard for you to confront me when you're flirting with a girl, Patrick. **_

_**-Sasha. **_

**"What do you guys have planned"I ask trying to get my mind off of Packie. **

**"Well, I don't want to go traditional. Like the whole dress thing, ya know. We found the church. Sasha, Do you know if your leaving the country yet"Mallorie says. **

**"I'm still thinking about it. There's something holding me back from going after your wedding"I explain. The something, is Packie. **

**"What's that something"asks Brucie. **

**"Family"I lied.**

**"They could always visit, right"He says. **

**"Yeah, but They like me more than I thought. "i say hoping Mallorie would catch on. **

**"Well,They are going to have to let you go on your own"say Mallorie. What the hell? Oh never mind I get it, she's tell me that he should let me go my own way or something like that. **

**"Yeah, I'm going to call them tonight or tomorrow"I say. "Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." Brucie let's me out of the booth and I pass Packie. He follows me into the bathroom area. **

**"What the hell Sasha"He says to me. **

**"I'm helping out a friend, She wants me to be his date to the wedding"I explain. **

**"What wedding"He ask. **

**"Mallorie's wedding"I explain. **

**"Was she the one that was at Elizabeta's house"he asked. I nodded my head. **

**"What's your excuse for flirting"I ask with my hands on my hips. **

**"I don't know"Packie says. He talks with his hands a lot. **

**"Whatever"I say. I started to walk off and he grabbed my arm. He just kissed me on the lips. I think we are truely meant to be. Packie never does this to any girl and i'm kinda happy. We pull apart from each other. Damn is all I have to say about that kiss. "I should probably get back to Mallorie before she kills me"**

**"Come by my place after"He says**

**"Will do"I say with a smile. I walk back to the table. The rest of the dinner went alright. **

**"See ya around"says Brucie. **

**"Yeah"I say walking to the cab that I grabbed. I get into the cab and say Packie's address. The ride was pretty smooth, I listened to the radio, which happened to be playing the Beat. I listen to anything really on the radio, because music is music. The driver stopped in front of the town house. I give him 100 dollars but It cost 30.00. "Keep the change".**

**"Thanks"The driver says. I walk up the stairs and Packie was there waiting.**

**"We need to talk"I say. **

**"About what"he asks**

**"Our relationship. What are we at this point"She says. **

**"Friends with benifits"Packie says .**

**"No, I don't want us to be friends who fuck on a daily basis"I explain. **

**"I have commitment issues and you know that"Yeah I do know that but I rather not be a friend with benifits. **

**"Well, We can work on it."I say. **

**"So we're more than friends. Girlfriend and Boyfriend"He says. **

**"Yeah"i say. I can't believe it's there a thing between the two. Like kinda boyfriend and girlfriend. It works, I guess. I kiss him on the lips. He finally gets off the steps and we walk in. We walk upstairs into his bedroom and we make love or have sex, whatever works. I love having sex with Packie. Something about it makes me happy. It makes it easier to have sex at his house when I don't make a sound. I'm used to it, I guess. He groans but that's nothing really to me. After we finish, I lay on his chest.**

**"Sasha, I love you"He says. **

**"love you too, Packie"i say in a playful tone. He kisses my forehead and we both fall asleep. **

* * *

Another chapter is done. Only reason why I wrote and posted this chapter was because I got bored. Anyways hoped you liked it and I can't wait for the reviews. NO FLAMES PLEASE!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	8. Chapter 8

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 8**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)AuthorsNote: The rest of the story might be in Sasha's point of view unless said other wise.**

**A week has pass, and I finally got myself a new car. I bought me a black Turismo and I'm moving into my new condo today. I found this amazing condo in Little Italy, I know it's full of Italians but Maybe I'll learn some of my roots. Since my mom was Black and Italian. My dad was just plain Irish-American but I'm not going to think about that now. I put the last box into my car. I moved just about everthing else over there a day at a time. Well, Packie and Niko helped me.I'm on the road to my new condo, which I can't wait to move into. Now I just have to move the last two boxes over there and then I'm , I swear people in Liberty City can't drive. It's like, really people. Who the fuck taught you how to drive? After a while of driving in Liberty fucking City, I got to my condo. I pull in front of my building. There are two condos in this building. Some guy lives in the other one. He goes by "Gay Tony" I guess. I grab the boxes and walked up the little stairs.I try to grab my keys to open the door. I place the boxes down and opened the door. I hear footsteps coming up behind me. **

**"Do you need any help"the person says. **

**"Yeah, Can you bring this box upstairs. I live on the very top"I say picking up the box on top. I turn around and there's Luis. "Hey, Luis"**

**"Hi, since when did you live in this building"he asks. **

**"I just finished moving in. I've been here for two days"He holds the box. I grab the box and I walk upstairs.**

**"Hows your boyfriend"He asks. **

**"What"I ask. Is it talking about Packie? How does he know Packie?**

**"Mori's Brother"He says. **

**"Oh, Me and Brucie aren't together. I'm just his date to my friends wedding."I say. I open my condo is in the right spot, I just have a few boxes that are filled with decorations I guess. My closet it is upstairs, which is good for me since i have a lot of clothes. "You can place the box right there by the door". I hear a box in the wooden floor. **

**"Why did you kiss him and feel him up"Luis asks. **

**"It was a favor, He was being belittled by his brother. I know how it feels, so I rather it not happen to anyone else"I explain. **

**"Your brother belittled you"He asks. **

**"Yes, my **_**brothers**_** and **_**sisters **_**belittled me. They told me I wouldn't be able to do anything other than to lay on my back. They also teased me about my father, which was a sensitive subject to me. Since he was gun down the night I was born"I explain. **

**"I'm sorry for your loss"He says. **

**"That's not even the half of the tragic in my life"I murmured. I open the box that I had and started unloading the decorations.**

**"What do you mean"He ask. **

**"I mean there are other bad things that happened in my life"I explain. I put the box on the floor. "Can you hand me that box that you brought in" He puts the box on the table. **

**"If you don't mind me ask, what could possibly be so bad"He asked**

**"I was molested and raped by my older brothers starting at the age of 7. My mom didn't believe me, everytime I told her. Now that I look back at it, I realize I was so .nieve"I say. Why am I evaluating my life to a person I only met once?**

**"Oh"He says. Wow, I tell him about my childhood and all he has to say is oh. **

**"Yeah, I've been out on my own since I was 16 years old, I couldn't take it anymore"**

**"How could your brothers do that"He asked. **

**"I don't know, Why don't you ask them. I haven't seen them since I left"I say. I put the boxes on the floor. I start putting up the decorations. **

**"You should probably talk to them since that"Luis says. **

**"I promised if I ever see them, I would cut their dicks off and feed it to them. I will think about it though"I say. It's true, I've always promised myself everysince I left.**

**"I'll see you later, why dont' you call me later"He says. He writes a number on a piece of paper. **

**"I will, Thank Luis"i say. I finish decorating the apartment and passed out on my couch.**

* * *

I know it's short but It'll do. Hope ya like and Can't wait for the reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	9. Chapter 9

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 9**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)AuthorsNote: The rest of the story might be in Sasha's point of view unless said other wise. I dont' own the song that is used in this chapter.**

**This is the first time in a while that I'v actually sat at my piano. I bought it because I wanted to keep singing or whatever. My mom would take me and my brothers to church every sunday. Me and Packie would sing in the choir. You're probably suprised to hear that he was in choir but he was like a cherub, I guess. He was the choir boy of his family. He used to like to draw too but his father ruined it. I liked to do a lot of things when I was younger. I loved photography, music,and cake decorating. I had saved up for my camera, its the one photographers use. Now that I think of it, the pictures are back at my mom's. I also took photographer in middle school followed by chorus and home ec. I was a pretty smart kid but I didn't get honors classes until I left my house for good. I press key on the piano, I miss the sound of playing this. I have a song that I wrote for it, when I got bored from staying after school. I still have it, maybe I can play it on the piano.I put the notebook from the door in my desk. I place the notebook at top of my piano so I could sing while I play. I take a breath and then i start singing. **

Listen to the song here in my heart  
A melody I start but can't complete

Listen to the sound from deep within  
Its only beginning to find release

Ohh the time has come for my dreams to be heard  
They will not be pushed aside and turned  
Into your own, all 'cause you won't listen

[chorus]  
Listen  
I am alone at a crossroads  
I'm not at home in my own home  
And I've tried and tried  
To say whats on my mind  
You should have known  
Now I'm done believing you  
You don't know what I'm feeling  
I'm more than what  
You've made of me  
I followed the voice, you gave to me  
But now I've gotta find my own  
You should have listened

There was someone here inside  
Someone I thought had died  
So long ago  
Oh I'm screaming out  
And my dreams will be heard  
They will not be pushed Aside or turned  
Into your own  
All 'cause you won't listen

[chorus]  
Listen  
I am alone at a crossroads  
I'm not at home in my own home  
And I've tried and tried  
To say whats on my mind  
You should have known  
Now I'm done believing you  
You don't know what I'm feeling  
I'm more than what  
You've made of me  
I followed the voice, you gave to me  
But now I've gotta find my own  
You should have listened

I don't know where I belong  
But I'll be moving on  
If you don't, if you won't

Listen to the song here in my heart  
A melody I start, but I will complete

Now I am done believing you  
You don't know not what I am feeling  
I'm more than what you've made of me  
I followed the voice you think you gave to me

But now I got to find my own - my own

**I heard someone clapping slowly behind me and then I turn around. It was Luis, who was still clapping his hands. **

**"Are you stalking me or something now"I ask. **

**"No, The guy I work for lives downstairs and we could hear you from downstairs" He explains. **

**"Sorry about that, Just had to play I guess" I reply. I start to caress my hands on the piano. **

**"I didn't know you played"He says. He walks a little bit closer to me. **

**"You didn't ask. I thought about what you said about seeing my siblingss and what not"I say turning fully around. **

**"And"He waits for a reply. **

**"I think I'm going to pay my mom a visit"I reply. **

**"That's good for you"He says. **

**"I'm going to see them tomorrow"I say. **

**"It might be good for you"he says. **

**"Yeah, Maybe. Why do you work for a guy call 'Gay Tony'"I ask out of curiousity. Well if your name is 'Gay Tony' Than you must be ya know...gay. **

**"He's keeping me outta prison"He says. **

**"Well you're keeping yourself outta prison"I replied. **

**"Maybe, I help him run a night club"He says. **

**"What night club"**

**"Maisonette 9"He says. **

**"That club is hard to get into"I say. It's a true fact. **

**"Well, Why don't you come by tomorrow night and I can get you in"He offers. **

**"I'll call you and let you know"I say. **

**"I have to go, I'll talk to you tomorrow"He says. **

**"Bye Luis"I wave him off. I turn around to my piano and take a deep breath. Someone grabs my eyes and cover my eyes. Either it's Packie or Luis. **

**"Guess"the voice says. It sounds like Packie.**

**"Hey Packie"I say. He kisses my cheek and sits next to me on the stool. **

**"What's up"He ask. **

**"Nothing much, I'm going to see my mom tomorrow to confront her"I say. **

**"That's good"Packie says. **

**"What have you bene up to"I ask. **

**"Well Gerry wants us to kidnap some girl"He says. **

**"Who"I ask. **

**"Gracie Ancelotti"He says. **

**"Oh, Why her"**

**"Diamonds"he says. **

**"Diamonds"I ask. **

**"Yeah"I shake my head and get up to go to my bed. I've been sleepy lately. He lays next to me. "Why did you shake your head"**

**"I don't know"i say drifting off. That's all I remember from that conversation. **

* * *

Another chapter is done. Hope ya like and Can't wait for reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	10. Chapter 10

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 10**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)AuthorsNote: The rest of the story might be in Sasha's point of view unless said other wise. I dont' own the song that is used in this chapter.**

**Mallorie decided that she was going to go to Maisonette 9 with me so I don't feel alone and awkward. I put on a pair of sweatpants, Tank top saying 'Property of an Irish Boy' with sneakers. I got the shirt a while ago because I thought it was cute. I open the safe that was upstairs. I pulled out a wad of cash, maybe 6,000 or less. I still had money left over from the bank heist. I get into my car and drive to my mother's house. I'm ready to confront my past so I can move on with my future. I walk up to the front door. I take a deep breath and then knock on the door. An man answers the door, It looks like my older brother, Kevin. **

**"Sasha"He questions."It's been years"He goes to give me a hug and I put my hands up to block him. **

**"I don't ever want a hug from you"I say in a sharp tone. He looked confused, and I brushed passed him. **

**"Kevin, whose at the door"my mom says. My mom was in her late 40s, early 50s. She looks at me in suprise. "What are you doing here"**

**"I get my pictures from the attic and to get my childhood back"I say. **

**"You haven't changed at all, have you"She asks. **

**"What do you expect when your belittled by your siblings and raped by my older brothers"I say walking towards her. A woman walked from behind her. **

**"Honey, Whose at the door"She doesn't look familar. Kevin married?**

**"Most of my life was was molested and raped. I would get teased about my father being dead. Why do you expect me to change and forget what happened to me?"I explain. **

**"None of it happened"She says. **

**"Yeah it happened shit I got that shit on camera"I say. I remember putting a nanny cam in my room one time. I just never showed it to her. **

**"You're such a liar just like your father"my mom says. I shake my head. "You never apreciated anything I got you-"**

**"What did you get me, Everything I had I bought myself. I worked for everything I have" I pulled out 100 dollars and threw in her face. "That's how much you spent on me alone, shit maybe even 200" I threw another hundred in her face. **

**"I never spent anything on you because you didn't appreciate it and I know damn well, i spent more than 200 on you. I spent whatever your dad left in your name. He left 2000 in your name" Nora says. I grab 2000 outta the wad that was in my pocket. I threw the 2000 in her face. **

**"There, I've offically paid my debt to you. I'm going to get the rest of my shit and leave"I say ending our conversation. I walk up the stairs and into the attic. I remember getting locked up by my brothers and sisters. You could say I was the black sheep I guess. I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. I turn around and there are my siblings. Kevin,Danielle,Paul and Destiny. Destiny is the youngest out of all of us. So she's probably 25. **

**"What the hell is your problem"Paul. **

**"I suggest you leave me alone"I say looking through the box. I found a box that said 'Sasha's Shit'**

**"What the fuck, You can't just come in this house and disrespect mom"Danielle says. **

**"I fucking suggest you leave me alone"I say again. I'm not the old Sasha, I will kick someone's ass and ask questions later. I found my pictures and looked at them. Some of them were written on, saying comments. I stand up with the box and walk towards the door. "Move"**

**"Not until you explain why the fuck you came in here and disrespected mom"Destiny asks. **

**"That bitch downstairs isn't my mom, as far as I know. I have no fucking family"I say. Before I could say anything else, Danielle slaps me across my face. I put the box down and punched Danielle down the stairs. "Anyone else want to get knocked on their ass"**

**"What happened to you"Kevin asks. **

**"You know what happened, You fucks molested and raped me. You know you did and I have the clothes still to prove it. My life was a living hell here, but It made me even stronger. The put downs, made me stronger. I've amounted to something and I'll have more money than any of you will ever see in your lives. I drive an expensive car and I live in a good condo because I deserve it. So thank you for ruining my life to the point where I want to do better for myself. Now that i've confronted my past, It's time for me to move on to the future"I explain. **

**"Here"She says. She hands me a piece of paper with a number on it. It said her name on it. "Call me sometime, So we can have family dinners and what not"**

**"That won't be needed. I don't wish to have you guys in my life any longer. Once I walk out that door, you won't see me again"I explain. I rip up the number and grab the box. "So excuse me, I would like to leave". They moved and I walked down the stairs. That felt so fucking good to get that off my chest. There's nothing left to do but to burn the dress I was wearing the first time I was raped. I walk downstairs and see Nora standing in the doorway of the living room. **

**"I'm sorry for not being there for you"She says to me. **

**"Apology isn't accepted. Don't you see, Nora? My childhood was a living hell to the point when I said I had enough and moved out. You can say 'if I could rewind time' but you can't rewind time. What's done is done, you made your bed so it's time for you to lay in it."I say without looking at her. I look at her in her eyes. There were tears. "Good-bye Nora". I walk out the door and to my car. I saw eyes through the curtains in the living room. I put the box in the passenger side and then I walk to the drivers side. I sit down in the drivers seat and start my car. I smile for a little bit and then I drive off. After doing all of that, I need a fucking cigarette or something. I turn on the radio in my car.**

I'm taking my freedom,  
Pulling it off the shelf,  
Putting it on my chain,  
Wear it around my neck,  
I'm taking my freedom,  
Putting it in my car,  
Wherever I choose to go,  
It will take me far,

**Golden by Jill Scott was on and to tell you the truth, It describes how I feel right now for some reason. I start to sing along with the rest of the song. **

[Chorus]  
I'm livin' my life like it's golden  
Livin' my life like it's golden, [X3]  
Livin' my life like it's golden, golden,  
Livin' my life like it's golden, [X4]  
Livin' my life like it's golden, golden,

[Verse 2]  
I'm taking my own freedom  
Putting it in my song,  
Singing loud and strong,  
Grooving all day long,  
I'm taking my freedom,  
Putting it in my stroll,  
I'll be high-steppin' y'all,  
Letting the joy unfold,

[Chorus]

I'm holding on to my freedom,  
Can't take it from me,  
I was born into it,  
It comes naturally,  
I'm strumming my own freedom,  
Playing the god in me,  
Representing his glory,  
Hope he's proud of me,

[Chorus]

[Bridge]  
I'm living my life like its golden, golden, golden, golden, golden, golden, [X2]

[Chorus]

[Jill Scott:]  
Livin' my life like it's golden,  
It really matters to me, Ohhh

[Bridge X5]

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter, I know I like the song XD. You probably already know what the next chapter is going to be... Should be up _very _soon. I can't wait for the reviews and suggestions are welcome at any point. (NO FLAMES).

~Hiphopangel1221~


	11. Chapter 11

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 10**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)AuthorsNote: The rest of the story might be in Sasha's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff i pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything.**

**I sit on the couch looking at pictures in the box. I dumped it out on the coffee table. Most of my pictures were in black and white because it gave it more contrast and lighting. There were pictures of fireworks, items, random people. I picked up one where it was of me. Packie took my camera that day and took a picture of me. It was good for his first picture. There was a knock on my door. I get up and answered it, there was Packie and Gordon. Gordon is friends with Packie. He's alright, I guess. **

**"Did you see your mom today"he asks. **

**"Hi to you too"I say in sarcasm. **

**"Hey, Did you see your mother today"He asks again. **

**"Yeah, I got my pictures back" I'm happy to get them back, I think I'm going to hang them up. **

**"That's good, I need you to come by tomorrow or tonight. I need your help trying to kidnap Gracie"He says. **

**"I'm not helping you kidnap anyone. Helping you rob a bank, yeah I'll do it but this is over the top"I explain.**

**"Why the fuck not"He ask. **

**"Because I don't want to help you kidnap some Italian girl"I explain. I walk upstairs to change my clothes since Mallorie was going to be here any minute. I start looking through my dresses. **

**"How do you know she's Italian"He asked"Where are you going"**

**"Her last name gives it away and I'm going out with Mallorie tonight"I reply looking at a dress. I don't think I want to wear a dress, Maybe I'll wear a jumpsuit. **

**"You'll go out with Mallorie but you won't kidnap a girl"He asks. **

**"I'm still going to go out with Mallorie. Italians are usually the people to fuck with, Packie"I say. **

**"Well, The McReary's aren't to be fucked with either. McReary's used to have people scared to walk out of their houses"He says.**

**"Packie, I was fucking there, So don't tell the fucking story"I get sick and tired when he tells that fucking story. It's like Really Packie, I was there."Should I wear a dress or no"**

**"Dress. Excuse me if I'm the only one who remembers that"Packie says. I can I not remember it, he keeps telling me. **

**"Thanks"I say. I pull out my Dolman Sleeve Mini Dress. This is the dress and Now I just have to find my shoes.**

**"Why do you always got to be a bitch"He asks. **

**"You weren't calling me a bitch when you were sleeping in my bed last night"I say. Yeah, packie slept over last night and we did the usual. **

**"She's got you there"says Gordon. I nod and then put my dress on the couch upstairs. I walk to my shoe shelves to find a pair of heels. I found my Jessica Simpson, Alaya Sandals. I walk into the little room, which I made into a dressing room if someones there like Gordon. After putting my outfit on, I walked out and looked into a mirror. I like it, So what am I going to do with my hair. I think I'm just going to put it into a ponytail. I put my wavy hair into a ponytail. It looks cute. **

**"As much as It would be fun helping you kidnap a spoild brat, I'm not doing it."I explain. I look at Packie. **

**"Fuck you"He says. **

**"Packie, I'm hurt. You shouldn't get mad because I wouldn't help you get some diamonds. How about this, I think about helping you while I'm out with Mallorie"I compromise. **

**"Whatever"Packie says. "Let's go Gordon" He kisses my cheek and walks down the stairs. **

**"Bye Packie and Gordon"I say waving the two off. I hear Mallorie's voice downstairs. **

**"Sasha are you ready to go"She asked. **

**"Yeah, Let's go"I say. I grab my clutch and walk downstairs. **

**"I feel bad with leaving Roman home"Mallorie says. **

**"Well, It's your last night as a free woman before you're married to him"I says convincing her. **

**"Anways, Where are we going"She asks. **

**"Maisonette 9"I say opening my car door. **

**"Isn't that place exclusive"Mallorie asks before getting into my car. **

**"I know a guy"I explain. Speaking of guy, I have to text Luis to let him know I'm on my way. **

_**Luis, I'm on my way there. See ya soon. **_

_**-Sasha**_

**I put the car in drive and start driving.**

**"Who's this guy"asked Mallorie. **

**"He's a guy I met when I went on that double date with Brucie. He also helped me move in the last two boxes"I answer. **

**"Oh, sounds good"She says. "What about your boyfriend, Is he fine with it"**

**"I'm only going out with you and He's still hoping I change my mind about kidnapping a girl"I say. "Don't worry about a thing, We're going to party like there's no tomorrow". I park down the street from the club. Me and Mallorie walk to the club. The bouncer was letting people in and shooing people away. Sasha and Mallorie were up next. **

**"Name"The bouncer says. **

**"Sasha, Luis invited me and He said I could bring a guest"**

**"Go right in"He says. We walk by the bouncer and into the club. We walk down the stairs and there are people make our way towards the bar and order shots. Luis walked downstairs from the VIP section of the club and He sees me. **

**"You made it"He says. **

**"Yeah, I texted you to tell you I was on my way"I say into his ear since the music is loud. **

**"Hey you wanna dance"He asks me. I shrug and look at Mallorie. **

**"Go ahead, I'm about to hit the dancefloor as well"She says. She takes her shot and walks to the small dancefloor. Luis gently grabs my hand and guides me to the dancefloor. Me and Luis starting dancing casually and then it got a little bit naughty if you know what I mean. As long as Packie doesn't find out about this, life will go fine. **

* * *

Another chapter is done, Hope you liked it. Can't wait for the reviews, Suggestions are welcome! NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	12. Chapter 12

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 12**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)AuthorsNote: The rest of the story might be in Sasha's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff i pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything.**

**After last night, I owe Packie. No, I didn't have sex with Luis but we were dancing kinda naughty. If it got back to him that I was dancing like that with some guy other than him, Hell just might break loose. I put my tank top on that says 'Everyone loves an Irish Italian girl' with a pair of jeans and sneakers. Something about drinking and dancing gives me energy. I walk down the stairs and once I open the door, Luis is there about to walk in. **

**"Hey"I hear him say. **

**"Hey, Thanks for getting me and my friend into the club"I thanked. Mallorie did enjoy herself even though she got drunk. Don't worry, I was sober enough to drive home. Had two shots and 1 serving of tequila.**

**"No problem, Let's do it again sometime"He says. **

**"Will do, Luis"I walk passed him and then I stop. "Luis, I have a boyfriend". He stops. **

**"Why didn't you tell me before"He asked. **

**"You didn't ask"I say. **

**"Who is he"He asked. **

**"Patrick McReary"I say. **

**"Doesn't ring a bell"He says. I'm not suprised. **

**"You'll know him, if you saw him. Anways, I have to go see him right now. See ya Luis"I say. **

**"Later"I hear him say as I get to my car. I'm hoping, Packie doesn't find out about last night. Packie isn't the easiest person to be around when he's upset. It's raining outside, A nice day to sit around and do nothing. Maybe even have sex or something. Something about rain and sex made me think of romantic. I pull up in front of Packie's house. I quickly run up the stairs and use the key that was under the welcome mat. I get into the house and I see Ms Maureen on the couch. Kate was in the living room as well probably talking to her mother. I love Ms. Maureen,She doesn't like to be fed bullshit. I remember the day I found out she had a record with the police. I was shocked because she didn't come off as a 'criminal' I walk into the living room. **

**"Hey, Ms. Maureen and Kate"I say. I sat next to Kate. **

**"Hello, Sasha"She says in her motherly tone**

**"Hey, Kate. How's Niko?"I say nudging her playfully. **

**"He's good, Heard you went to your moms"Kate says. **

**"Patrick told you"I only use his real name for two reasons. One is if I'm talking to Kate or Ms. Maureen and the other is if I'm pissed at him. **

**"Yeah, Kinda"She says. **

**"Yeah, I saw her yesterday. I got my pictures back from the house as well. I got some pictures of you as a baby and stuff. I brought them over so you guys could keep them."I say. I reach into my purse and grab the pictures. I gave some to Ms. Maureen and some to Kate. **

**"You were always good at taking pictures"Ms. Maureen says. **

**"Thank you"I say. **

**"These are really good, You should do this professionally"Kate says. **

**"I rather do it as a hobby, besides I just got back to singing and cake decorating"I say. **

**"You decorate cakes"Kate sounded suprised. **

**"Just because I hang out with your brother doesn't mean I'm a bad person"It kinda does but they don't need to know that. "Speaking of your brother, Where is he"**

**"I think he's upstairs"Kate says. **

**"Alright, I'll see you two soon"I walk up the stairs and I opened Packie's door. "I thought about it and I'll do it". Packie wasn't in site, so I just sat on his bed. He walked into the room. **

**"What are you doing here"He asked. **

**"I thought about helping you kidnap that girl, I'm going to do it"I say. **

**"Alright, Where were you last night"He asked. **

**"I was with Mallorie at a club"I say. **

**"Well, Someone told me otherwise"He says. **

**"What are you are talking about"Shit, This better not be what I think it is. **

**"One of my boys saw you dancing with some guy"Packie says. **

**"What boy"I ask. **

**"Doesn't matter, Why were you dancing with him"He asks. **

**"I was helping Mallorie celebrate her last night as a free woman"I explain. **

**"By dancing with some dude"**

**"Packie, He asked me to dance. What am I suppose to say no"i ask. **

**"Yeah"He says. **

**"Nothing happened between us. I dropped Mallorie off right after and then I went straight home."I explain. I thought he would be ready to kick Luis's ass. **

**"How do I know that"He asked. **

**"Trust me"I say. I hug him hoping it would end the problem, which it did. He smells very nice, He must have used that Irish Spring that I bought him. I let go of the hug and sit on the bed. "If I do this, What's in it for me"**

**"Maybe some diamonds"He says. **

**"Fine, Have you already get her yet"I ask. **

**"No"He says. I roll my eyes and get onto his laptop. I found Brucie's website and I see her car is being sold. **

**"She's selling a pink car, Have Niko pick it up. I'll call saying that I have something to do but I'll have my European friend pick it up and test drive it. Niko will drive her to a place that you'll have to figure out on your own. Keep Gordon with her at the place. Maybe I'll help guard her or something?. Does that plan work for you and Gerry"**

**"Yeah, It does. Thanks"He says. He kisses my cheek and starts making calls. I place the laptop down and start looking through his drawers. I found a picture of me and him as kids. I have to say we were adorable as kids. I had long dark hair and my eyes made me seem...harmless. I miss my younger year. **

**

* * *

**

Another good chapter, Hope you liked. Can't wait for the reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	13. Chapter 13

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 13**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)AuthorsNote: The rest of the story might be in Sasha's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff i pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything.**

**Alright I changed the plan around, since Packie kinda has to stay home and look after Maureen. I'm going to go with Niko to meet up with her so it didn't look so obvious. I'm waiting for Niko to come and get me from Packie's house. Either I'm at Packie's or he's at my condo. All well, Here comes Niko. He pulls in front of me, looks like a stolen car. Hell it will work for now. I get into the car and he drives off. **

**"Did you steal this car"I ask right off the back. **

**"And what if I did"He asked. **

**"Nothing, Anyways follow my lead and this whole thing should go smoothly"I explain. **

**"What is your lead"He ask.**

**"My lead is act like you're my father and you're buying me the car"I explain**

**"I don't look old enough to be your dad"Niko says. I beg to differ. **

**"Yeah you do, I look like I'm 18 maybe even younger"I say. It's true. "Would you rather you were my boyfriend instead"**

**"Whatever"**

**"How are you and my friend Kate"I ask. **

**"You're friends with Packie's sister"He asks looking at me for a moment. **

**"You learn something new everyday"I say. "I'm suprised you held on this long"**

**"What"he questioned. **

**"I'm suprised you haven't broken the relationship off. A guy like you seems like he gets a lot ass"I say with a smile. **

**"I'm willing to wait"Niko says. I look at him and shake my head. **

**"Ok"I say. **

**"What about you and Packie, You are always at his place"**

**"Are you asking if we fuck"I ask. **

**"Yes, Do you and Packie fuck"He asks. I hint the sarcasm a little bit. **

**"Girl has her needs, Niko"I say. "We are doing fine, if you must know"**

**"That's good, Are you going to Roman's wedding"**

**"Yes, Mallorie wants me to go or I would have already left the country"I explain. **

**"You were planning to leave the country"He asked me. **

**"Yeah, I'm not doing it anymore since Packie is still here. We are planning on leaving though together after the wedding"I explain. "Since Gerry is going away for a while"We arrived at the house, It was a nice neighborhood. We both get out of the car. **

**"You don't look like you would drive a pink car"Gracie says. She looks at me "Who's this"**

**"I'm his friend, He wanted me to come to check it out"I saw with an Italian accent. I was kinda raised with the accent but I don't talk with it. I talk in either my regular accent, my irish accent or my Italian accent. You're wondering why I know who to speak in the irish accent. Well I hung around the McReary family a lot when I was younger. **

**"You mind if we take a test drive"Niko asks. **

**"You can test drive whatever you want. I love riding in cars with you European types"She says. What a slut. "My family is from Italia you know. Somewhere in the south.". Why did she say that? Are we suppose to be scared or something? I get in the backseat of the car and Niko gets in the drivers seat. Gracie gets in on the passengers side. Niko starts to drive off with the car. **

**"Seatbelts everyone"I say. Niko looks at me through the rear view mirror I give him a pleasing look. **

**"Fuck the seatbelts its just a test drive"says Gracie. I want to rip her vocal chords out. Her voice is like nails on a fucking chalkboard. They should have torture people with her fucking voice. **

**"Why don't we take a drive on the coast since it's such a nice day"I suggest. I grab my phone from my pocket and text Packie. **

_**You so fucking owe me Packie.**_

_**-Sasha**_

**"So you guys like the car. I wouldn't think a manly guy like you would drive something like this"She says. "You got a wife or a girlfriend or something"**

**"He's picking it up for our friend. She saw your car and was ready to buy it"I explain. **

**"Really, What a gentleman"She says. If only she knew, he was kidnapping her, let's see if she feels the same way then. "You don't meet guys like you in the city no more. All the good men are gone is what my dad says"**

**"Your dad sounds real old school, you and him close"Niko says. If only me and my dad could've been close. **

**"Nah, not really. He's great and all but I just don't like his tough guy friends. I only hang out with gay guys, ya know. At least they won't try to get in your pants every ten seconds. Not like I don't like guys trying to get into my pants. I apreciate fun just as the next girl, Maybe even more than the next girl."She says. She's such a fucking guido loving whore.**

**"You having fun at the moment"Niko asks. **

**"Maybe too much fun, Just call me Gracie by the way"She says. Pretty name, but she's fucking annoying.**

**"Sure..Gracie"Niko says. Is he fucking flirting? He looks at me through the mirror and I nod. He turns the car around and we are going to the safehouse where she's staying. The world should thank me for getting that voice of the fucking streets. **

**"How is it going there sweetie"she says. **

**"It's going alright, But what i'm here for hasn't really started yet."He says. **

**"We are kidnapping ya, Bitch"I say from the backseat. **

**"We don't want hurt you so remain fucking calm"Niko says. **

**"Fuck you both, I'm dialing my daddy. He's going to do more than test drive your asses"She says. I grab her cellphone and threw it out into the street. **

**"Going to be hard to call him without a phone"I say. **

**"I'm not going to let you take me"She says. She grabs the wheel and starts to steer us back. I reach up front and try to help niko drive the car back. So at that point I'm not in the backseat. **

**"Stop being such a fucking bitch"Niko yelled. **

**"I'm going to fucking kill you, if you don't shut the fuck up"I said. We are swirving around the road. I'm trying to get us to drive normally. I will punch her in her face. **

**"I'm getting sick you, you creeps"She says. **

**"That makes three"Niko says answering for me. "Calm the fuck downOr the fucking birds will be eating you from the dashboard." Damn. She finally lets go of the wheel and opens the door. Is she really trying to get out?**

**"Yous seen the last of me"She says. She tried to get out but I grabbed her. I close the door and lock it. **

**"I fucking wish"i say. **

**"There ain't no roof to hold me in"She says. She tries to escape the back way. I stand up and sit her down. **

**"You are worse than fucking child"I say with a sigh. **

**"You guys are fucking with the wrong girl. I'm Gracie Ancelotti and I-"Before she finished her sentence, Niko punched her. **

**"Shut up"He says. **

**"Did you really just hit her"I ask. **

**"There's finally some piece and quiet"He says.**

**"Doesn't mean ya hit a girl"I say. He ignores me, but I have a point. No matter who annoying that guido loving whore was, no woman deserves to be hit. We finally pull behind the building. Craziest car ride ever! Never having kids. **

**"She's all yours"He says. I help Gordon bring her upstairs. I need to sit down for a bit. I get a cab and went home. **

* * *

Another chapter done, hope ya liked. Reviews?

~Hiphopangel1221~


	14. Chapter 14

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 14**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)AuthorsNote: The rest of the story might be in Sasha's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff i pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything.**

**"I'm not wearing this"I say to Mallorie. She's trying to get my to wear some dress with tons of ruffles for her wedding. **

**"Come on Please"Mallorie begs. Who the fuck likes ruffles?**

**"I don't do ruffles and Why can't I wear my own dress"I ask.**

**"Because I picked this one for you"She says. **

**"You're not wearing a dress either"I exclaimed. **

**"I'm the bride, I don't have to"Mallorie says. **

**"How about I find a dress that's the same color as this"I ask trying to persuade her. **

**"Fine, but keep this dress. I payed for it already"She says. **

**"Alright"I say with a smile. I go back into the dressing room and switched back into my clothes. **

**"Find a dress by saturday"She says. **

**"Don't worry I will"I get into my car and drive to Packie's house. You can say that's my second home. I have some clothes there just incase I sleep over and I didn't bring any clothes. Same for him, he has some clothes at my condo suprisingly. I don't have a lot of room left in my closet since I like clothes. It's also my turn to watch Gracie with Gordon but I'm going to bring food over for Gordon since he's been there for a while. I walk upstairs and put my dress on Packie's bed. He must be visiting Gerry or something. I walk downstairs and into the kitchen. I decided to make pasta since I really didn't feel like making anything else. Ms. Maureen likes my pasta though. I like to make irish food too, I like to make whatever really. Maybe I'll bring him a piece of cake that I made yesterday. I'm also bring my own food since I haven't ate anything since last night. I put the pasta into two tupperware bowls. I put the cake into onto a plate and put foil on it. Time for me to leave, for my shift. Packie walked into the kitchen. **

**"What are you doing"He asked.**

**"I'm making food, I didn't eat anything today"I say putting the tubberware into a bag. Packie looked in the pots on the stove. **

**"Pasta"he asks. **

**"Don't eat it then, Your Ma or Kate will eat it"I say. I'm so hungry and I haven't slept in days. I don't know why, it's from me doing stuff for Mallorie,Packie and I've been doing a lot of thinking about me leaving. I don't know it's affecting my sleep, I guess. **

**"What's wrong with you, You don't look so good"He says. **

**"You don't look so hot yourself Packie"I say putting silverware into the bag. I get really pissed when I don't get some sleep as you can see. **

**"Calm the fuck down"He says. **

**"No, I'm fucking hungry and I'm fucking tired Packie"I exclaim. I grab the bag and leave the house. I go into the hideout with the bag and Gordon is sitting there watching his little TV. "Hey, Gordon"**

**"Hey, What's in the bag"He asks. **

**"Food, I brought you some pasta and a piece of cake. I also brought my own food since I'm hungry"I say handing him his tubberware of pasta with silverware. I sit down and look at Gracie. "How are you miss Gracie"She mummurs something. **

**"Her voice is annoying, so I covered her mouth"Gordon says. **

**"Well, You're lucky Gracie, that you have people willing to get you back"I say eating my pasta. "My family wouldn't even piss on me if I was on fire right now"**

**"How so"Gordon ask.**

**"Never saw eye to eye with family, Gordon. I was sexually and emotionally abused by my siblings. My mom never was there for me and my dad was gun down"I said. "Gracie has her father there to protect her from people like us. I have to protect myself. You've got it good and you take it all for granted" Gracie murmurs something. I decide to take the cloth outta her mouth. **

**"Fuck you and your dead father" I punch her in the face, which knocks her the fuck out. I put the cloth back in her mouth and finish eating my food. **

**"What did you do that for"He asks. **

**"I'm fucking tired and that was the straw that broke the camals back. Nobody talks about my father, no matter if I knew him or not. That is fucking low blow for me"I say. I feel tears trying to come outta my eyes. I try to hold them back but they just run down my cheek. I wipe the tears and then started reading my book. It was a book on Inner Peace and walks into the apartment. **

**"What the fuck happened to her"He asks. **

**"Sasha punched her in the face"Gordon says. **

**"Why would you do that"Packie asks. **

**"You would do the same thing if she said Fuck your dead father"I say. He stares at me and then I continued to finish my book. I was there until 9 that night. **

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter and I can't wait for the reviews!Suggestions are welcome :) NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	15. Chapter 15

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 15**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)AuthorsNote: The rest of the story might be in Sasha's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff i pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything.**

**I wake from my night of slumber. It's probably 8 or something. I didn't get to sleep until 2 in the morning. I slept over Packies since I really didn't feel like driving back to my condo. Packie wasn't in the bed next to me. He's up pretty early, which is very unusual. I look at my cellphone and its 2 in the afternoon. Are you fucking serious? I never sleep this late in the afternoon. Why didn't someone wake me? I jump up and look at Packies side of the bed. There was a note and it's written by Packie. **

_**You looked like you needed some sleep...So I let you sleep. Going out with Niko, Call me if you need me. **_

_**-Packie**_

**That's nice of him to let me sleep but I hate sleeping this late. I get outta the bed and put on some clothes or at least some fresh ones. There's a knock on the door. **

**"Come in"I say fixing my hair. It's a mess and I just don't know what to do with it. I could just put the girly hair into a ponytail or a bun or I can leave it out. I'm just going put it in a ponytail. The door opens and it's Kate.**

**"Thank god it's just you, I have an idea"She says. **

**"What"I ask. **

**"Can you and Packie go to lunch with Niko and I"She suggests. **

**"I don't know if Packie's going to do that"Which is right because Packie isn't to hot about his sister and Niko. Kate and Packie might fight, but He cares about her. **

**"Just talk to him"She begs. **

**"I'll talk to him but I don't know if it'll work"I say looking at her. **

**"Thanks, Sasha"She hugs me and leaves the room. I grab my cellphone and call Packie. **

**"Hey, What's up"He says. **

**"Nothing much, Just woke up. Kate wants us to join her and Niko for lunch today"I say. **

**"Why would she want us to do that"He asks. **

**"I don't know, She came in and asked"I explain. "Let's go because I'm kinda hungry and I don't feel like making anything"**

**"Fine, We'll be there in a few"He says. I hang up my phone and go onto his laptop. His background picture is the picture he took of me when we were younger. He likes it but I'm the one who put it there. I log into facebook(A/N: I know it's not in the game but the Social networking websites in the game suck) I put that I change my relationship status to "it complicated" since it really is. I hear the horn outside and I walk down the stairs with my phone in my pocket. My carkeys are in the other pocket. **

**"Kate let's go"I yell from the front door. I hear footsteps behind me. I get into the backseat of the car. I usually kiss Packie on the cheek but I don't know. Something about our relationship is going too fast but then again it feels just right since we've known each other since we were little. We've did our offical firsts together. We had our first kiss with each other, We some-what lost our virginities together, we did cocain with each other. We've done a lot together. If he asked me to marry him, I would say yes. If I had to spend the rest of my life with someone, I rather it be with someone that knows me in and out. I know him like the back of my hand and he won't propose.**

**"How was your day ladies"Niko says snapping me outta my thought. **

**"Mine was good"Kate says. **

**"I slept for most of my day"I explain. **

**"Why would you do that"He asks. **

**"I've been really tired lately, So I made up for extra sleep."I look out the window at the people walking and enjoying their lives. I'm not saying I don't enjoy mine but still."Enough about me, You two better not be doing something I wouldn't do"**

**"Sasha, You've practically did it all"Packie remarks. True. **

**"Fuck you, Packie"I say nudging his seat with my knee. **

**"I'm just saying"He says. **

**"Fine, Don't do something stupid"I correct.**

**"There you go"Packie says. **

**"Packie, Fuck off"I say. **

**"Sasha, Are you getting angry"He asks. **

**"Fuck you, Packie"I say. **

**"Calm down you two"Niko says being the mediator. We need to get there now!**

**

* * *

**

I know it's short and I know it's been a while but still it's something, right? Leave your reviews and suggestions...NO FLAMEZ!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	16. Chapter 16

Old Friends

**Chapter 15**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)AuthorsNote: The rest of the story might be in Sasha's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff i pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything.**

**These past couple days have gone by really fast if you ask me. I have a lot to do these next two days. Mallorie is sleeping at my condo tomorrow since she's getting married the day after. I still have to get my dress from the store, I also have to get my shoes, do my hair, I'm very busy. Thank god Packie has to go do that diamond deal, otherwise I wouldn't get anything done. I walking into the McReary home with groceries in my hand. Ms. Maureen was in the kitchen already. **

**"Hello, Sasha"She says with a gentle tone. **

**"Hey, Ms. Maureen"I answer.**

**"Did you get everything on the list"She asked. **

**"Yep"I answer as I reach in my purse to get the change. "Here's the change"**

**"Thank you"She says. "Is your friend still getting married in two days"**

**"Yeah, The guy isn't bad. He owns his own business, he treats her very well, and she loves him"I say as I put the groceries away. **

**"That's good. What about you and Patrick"She asked. I pause for a moment and then I look at her. "Yes, I know about you and Packie"**

**"How"I asked. Nobody in the house knows about our relationship except maybe Derrick but He's high 24/7.**

**"Nothing gets by me in this house."She answers. I smile a little bit and get back to putting away groceries. **

**"What about us"I ask.**

**"Are you going to settle down"She asks. **

**"I want to settle down soon. I'm almost 30 years old and I lived out my life"I explain. It's true but Packie's not going to marry me. Brucie would marry me before he would. **

**"You are probably the best girl for my son"She says as she rises from her seat. I finish putting the groceries away. **

**"Thank you, but we both know your son isn't going to settle down"I explain. My cellphone goes off. "I'll see you Tonight, Ms. Maureen"**

**"Alright dear"Shey says from the living room. I answer my phone. **

**"Hello"**

**"Sasha, Can we talk"A familar voice says. **

**"Excuse me, Who's this"I ask as I walk town the stairs to my car. **

**"It's me, Niko"**

**"Oh, Well I have stuff to do but meet me at the mall. I have to get a dress for the wedding"I reply as I get into my car. **

**"Alright, see you then"I hang up my phone and get into the car. Wait, How the helld did he get my number? I don't have time to ask, I have to get stuff done. I pull into the mall parking lot and get out of my car. Niko was waiting at the door. "How did you get my number"**

**"Mallorie gave it to me"He says with his thick russian accent. **

**"Do you have a cigarette"I ask. I don't usually smoke but I really need one now. **

**"No"He says. **

**"Alright, walk with me"I order. We walk into the semi-crowded mall. "What did you call me for"**

**"It's about Kate"He says. **

**"She finally gave up the goods? You must have had to do a lot of convincing to get that. Don't let Packie know that"I say. **

**"No, I think I might love her"He says. "I've done a lot of bad things in my life. I think I might lay that all behind me"**

**"That's good for you"I answer walking into Macys. **

**"Well, Theres a problem"He says. **

**"What the problem? You're addicted to the life and money to the point where you can't give it up"I ask looking at dresses. **

**"No, I have a deal with this bad man. He wants me to do something for him but I don't know"**

**"What did Roman say"I ask as I look at a purple dress. It's ****BCX Dress, Strapless Tiered Pleated Mini, I might have some heels to wear with this.**

**"He said to work with him and get the money"**

**"Figures, What did Kate say"I ask making my way to the purse section. I need a clutch to go with this. **

**"She wouldn't respect me if I did the deal"He replies.**

**"Wait explain the deal and i'll tell you my opinion"**

**"But you are shopping"He says. **

**"So, I've listen to everything you've said. Just lay the story on me and I'll let you know what I think"I reply. **

**"This guy, who has double crossed me before, wants me to do something for him. It could be very profitable but I swore to myself that I wouldn't work for him"He says. **

**"I think you should just kill the guy already. There is gonna be good and bad results if you do or don't do it. If you do, you will get money and have this guy off your back. Bad thing about that is that Kate won't talk to you again. If you don't, you'll have Kate and a happy life. Bad thing is that there's no money and he might be pissed in the end. Either way, you're screwed."I answer walking to the register. **

**"So is that a yes or a no"He asks. **

**"I think you should kill the guy and not go through with the deal. Only reason why Roman wants you to do it is because he's a spender. So, If you're willing to lose Kate, then go for it"I answer. "Do you know if Brucie has a suit"**

**"No, I don't know why"He asked. **

**"I need his tie to match my dress"I explain handing the woman the money. **

**"I don't think he has a tie"Niko says. **

**"Alright, I have to find one then"I say. I walk out the line and out the store. "How did the trade off go"**

**"We didn't get the diamonds"He answer. **

**"What happened? I thought you guys were sure you were getting them"I ask. **

**"There were people shooting at me and Packie"Niko explains. **

**"And you couldn't get the diamonds and leave"I ask. **

**"Someone snatched the diamonds"**

**"So I kidnapped an annoying bitch for no pay? Somebody owes me because I didn't want to do it in the first place."I explain. **

**"Talk to Packie"He says. **

**"I will, don't worry that asshole owes me. If you see Brucie before I do, tell him to get a purple tie"I say walking to my car. **

**"Alright, see you at the wedding"He says.**

**

* * *

**

It's been a while but I updated. Hope you like it because It's gonna end soon since the wedding is coming within the next two chapters. REVIEW PLEASE! Suggestions welcome, NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	17. Chapter 17

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 17**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)AuthorsNote: The rest of the story might be in Sasha's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff i pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything.**

**I faintly wake up to my phone going off on Packie's nightstand. **

**"Who the fuck is calling me"I mumble to myself. **

**"I don't know, Answer it"Packie groans turning over. I grab my phone and see that it's Mallorie. **

**"Mallorie, You can't just be calling me early in the morning. I like to sleep you know"I answer as I sit up in my bed. **

**"I'm getting married tomorrow"She says.**

**"What time is it"I ask. **

**"Like 8:30 in the morning. You need to get up anyways, We have to get our nails done. "She says. **

**"This early"I whine into the phone. **

**"We also have other stuff to do"She says. **

**"How about you give me 2 more hours of sleep"I plead into the phone. **

**"Sasha, Our appointment is a 9:10"She says. **

**"Fine, I'm up"I say getting out the bed. **

**"Come get me and we can start this never ending day"She says. **

**"Be ready, when I come to get you"I demand. **

**"Bring your dress, I have to see it"She says. **

**"Alright, I'm coming now"I say switching into sweatpants and one of Packie's shirts. **

**"See you soon"She says. I hang up my phone and toss it on the bed. **

**"Where are you going"asked Packie, who's looking at me. **

**"I have to get this wedding shit out the way. She get married tomorrow which means I'm off the hook."I say grabbing my keys and purse. **

**"Are we leaving or not"asked Packie. **

**"What the country?"I ask. **

**"Yeah, You said after the wedding you wanted to leave"He states to me. **

**"Yeah, I'll start packing once I get home"I say sliding on my flip flips. "Go back to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow". I give him a kiss on the cheek and walk out the house. Once I pull up to Mallorie and Roman's apartment, Mallorie was waiting outside.**

**"What took you so long"She asked. **

**"I needed coffee"I explain. I take sip of my heated coffee. We have a day ahead of us. **

**

* * *

**

**I wake up the next day and it's time for Mallorie to get married. We slept in my condo and talked about the future. I upstairs to get my straightener and curling started. I'm doing both my and her hair. I pull my make up kit out and pull out the right eye shadows. I'm so ready for this wedding to end. I walk down to my room and wake up the happy bride. **

**"Get up, You're getting married to the fat fuck today" I say. **

**"I know, Do you think he'll leave me at the altor"She asked. **

**"No, or I'll chop his balls off. Hurry up, we need to get ready and get to the church"I state. **

**"I'm going to take a shower"She says. **

**"Alright hurry up"I says walking upstairs. That's why I took a shower last night since I knew wasn't going to have time. I walk upstairs to start straightning my hair and then I curled it perfectly. By the time I finished my hair was in a low ponytail with a crown and side swept bangs. I placed the daisy in my hair and look into the mirror. I should do this for living. I start my makeup when Mallorie comes up the stairs. **

**"You look wonderful"She says. **

**"Thanks, now it's your turn"I say doing the last touch on my quick makeup job. She sits down in the seat and I start doing her hair. **

**"Sasha, I might be pregnant"She says. **

**"What"I exclaim. **

**"I might be pregnant"She says. **

**"You have that fucks seed inside you"I say. **

**"Yes, I do and stop calling him that"She orders. **

**"Did you tell him yet"I ask. **

**"No, I'm going to tell him after the wedding"She says. **

**"He better be there for you and the baby or I'll seriously cut his dick off so he can't have anymore"I threaten. **

**"Don't worry, He'll be there"She insures. **

**"Alright"I say. After an hour of doing her make up, we finally get dressed and head to the church. She's such a beautiful bride and I hope that'll be me someday. We walk to a room. **

**"Sasha, Give me a minute. I need sometime to take all of this in"She says as he voice starts to break. **

**"Don't cry, I don't have any makeup on to fix it up"I say. She chuckles a little bit. **

**"I'll let you know when I'm ready. Make sure Roman and the guys are here"She orders. I close the door and walk out the church. I see the guys outside and I walk to them. **

**"Where's my date"I ask from the stairs. Brucie looks up at me and he can't stop looking. **

**"Sasha, How's Mallorie"asked Roman. **

**"She's good, She looks beautiful. "I answer. **

**"I so love your dress"Bernie says. **

**"Thanks, It was this or some dress with ruffles"I explain. **

**"Ruffles are so been there done that"He says. **

**"I know"I answer. I walk to Brucie, who's still looking at me. He got a purple tie to match my dress. "Hey, Brucie"**

**"Hey, Sasha"He hugs me, which causes him to lift me off the ground. **

**"Can you put me down, My boyfriend might have people watching"I explain. **

**"Boyfriend"He questions.**

**"Yeah, I have a boyfriend"I say. **

**"He probably isn't as tough as me"He says. Sounds like he's a little jealous to me. **

**"He'll kick your ass if he sees me hugging you. Trust me, He's kinda the jealous type"I explain. **

**"You don't have to lie about having a boyfriend, Just say you're not interested"He says. **

**"I'm serious, I have a boyfriend"I say. Why is he doubting me? I have a boyfriend and I love him. I can't believe I said that but it's true, I do. Niko walks up with Kate. "My boyfriend is her brother"I point over to Kate.**

**"You dont' have to lie"He says. Is this dude in denial? I have a boyfriend. **

**"I have a boyfriend, Ask Niko. He's seen him before"I explain. I walk over to Kate to give her a hug. **

**"You look great"She says. **

**"Thanks"I say. **

**"My brother said to tell you to come by after"She says. **

**"Will do"I say. **

**"Come on. Let's get me married"Roman says. Brucie gently grabs my waist which caught me off guard. **

**"Brucie, You're trying to get yourself killed"I say walking up the stairs. Once we walk into the church, I go to see Mallorie. **

**"I'm ready"She says. **

**"Alright, Let me escort you down the isle"I say with a smile. She hooks her arm with mine and we get to the beginging of the isle. The music plays and we start our walk. Let's hope nothing goes down while we're here. **

**"I can't believe I'm here doing this"She whispers. **

**"I can't either but You look beautiful"I whisper. **

**"Thanks for being here for me"**

**"No problem, you're my girl"I answer. We stop in front of Roman and I hug her. "Next time I hug or talk to you, You'll be Mrs. Bellic." I give her one last hug and then I sit between Katie and Brucie. As they start their vows, I start to tear up a little bit. **

**"Don't ruin your make up, You look beautiful"Bruice whispers in my ear. **

**"Thanks"I say with a smile. **

**"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"the paster says. Roman kisses Mallorie and everyone stands up. I wipe my tears and clap. I always cry at wedding and I don't know why. They walk down the isle and everyone follows. Brucie put his arm around me and we get outside to the bright sunny day. Nothing can ruin such a wonderful day. The new happy married couple walks down the stairs. I hug Mallorie again. **

**"Hello, Mrs. Bellie"I says. I walk over to Roman, who flinches. "Treat her right, Ok". I give him a hug and stand next to Brucie. I watch as Kate and Niko hug the couple. Something about today makes everything over and done with. Like I start a new slate or something. I stand next to Kate and smile for the happy couple. **

**"YOU FUCKING DOUBLE CROSSING IMMAGRANT SHIT!" A guy yells from a car and then he starts shooting everyone hits the ground. I see Kate fall to the ground. I get to my knees and she's been shot. I check for a pulse and there was nothing. She's dead. I lay head on my arms and tears start to fall. **

**"Someone call the ambulance"Roman yells. "Call a fucking ambulance"**

**"She's dead!"Niko yells to Roman. I continue to cry on her stomach. This girl didn't deserve to die. I thought I would die before she would. She was a fucking angel, who didn't do anything wrong. **

**"What"Roman says. " Oh Shit, shit "**

**"She told me to leave it. I thought I had, I thought it was over"Niko cries. **

**"It's never over, Iyah"Jacob says. He's right, It's never over. **

**"Niko, You can't blame yourself"Roman says. **

**"Of course I can, She's dead!"Niko screams. I just can't bring myself to stop crying, I feel a hand touch my back. I don't bother to look up to see who it is. **

**"Easy, easy, easy"Jacob says. "I your brother man easy. Calm down, calm down"**

**"Niko get out of here" I hear Roman say. **

**"Yes, go on man go on. We have to leave man just leave"Jacob says. **

**"You have to go"Roman says. "Get out, GO"**

**"Go on, We take care of this man. Leave"Jacob says. **

**"Okay, Okay"Niko says following directions. I hear footsteps walk away. I still can't believe this shit happened. How am I going to explain this to Ms. Maureen or Packie? Someone grabs my arm and tries to pull me up. **

**"Don't fucking touch me"I cry. **

**"Sasha, Let me take you home"Brucie says. **

**"She's a fucking angel, She didn't deserve this"I say getting off the ground. "She's the last McReary, That I thought would go down. How am i going to explain this shit"**

**"Let me take you home"Brucie repeats. **

**"Don't touch me"I say. "Jacob can I get a cigarette"**

**"Here ya go"He says handing me a cigarette. I light it and walk away. I get into my car and drive to the McReary household. I have blood on me from Kate's body, which makes it harder to explain. I get out and walk in. Theres Packie and I start to cry again. **

**"How was the wedding"asked Ms. Maureen. I shake my head and the tears start to fall. **

**"What's up with the blood"asked Packie. **

**"I'm sorry"I say. **

**"Sorry for what dear"Maureen says. **

**"I'm sorry"I say breaking down. **

**"Where's Kate"asked Maureen. **

**"I'm Sorry"I continue to say. **

**"Kate's dead"Packie says. **

**"I'm sorry"I say once again. I put my head into my hands and break down. I never break down crying but Kate was like another sister to me. Ms. Maureen walks over to me and hugs me. I feel her tear touch my shoulder. **

**

* * *

**

Another chapter is done, Had time to write it since I was on Candy duty tonight. Hope you like it, but it's not over yet. Review Please! NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	18. Chapter 18

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 18**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)AuthorsNote: The rest of the story might be in Sasha's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff i pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

**It's been quite depressing after Kate was gun down by some random italian guy. I'm actually seeing Packie break down in tears and Ms. Maureen is moving on, I guess. It's been two weeks since the incident. Kate's funeral was even more depressing since She was like a sister to me. Maureen has Derrick, Gerry, and Packie left in her life. Gerry's locked up and Derrick is wherever doing whatever. So technically she only has Packie. I started packing my things to leave out Liberty City. Yes, I decided I was going to leave because it's too depressing here and it's time for me to leave. I've been doing a lot of thinking about me and Packie too. I realize that as long as I'm with him, I'll never get married and have a family of my own. Turns out Mallorie was far in her pregnancy. I noticed she was getting bigger but I didn't want to say anything. She's having a baby girl and her name is gonna be Katie. Speaking of pregnancy, I might be pregnant. I've been feeling really sick lately and I need to take a test today. Packie wants to see me but I'm leaving first thing tomorrow morning. The rest of my stuff is being sent later. I grab my purse and walk out of my condo. Once I reach the door to leave the building, there was Luis. **

**"Is it true"He asked. **

**"What"I ask in confusion. Does he know about me moving?**

**"That you're leaving"He asked. **

**"Yeah, I can't stay here any longer. It was nice knowing you Luis"I give him a hug and then I walk out the door. I got into my car and then I make my way over to Packie's to get the rest of my things. I still don't really know where I'm going to go. Maybe I'll go to Vice City or maybe San Andreas first and then I'll leave. I pull in front of the McReary home. I turn off the car and sit in silence. Why can't this good-bye be less painful? I get out of the car and walk to the door. I went into the house and nobody was there. I walk upstairs and into Packie's room. I open the closet then I grab my clothes and put them into the suitcase I left here. I finish packing my suitcase and then I walked downstairs to put it in my car. I turn around and walk back into the warm household. I sit in the kitchen and then I hear footsteps coming up from the basement. "Hello, Who's there". Next thing I knew I see Gerry in the kitchen. **

**"Who are you"He asked. **

**"Gerry it's me, Sasha"I answer.**

**"It's been a while, How have you been"He asked. **

**"I've been good-Wait why are you outta jail"I ask. **

**" Packie bailed me out this morning. I just went downstairs to fix something for ma"He says. **

**"Oh"I answer. I can't believe he was bailed out by Packie. Now, I feel less bad about moving away. Gerry can keep Packie company but those two together is disaster. Now that I think about it, I really can't leave because of Gerry being home. **

**"What are you doing here"He asked. **

**"I'm just getting the rest of my things"I reply. **

**"Are you and Packie done"He asked. **

**"No, I'm leaving. So I had to get the rest of my things"I explain. **

**"Have you told him yet"He asked. **

**"He knows how I feel and it's too depressing being around him anymore. I also want to get married Gerry, Have a kid or two. Packie's not going to do any of those things and everyone knows that."I explain. I notice Gerry look past me and then my eyes turn. I see Packie from the corner of my eye. I turn around and look at him in his eyes. He didn't look to happy but I have a point. **

**"I don't need you Sasha. Why don't you get your shit and fuck off"Packie says. Ouch, That hurts but it's whatever. I'm going to move on and live my life. **

**"Later, Gerry"I manage to say before I walk out the door. I get into my car and turn on the engine. I pull out of the parking spot and drive off. I hear my cellphone go off in my purse. I manage to grab it and look at the caller id, it was Brucie. "Hey, Brucie"**

**"Is it true that you're leaving town"He asked. **

**"Yeah, I was suppose to leave the day after the wedding but I stayed for the funeral"I answer. **

**"What are you doing tonight"He asked. **

**"Nothing, Why"I ask as a make turn onto Harrison st., I'm just going to go back home and chill. **

**"I want to show you a good time your last night here"He says. "You wanna go racing?"**

**"I don't know"I answer. I haven't been racing in a while, I asked Packie to take me racing. He took me to the tracks and he bet on some cars.**

**"It's your boyfriend, isn't it?"He asked. I was going to say kinda but I don't have a boyfriend.**

**"Pick me up from my place and we can go race. I live in Little Italy"I answer. **

**"Sweet"He says. I could feel him smile through the phone. **

**"I'm kinda driving, Call me when your outside my apartment"I say trying to end the conversation before I get pulled over. **

**"Alright, Later S"He says and then I hang up. Did he really just call me S? Why can't he just say my whole name? Maybe I should stay in Liberty City until Mallorie gives birth to the baby. I also don't want to see Packie's face because that's just going to make it harder. I'll figure it out tonight or tomorrow. I pull in front of my apartment and I see a familar car across the street. Brucie got out of his car with a smile and flowers. Damn, this guy works fast, I just got off the phone with his ass. I get out of my car with the suitcase and my purse. **

**"Hey, Brucie"I greet. **

**"Hey, are you ready to go"He asked. **

**"Um, I just got here"I explain. **

**"Oh"He says. "These are for you". He hands me the bouquet of roses. **

**"Thanks, I love roses"I say with a smile. "Come on in and I'll be ready in a minute". He followed me upstairs to my place. I unlock the door and open to half-empty place. **

**"Looks like you've done some packing"He says. **

**"Yeah, The movers are just going to ship my stuff"I explain. **

**"Hopefully, I can change your mind into staying"He says. I smile a little it because it was kinda cute. **

**"We'll see"I answer with a smile. I put the suitcase down on the ground and walk upstairs. I switch out of my sweatpants into some jeans and change into a better tank top. I put my favorite leather jacket on and then my favorite boots. I walk downstairs. "I'm ready"**

**"You didn't have to change"He says. **

**"No way, I'm going to wear sweatpants while racing"I answer. We walk outside to his car. **

**

* * *

**

I know it's been a while but I just re bought the game yesterday which makes me more aware of what I'm writing about. Hope you liked it, and Can't wait for the reviews..NO FLAMES! Happy Holidays :)

~Hiphopangel1221~


	19. Chapter 19

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 19**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)AuthorsNote: The rest of the story might be in Sasha's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff i pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

**We get into his car and I notice the nice leather material. **

**"Nice car"I compliment. **

**"Thanks, worked on this badboy myself"He answers.**

**"Yeah, You have a car business, right?"I ask. I remember seeing his website one time when I was helping Packie kidnap Gracie. It's a good website, I guess. **

**"Yes, I do. I've been getting mad bitches from it. All the women want a piece of Brucie"He says. Why is he talking about other girls? Am I not here? He's going on on about how he's getting girls. I'm suprised he hasn't seen the bored look on my face. He keeps going on and on about how he gets girls. I regret not staying home in my nice comfy bed. "Sasha". I finally snap back into reality. **

**"Yeah"I answer. **

**"How was your day"He asked. I shrugged. **

**"It was alright, I could have gone better. How was your day?"I ask in return. **

**"It was alright, I chilled with Niko and Roman today"He answers. I wonder how Niko is doing? He came to the funeral but I haven't seen or talk to him since. **

**"How is Niko doing?"I ask in curiousity. **

**"He's alright, I guess. He's been bringing my mojo down a little bit"He answers. **

**"Maybe I'll give him a call"I respond. Maybe we'll go out to lunch or something. All of a sudden we stopped and there were a bunch of cars around. **

**"Do you want me to drive, or do you want to drive. Theres also an extra car and you can drive your own."Brucie says.**

**"I would like to drive my own car"I answer. **

**"Are you sure? You could have been in the winning car"He says. I roll my eyes at the comment. Little does he know, I've drag raced a few times in my life. **

**"I'm sure"I manage to answer before leaving the car. I get into the Blue Super GT, which is parked behind Brucie's car. I like the leather in this car better than Brucie's. I start the car and the engine starts to pur a little bit. I love the sound of that and I turn the radio to Vibe 98.8. A girl with jean shorts to the front of the cars. The cars around me begin to pur hard and are ready to go. As soon as she dropped the cloth on the concrete the cars begin to go. I slammed my foot on the gas and began to drive down the busy street. I blow past all of the cars and I believe I'm in first. I start to get in tuned to 'Get it Shawty' by Lloyd. I think I call Luis to go out tonight or at least get me into maisonette 9. I'm so close to the finish line and the cars are hot on my trail. I cross the finish line then I slammed on my brakes which cause me to drift . I grab my phone and call Luis. **

**"Hey, Sasha"He answers. **

**"Hey, You wanna go out tonight"I ask. **

**"Yeah, Sure"He answers. "You want me to pick you up at your apartment?"  
**

**"Yeah, I'll call you once I'm home"**

**"Alright, See you soon"He says. I hang up my phone and get of the car. **

**"You were saying"I say as I walk to Brucie's car. **

**"I didn't know you knew how to race"He says. **

**"You didn't ask, but I have to get home. I have kinda have to talk to my landlord about staying in my apartment"I answers. **

**"Alright, Let's get you home"He says. I get back into Brucies car and he drives me back to Little Italy. I give Brucie a hug and then I walk into the apartment building. I make a stop at Tony's condo. I give a little knock on the door and wait for an answer. I hear the door rattle and I see Tony. He has a gun pointed in my direction and I don't move. **

**"Hey, Tasha"Tony says. What the hell? Why did he just point a gun at me?**

**"It's Sasha, and Can I talk to you about staying"I ask. **

**"I'm kinda busy right now, Come on in"He says. I walk into his place and it's nice. He guides me into his bedroom and there was a suitcase on the bed. There was also a liquor bottle on the bed. I sit on the bed. **

**"About me staying in my apartment"I begin. **

**"Go ahead and keep your apartment. I'm trying to get the hell out of dodge right now"He says as he packs his suitcase. **

**"From who? If you don't mind me asking Mr. Tony" I question. I've read that there are people after his ass for some shit but it seemed like he blew it off. I hear footsteps and Tony drinks the the liquor of the bottle. "Slow down". He points the gun at me and I'm still unmoved by it. **

**"Hey"Luis greets as he walks into the bedroom. Tony points the gun at Luis. **

**"Fuck off Luis"He says. **

**"Give me that"I say, grabbing the gun from his hand. **

**"Give that back, He tried to kill me"He says. "This is over! I just want to go to a place far away from here and quietly wait to die. I lived it, I lived it hard and now I'm ready to end it."**

**"Oh shut up, you histarical fucking queen! Get a grip,bro"Luis finally says. **

**"Oh yes, Silly me"Tony says as he laughs. Whatever happened, Got this man spooked. "Silly fucking me! The Russian mob wants me dead, My best friend contiplated murdering me, the mob are on my case, I'm massively in debt and I lost 2 million dollars worth of Diamonds! Any other man would just dust themselves off, and carry on"**

**"Look, I'm sorry about kill you. I really am but if you keep up with the bullshit, I might have to kill you for real."Luis says. **

**"Fuck off Luis!"Tony says. **

**"You Fuck off Tony!-"I had to cut this shit out. **

**"Why don't you both shut the fuck up? Tony, Yes Luis thought about killing you but he obviously didn't kill you since you two are arguing with each other right now. Maybe he had a right to think about killing you! Your career is going down the fucking drain because of the drugs that you do"I say. Tony looks at me with a confusing look on his face. "Yeah, I know a fucking coke head when I see one. Right now, since everyone in this fucking city is trying to kill you, Luis is all you fucking got right now. It's you and him against this screwed up world. So, Why don't you sit down and stop your fucking bitching". He looks down at the ground. **

**"You're a smart and clever girl aren't you"He manages to say. **

**"Once you run away at the age of 16, You practically learn that it's you against the world"I says. "So now are you two done bitching? If you are we can fix this little problem of yours Tony." I take a sip of Tony's liquor and walk out of the bedroom.**

**"What do you mean 'we', Sasha"Luis asks. **

**"I want to help and I'm pretty sure you said you would take me out tonight"I say with a seductive voice. **

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**

* * *

**_

I know it's not much but it's an update right? Can't wait for Reviews and suggestions from you guys.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	20. Chapter 20

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 20**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)AuthorsNote: The rest of the story might be in Sasha's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff i pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything. *WARNING: THE 'N' WORD IS USED BUT IT'S PART OF THE DIALOGUE SO DON'T FLIP OUT ON ME***

**

* * *

**

**I place my long wavy hair into a neat ponytail and lead the guys outside. I get into the passenger seat of the car and Luis sits in the drivers seat. **

**"Word is that he's taking in a big herion shipment at funland on firefly island"Tony says. Luis starts the drive to Crockett Ave. "Say we find him, What are we gonna do then?"**

**"We're gonna take out their income stream, then we're gonna take them out. End this bullshit"Luis answers. **

**"Ok, I'm armed, I'm dangerous, let's fucking end this shit"Tony responds. **

**"Tony, I have your gun and not too long ago you were trying to run away from your problems"I comment. **

**"Come on, We're in this together"He says. He would never make it, out there. **

**"Tone, I love you but I have to do this alone"Luis responds. "I don't want you getting yourself killed"**

**"Why are you taking Sasha with you? She's not dangerous"Tony whined. If only he were around to witness some of the shit I've done. "You're gonna have to punch me out again"**

**"Be careful what wish for"I say,loading the gun. **

**"You know you're just gonna slow me down, bro and kill us both. I want at least one of us to survive"He says. **

**"Lu-"I cut him off. **

**"Look, Tony. Don't go home, don't go to your clubs, don't go anywhere that someone will look for at"I explain, looking at Tony. **

**"Theres not many places in this city, I'm afraid."Tony answers. **

**"There's not one place that you can hide, that you wouldn't be caught dead in"I ask.**

**"I don't know, uh Dukes? I ran away there when I was a kid and I swore blind that I would never go back"He answers. **

**"Why don't you go to meadows park and wait for us to come. If he's not with me, He's gone."I said. **

**"What makes you so sure that you're gonna be back"Tony asked. **

**"I'm not, but you don't care if I'm gone"I answer. **

**"If I'm gone, Move to Brazil, move somewhere and never look back T"Luis says. **

**"I thought I was the annoying drama queen in this pairing"Tony responds. **

**"I'm serious T, This is my last testiment. Send some money to my mom and tell her I love her"He says as he pulls up. We both get out of the car. "Later,T"**

**"You ready to do this"I ask, as we walk towards funland. **

**"Yeah, It need to end once and for all"He answers. I pull the gun out. **

**"If we both make it, I promise you will get a nice kiss from me"I offer. He looks over at me. "It gives you something to look forward to."**

**"See you at the end"He says. I smirk and work my way in. I began shooting at every guy with a gun. I'm running off of adrenaline from drag racing and this is giving me an even bigger rush than before. I remember coming here as a child, to run away from it all. The bullshit, the molestation, everything and it was a good place to go. I see Luis and he's still alive. After walking shooting enough guys, I see a bike. I put the helmet on and Luis is right behind me. **

**"Get on"I screamed. **

**"Drive to the airport"He demands, as he holds onto my waist. His phone goes off and I can't really hear the conversation since I can't here much with this helmet on. I continue to drive down the street and I see a car blow up in front of me. **

**"Luis what the fuck is going on"I scream. **

**"I have a friend helping us"He answers. I follow the helicopter in the air and we make it to the airport. I turn into the terminal and the jet is about to take off. **

**"Oh, No you're not"I say to myself. "Luis, We both have to jump onto that plane"**

**"Drive close to it"He demands. I follow orders and the door hasn't closed yet. A guy comes out and shoots at us. We both jump onto the stairs and I can feel myself slipping. The jet is rising up in the air and I'm going to fall. I guess it's true that your life flashes before your eyes before you die. I try to hold on as best as I can and my hand slips. I feel someone grab my arm and it's Luis. "Don't forget that you owe me a kiss." I smirk a little bit and he pulls me up into the jet. The door closes behind us and we're hide behind the seats. **

**"I was hoping to see you Luis"A man with a middle eastern accent says, over the intercom. **

**"Yeah, because I came here just for you"Luis responds. "Hey, were you trying to leave before saying goodbye"The door to the cockpit opens. **

**"Have grenade! You kill me, We all die!"The man threatens. "You can't kill me, You'll blow whole plane up"**

**"I'll take my chances"Luis responds. He shoot him in the head and he lets's go of the pin. Luis begins to put ont he parachute and grabs me. "Hold onto me". I follow directions and the jet blows up. We jump he pulls the parachute. **

**"You really know how to show a girl a good time"I manage to say. **

**"What can I say? Let's go meet Tony"He says. **

**"To tell the truth, I didn't think we would make it"I confess. **

**"What makes you say that"He asks. **

**"I don't know, Something said we weren't"I explain. **

**"Well, We're here now"He says. As we get closer and closer to the ground, I thank god I have my life still. Maybe I shouldn't take the big man for granted sometimes, ya know. Once we hit the ground, He get the nearest vehicle he sees, which happends to be a motor bike. I hold onto his waist and lay my head on his back. The wind blows into my face and it feels good. We get off the bike once we reach meadows park, which happends to be near Packie's house. We both run into the park and he hits an old man. "Sorry pops"**

**"Come on, We have to find Tony"I say. He helps him up and we see Tony sitting on a bench. **

**"You always have to make a scene"Tony says. **

**"It seems to be a real problem for me"He responds. "I wish I was more like you. Suttle, shy, retiring". They laugh it off. **

**"You know, I used to grow up around here. I always came to this part of the park and imagine myself in every single spot of this earth"I say looking at the metal globe. **

**"I did the same"Tony says. **

**"Did you guys ever go there"Luis asked. I shook my head. **

**"I went to Algonquin instead"Tony says. "Waited for the world to come to me"**

**"Yeah, but then reality hit. If you want to do something, You will have to work for it"I say looking at the teen couple in the distance. They look so happy and I wish I had that for myself. There are so many memories from this park that it's kinda hard to say goodbye. I continue to stay in my own world until I notice a helicopter pulling up near us. **

**"Oh Jeeze who's this"asked Tony. **

**"What's up my niggas"The guy says. **

**"Did he just say that"asked Tony. **

**"Hey, Man"Luis greets.**

**"You know you saying that could get you shot, right"I ask, out of curiousity. **

**"You guys fucking made it! That was some serious gangster shit"The guy says. Who the fuck is this clown? He gives me a loook. "Give me a hug, Beautiful". **

**"No, Than-"Before I could say another word, He hugged me. I felt him squeeze my ass and I knee him in the manhood. "Don't touch my ass"**

**"Luis, I love you man"He groans as he falls to the ground. "I love Everyone.". Luis puts his arm around me and we walk off. **

**"Some night, eh"Luis says. **

**"Well, The night is still young Luis. It's only 10, We can still do somethings"I say. His phone went off and he answered it. I look around and I see the spot, where me and Packie used to chill. I need to really get out of this park because this isn't really helping me forget about him. He finally get off the phone. "What was that about"**

**"Sasha, My boys want to chill tonight. Do you wanna come along?"He asked. **

**"Well, Sure"I answer. We get into the nearest car and drive off. **

**"How are you and your boyfriend"He asked, breaking the silence. **

**"I don't have a boyfriend"I answer. **

**"Trouble in paradise"He asked. **

**"Kinda but I'm alright"I manage to rest of the car ride was silent. We pull in front of this building. Luis beats the horn and two guys walk over to the car. **

**"Luis, Who is the fine young lady"One guy asked. He was wearing a gray letterman jacket. **

**"I'm his date, Sasha. Who are you two?"I manage to say. **

**"I'm Armando and this is Henrique"He answers. The guys got into the car and we drove off. "How did you and Luis meet?"**

**"Well, technically I met him while robbing a bank"I answer. It's true but he didn't know who I was. "We offically met at this guys apartment"**

**"You've robbed a bank, Mami?"Henrique asked. **

**"Yeah, with some guys I know. One of them being an ex boyfriend"I answer. **

**"I'm sorry, Maybe I can be your new boyfriend"He responds. I smile a little bit.**

**"How old do you think I am"I ask. **

**"18"Henrique says. I fucking wish.**

**"21"Armando answers. I always thought I was losing my young touch but I guess I'm not. **

**"I'm 28 years old"I answer. The trio look at me in suprise and disbelief. **

**"You don't look like you're about to hit 30"Armando answers. **

**"Anyways, enough about me. What's up with you guys? Give me the background story"I said. **

**"Well, We all grew up together. Mr. Luis here acts like he's Mr. Big shot now that he works for that club owner"Armando answers. **

**"We also sell drugs, to get a little income in our pockets"Henrique says. **

**"Why would you tell her that? Now she would never want to get with you"Armando says. **

**"Really? That's what I used to do until the person I used to sell for went to jail. I never had to worry about ever being broke"I says. They give me the look of disbelief. **

**"See, At least someone understands the struggle"Armando says. **

**"Have you ever thought about being caught"Luis asked. **

**"Yeah but What else was I gonna do? I was 17 at the time and didn't have a pot to piss in"I explain. "You have to work them corners if you wanted some money in your pockets"**

**"Finally someone understands"Armando says. **

**"Where have you been all of my life"Henrique asks. I giggle a little bit and smile. I just remembered something. I owe Luis a kiss since we survived. **

**"Luis, I totally forgot"I say. **

**"What"He questions, He gives me a confusing look. **

**"I still owe you that kiss from earlier"I say with a smile. **

**"Can I get a kiss, too"asked Henrique. I smile and look at him. He's kinda cute and he's nice. **

**"Maybe"I answer.**

**

* * *

**

Think the story is over? WRONG! It's not because I still have more in store for you guys. Can't wait for the reviews! Suggestions are welcome and are appreciated... :)

~Hiphopangel1221~


	21. Chapter 21

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 21**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)AuthorsNote: The rest of the story might be in Sasha's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff i pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything.**

**()**

**We walk into one of the clubs downtown. It's kinda crowded but it's alright with me. **

**"I think we we should have went to Maisonette 9"Luis says, as we walk into the club. **

**"I'm not dressed for Maisonette"I answer, as I start bobbing my head to the music. "Dance with me Luis". I guide him towards the middle of the dancefloor and we start dancing. I turn my back towards him and he pulls me closer. He places his hands on the my waist to follow my movement. My ass pressed against his crotch, just how I like it. For the moment, I forgot about my problems. I was just focused on the music that played. I look over and I see Packie, dancing with some blond girl. I stop dancing for a little bit. **

**"Is there something wrong"Luis asks. **

**"No"I answer. I continue to dance with Luis and the dancing is getting kinda hot. I could feel someone staring but I didn't bother to look. His hands start to caress my thigh and it feels good. He's getting me kinda hot, which is good. Maybe, we can go back to my place. I turn around and face him. He leans down to kiss me and I kiss him. He places his hands on my ass and he's not squeezing, which is 's a good kisser and I want to find out if he's good at other things. I lean in to whisper in his ear. "Wanna continue this at my place"**

**"Yeah, Let me let the boys know we're leaving"He answers. **

**"Alright"I say. I walk towards the door and Luis is there. **

**"You ready"He asked. **

**"Yeah, Let's go"I replied. I grabbed his hand and we walked out to his car. Once we got to his car, we started our ride back to my place. Once we get back into apartment, The clothes start to hit the ground. He gently places me on my bed and I reach in the drawer for a condom. I hand him the the condom and I wait for him to put it on. Next thing you know we're laying in my bed. We're both naked and it feels kinda awkward. **

**"That's probably the best sex I've ever had"He finally says. **

**"I don't leave my guys unsatisfied"I comment. I lift up my upper body with the blanket covering my breast. There was a knock on the door. **

**"Are you expecting anybody"He asked. **

**"No"I answer. I get out of my bed and put on Luis's letterman jacket. I look through the peephole and there's Packie. What is he doing here? I run back to my room and put on my shirt.**

**"Who's that"He asked. **

**"Ex boyfriend, Hide upstairs in my closet"I demand. I walk Luis upstairs with his clothes and then I walk down the stairs while I put my hair in a ponytail. I open the door. "What do you want"**

**"You shouldn't answer the door to without saying anything"Packie says while looking around my apartment. **

**"Whatever, What do you want?"I ask. **

**"I saw you at the club, Sasha"He says. **

**"And?"I questioned. "Remember, you told me to fuck off"**

**"Sasha, Who was that guy were dancing with"He asked. **

**"It's none of your business, Patrick. I'm a single woman and I can dance with whoever I want"I answer. **

**"Not while I'm alive"He says. **

**"Be careful what you wish for"I comment. He gives me an evil look. **

**"Boys, Search this apartment. The guy is still here because his car is parked outside"He says. Gerry and Gordon walk into the room. **

**"You won't find anything or anyone"I say. I walk upstairs into my closet. I grab underwear, and put it on. Once I put on my pajama pants on, I look into my mirror. I could really go for a tan, a small one. I walk back downtairs and sit on the bottom step. I watch Gordon and Gerry turn my apartment inside out. Packie looks at me but I don't bother to look back at him. This is really stupid, that he's look for a guy in my apartment even though I have one in here. I get off the step since I'm tired of him looking at me. I walk into the bathroom and pull out the pregnancy test, which was under my sink . I look at the directions as I pull out the small stick. I follow the directions and pee on the stick. What if I am pregnant? What if Packie doesn't want anything to do with this kid? What if I crack under the pressure of having a kid? Do I want to have this kid? Why me? I take a deep breath and lift the test. It doesn't say anything. Maybe it's not done? I place the test into the box under the sink and walk out to the foyer. It looks like they've stopped searching for Luis. **

**"Couldn't find anything, Packie"Gordon says. **

**"Alright, I'll meet you guys downstairs"He answers. It's just like him to no apologize for his faults. **

**"I hope you're happy"I manage to say, before he walks out my door. **

**"Sorry, Sasha"Goron says, as he follows the angry Packie out the door. Gerry shakes his head and walks out as well. I close my door and walk to the edge of the stairs. **

**"They're gone"I call. Luis comes down the stairs. **

**"That's the motherfucker who kidnapped Gracie"He says. I cringe a little bit at the sound of that bitch's name. "That's your boyfriend"**

**"Ex-boyfriend"I corrected. "I helped him kidnap Gracie. He wanted some diamonds out of it but the diamonds were dropped in the trash by some dick."**

**"Why weren't you there for the meeting"He asked. **

**"I was helping my friend get ready for her wedding and Packie didn't want me coming. He said I might get hurt or something"I explain. Now that I think about it, Packie does have a heart. He cared about my safety and my well-being. "It would probably be best if you left, They could be outside waiting"**

**"Yeah, I have to go to work anyways. I'll call you later"He says. **

**"Later, Luis"I say as I walk him to the door. Once the door closes, I walk into the bathroom. I grab the test from the box and look at it...TO BE CONTINUED!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 22**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)Authors Note: The rest of the story might be in Sasha's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything.**

**

* * *

****I walk into the 69th street diner down in Hove Beach. I have to meet Ms. Maureen and let her know the results of that pregnancy test. I told her that I took that I was going to take a pregnancy test but she wanted to know the results. I walk into the cramped diner and there she was. I walked over to her table and I gave her a sincere hug. **

**"Hey, Ms. Maureen" I greet. **

**"Hello, Sasha" She greets in return. I sit down in front of her and place my purse beside me. **

**"How are you today?" I start. **

**"I'm alright, I'm still here. How are you?" She asked in her soft motherly tone. I love how she gives out that motherly vibe. **

**"I'm good, took that test yesterday" I answer. I take a sip of my water from my water bottle. **

**"How did it come back" She asked. **

**"It came back positive. I'm pregnant, Ms. Maureen" I answer, with a smile on my face. She smiled as well.**

**"How far are you?" She asked. **

**"Well, The doctor said I'm 1 month into my pregnancy" I explain. I went to the doctors earlier today, so I could figure out how far I was. **

**"I'm assuming it's my sons" She says. **

**"Of course it is" I answer **

**"Did you tell him yet?" She asked. **

**"No and I don't plan on it" I answer. She looks at me in confusion and then sips her tea. **

**"Why not, dear" She asked. **

**"We both know your son, Ms. Maureen. I don't think Patrick is ready to be a father. I don't think I'm ready either but I'm able to prepare myself for it. We both know Patrick does drugs, He drinks, and other stuff. I'm not saying I'm squeaky clean but He wouldn't be willing to give that up cold turkey" I explain. Maureen started to look sad a little bit. "I just don't want this baby growing up in the same lifestyle me or Patrick had. I do want you to see your grandchild and be in its life for as long as you can." She smiles a little bit and looks out the window. I follow her gaze and see people walking on the sidewalk. **

**"As much as I don't think it's right for you not to tell my son, I agree with you. I will be happy to be there for my grandchild, Sasha" She answered. **

**"I'm glad because it won't have another grandmother" I state. I don't want my family anywhere near my baby. **

**"I will be there with open arms" She says. I get up and hug her. **

**

* * *

**

**It's been 8 months since I've last seen Packie. I'm about to have this baby any day now since I'm officially 9 months pregnant. I've gotten as big as a house and I don't like it. Mallorie said I would be like this. Speaking of Mallorie, She had a baby girl! Her names is Katelyn but I call her Katie or Kate. She's such a beautiful baby, who so happens to have me as her godmother. I remember the day she was born; I happen to go in the delivery room since Roman was busy with the cab depot. I was there for it all! The screaming, the crying, you name it. Roman came after she was born with Niko and Brucie. By then I had a little belly forming and you could tell I was pregnant. Since I'm so far in my pregnancy, Mallorie insisted that I have Niko and Brucie watch me. As usual, I protested but I couldn't really do much. I couldn't drive, or do anything. I talked to Ms. Maureen on the phone once a week to let her know about my appointments. I have Niko drop off ultrasound pictures and some pregnancy pictures that I had professionally done. I sat on my couch and looked through some magazines. There was a knock on the door. **

**"It's open" I call. I kind of stopped locking it since I can't really get up much anymore. I also gave Niko a key to the building. The door opened and I look over to see who it was. It was Niko and Bernie. Bernie had some bags in his hand. I've also became good friends with Bernie since the wedding. He's done most of my baby shopping for me since I don't want to be seen by Packie or his goons. I just give Niko cash to help Bernie shop for my baby girl. I've decided to name her Katie Marie McReary. It kind of has a ring to it, when I say it out loud. "What do you got for me today?"**

**"Oh my god, they had these cute baby booties on sale at that new baby store. Then once I saw the booties I saw other stuff that was cute. So I bought a lot of outfits and stuff." He says. **

**"Well, did you get some stuff on my list. I still need a car seat, Diapers, pacifiers" I state. **

**"Well, we found this amazing carseat" He answers. Niko puts the car seat in front of me. It was pink with polka dots on it. It already had the base installed into the seat. **

**"That is cute. Now I just need more bottles, pacifiers, and diapers" I say, as I cross of things from the list. I gently placed my hand on my stomach and she kicked. I love to feel her kick. I rub my oversize belly. "I can't wait to meet her"**

**"Hopefully she's as beautiful as her mother" Niko says. I smile at the comment. **

**"Niko, Can you help me up? I have to use the bathroom" I ask. He grabs my hands and pulls me towards him. After I stood up, I felt and heard water hit the floor. I look down at the floor and it was directly under me. "I think it's time"**

**"Let's get Sasha over to hospitial" Niko says. **

**"I can't go into a hospital, there are sick people there. I don't look good around sick people" Bernie says. **

**"Niko, Just grab my bag that's by the door" I demand. I grab Bernie's hand and he guides me down the steps. I don't know why Mallorie complained about the pain. This doesn't hurt at all. I feel kind of relaxed on the drive to the hospital. I felt a very sharp pain in my abdomen. I began to breathe slowly to try to ease the pain a little bit but I didn't. Once Niko got me to the hospital, they brought me to the delivery room and I wasn't fully dilated. As hours went by the pain kept getting worse and worse. I wish I could kick Packie in the dick right now. I'm in so much pain, right now. Mallorie walks through the door. **

**"How are you doing, Sasha" She asked. **

**"I'm wonderful, I'm in pain and I want this baby out of me" I respond. **

**"Let me get the doctor" She says. She walks out the room and the contractions hit. I begin to breathe over and over again. Niko walks into the room with a video camera. **

**"Niko, if you don't take that camera off of me" I threaten. **

**"Packie's Mother wants me to video tape it since she can't be here" He answers. **

**"I thought she was coming" I question. **

**"She had a doctor's appointment" He answers. "Smile for Camera". The doctor walks into the room.**

**"Hello, Sasha. Let's check how far you are and then we can probably push" The doctor says. She checks under the hospital gown. "You're just about ready to push. Let's get this baby out. Sasha I'm going to need you to push on your lower abdomen. Hold your breath for 10 seconds and let go". I nod my head**

**"Sasha, you'll do fine"Mallorie says. She grabs one of my hands and Niko grabs the other, while he video tapes.**

**"Here comes the next contraction, Now push" The doctor orders. I push as hard as I can. I squeeze on Niko and Mallorie's hand. The count a loud and as soon as they say 10, I begin to breath. "Sasha, I can see the head. We just need you to do one big push, so we can get this baby out"**

**"You're doing great" Mallorie says. She rubs her thumb on my hand. **

**"Push" The doctor orders. I push as hard a as I could. Then I heard a baby's cry after I finished. "Congrats, it's a baby girl". I watch them as the clean her off and I began to catch my breath again. They wrap her in a blanket and give her to me. She's so small but she looks wonderful. **

**"We finally get to meet" I say, while I have a big smile on my face. I touch her small hands and she looks adorable. "Hi, Katie Marie McReary I'm your mommy, baby girl"**

**"She looks beautiful" Mallorie comments. **

**"I can't believe this came out of me" I say. I can't stop looking at my beautiful daughter. I look over at the camera and smile. "She's beautiful Maureen; I can't wait for you to meet her".**

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked the chapter and the next chapters will be different. Can't wait for reviews and suggestions, which are welcome! No FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	23. Chapter 23

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 23**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)Authors Note: The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

**"Ms. Katie, You need to get up" My mom says. She turns on the light and my eyes start to hurt. I slowly open my eyes and my mom is in the door way with her arms crossed while leaning on the door frame. Hi, my name is Katie and I will with my mom. I never met my father, which makes my mom a single mother. It's been me and her since forever. I'm not saying I wouldn't like to meet my dad someday but I just like it being me and my mom. She's doing a great job on her own, if you ask me. "Come on, Katie. It's your very last day of elementary school. Your breakfast is ready, as well". **

**"I'm up" I answer in a weary voice. I rise from my purple cover to see my bright purple walls. I slowly get out of my bed and my feet touch the cold wooden floor. I walk over towards my closet. Once I turn the light on and walk into it. Yes, I have a walk in closet. I'm an only child, so I get my own bathroom and walk in closet. I start looking through my wardrobe. I hate the fact that I can still fit in little girl clothes. My mom wears juniors and she has really nice clothes. I grab some baby phat jeans and my Belted Pieced Top. I put the outfit on and it looked good. I grab my black flat from the shelf and put them on. After brushing my teeth, I placed my wavy hair into a ponytail. I leave my room and walk into the kitchen. There are blueberry pancakes, with a yogurt and orange juice on the side. My mom is sipping her tea, as I sit down. **

**"I have to be at the school by noon" She asks. **

**"Yeah" I answer. She looks at me with a small smirk. **

**"Your seanmháthair would be proud to see you graduate" She says. That's what my grandmother wanted me to call her. She taught me some Irish when I was little and now my mom is teaching me. She's also teaching me Italian, because she's also Italian. My mom is Irish, Italian, and Black, and my dad is just Irish-American. **

**"I know, I miss her" I say. **

**"I do too, we can go see her after your ceremony" My mom suggests. **

**"Please" I beg. **

**"Alright, then we can go out to dinner and Kayla can sleep over if she wants" She says. Kayla is my best friend and it's been like that says preschool. So she's just like family to me and my mom. "Let's get going, you want to end the year on time". She smiles and grabs her car keys. We walk out the door and there are her Cognoscenti. She used to have a turismo before I was born but she sold it. She said she couldn't have me in that car. Once we get in the car, she starts the car. Just Dance by Lady Gaga starts to go through the speakers. My mom starts to sing along to the song as she drives. I laugh a little bit and then I join her. Our morning drives to my school are usually like this. I attend Liberty City Elementary in Meadows Park. My mom said she went there when she was younger. It's a nice day outside and I can't wait 'til later. I look over at my mom and she's into the song. For a 40 year old woman, she doesn't look a day over 20. She looks over at me and smiles. My mom turns the music down and slowly pulls in front to the school. **

**"Mom" I say. **

**"Yeah" She answers. **

**"What was my dad like" I ask. **

**"He was an ass" She says. Wow, I wasn't expecting that. "But, He could be nice, sweet, and very protective"**

**"Is he alive" I ask. **

**"Last time I saw him, He was" She answers. "Katie, where are you going with this?"**

**"I want to meet my dad" I answer. She stops the car and leans back in her seat. **

**"I don't know if that's possible" She answers. "I don't know how he'll react and it's been 12 years since I last talked to him"**

**"Can I please" I beg. **

**"I will think about it, Katie. There's Kayla, tell what we talked about earlier" She says. I sigh and get out of the car. "See you at noon". I hear her pull off and I walk to Kayla. **

**"Hey, Kayla" I greet. **

**"Hey, What's up with the long face" She asked. **

**"I asked about my father again" I answer. "She said she'll think about it"**

**"You'll have to meet him sooner or later" She says. **

**"I know, but it's my mom. It must be once of the complicated situations" I answer. **

**"Maybe"**

**"Speaking of mom, my mom said you could sleep over if you want" I suggest. **

**"Sure, That's practically my second home since my dad's always out with his girlfriend" She says. Kayla's dad is always busy with his girlfriend, so she just comes over to my house for the weekend. My mom doesn't mind though. If my mom could adopt her, she would with no questions asked. We walk into the school and I feel like it's going to be a long day. **

**The day went by fast because next thing you know it was noon. As they escorted sixth grader outside, I look through the crowd. I see Kayla's dad and girlfriend in the crowd. I look for my mom and I can't really see her there. I look down at the ground and I look up. There's my mom with smile on her face and the camera in her hand. My mom loves to take pictures with her camera. I've seen some of her work and it's good. Most of the pictures are of me as I grew up. Everyone got their little certificate. After it was all done, I walk to my mom. **

**"My baby girl is now in junior high" She says. She hugs me and I look over. I see Kate Bellic. She has her father there for her, and other people. I envy that so much! I love living with just my mom but I would also like a dad. **

**"Can we go" I beg. **

**"Why" My mom asks. **

**"Come on mom" I say, leading her back to her car. **

**"Katie, Tell me what's wrong" She says. I get into the passenger seat and put on my seat belt. She gets into the drivers seat and sits in the seat. **

**"Can we go" I beg once more. **

**"No until you tell me what's wrong" She says. I cross my arms and look out the window. "Katie Marie, Tell me"**

**"I'm just sick of seeing everyone with their dad's, ok" I almost screamed. "Now, Can we go?" Tears start to fall from my hazel eyes.**

**"This is really bugging you, isn't it" She says. **

**"I don't want to talk about it" I answer. She sighs and sits back in the chair.**

**"Well, He doesn't even know you exist. I wanted to tell him but I didn't think he was ready to turn his life around. I didn't want you dealing with what I went through or what he went through." She says. **

**"Can we go" I ask again but my voice was starting to break. I wipe the tears and she starts the car. **

**

* * *

**

Another chapter is done and it's being told from Sasha's daughters point of view :). I don't own Kate Bellic or half this chapter since the idea belongs to Arlena4815162342 and her story **Land Of Opportunity, What A Joke!**. Anyways, Can't wait for the reviews to see what you think...suggestions are welcome. NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	24. Chapter 24

****

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 24**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)Authors Note: The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

**After we got home, I went straight to my room. I walk out on the fire escape and look at the world past by. My mom hates it when I'm out on the fire escape because I could get shot. I could see my mom in the living room, sitting down. Her head is burried in her hands. I don't mean to make my mother cry but I'm hurt too. I walk back into my room and put my headphones in. I lay on my floor and look up at the ceiling. I see my door open and it's my mom. I remove my headphones. **

**"Do you just want to stay in" She asks. **

**"Can we just order pizza"I say. **

**"Ok"She says. **

**"Mom, I didn't mean to make you cry"I say. **

**"I wasn't crying"She lies. **

**"Mom, Your eyes are puffy"I say. **

**"It's alright, I just feel like I made a mistake that you didn't get to meet your father"She says. **

**"Does that mean you're gonna find him"I ask in excitement. **

**"No, I don't want you looking for him either. Wait, until I say something"She says. **

**"That's unfair, That could be forever"I answer. **

**"It's what's best for you"She says. She gives me a kiss on the forehead. Ugh! I throw myself on my bed. I really want to know what my dad looks like. I layed on my bed until I fell alseep. I woke up a few hours later and it's dark. I go out onto the fire escape and I see my mom mom is sleeping in the room. I grab my cellphone and go down the fire escape. I start walking down the streets of Liberty City. I see prostititues, and people everywhere. There's nothing open, so it must be at least 10 at night. I cross the street heading over to meadows park. I notice a car was following me and I start to power walk. Then the car starts to speed up and I run. I run down Savannah Ave. While I was running, I ran into some guy. **

**"Can you watch where you're going"I say.**

**"You're the one who ran into me"He says. He was wearing a green shirt with a long john under it and jeans. **

**"There was a car chasing me"I answer. **

**"What car"He asks. I turn around and the car is gone. I look at him. **

**"There was a car chasing me"I say.**

**"I believe you, but Why are you out here"He asks. **

**"I'm taking a walk because I've been down. I just need to clear my head"I answer. **

**"Maybe that's why the car was chasing you. He probably thought you were a prostitute. There are sicko's out here."He says. **

**"I'm Katie by the way"I introduce. **

**"Let's get you inside, so we can call your mom"He says. **

**"She'll kill me for leaving"I answer. **

**"You can't be out here in the street"He says. **

**"Can't you just walk me home"I ask. He sighs and then looks down at me. **

**"Yeah, Let's go"He says. **

**"What's your name"I ask. **

**"Patrick but everyone calls me Packie"He says. **

**"Nice to meet you, sir"I say. "Do you have any family"**

**"I used to live with my mom and brother but my ma past away a couple years ago"He says. **

**"My grandmother past away a couple years ago, too. I didn't get to go to the funeral because my mom said I was too young."I say. **

**"If you don't mind me asking, Why did you need to clear your head"Packie asked. **

**"I had my 6th grade graduation today. My mom is there as usual but I see other kids with their fathers. I don't know my father because my mom didn't want him to know about me. It just got to me and I need to clear my thoughts"I explain. **

**"I went to my god daughters graduation today"He says. **

**"What's your god daughters name"I ask. **

**"Katie Bellic"He answers. **

**"I know her, well I haven't talked to her. I looked over and saw her with her father. It made me want to go straight home. I did go to my grandmother's grave though to let her know about me graduating"I answer. **

**"That's good"Packie says. We stopped in front of my building and there's my mom on the stairs. **

**"Katie, Where the hell have you been"She asked. **

**"I went for a walk, I wanted to get some stuff off my mind"I plead. "Packie brought me back home". She looks over at Packie and they both have this wierd look on their faces. It's as if they knew eachtoher. **

**"Katie, Go to your room"She says. "I'll talk to you in the morning". **

**"Bye Packie"I say. I walk into the house but put my ear towards the door. **

**"I'm sorry for that Packie"She says. I hear her footsteps get closer to the door but then they stop. **

**"Sasha, You look good"He says. He knows my mom? **

**"Thanks, Good night"She says. **

**"What's your fucking problem"He asked. **

**"Packie, Do you not remember telling me to fuck off years ago"She says. **

**"Sasha, I regret saying that to you and I missed you. Is that what you wanted to hear"He asked. **

**"Packie, That's not how it's gonna work. I have a daughter now, who is going through issues about her father"She says. **

**"I know she told me"Packie says. "Sasha, Come on"**

**"No, Come on. I have a daughter and I can't get down like I used to. She's starting to wonder who her father is."She says. What do I have to do with this? My mom needs to go out with this guy. It's been a while since she's had a date with someone. I like spending time with my mom but she's needs to get out more. "But she doesn't even know that she's met her father". My mouth dropped and it was silence. **

**"She's mine"Packie asked. **

**"I have go to bed"My mom says. She walks into the house and she looks at me. I go into my room and close the door.**

Another chapter is done...Review and suggest things :)

* * *

****

~Hiphopangel1221~


	25. Chapter 25

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 25**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)Authors Note: The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything. (Katie bellic doesn't belong to me either or at least in this context. She belongs to Arlena4815162342)**

* * *

**So after the night found out about my father, My mom grounded me for two weeks for leaving. She took my computer, My phone and I was basically cut off from society. All I did for those two weeks, was read my summer reading book and answer the question. I usually save those til the end of the summer. I really didnt' have a choice since I had nothing to do. I was also instructed to never see Packie, I mean my dad again. She said she had to think about it but who knows how long that's gonna take. I walk out into the living room, where my mom is watching TV. **

**"Mom, Is my groundation up"I ask. **

**"Has it been two weeks"She asked. **

**"Yes, to the exact day of the week and time"I answer. **

**"Fine, let me get your stuff."She answers. She gets over the couch and walks into her room. Minutes later, She comes out with my stuff. She gives me back my laptop, phone and ipod. i look at my cellphone and there were many texts on my phone from Kayla and other people I talk to. I finally texted Kayla back and went into my room. about a couple minutes later, Kayla calls. **

**"****Where have you been"Kayla asked.**

**"Home, I was grounded for 2 weeks"I answer. "Oh my god, Guess what". I'm glad I'm able to tell her about meeting my father. **

**"****What?"****She says, waiting for me to tell her the news. **

**"I met my father!"I say into the phone. **

_**"**_**OH MY GOD! What's he like? Is he a body builder? Is a business man? Don't leave me hanging!"**** She queaks. **

**"He doesn't look like a body builder or a business man. Seems like he's a really nice person. I told him about the graduation part and I found out that Kate Bellic is his god daughter"I explain.**

**"****Really? Well, Does your mom know Kate's Dad?****"**

**"I don't know, Maybe. Anyways enough about my boring two weeks, What's going on in society?"I ask, trying to drop the subject. **

**"Well there's a little party going on tonight"She says. **

**"Who's hosting it"I ask. **

**"Izzy Ancelotti"She says. I can't believe she invited us. She like hates me! The hate started back in first grade. I told on her for taking my crayons, which is stupid now that I look back at it. Her twin brother on the other hand is a major hottie! Thank god they don't really look alike otherwise that would be kinda awkward. I've had a crush on him since about third grade. There are other hot guys in my grade as well such as Ricky Crawford but I found Tony Ancelotti cuter. He's never really spoke to me. I remember a couple days before school ended, He bumped into me and smiled. His smile is amazing beyond belief. I was speechless and Kayla had to bring me back to reality. **

**"Will Tony be there"I ask. **

**"I think so, since it's his house too"Kayla responds.**

**"Alright, I will see if I can go."I say. Good thing I got off groundation today, otherwise I wouldn't be able to go to this party. "I'll call you to let you know if I'm going"**

**"Alright, bye"I hang up my phone and walk into the living room. My mom has her touchscreen phone rested on her chin. She looks deep in thought and then she looks at me with her hazel eyes. **

**"Mom, Can I go to this party?"I ask. I might as well cut straight to the point because if I sugar coat it, my mom will more likely say 'No'. **

**"Who are you going with?"She asked. **

**"Kayla, I just kinda need a right there."I explain. **

**"Will there be adults at this party?"She asked. Like I know if ther's gonna be adults at the party. **

**"Yes"I answered. Techinacally it's not a lie since there might be adults there. **

**"Alright, You can go. It's a good thing too because I'm going out to dinner with an old friend."She says. **

**"Finally, You haven't been out with friends in a while."I jokingly reply. **

**"Sorry, that my daughter is my number one priority" She says with a smile. She gets off the couch and walks to her room. It's funny that me and my mom are going out tonight. I walk into my room and into the walk-in closet. I need to find something perfect to wear to this party. I grabbed my Girls Striped Cowl Neck Tunic and Leggings. I got into my nice shower and washed my nice, long, wavy hair. Once my hair was dry, it was time to put on my outfit. I grabbed my black flats and walked out into the living room. My mom was sitting there, wearing a Sleeveless Printed Embellished Tank with Skinny jeans and her Guess Shoes, Palioma Sandals. Her hair was in a nice ponytail and she had very little make up on. **

**"I'm ready to go"I say. **

**"Alright, Give me a minute"She says. She walks into her room and comes back out with earrings. She hands them to me and I look at her. "You can borrow them for tonight. Don't lose them, those were my first pair of big hoops.**

**"Thanks mom"I answer. I place the hoops into my ears and they look great. My mom smiles and grabs her things. **

**"We can go now"She says. I follow her out the door and into her car. The car ride was kinda silent besides the music playing. We pull in front of the house of the Ancelotti kids. "Have fun and I'm only a call away. I will come and get you if stuff goes sour, Alright?"**

**"Yes, Mom"I answer. I look at the house and there are kids slowly arriving. I get out of my mom's car and walk in. Her car drives off and we head to the basement. I see Kayla across the room. She's talking to some guys in the corner. Kayla used to be the shy one and I would be the one who would talk to the guys for her. I walk over towards her. She was dressed kinda like the prostitutes I see on the streets. "Hey, Kayla." The guys look at me and they look like they're in maybe eighth grade or going into eighth grade. **

**"Hey, Guys this is my friend Katie"She says. I wave at them and they nod. **

**"Kayla, Can we talk"I ask. I want to know why she's dressed like this. This isn't the Kayla I knew from years ago. **

**"Yeah. Guys, Can you get us some drinks"She orders, which makes them walk away. "What's up"**

**"What's up with the look?"I ask. **

**"You like? I just got the outfit today"She says. What is she on? Does she really think this is a good things?**

**"Not really, Kayla."I answer. **

**"Well, Izzy thinks it looks good on me."She answers. **

**"You went shopping with Izzy? Do you not remember she hates me?"I question. Izzy tortures us almost every chance she gets and I don't have the guts to stand up to her. **

**"Yeah, You weren't answering my calls or texts. She's really nice once you talk to her."She says. **

**"Who cares, She tries to humilate me everyday" I say. **

**"Sounds like that's a personal issue"She says. I can't believe I'm hearing this from my so-called best friend. Next things you know, Izzy walks over.**

**"Look what the cat dragged in."Izzy says. I roll my eyes at the comment and look at her. "If it isn't Katie McReary, the girl who cries about not having a father. If you didn't get the memo, Kayla runs with me and my friends now." I look over at Kayla, who's looking down on the ground. **

**"Kayla, Are you serious?"I ask. Me and My mom welcomed her with open arms, even when her dad left her at the school and other stuff. I can't believe this, one bit and neither will my mom. **

**"Yeah, She's rolling with our crew now"Izzy says. I look at Kayla one more time and shake my head. I walk through the crowd, who is looking at the scene taking place. "Yeah, Go home and to go cry to your whore of a mother." I stop and hear ooh's within the crowd. I turn around and I start to feel my heart beat fast. I start to shake a little bit, my hands end up making a fist. I get into her face and we're basically nose to nose. **

**"What did you say?"I ask. I can smell her perfume but I'm not really phased by it. **

**"You're mother is a whore"She repeats, with her Italian accent. I could feel my body shake with anger. Is she worth fighting? I raise my hand to punch her in the face but I let go of the fist. She's not worth it at all, She is the dirt beneath my shoe. I walk away from her and next thing you know there's a drink dumped on my head. My hair is soaked with sprite and I begin to hear laughter from the people around me. I wipe the sprite from face and look at her.**

**"You're such a fucking bitch!"I screamed at her. Next thing I know, I'm on top of her punching her in the face. After a couple more punches, I get off of her. Everyone looks at me and I manage to see Katie Bellic. She has a suprising look on her face. Then, I walk away from the scene as if nothing happened. I leave the house and begin walking. I can't believe I just got into my first fight just now. I grab my cellphone and dial my mom's number. **

**"What's wrong"She says. **

**"Can you come and get me? I just got into a fight and I just want to go home"I answer. **

**"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can"She says. **

**"Thanks mom"I hang up my phone and sit on the sidewalk. It's probably not the safest because it's Liberty City. I can feel the tears, fall from my eyes. I thought it was from the cool summer breeze but I'm truly hurt. I hear footsteps coming behind me and I turn around. It was Tony with his hands in his pocket. **

**"Saw what happened"He says, as he sits next to me. **

**"Yeah, Now I look like some psycho."I answer, as I wipe my tears. **

**"Nope, my sister can be a bitch sometimes"He says. **

**"Yeah, I know. You don't really have to tell me, Tony"He chuckles a little bit. **

**"You didn't deserve that though. She's just mad because you're a lot prettier than she is"He says. Did he just call me pretty? I could seriously faint right now but I'm not. Got to stay calm, Katie. I just smile at the compliment and then he smiles. **

**"Thanks"I answer. I see my mom's car come down the street. "Well there's my mom. I guess I'll see you later"**

**"How about we hang out sometimes?"He asks. **

**"I would like that"I answer, as I walk towards my mom's car.**

* * *

Weird chapter, Much? Review and Suggest things...NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221!~


	26. Chapter 26

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 26**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)Authors Note: The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything.**

**()**

**Sasha's POV**

**After picking up Katie and going straight home, She went straight to her room and locked the door. Something must have happened since she locked the door. She usually does't do that because she knows I can pick the lock. I'm sitting here, looking out the window. It looks like a very nice day to go to the beach. Maybe If I can get my daughter out of her room, I can convince her to go with me. I get off the window seat and walk to my daughters door. I grabbed the expired gas card and slid it in between the door frame. The door opened and there Katie was. She was laying on her bed with the headphones in. She must be down since she didn't yell at me about her personal privacy. I walk to her bed and sit down by her feet. She looks at me with her hazel eyes and then out the window. When I look at her, She reminds me so much of me when I was her age. **

**"Katie..."I say softly. She sees my lips move and removes the headphones. "What happened?" She sighs and places the Ipod on the bed. **

**"I lost my best friend..."She begins. **

**"Kayla? What happened? You guys were like sisters."I answer. **

**"Well, She's now friends with Izzy Ancelotti."She says. That name makes me cringe and Gracie Ancelotti comes to mind. So does the hassle and issues that came while trying to kidnap the bitch. **

**"Well Ancelottis are nothing but backstabbers. Don't ever turn your back on them for once second."I order. **

**"Well her brother, Tony, doesn't seem like a backstabber." She says. **

**"All Ancelottis are backstabbers, no matter if they come off that way or not." I say. Now, I think theres more to the reason why Izzy hates my daughter. Katie told me about Izzy before but she never included a last name. The Ancelotti crime mob still kind of hate the McReary's and the entire Irish mob since we kidnapped Gracie. The diamonds we were suppose to get in the end, went missing. So they're holding a 12 year grudge against each other. I have an idea, Maybe she can meet my god daughter. I haven't seen her since Mallorie died. I couldn't really cope with it and I blamed myself. I don't know but I just did and How I couldn't save her. "Get dressed, We're gonna go out for a little ride."**

**"Where are we going?"She asked. **

**"You'll see"I answer. I grabbed my flip flops and my car keys. Katie walked out of her room in a holister tee with denim shorts and flip flops. "Let's go". Katie walked out the door and I locked the house door. I get into my car and turn on the engine. **

**"Mom, We're are we going?"She asked once more. **

**"You'll see"I answer, as I pull away from the curb. **

**"Are we going to the Beach? The gym? The mall?"She questioned. I drove all the way to Roman's Cab Depot. I haven't seen or talk to the fat fuck since Mallorie's funeral. "A Cab Depot? Why are we here?"**

**"There's someone I want you to meet."I answer. I put my sunglasses on and walk into the place with Katie right behind me. There was Roman sitting there, answering phones and yelling at drivers. **

**"Hello, Beautiful"He greets, with a big grin on his face. He hasn't changed much but you can tell he's getting old. "How may I help you? I know how you can help me, later". I cock my eyebrow and look down at Katie, who looks disgusted. I smile and look at Roman. I lean on the counter and remove my sunglasses. **

**"Not even in your dreams, Roman"I say. **

**"Sasha?"He questioned. **

**"Yeah"I answered. **

**"I haven't seen you in a while"He says. **

**"I can say the same to you, You've added more to your beer gut since I last saw you"I answer. He looked a little bit hurt by the comment and then he looked at Katie. **

**"Who's this little girl?"He asked. He smiled at her with a big smile and Katie looks creeped out. **

**"This is Katie"I answer. **

**"Oh my has she grown up, and looks like her mother. My daughter is somewhere around here"He says. **

**"Katie, this is Roman Bellic. Me and his wife used to be the closet of friends before she past. She happened to also be your god mother, when she was alive."I explain. **

**"Is your daughter, Katie Bellic?"Katie asked. **

**"Yes, Do you know her?"He asked. **

**"I know who she is but we never talked."She explains. **

**"Katie, Beautiful. Come down here"He calls. A girl, same age as Katie, walked down and into the depot. She has long dark hair with gray eyes. She looks like Mallorie so much.**

**"Yeah, Dad"She says. **

**"I would like you to meet, Sasha."He says. **

**"Nice to meet you"She says with her hand out to shake mine.**

**"It's been so long and she looks almost like Mallorie"I answer. **

**"I know, and beautiful as ever."He says. "Katie, This is your god mother. She and your mother were best friends."**

**"Yeah, I remember babysitting you when you were a toddler"I answer. **

**"Excuse me"Roman says. He answers the phone. "Get your ass down there!". He slams the phone down. **

**"Still like old times. Is Niko still helping you with this business"I asked. **

**"Yeah, He's a driver. I'm kinda short handed around here sometimes"He says. **

**"Well, Roman. I'm only a call away"I say. **

**"Leaving so soon"He asked. **

**"Yeah, Kinda promised to take Katie out to lunch"I lied. I turn around and there's Niko. "Niko Bellic"**

**"Sasha"He greets. He hugs me and I hug him in return. "How are you?"**

**"I'm good, how about you?"I ask. **

**"Good, and this must be your daughter..."He says. **

**"Yeah"I answer. I hope he doesn't mention Packie. "Well, We better get going." I walk out the depot before someone mentions Packie. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 27**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)Authors Note: The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

**After that really awkward moment at the car depot, My mom took me to dinner at the Star Junction. That's the perks of it just being the two of us. We can go to places like this and it would really cost that much. My mom orders us Strawberry Daquiri's, mine being a virgin. After we place our order, I think it's time to get down to business. **

**"Mom, That was kinda awkward"I say, trying to start up a conversation. **

**"How? Katie is your god sister"She says, while taking a sip of her drink. I love drinking these things. They taste so freaking good! I could live off of these if I really could. **

**"So? I didn't know that until today, Mom"I answer. I look outside and see people walking on the sidewalk to wherever. How can people walk around with sweatshirts? It's wicked hot outside and I'm in a tee and shorts. "What else are you keeping from me?" She looks at me and then out the window. She must be thinking about whether or not she's gonna tell me. I want to know! None on my mom's side is name Kate or Katie! Who the hell am I named after?**

**"What do you mean?"She asked. I can't believe she's avoiding the question. **

**"Who am I named after? What's on my dad's side?"I questioned. **

**"You're named after your father's sister, Kate McReary. She was shot, after your god mother's wedding. Sometimes you remind me of her"She says. She pulls out her phone and shows me a picture. It's a woman with red hair and hazel eyes like mine. She looks beautiful and you can tell her and Packie are related. "That's your aunt"**

**"She looks beautiful"I respond. **

**"I know, She was an angel and probably the only McReary without a criminal record"My mom says. "Nope, I believe your Uncle Francis didn't have one because he's a cop. He was also shot but we don't know how that happened."**

**"Who killed Kate"I asked. Who would want to kill her? She looks so innocent and sweet. **

**"Either Ray Boccino did it or a Pegorino did"She says. "But most of the Pegorinos are dead and so is Ray."**

**"How did you and Packie meet"I ask. I always wondered how they met but never really asked. **

**"Well, I've known him since I was little and we've been friends ever since. I told him about the stuff that went on in my house and he kissed me. Then we had our first time together and then I left. Then years later, we bumped into each other. We were on and off since. Then we broke up for the last time when I got my stuff to leave the country. He told me to fuck off and that was that."She explains. **

**"That's kinda romantic in it's twisted way."I say. **

**"Katie, Life isn't a fairy tale"She says. **

**"I know, You tell me that all the time."I answer. **

**"You have three uncles but only two are alive"She says. "The nicest one is probably Derrick but that doesn't say much." **

**"So I'll get to meet them?"I ask. She gives me a stern look and takes a sip. **

**"I'll think about it"She says. She looks up and her face is neutral. She looks like she just saw a ghost or something. I turn around and there's Packie with some woman. "This is why I never bothered to tell him about you. He never really knew how to commit." **

**"You wanna go?"I ask.**

**"Nope, because I'm here with my date for the night."She says, as she smiles. My mom always know when to put on a happy face when something is bringing her down. She's a very strong woman and I love her for it. Once our food arrived, we ate our food. My mom doesn't need Packie, She can have any guy she wants. Once we got up, Packie looked our way. We looked at him and left the restaraunt. He looked like a puppy about to be scolded for doing wrong. Well he did go out with some girl instead of trying to meet his daughter. **

**"Mom, You know you're beautiful"I say. **

**"Yeah, and so is my baby girl. Don't let an Ancelotti or anyone tell you otherwise."She says. **

**"I won't"I answer. She always know how to make me feel better. Once we get back to the house, we get into our Pj's. We're gonna do one of our movie nights and pig out on junk food. I walk into my room to put my PJ's on and put my hair into a neat ponytail. Once I walk out my room, My mom has everything laid out on the coffee table. There was popcorn and candy. I smile and sit on the floor next to her. **

**"Tonight's choices are 'Easy A' or-"There was a knock on the door. My mom placed the movies on the couch and walked towards the door. She opened the door and she looked suprised. "What are you doing here?". It's probably Packie because she tries to whisper. She looks at me and walks out the apartment. I walk towards the door and put my ear towards the door. **

**"Can I see her?"He asked. **

**"No, You displayed why I didn't tell your ass. You don't know how to commit to anything, Packie"She says. **

**"I can change"He says. **

**"You say that but you never do change"She says.**

**"Can I at least spend time with her?"He asked. Please say yes, I would like to spend time with my dad.**

**"I don't know"She answers. **

**"Come on, Let her stay at my house for at least a week or two"He says. I open the door all the way. **

**"Please, Mom"I plead. **

**"Katie Marie"She manages to say. **

**"Please, mom. Me and Packie have twelve years to catch up on"I plead. She looks at me and runs her fingers through my ponytail. **

**"Fine, You can go tomorrow morning"She says. I give her a hug. **

**"Why not tonight?"He asked. **

**"Me and Mom have our movie night tonight. We haven't missed a night since we started it, which is every weekend."I explain. **

**"So, I'll drop her off tomorrow morning"She says. **

**"Alright, I'll see you guy tomorrow"He says. I walk into the apartment and my mom stops. **

**"Don't try any funny shit, Packie"She whispers. He smiles and walks away.**

**

* * *

**

**Sasha's POV**

**I woke up after falling asleep during movie night. Katie wasn't there on the floor, where she was. I get off the couch and walk into her room. **

**"Katie"I say, slowly. I turn the lights on and she's not in the bedroom. Where is this girl? "Katie?" I look around the apartment and she's not there. I grab my car keys and go to my car. She must be at Packie's house, so she could get a headstart on quality time. I pulled in front of the McReary home and I run up the stairs. I bang on the door and wait for an answer. Gerry answered the door. **

**"Do you know what time it is"He says. **

**"Where the fuck is Packie?"I ask. I brush past Gerry and look in the living room. The living room was empty and Packie walked down the stairs. **

**"What's going on?"He asked. **

**"Have you seen Katie?"I ask. I kinda walked into the house with force and jumping to conclusions. **

**"No, I haven't seen her since I left your place"He answers. **

**"Shit"I curse under my breath. Where could she be? She couldn't have gone far but this place is big?**

**"Why? What happened?"He asked. **

**"I have to go"I say. I walk out the house and back to my car. **

**"Sasha, What happened?"He asked. He followed me but I drove off. I need to find my daughter, now! Once I get back to my house, I call her cellphone. **

**"Hello"a familar voice says. **

**"Who the hell is this?"I ask. **

**"We've got your daughter"They voice says. **

**"If I get my hands on you, I will-"The person cuts me off. **

**"How cute? You're trying to act tough, when you aren't."They said. The person sounds like Gracie.**

**"Gracie?"I ask. **

**"Finally, this bitch figures out who it is"She says. "Doesn't feel good when your daughter is kidnapped."**

**"Gracie, I will kick-No I'll kill your ass, if there's a hair miss from her head"I say. **

**"McReary's shouldn't have fucked with the Ancelottis"She says before leaving with the last statement. I turn around and there's Packie. **

**"Where is she?"He asked. **

**"The Ancelottis got her"I answer. I never thought I would have to deal with this shit. Well, Her last name can get her in trouble because she's a McReary. I can feel tears roll down my cheek. I'm so pissed at the fact that I have to deal with this. Packie hugs me and I don't push him away. **

**"We'll find her, Sasha"He says. I look up at him and he looks at me with my hazel eyes. "She's my daughter, too".**

**

* * *

**

Amber Alert on Katie? Anyways, Hoped you liked the chapter... Review and Suggest things...NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	28. Chapter 28

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 28**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)Authors Note: The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything.**

* * *

**Sasha's POV**

**I woke up this morning, hoping everything that happened last night was a dream. I look around and I'm in the McReary living room, laying on Packie's chest. Maybe it wasn't a dream. I need to find Katie and bring her home, where she belongs. I get up and walk into the kitchen. I sit at the family table and I look around the clean kitchen. I thought this place would look like hell now that Ms. Maureen had passed. I hear footsteps coming into the kitchen. I look over my shoulder and there's Gerry. He hasn't changed much except for the grey hair that's coming in. **

**"Morning, Sasha"He greets. **

**"Morning, Gerry"I return. Does he know what I came here for? Does he know about little Katie McReary?**

**"What was last night about?"He asked. I guess he doesn't know about his niece. **

**"My daughter was kidnapped last night"I answer. **

**"How? What's her name?"He questioned. **

**"I don't know how but I know who. Her name is..."I take a deep breath and look at the table. "Her name is Katie McReary" He stopped and I could feel his eyes looking at me. **

**"Does Packie know?"He asked. **

**"Yeah, He's willing to help me hunt the bastards down."I answer.**

**"Is there anything I can do?"He asked. I look up at him and he looks at me. "After all, She's family and so are you." I smirk. **

**"Thank you"I answer. **

**"Who do you think has her?"He asked. **

**"I know the Ancelottis have her"I answer. He looks at me in confusion, and I rise from the table. "Remember the girl you had us kidnap?"**

**"Yeah, Gracie Ancelotti- She took your Katie?"He says. **

**"Yeah"I answer. Packie walks into the kitchen and we both look at him. "But it's been years since I've known where she lives. I'm pretty sure she doesn't live out in Acter anymore. But, I do remember going out to Beachgate to drop her off at a party."**

**"There's a start"Gerry says.**

**"After, I change into something better, we can go." I answer. I walk past Packie and grabbed my keys.**

**"Sasha, There's some clothes here that you left here. They're clean and upstairs in my room"Packie says. **

**"Alright"I answer. I walk upstairs and into Packie's room. It hasn't changed at all except there was a picture of me and him before we broke up on his night table. I walk over to his closet, I can see my 'Property of an Irish boy' shirt and jeans. I quickly put them on and walk down stairs. Why am I not suprised he kept the shirt" I walk into the kitchen and the guys were sitting there talking. "You guys ready to go?"**

**"Yeah"Packie answers, with a small smirk. I walk into the living room and grab my car keys. I walk outside to the nice warm weather of summer. It's really nice outside, it's a good day to go to the beach. I got into my car and the leather seats are hot. That's the one thing I hate about summer, the seats in my car get really hot. Once Packie and Gerry got into my warm car, I started my drive. **

**"Does she know any Ancelottis?"Gerry asked, breaking the silence in the car. **

**"She talked about the son but I told her not to trust or turn your back on an Ancelotti." I answer. **

**"Did you tell her why?" Packie asked. **

**"No, but I should have. I told her about Kate and her Uncles.." I answer. **

**"Did you tell her I'm the nice one?" Gerry jokes. I smile a little bit and look at him through the mirror. **

**"I left out the Irish Mob part." I answer. I didn't think she was ready to know about that, yet. Anyways, She's too young to know about that. **

**"Why not? That's a big part of her family, Sasha" Packie says. **

**"No, It's not. I was trying to keep her away from that because she's only twelve and doesn't need to know that." I answer. **

**"Does she have any friends, that might know where she is?"Gerry asked, changing ths subject. **

**"I don't think Kayla knows" I answer. **

**" I will think you should have told her, she's a McReary." Packie comments. I roll my eyes and pull in front of the house. I put the car in park and got out the car. I walked towards the door and banged on it. Packie and Gerry were behind me. A man answered the door. **

**"May I help you?"He asked. Before I could say a word, Packie intervened. **

**"Where is she?"Packie asked. **

**"Where's who?"He asked. **

**"Where's Katie McReary, Dumb fuck?"Packie asked. **

**"I don't know what you're talking about." He answers in confusion. I looked at his face and you could tell he was confused. **

**"Packie, Shut the fuck up and let me handle this."I demand." I dropped my daughter off here about two nights ago for a party. Do you know a girl named Izzy Ancelotti?**

**"Yeah, She's my daughter. I only get to see her and my son on the weekends." He answers. **

**"What's your last name?" I asked. **

**"Pelosi, Rocco Pelosi" He answers. **

**"Do you know where Gracie Ancelotti is?" I asked. **

**"No, She just drops off my kids here."He answers. **

**"Alright" I answer. I start to head back to my car, I really need to find her. I get into my car and start the engine. **

**"Well, We're back to the starting point" Gerry says. I look at my phone which is on the dashboard. Wait, I can track the phone. I grab my phone from the dashboard and then grab Packie's phone. **

**"What the fuck are you doing?" Packie asked. I dial Katie's number into Packie's cellphone. I look through my phone for the Family Locator app.**

**"Talk to Gracie"I demand. I hand Packie the cellphone and he looks at me funny. **

**"Hello, Gracie" He greets. I roll my eyes and look at my phone. **

**"What does this have to do with anything?" Gerry asked. I 'shh' him and look at my phone. **

**"Keep her on the phone as long as possible"I mouth to Packie. I look at my phone and after a 10 minutes, It finally got her phone. She's in Little Italy, Algonquin. It was good timing too because she hung up the phone. I start to drive to Little Italy. **

**"You found her?"Gerry asked. **

**"Yes, I tracked her phone back to Little Italy"I answer. "As soon as I see Gracie, I'm going to kick her ass."**

**"See this is why Packie should have married you" Gerry says. **

**"Why should he have married me?" I ask. **

**"You are a true McReary, Sasha"He answers. **

**"Well, I will take that as a compliment" I answer with a smile.**

**"What's my niece's full name"He asked. **

**"Katie Marie McReary, It has a ring to it. I have her named tattooed on my shoulder with her foot print." I answer. **

**"I can see you have other tattoos" He says. **

**"Yeah, I have two on my wrist, one on my lower stomach and a big one on my back"I answer. " The one wrist says 'Forgive' and the other says 'Forget', the one of my stomach is a gun, and the one on my back is of Angel wings."**

**"Sounds nice" He says. The rest of the trip was silent and I pulled in front of the building. I get out of the car and walk into the restaurant. **

**"Excuse me, Can I help you miss?" Some guy asked. I ignore him and climb over the counter and into the backroom. "Hey". I walk up the stairs and there were people out in the living room. I grab the nearest item and smash the guy upside his head. I grab the gun from the floor, and shoot the guy next to him. I kick the first door open and there was nothing there. I kicked the next door in and there was Gracie. Katie and some other little girl was in the room. My gun is pointed at Gracie and my finger is on the trigger. **

**"Mom"Katie cried. The girl covered her mouth and looked at Gracie. **

**"Move and the girl is shot"Gracie says. The little girl had a gun in her hand and it was pointing at Katie's head. "Put the gun down." I look at Katie, who is crying and I look back at Gracie. I slowly put the gun down on the ground. She smiles.**

**"Let Katie go"I instruct. **

**"Walk towards me" She says. I follow her directions and we're face to face. I look at the little girl and look at Gracie.**

**"Is this your daughter?"I ask. **

**"Yeah, Why?" She asked. **

**"Nothing, I just don't know how you can have her holding a gun. If she kills my daughter, She'll go to prison and you will go to prison." I state. I might have point with this one. I might be able to get them to let me and Katie go. No kid wants to go to prison and this Italian princess doesn't want to go to prison. **

**"Mom, I would go to jail?"The girl questioned. **

**"Yeah, probably your whole life. You might be able to get out but that would be years."I say. **

**"Stop that" Gracie says. **

**"Mom, I don't want to go to prison" The girl says. **

**"You won't go" Gracie says.**

**"Stop lying to her, You'll go to prison. Your mom will never see you again"I say. The girl puts the gun down and looks at me, then at her mother. **

**"I should have had your brother do this"Gracie says. She reaches down for the gun and I knee her in the face. I throw her to the ground and I punched her. I untied Katie and I hugged her tight. **

**"Let's go"I say. We both walk out the room and we walk out the place. **

**

* * *

**

I hope you liked this chapter... REVIEW AND SUGGEST, NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	29. Chapter 29

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 29**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)Authors Note: The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

**After my mom saved me from Izzy and her crazy mom, my mom dropped Gerry off and took us to the beach. It was probably 5:30 at night, so no one was at the beach. Once we got out of the car, I went straight for the water. I love to feel the water on my toes. I used to remember wanting to be like Ariel from the little mermaid. That's one of my favorite movies. I look back at my mom, and she's smiling. It's been a while since I've seen her smile at a guy before. Maybe it's a good thing since she hasn't been with one since I was maybe five. I look back at the ocean and the sun is setting. I grab my phone out and take a picture. I take in the sea air and walk back towards my mom. **

**"Mom, I'm kinda hungry" I say. **

**"So am I, Why don't we go out to dinner to discuss things." She says. **

**"Alright"I say. I run back to the car and get into the backseat. My mom gets in the car and we're off. I look out the window and see everyone walking down the streets of Libery City. Liberty City looks really pretty at night, with all the lights and stuff. We pulled up to the 69th street Diner. I love coming to this place, it's so normal. You don't have to be in fancy clothes. We sit at an empty table and I look at the menu. I think I'm going to get my usual which is a cheese burger with friend and a root beer float.I'm sitting across from my mom and Packie. **

**"Katie?"Mom starts. **

**"Yeah?"I answer. I feel like she's about to give me a deep speech about something. **

**"Me and Packie have been talking.." She trails off. **

**"Please don't say you're sending me to boarding school, or to live with him. I barely know him!" I cry out. **

**"Thanks for the vote of confidence" Packie says. **

**"No, Since the Ancelotti's know where we live, we're gonna have to move out of our place."She says. Is she kidding me? I love our place, it's our girl's domain. "We're gonna move in with Packie and Gerry until things die down. It would also give you a chance to get to know Packie." I cross my arms and look at the two of them. My mom has a pleading look on her face. My mom has made so many sacrifces for me, I think it's time for me to return. **

**"When do we move in?"I ask. **

**"Tomorrow night. You're gonna have your Aunt Kate's old room. Her room is just as big as your room now and you can still have your own bathroom."She said. **

**"Sounds good"I answer. I feels good to have both of my parents under the same roof, that way they can possibly get back together. After dinner, we dropped off Packie and went home to pack our things. Well, We had to get bins first and then we can pack. Once I walk into my room, I start taking down the posters. I really am going to miss this place. My mom measured my height here and everything. It's closer to my school, which is good for me. I hear my door open and there's my mom. **

**"I know everything is going fast but it's for your safety" She said. **

**"From what? Prostitutes?"I questioned. What could possibly be that bad that she wants to protect me?  
**

**"No, let's just say your father pissed a couple people off and they are willing to kill anyone with the same last name." She says. **

**"Why can't we just switch my name to Young?"I ask. I don't want to move out of this apartment. I've been here since preschool and it has memories. **

**"It's not that simple, Katie. I've already gone through the stuff I could do to keep us here but there isn't a way." She says. **

**"Why can't Packie move here?"I ask.**

**"Your father is stubborn and doesn't trust Gerry to keep the house together." She answered. I roll my eyes and continue to pack my stuff. "Just see it as you will be a lot more closer with your dad and his side of the family."**

**"Big Whoop" I replied in a scarastic tone. **

**"You need to stop acting like a little brat"She says. **

**"I don't want to go."I replied. **

**"Well, You don't have a choice. You are the only person I have left in this world and I will be damned if I lose you." She said. She seemed like she was about to cry for a little bit. "Just have your stuff packed, Katie.". **

**"Fine"I answered. **

**

* * *

**

Hope ya liked it... Review & Suggest :) NO FLAMES!

~hiphopangel1221~


	30. Chapter 30

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 30**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)Authors Note: The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

**"Well that's the last of it, It's time for us to go Katie"My mom says. I looks around the empty apartment. I remember when we first moved into this place, which was when I was four. **

*****_**Flashback*(Normal POV)**_

_**32 year old Sasha walked into the empty apartment, with little Katie on her hip. **_

_**"Mommy, Is this our place?" Katie asked. **_

_**"Yeah, Baby girl. This place is bigger and better for the both of us" She answered. Sasha placed her daughter on the wooden floor and she runs off. Mallorie walked into the apartment with a little girl on her hip. **_

_**"Is this the place?"Mallorie asked. **_

_**"Yeah, It's bigger for me and Katie. She'll have her own room and it's more safe for her." Sasha explained. **_

_**"Mommy, Can I go play with Katie" The girl asked. **_

_**"Yeah, Don't get into any trouble." She responded. She places the four year old down and she runs after Katie. **_

_**"As I was saying, It's much more safer than the place we're at now. She could fall down the stairs or something"Sasha says. **_

_**"Yeah, It's nice. I love the color, it brightens the room a little bit" Mallorie said, looking at the biege wall. Sasha shrugs her shoulders. **_

_**"Yeah, I had to paint over the wall because it looked like crap." She responds. **_

_**"Mommy, Where's my room?"Katie asked. **_

_**"Right there" She answered. The two toddlers opened the door to a purple room. **_

_**"Purple?" Mallorie questioned.**_

_**"What? She likes purple and I said why not paint it purple" She answered. The women walked into the room and it was medium size bedroom. Mallorie starts looking around the room. "Once we get her stuff into the room, it will fill in the space."**_

_**"You know you're always welcomed to stay at the house with us, if you want to find another place" Mallorie offers. **_

_**"Thanks but this place is good. It's not too big and it's not too small" She responds. Sasha sighs and looks around the room. "Girls, You wanna go get some ice cream?"**_

_**"Yeah" The girls answered in excitement. **_

_***Flashback over***_

**After that day, I haven't seen that woman since. She was my mom's best friend but she died when I was four and that's the last time I saw my best friend. I looks around the place one more time. **

**"I know, I going to miss this place too but it's what's best right now"My mom says, as she places her hands on my shoulders. I jerk my shoulders away and walk out of the apartment. I don't want to leave this place and I don't understand how it's safer. Once I reach the front door, there's Packie. **

**"You guys ready to go?" He asked. I ignore him and get into my mom's car. I put my headphones into my ear and turn my Ipod Touch on. This summer is starting to suck so far and I'm not liking it. My mom gets into the car, and turns on the engine. Then she turns it off and I look at her. She was already looking at me and I pull my headphones out. **

**"Katie, It really is for your own good. There's a lot of people out there who don't like each other and that includes the McReary's. The Ancelotti Family hates the McReary's and so do the Albanians. Since they know that Packie has a daughter, They're gonna do anything in the power to get you. You need protections from those people, Katie"She explains. **

**"Why can't you protect me? You've done it for my whole life." I questioned. **

**"I can only do so much, Katie. They know where we live now and I can't risk losing you. You are the only the-" **

**"'-family you have' I know, Mom" I said**

**"Yeah, Packie and Gerry will help me protect you." She says. "I would never make a move like this if it wasn't needed." She's right. She wouldn't make a decision if it wasn't needed. I might have to trust my mom's judgement on this one. **

**"I know"I responded. She smirks a little bit and moves my hair from my face. **

**"Trust me, I don't want to live with Packie either" She jokes. I giggle a little bit and she giggles too. She turns on the engine one more time and drives off. After hours of getting things set up in my new room, My mom walks in. "Looks good"**

**"Thanks"I answer. **

**"This is how Kate had her room laid out when she was your age.."She says. **

**"Can I have a picture of Kate?"I asked. **

**"Yeah, Why do you need it?" She asked. **

**"Just to have it"I answered. **

**"Alright, If I find one I'll give it to you but for now come eat." She says. I walk out of my room.**

**"What's for dinner?"I asked. **

**"Your favorite" She says. We both walk down the stairs.**

**"Chicken Parm.?"I asked. **

**"Yep, with root beer floats to go with it."She says. **

**"I love you, mom"I say. She hugs me as we reach the kitchen. I sit down in a chair with a plate in front of it. **

**"Love you too, Katie." She says. She kisses the top of my forehead and sits next to me. "See, just like home" I smile as I take a bite of my food. Gerry walks into the room. **

**"What smells good?"He asked. **

**"Chicken Parmesean. You can have some, I made enough for everyone." My mom answers. He begins to make a plate and stands at the counter. **

**" You should start making dinner more often" He says. **

**"Made dessert too" She said. **

**"Apple Amber?"I questioned. She nods her head. She's made all of my favorites tonight. **

**"My favorite" Gerry says. **

**"Mine too" I respond. **

**"Once you finish, You can have some"Mom says. **

**"Alright" I answered. My mom gets up from the table and dumps the rest of her plate. It wasnt much left on the plate and my mom get's full fast sometimes. **

**"How's Derrick" She asked. **

**"Haven't seen him in years." He responds. **

**"Do you know if he's alive?" She asked. **

**"They haven't called us to identify a body, so it must be." He answers. **

**"Who's Derrick"I asked. **

**"Your uncle, I told you about him."She answers. **

**"He's a junkie, so you probably won't see him around much." Gerry says. **

**" Your uncle, Gerry, isn't that bad. He just can be an asshole sometimes" She says. **

**" Aw, Sasha that hurt a little"He says. She rolls her eyes and washes the plate. I giggle a little bit. **

**"Gerry, Do you have any kids"I asked. **

**"Not that I know of" He answers. **

**"But He's been divorced three times"Mom adds. He looks at her and continues eating. **

**"I divorced them"He says. She rolls her eyes as she puts the food away. **

**"Do I have any cousins" I asked. **

**"Probably not, You're the only niece I have" He says. **

**"Oh" I answered. I took one last bite of my food and place the fork down. "I'm done, Mom."  
**

**"Alright, You can get a piece of Apple Amber if you still want it. There's a plate ready for you."She says. I grab the plate and sit down in the same spot. "Where's Packie?"**

**"He left, He said he had to go talk to some people and not to wait up"He says. **

**"Alright"She responds. My mom looked kinda disappointed when she said it. I don't know but this taste delicious! My mom is truly the best!**

**

* * *

**

Another chapter is finished! Hoped you liked it... Review and Suggest things( If you want) NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	31. Chapter 31

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 31**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)Authors Note: The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

**I got up this morning, and it was hot. I got from under my covers and looked at my cellphone. It's 84 degrees outside! Ugh, Why is it so hot in this house? I got out of bed and walked downstairs. My mom was wearing denim shorts and a tanktop with her hair in a ponytail. I see the tattoo of my name and footprint on her right shoulder. I loved her angel wings tattoo and you can kinda see a little bit of it.**

**"Mom, It's so hot" I whine. **

**"I know, I'm about to go out and get some air conditioners and fans. You can come for the ride. The stores will be air conditioned"She says. **

**"I'll go get dressed"I answered. I walked back upstairs and put on a pair of shorts and a tee. I put my hair into a nice ponytail and walked downstairs. My mom is ready to go. She grabs her keys from the table and walks out the front door. We get into her extremely hot car. She quickly turned on the car and the cool air filled the car. **

**"Have you talked to Kayla?" My mom asked. **

**"Nope, I have no friends and it's official" I answered. **

**"Well, You can always join something to make new friends. Junior high might have some tryouts or something" She says. **

**"I rather just enjoy my summer, alone. I'll worry about friends later" I say. **

**"Come on, Katie. Summer is when you're suppose to chill with friends at the beach or go bowling or something. That's what I did with my friends, including your father." She says. "Well, Me and your father did more but that's not what you should be doing"**

**"What stuff?"I asked. **

**"Stuff, but back to you, Katie.-"I cut her off. **

**"Just drop it mom, I promise I won't spend my summer alone." I responded. **

**"You better not." She said with a smile. We pull into the Walmart parking lot and it was kind of packed. Hopefully they have at least fans left in this place. My mom put on her sunglasses and got out the car. We walk down the parking lot and once we get into the store, it's so great. It's cool and it's full of people. We grab a basket and head towards the appliances. There was still air conditioners left! We put the last three into the car. They weren't that big but it was enough to cover up the room. We also have three from our old apartment. It was good since the apartment was kinda small. The air traveled through the place but since it's a bigger place, we need at least one for every room. "I need to grab a few more things and then we can go back home"**

**"We can stay in this store forever" I answered. She laughed and continued down the store. We got a few things for us and then some stuff for the house. We went straight home and hooked up the air conditioners. After a while of letting the air kick in, the house was cooling down. We sat in the living room and embraced the cool air. She turned on the Tv and we begin watching those depressing movies about housewives, who have major problems. The channel even shows movies about teenagers with lack of self-esteem. My mom hopes I never end up like those girls in those movies. The front door opens and there's Packie with Gerry right behind him. Me and Packie haven't talked since I've been here. "Hey, Uncle Gerry"**

**"Hi, Kiddo"He responds. "Hey, Sasha."**

**"Hey, Gerry." She responded. "Hi, Packie". **

**"Hi" He responds. **

**"Hi, Dad" I greeted. I'm not used to the word 'Dad' since I haven't really had one. It feels kinda awkward using that word, Maybe I should just stick to Packie. I look at my mom, who happens to have a smirk on her face. **

**"Hi, Katie" He responds. He kinda hesitated a little bit when he said it. He's not used to having a daughter either. **

**"I'm going to make something to eat" Mom says. She gets off the couch and walks into the kitchen. It seems kind of awkward between everyone. **

**"How was your day, Little one?" Gerry asked. **

**"Good, went to Walmart with mom. We had to get air conditioners for the house and a few other things" I answered. **

**"No wonder it's nice in here"He answered. Packie went straight upstairs and my eyes follow up. I look down at my fingers. "Give him time, He'll come around." I smirk a little bit. My mom looks over at me and she looks a little down. **

**"Katie, Come eat"She says. **

**"Alright"I answered. I walked into the kitchen and washed my hands. **

**"I'll be right back" She says. She walked out of the room and up the stairs. I followed and sat on the stairs. **

_**"What the hell is your problem?" My mom asked. **_

_**"What are you talking about?"He asked. **_

_**"You know damn well, what I'm talking about."She responds. "You told me the other day you wanted to spend time with her and have her come to your house. Is it the fact that I'm here, that's holding you back from spending time with her?"**_

_**"It's none of your fucking business." He responds. **_

_**"When it comes to my daughter, it is my business." She responds. **_

_**"Our daughter"He says. He emphasized the 'Our' part. **_

_**"She's my daughter, Packie. You weren't up for 35 hours straight in the hospital when she got a cold, You didn't have to get up and feed her almost every hour-" He cut her off. **_

_**"That's because you didn't tell me about Katie! Would I be the best father? No, but I would have worked my ass off" He says. **_**I walk downstairs and into the kitchen. I sat at the kitchen table and ate my lunch. I want my parents to get along instead of arguing with each other. Maybe even become a nice happy family. My mom walks into the kitchen and out the back door. It looked like she was crying, I got up from the table. I opened the back door and my mom is sitting there with a cigarette in her hand. My mom has to be really upset in order for her to smoke and it's been years since she's had one. **

**"Katie, just go back inside and eat" She says. **

**"I already finished eating" I answered. **

**"Well, Go watch some TV. I'll be back inside in a minute" She says. I feel like I'm stuck in my spot. "Now, Katie Marie!". I walked back into the house as my mother told me. I really don't like seeing my mom like that. I always tried to make her feel better with something but I don't know about this time.**

**

* * *

**

**Hoped you liked the chapter :)... Review& Suggest! NO FLAMES!**

**~Hiphopangel1221~**


	32. Chapter 32

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 32**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)Authors Note: The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything. Another thing, there will be appearances from Katie Bellic from "Land Of Opportunity, What A Joke" by Arlena4815162342. If you want to read more about Katie Bellic, you should probably read Arlena4815162342's story to see what's she's all about. Trust me you will enjoy it as much as I do :)**

* * *

**It was the next day, I've been laying in my bed since I've gotten up, which was an hour ago. After yesterday, I really wasn't trying to cause anymore arguing. I know it's not really my fault but still. I'm going to have to get up sometime but I really don't want to right now. I can't imagine, when schools back in session. I might be able to sleep a little bit long since I'm closer to the school. We still have a month left of summer. I really just want it to end because this is one of the worst summers ever. I lost my friend, I got kidnapped, like this summer sucks! I take a deep breath and roll out of bed. I hit my little purple rug but it still hurt when I hit the ground. I slowly pull myself off the hard floor and walk out of my room. It seemed quiet in the house. I slowly walked down the stairs and the living room was empty. I walked into the living room. **

**"Your mom went to the gym" Gerry says. I jumped a little bit because I didn't know he was home. **

**"Oh, ok"I answered. "What about Packie?"**

**"Hasn't been home since last night." He responds. I walk into the kitchen and sit at the island. **

**"Why aren't you out doing something?"I asked. **

**"Why aren't **_**you**_** out doing something, Katie? You're the young pre-teen" He says. **

**"I legit have no friends, I lost my best friend to Izzy Ancelotti." I responded. **

**"Ancelottis can't be trusted. They're nothing but backstabbers and snakes." He responded. **

**"My mom said that" I said. **

**"Your mother is right, Katie. She knows that because she's been around this family for a long time" He says. **

**"How were my parents before I was born?"I asked. **

**"They were really close when they were younger. They were each others first at everything. I always thought they would get married because your mom was the perfect woman for Packie. Everyone thought so ecspecially your grandma. Your mom would do anything for your dad. She helped him rob a bank, helped him kidnap Gracie, and a lot more." He says. **

**"They robbed a bank?"I asked. I can't believed my mom and dad robbed a bank! **

**"Yeah" He answered. "Your mom has been there for Packie and our family through a lot. Francis's Death, Katie's Death, even Ma's death." Wow! My mom did seem like the perfect person for my dad. **

**"Does Packie still have feelings for my mom?" I asked. **

**"I don't really know but when they were through, he still loved her. He just didn't have the balls to tell her. Instead he searched her apartment for a guy that wasn't even there." He says. **

**"Are there any pictures of them together?" I asked. **

**"There might be in his room but I don't know. I'm going to head to the store, Wanna come?" He asked. **

**"Nope, I enjoy the nice cool air" I explained. **

**"Alright, I'll be right back."He says. I grabbed a banana from the basket and started peeling it. He walked out the door and I ran up the stairs. I want to see the pictures of my mom and my dad together. I slowly opened Packie's room and it was kind of clean. The bed was messy but other than that it was clean. I walked over towards the night table. I opened every single drawer, Nothing but pictures of half naked woman. Where could these pictures be? I got onto my knees and looked under the bed. Nothing was under there but shoes. Seemed like they were just kicked under there by mistake. I sit down on the cold wooden floor and look over at the closet. I crawl to the closet and open it. There was clothes hanging up and shoes on the floor. I scan the clothes in the closet and I see about three woman's t-shirts, two pairs of woman's jeans, and sweatpants. Why would he have woman's clothes in here? I look up and there's shoe box on the shelf. I jump for it a couple times and grabbed it. It said 'Past' in capital letters across the top. I closed the closet and walked out the room. I ran to my bedroom, shut the door and sat in front of the door. I take a deep breath and opened the box. I pulled out the first picture and Packie has his arms around mom. She was smiling and he had a smirk on his face. I placed it on the floor and moved onto the next one. The next was of Packie kissing my mom on the cheek and she was smiling with her eyes close. I grabbed another picture and it was of them kissing each other on the lips. It looked so natural like the movies. I placed the pictures side by side on the floor. I continued to look through the pictures. My parents were truly loved each other no matter what. I grabbed the last picture out of the box. Packie had his arms around her waist, Moms body was facing the camera. They were holding hands and they were sharing a kiss. This has to be my favorite one. I scan the picture once more and put it on my nightable. I have an empty frame for it since me and Kayla aren't friends anymore. I reached into my desk drawer and grab the frame. I slowly slide the photo into the purple frame. **

**"Katie, I talked to the head of the athletic department for the junior high. She told me exactly when tryouts were." Mom says, coming into my bedroom. "She gave me a list of sports and I was thinking we can look through them."**

**"Alright cool, Mom"I answered, as I placed the frame on the night table. It looks nice if you ask me. **

**"What are these?"She asked. She picked up a few pictures and looked at them. "Where did you find these?"**

**"I don't know" I lied. She flipped through the pictures and smiled a little bit. Next thing you know, Packie walks by. He stops and walks to my door way. He hasn't taken his eyes off the floor full of pictures. **

**"You went in my room?" He asked. Mom looked up from the pictures and at me. They both looked at me for an answer. **

**"Katie, Did you take these from Packie's room?" She asked. **

**"Yes" I answer softly. **

**"Katie, Why were you in Packie's room"She asked. **

**"Yeah, Why were you in my room?" He asked. **

**"I just wanted to see pictures of you guys when you guys were together." I answered. **

**"That still doesn't give you the right to go in my fucking room" He said with a stern tone. **

**"Don't swear at her, Packie" Mom snaps. They started going at each other's throats. I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!**

**"Why can't you guy be the way you were in these damn pictures?"I cried. I can feel the tears fall and I make my way past them. I hustle my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. **

**"Katie"Mom yells after me. I burst open the backdoor and sit on the crates outside. I wipe the tears away and I hear the door open. My mom sits next to me and rubs my back. I haven't cried like that in years but I can't stand them arguing anymore. The door opens again but no footsteps are coming. "Katie-"  
**

**"You guys looked so happy in those pictures. It looked like you cared about and loved each other." I said. It pisses me off that they can't be civilized for me, at least. **

**"We were happy together, Katie but that was a long time ago. I didn't really want to leave Packie but it just kinda happened. I thought about it everyday telling him about you but something would say 'I'm doing the right thing'. As much as I wanted to get him out of my system and to stop loving him, I really couldn't because you showed his features everyday. I'm at the point where I don't love him anymore but I do have respect for him" She explains. **

**"For all of those year, You still loved Packie?"I asked. **

**"Yes, and I finally got over it." She says, wiping my tears from my face. **

**"Would you get back with him if you had the chance?"I asked. **

**"Maybe, I don't know." She replies. "But I want you to know that I'm willing to try to get along with him for your sake"**

**"Pinky Promise?"I asked, holding out my pinky. She smiles and chuckles a little bit. **

**"I pinky promise" She says. She hooks her pinky with mine and hugs me close. "Now go in the house and pick a sport to play, Katie."**

**"Alright" I said. I got up from the crate and there was Packie. Maybe he heared everything? I walked into the house. **

**Sasha's POV**

**I hear the backdoor shut and I looked at Maureens garden, that was straight ahead. Her garden gave the lawn some color, and it looked beautiful. **

**"So you loved me?" Packie asked. **

**"I **_**used**_** to love you" I answered. Things got a little bit silent betweent he two of us. I was admiring the green lawn. It looked really nice, if you asked me. "Why did you keep those pictures?"**

**"Couldn't part with them" He answered. "Made me see what I was missing." Did he really go there? Should I say 'Aw' to that or should I think bullshit. **

**"Well, you kinda missed a lot" I answered. **

**"I know" He said. It got silent again between us. Only thing you could hear were the birds chirping through the trees. "There wasn't a moment where I didn't think about you, Sasha. I missed you." I finally looked at him and he's looking straight ahead. **

**"You missed me?" I questioned. **

**"Yeah, I know. You didn't expect to hear it from me"He says. **

**"Not really but there's a first for everything" I commented. **

**"I should have listened to my Ma" He said. **

**"What did she say?" I asked. **

**"She said I should have married you when I had the chance" He says. I smile a little bit because I remember me and Maureen having that conversation. **

**"Well, You always said Marriage isn't for you." I said. I got off the crate and walked back to the house. **

**"If I could do it all over again, I would" He says. I paused in my steps because I can't believe I'm hearing this. Packie must be high or something because he would never say that. **

**"Well, What's done is done" I replied. I walked back into the house and closed the door behind me.**

* * *

Review& Suggest :) NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	33. Chapter 33

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 33**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)Authors Note: The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything. Another thing, there will be appearances from Katie Bellic from "Land Of Opportunity, What A Joke" by Arlena4815162342 If you want to read more about Katie Bellic, you should probably read Arlena4815162342's story to see what's she's all about. Trust me you will enjoy it as much as I do :)**

* * *

**Ever since the day I had that little break down, everthing in the house is going better. My parents are getting along even if its only speaking a few words to each other. Its better than them having an arguement, I guess. I also got the chance to get all of Kayla's stuff packed up. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Mom was making food and Packie was in the kitchen, looking at her. It kinda looks like he was checking her out. I never really found out what happened when I went into the house the day I had that little break down. **

**"Hey, Katie" She greets. **

**"Hi Mom, Packie" I answered. **

**"What do you have planned for today?" She asked. **

**"Nothing, Probably get my stuff back from Kayla. I already put her stuff back into a box" I answered. I might as well give back her stuff, I just have to call her first. **

**"Want me to drop you off?" She asked. **

**"No, I need the fresh air." I answered. I haven't really been out the house in a while. **

**"Someone needs to take you" Packie says. **

**"Why can't I just go by myself?" I asked. I've gone to places by myself before and I've come back safe. **

**"Katie, Just go. Keep your cellphone on at all times and come straight home." Mom says. **

**"I will" I answered. I leave the kitchen and walked out the front door. **

**Sasha's POV**

**I hear the front door closed as I continue to cut up vegatables for a salad. I press a button on my phone.**

**"Did you seriously let her go by herself?" Packie asked. Why does he question me? I know exactly what I'm doing with my child. **

**"Yeah" I answered. "She's gonna be fine, Packie" **

**"Do you not remember her being kidnapped by the Ancelotti's?" He asked. **

**"Yeah" I answered. **

**"Then why the fuck did you let her go by herself?" He asked. **

**"Because she's technically going by herself." I confess. He looked at me with confusion. " I saw her packing up Kayla's things and I figured she was going to return it today. So I called Gordon and told him to follow her while she does that. If something happeneds, then She'll be protected by Gordon and that way she doesn't freak out about having a body guard."**

**"Alright, Good thinking" He says. I know what's best for my child and he shouldn't question my judgement. **

**"I know" I answered. He got up from the table and went behind me. I could feel his arms wrap around me. What the hell does he think he's doing? We aren't together anymore. Where is Gerry when you need him to walk in? Speaking of the devil, Gerry walks into the kitchen. **

**"Am I disrupting something?" Gerry asked. **

**"Nope, You're just in time to see Packie get stabbed" I answer jokingly. **

**"Why don't you two go out to dinner or something?" He asked. **

**"Well, I don't know about that" I answered. **

**"Why not?" Gerry asked. **

**"First, I'm about to cook dinner and Second, I don't know how I feel about leaving Katie with you." I answer. I don't trust people easily with Katie because of the stuff that happened to me when I was younger. **

**"Sasha ,I'm not going to do anything. You can still make the dinner, just for me and Katie. It will give me a chance to get to know her and bond since we haven't known each other long" Gerry says. "Packie, Take this beautiful and classy woman out for dinner. It's been a while since you've actually done that." I smile a little bit. It has been a while since I've actually gone out with people since Mallorie's death. I have friends still but it's not the same. **

**"I agree with you, Gerry" He finally answers. **

**"Fine, I'll go out tonight but no funny business" I answered. **

***Katie's POV(Normal)**

**I walk up to the townhome and look up at the apartment. This will bring a little closure to our friendship. It just hurts to know that the friend I helped, turned on me to go be friends with a girl she barely knows and used to torture us. I walk up the stairs and as I approach the door, I take a deep breath. I knock on the door and wait for someone to answer. Her father answered the door. He was wearing a suit and tie, which means he might be going to work or to lunch with his girlfriend. **

**"Hey, Katie. It's been a while since you've been over but Kayla isn't home." He says.**

**"Well, Can I at least put her stuff upstairs?" I asked. **

**"Yeah sure" He says. I could smell the liquor on this breath as he talks. I ease by him and walk up the stairs. Their apartment never was clean, I don't know if they don't know how to clean or what but it needs to be done. The walls were dirty, there was trash on the ground. I remember making Kayla clean the house because it was gross. I didn't want to be mean but It had to be done. That's also the reason my mom invites Kayla over. I walked into her room and place the box on the floor. I left a note says ' **_**I brought back all of your stuff and I hope you give me back **__**all**__** of my stuff back' **_**I place the note on the box and then I head out. As I turn around, there was Kayla's Dad. I jumped a little bit and I have a sigh of relief.**

**"I was just leaving, Mr. Chassity" I said. He had a drunk-look to him.**

**"You're such a pretty girl just like your mom" He says. My eyes begin to go wide. I know exactly where this is going. I've seen too many movies on lifetime that have this type of scene. **

**"Bye, Mr. Chassity" I manage to say. I try to go passed him but he blocks the door. **

**"Why are you going to quickly?" He asked. He closes the door behind him and smiles. He moves towards me and I move backwards. I dial my mom's number and I hear the phone click. **

**"Help!" I cried. I fall on the bed and he starts to undo his pants. I hear a door open. "HELP!" He looks back at the door and I kick him in manhood. As he falls, I run out the room. I ran into a man, who is probably around Packie's age. I scream and he grabs me. **

**"What's wrong?"He asked. **

**"That guy tried to rape me." I manage to say. I'm shaking and I'm so freaking scared for my life. "Who are you?"**

**"I'm Gordon, a friend of Packie"He says. Did Packie send him to follow me? Good thing he sent him to follow me. **

**"Can we go?" I asked. **

**"Yeah" He says. We walk out the house and walked back to the house. I walked through the door and mom hugs me close. **

**"Are you ok? What happened? Do I have to kill someone?" She questioned. **

**"No, I'm fine" I answered. "Gordon came just in time"**

**"There's no way I'm going out now" She says as she squeezes my face. She was going out? I'm not going to keep her from going out! **

**"With who?"I asked. **

**"With Packie but I'm not going anymore" She says. **

**"Yes, You are going, Ma. I'm fine and I will be here with Uncle Gerry." I answer. "Go out and have a good time." **

**"I don't know" She says. **

**"You're going out, Mom." I order. " You will have many laughs, and you'll have a good time"**

**"Fine, I will call you." She says.**

* * *

Oh Lala Sasha and Packie have a little date? I wonder how that will turn out :)...Review& Suggest things(Only if you want to, It's not mandatory)

~Hiphopangel1221~


	34. Chapter 34

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 34**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)Authors Note: The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything. Another thing, there will be appearances from Katie Bellic from "Land Of Opportunity, What A Joke" by Arlena4815162342 If you want to read more about Katie Bellic, you should probably read Arlena4815162342's story to see what's she's all about. Trust me you will enjoy it as much as I do :)**

* * *

**Sasha's POV**

**I began looking through my closet. As much as I really shouldn't change my outfit, I kinda don't want to wear shorts and a tank top out. As I start looking through my closet full of clothes, I finally found my Grass Top, Open Shoulder Short Sleeve Draped Cowl Neck. I place it on my bed and I grab my GUESS? Jeans, Shimmer Rose Slim Fit Skinny Leg Dark Wash Faded. I put the outfit on and I grab my black flip flops from in front of my bed. I really don't want to go out with Packie but Katie is right. I really do need to go out! It's been a while since I've gone out with someone, but I wish it weren't Packie. I must admit though, we usually had a good time when we went out. We would go chill at bars, go out to restaraunts, sometimes bowling, you name it. So no matter how much I don't really like Packie, I love spending time with him. He really knows how to show a girl a good time, when he isn't high as a kite. I look in the mirror, behind my door. I must admit, I'm really aging gracefully. I haven't really changed much since I was 25. Many of the parents I talk to think I'm on botox or something like that. Well it's more like the parents, who hate me for some strange reason. Those are the parents, who's children are out of control and need some sort of discipline. I try my best to discipline Katie, so she doesn't end up like some of these bums and prostitutes you see out here. I take one last look at myself in the mirror and leave my room. I walk down the stairs and there's Katie on the couch. She was watching a movie. **

**"How do I look?"I asked. She looked over at me and smiled. **

**"You look amazing, Mom" She responds.**

**"Thanks" I answer. "Alright Katie, Dinner is in the oven. All you have to do is heat it up but talk to Gerry before you do that. Please do something tonight besides watch movies on TV.**

**"Alright, Mom." She answers. "Have fun". I smile and give her a kiss on the forehead. **

**"Sasha, Are you ready?" Packie asked, as he walked down the stairs. I grab my purse from the table near the door. **

**"Yeah" I answered. "Gerry make sure you watch her and feed her"**

**"I will, don't worry" He answered. **

**"I'm serious Gerry"I said. **

**"I know, Now go you two" He says, as he rushes us out the door. **

**"Fine" I said. I walked out the door and walk to Packie's car, which was parked behind my car. **

**"Where do you want to go?" Packie asked. **

**"Suprise me" I answered. I get into the sports car and wait for him to start the car. Once he starts the car I sit there and look out the window as the car moved. **

**"How have you been" He asked. **

**"I've been good, how about you?" I responded. **

**"I've been ok, things haven't really been the same since Ma died" He says. **

**"I know, I miss her" I answer. I really do miss her because I think that her and Katie could have had a stronger bond. Katie never really saw her much since Maureen couldn't move around like she used to. **

**"After you left, She talked about you." He says. **

**"I saw her a few times after I left." I answered. **

**"It would have been nice for her to see Katie, ya know?"He said. **

**"Well, She has seen Katie" I respond. **

**"What do you mean?" He asked out of confusion. **

**"Your Ma has met Katie" **

**"My own Ma didn't tell me about Katie?" He questioned. **

**"Don't blame her, I told her not to since I wasn't ready to tell you" I state. Well, I had Katie visit Ms. Maureen since I had no clue how long she was gonna live. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I didn't let Maureen see her only grandchild. Well, I don't know if that's her only grandchild because Gerry doesn't know if he got any of his ex wives pregnant. **

**"I still don't understand why you weren't ready to tell me." He said. "I had the right to see my daughter."  
**

**"Packie, I know you and I belived you aren't ready for that type of responsibility. Even your mother agreed with me" I answered. We pulled up to the 69th street diner, near Roman's old apartment. I never get tired of coming to this diner for lunch. I used to come here after school. I would do homework while eating some fries since I couldn't stand my enviroment. We walk into the almost empty place and sit in one of the booths. I didn't bother to look at the menu since I kinda know the menu. Packie looked at me with his greenish/ hazel eyes. There was an awkward silence between us. "So how many?"**

**"How many, What?" He asked. **

**"How many girls have you been with in the term of relationship?" I asked. I'm not really the jealous type but I got tired of the awkward silence between us.**

**"None, Most of the girl I was with were one-night stands" He says. That's Packie for you. **

**"What about that girl I saw you with the day I took Katie out for lunch?" I asked. **

**"One-night stand" He answered. "What about you? How many guys have you been with?"**

**"None, actually. I was too busy raising a daughter and didn't have time to really date or have one-night stands." I answered. **

**"Oh" He responds. **

**"But I might start dating since Katie is a little bit older now" I remarked. I could see that Packie didn't really like that comment but I smiled. **

**Normal POV(Katie)**

**I'm starting to get really tired, so I might just take a nap. Uncle Gerry was in his room upstairs. I turned the TV off and walked up the stairs. Once I get into my room, I plop onto my nice and comfy bed. It's a nice night to go to the beach and just lay in the sand. Maybe I can try to persuade my mom into going to the beach tomorrow or something. I can feel my eyes getting heavy and I try to fight it but I can't anymore. **

_***Flashback***_

_**Sasha picked up little Katie from her little toddler bed. **_

_**"Mommy, Today's the first day of school" little Katie says with excitement. **_

_**"I know, baby girl" Sasha says with a smile. **_

_**"Where there be snacks?" Katie asked. **_

_**"Maybe, You'll get to meet new kids like you" She answers, as she put Katie into her outfit. **_

_**"Will the place have toys?" Katie asked. **_

_**"Maybe, Katie" She answered. "What do you want for lunch today?"**_

_**"Peanut butter and Jelly" Katie answered. **_

_**"With some grapes and juice?" She questioned. **_

_**"Yes, please." After Sasha finished getting Katie dressed, She walked into the kitchen of her small apartment. She began making a PB and J sandwhich. "Can I have it in my dora lunch box?"**_

_**"Yeah" She answered. Once she put the lunch together, they two left the apartment. They were on their way to Liberty City Elementary Pre-K center. They walk into the place and there are kids with their parents. They were all bringing their kid to their classroom. Sasha guided her daughter's hand to her classroom. Mrs. Edwards was the name of her teacher. She walked into the room with Katie. There were other little kids her age playing with toys. **_

_**"Mommy, Are you going to stay with me?" Katie asked. **_

_**"No, Mommy has to go look for a new place for us to live" She responds. **_

_**"But I want you to stay" Katie pouts. **_

_**"I want to stay but Mommy has to get us a new place so we can get out of the bad place." She explains. **_

_**"I want to go with you" Katie cried. She hugged Sasha has tight as she could, which made Sasha smile a little bit. **_

_**"Katie, I'm coming back for you once school is over" She says. She began to stand up and walk out of the room. Sasha looked in through the window and could see Katie upset. She saw a little girl walk over to Katie. The girl began talking to Katie, and Sasha smiled. Once they went to go play, She walked out of the building. **_

***Flashback over/ ****Sasha's SOV***

**"Packie, You are such an ass sometimes" I say, with a little laughter. **

**"Sasha, You've hurt my feelings." He says. **

**"But thanks for getting that creep away from me" I answered. There was this random guy, who kept trying to hit on me and I wasn't feeling it. So, Packie told him that I was his girlfriend and that he needed to back up. That's what I like about him, He knows how to protect a girl, when she needs protection. **

**"No problem" He responds. He put his arms around my shoulder. A phone begins to go off and it's his. "Hello." It feels kinda good being in his arms again. For a guy who doesn't really give a fuck who he hurts, He can be really romantic. That's only when he wants to though. He hangs up the phone and puts it in his pocket. **

**"Who was that?" I asked. **

**"Niko, He wants to go on a double date" He answers. **

**"I'm down" I answer. **

**"Alright, He's coming to get us in a few" He says. After waiting a couple minutes, Niko pulled up in a Cavalcade. There was a woman in the front seat with Niko. She had dirty blong hair with brown eyes. She had the same skin tone as me but I was just a little bit lighter. I get into the backseat of the car and Packie is right next to me. **

**"Niko, My boy" Packie greets. **

**"Packie and Sasha, this is Kiki. Kiki, this is Sasha and Packie McReary." Niko introduce. **

**"Nice to mee you" She says. **

**"Likewise" I answer. It got silent in the car for a little bit. "So, How did you two meet?"**

**"" She answered. **

**"Niko, I never took you for the internet dating type person" I comment. **

**" I had to move on somehow" He responds. **

**"How did you two meet?" Kiki asked. **

**"We've known each other since we were little" I answered. "-but we aren't together."**

**"Then why does he have his arms around you?" She asked. **

**"Why do you ask so many questions?" I asked.**

**"Just wondering" She answers. I can already tell this bitch is gonna get on my nerves. We pulled up to Jerkov's after few more minutes of driving. We walk into the place and it was kinda crowded. After an hour of drinking, we were all drunk. "Who was that bitch, Niko? Is she one of your cheap whores?"**

**"What are you talking about?" Niko asked. **

**"I saw you looking at her" She says. **

**"Oh my god Kiki, Shut the fuck up" I finally says. **

**"Taxi" Niko calls. **

**"Sasha, I love you" Packie says.**

**"Shut up, No you don't" I answered. We got into the car with Niko and Kiki**

**"Yes, I do. I treated you like shit when we were together" He says. **

**"Damn right you did" I answered. "I fucking loved you, Packie. I even wrote a song for you." I'm in the mood to sing a song. (Dangerously in Love by Beyonce DON'T OWN)**

**Verse 1:Baby I love you, you are my life**

**My happiest moments weren't complete if you weren't by my side**

**You're my relation and connection to the sun**

**With you next to me, there's no darkness I can't overcome**

**You are my raindrops, I am the seed**

**With you and God, who's my sunlight, I'm blooming, grown so beautifully**

**Baby I'm so proud, proud to be your girl**

**You make the confusion go all away from this cold and misty world**

**Chorus(2x):I am in love with you (in love)**

**You set me free**

**I can't do this thing called life without you here with me**

**Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love)**

**I'll never leave **

**Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me**

**Verse 2:I know you love me, love me for who I am**

**Cause years before I became who I am, baby you were my man**

**I know it ain't easy, easy loving me**

**I appreciate the love and dedication from you to me**

**Later on in my destiny I see myself having your child**

**I see myself being your wife and I see my whole future in your eyes**

**The thought of all my love for you, sometimes makes me wanna cry**

**I Realize all my blessings, I'm grateful to have you by my side**

**[Chorus]**

**Hook:Every time I see your face, my heart smiles**

**Every time it feels so good, it hurts sometimes**

**Created in this world to love, to hold, to feel, to breathe**

**To live you**

**Dangerously in love, yeah**

**[Chorus]**

**Dangerously (dangerously)**

**Dangerous, dangerously in love with you**

**Oh, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you **

**I love you.. oh yes..**

**"Sasha, You have a beautiful voice" Niko says. **

**"Thank you" I answered. **

**"She always sounded beautiful" Packie says. **

**"I needed something to keep my mind off of things. Oh my god Niko, I want to tell you a secret but you can't tell anyone" **

**"Alright, Tell me" He says. **

**"I was raped and molested as a child" I whispered. **

**"By who?"He asked. **

**"Shh, not so loud. It was my older brothers, who did it." I whispered. **

**"That's sooo sad" He says. **

**"I know right, I wanted to cut their dicks off" I answered. "But don't tell anyone"**

**"How could people do that?" Kiki asked. **

**"Niko, I told you not to tell anyone" **

**" I didn't" He says. **

**"Dammit" I cried.**

**"Niko, How could you? It's a sensitive subject" Packie says. Finally someone understands the pain. I can't believe Niko has a big mouth! Packie puts his arm around me. **

**"Can't trust nobody" I answered. We pulled in front of the house and I look at the clock. It was one in the morning. Holy shit, I probably should have came home earlier but it's been a while since I've been out. **

**"Thanks, Niko" I said. **

**"No problem" He says. He drives off and I'm still kinda drunk. **

**"I'm so drunk, Packie" I murmur. **

**"It's time to put you in bed" He says. **

**"We have to be quiet and not to wake up Katie" I said. We walked to the side of the house. I climbed the fire escape and Packie wasn't far behind. He opened the window and went inside. I slowly followed and fell on the floor. I began laughing a little bit. I got off the floor and layed ontop of Packie, who was on the bed. He looked at me in the darkness. **

**"You are so hot" He says. **

**"Shhhh"I responded, before I kissed him.**

* * *

Wow is all I have to say... Review& Suggest (Not Mandatory)

~Hiphopangel1221~


	35. Chapter 35

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 35**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)Authors Note: The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything. Another thing, there will be appearances from Katie Bellic from "Land Of Opportunity, What A Joke" by Arlena4815162342 If you want to read more about Katie Bellic, you should probably read Arlena4815162342's story to see what's she's all about. Trust me you will enjoy it as much as I do :)**

* * *

**Sasha's POV**

**Oh my god, I have the biggest headache! All I remember from lat night was going out with Packie to the diner then with him, Niko and Kiki. The rest is a complete blur to me right now. I place my hand over my head. I need to grabe the nearest pain killer from my drawer. I reach down to open my drawer and it's not in my usual spot. I finally open my eyes and looked at the room. This isn't my room, looked like-Why am I in Packie's room? I turned over and Packie's sleeping. He didn't have a shirt on and all I had on was a shirt. Did I seriously sleep with Packie! He groaned and opened his eyes. His hazel eyes lock with mine. **

**"Did we?" I asked as I covered my body with a sheet. **

**"Yeah, I think so" He answered. **

**"Shit" I cursed. I moved the sheet and grabbed my clothes from the floor. **

**"Come on, You knew it was bound to happy sooner or later."He replies. Should I punch him? I wasn't planning on sleeping with him at all yesterday! It was suppose to be a nice casual outing, where we were suppose to talk. **

**"No, I didn't know." I answered. **

**"Can we talk?"He asked. **

**"About what? How we were drunk and had sex?" I questioned. I seriously can't believe I slept with him again. I promised myself I wouldn't sleep with him every again. **

**"About us, Sasha" He says. I ignore him and continue to grab my things from the floor. He grabbed my arm and I look at him. He sighed as he pulled me down to get closer to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and he looks at me. I look at him and wait for a response. I remember him doing this about two days before we broke up. "I love you"**

**"You shouldn't say it if you don't mean it" I respond. **

**"I do mean it and that's why I'm saying it" He says. **

**"Look Packie, I can't be sending Katie mixed signals. She thinks we aren't gonna get back together and I don't plan on it but you make it hard" I answered. As much as I want to seriously resist Packie, I can't. Something about being in his arms, brings all of the feelings back. **

**"We could get back together." He says. **

**"I don't know about that because you don't know how to stay commited to one person" I answered. He pats the space next to him and I get back under the sheets. **

**"I promise, I will not cheat on you" He says. **

**"How do I know you're going to stay commited to me?" I asked. **

**"Sasha, I'm almost 41 years old. It's probably about time I get serious about a relationship."**

**"Did you just say that?" I asked. I can't believe that came out of his mouth of all people. Oh my god, I can't believe he said that! "You wanna repeat that?"**

**"It's time for me to get serious about a relationship" He repeats. **

**"I was making sure I had the right, Packie" I answered. He rolls his eyes and I smile. **

**"I'm serious, Sasha" He says. **

**"Well, Show me that you're serious" I said. I kissed him on the cheek and I removed the sheets. **

**Normal POV**

**Oh my god, I haven't seen my mom since last night! She usually comes in during the night, telling me that she's home. I shouldn't be worried about her since she's the parent but we live in Liberty City. I get out of my bed and walk downstairs. The living room and kitchen was empty. I grab the cereal from the top of the fridge and pour myself a bowl. I hear footsteps walk down the stairs and it's Mom. **

**"Where have you been?" I asked. **

**"Excuse me, I'm the mother. How was your night with Gerry?" She asked. **

**"It was good. We ate dinner and then we went to our rooms. I pretty much went to bed early" I explained. **

**"That's good" She says. **

**"I also saw that there's a new person moving next door" I said. The girl looked around my age. She looked really nice too but I can't just trust anyone. "I think I'm going to go over there and meet her."**

**"Don't forget, You have tryouts today. Have you been practicing?" **

**"Yeah, I practiced in the backyard." I responded I decided to go with Volleyball, Cheerleading and Soccer. Thank god the tryouts are on different days, and I'm not going get into all of them. My mom said I should keep my options open just in case I don't get into one. **

**"Alright, I'll get dressed soon. Make sure your stuff is ready to go and I don't forget your water"She says. **

**"I won't" I answered. I continue to eat my bowl of cereal and Mom is making coffee. **

**"Katie, Can I ask you something?" She says. **

**"Yeah" I replied. **

**"How would you feel if I decided to date your father again?" She asked. **

**"I would be happy!" I answered. It would make us like a family, something I always wanted. "Are you guys getting back together?"**

**"I don't know yet but You'll be the first to know if we do" She says. She kisses my forehead and walks into the living room. I can't believe my parents are thinking about being together. I don't really know wheather to be happy or scared. What happends when they break up? I should think possitive and focus on my tryouts.**

* * *

Review & Suggest(If you want)

~Hiphopangel1221~


	36. Chapter 36

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 36**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)Authors Note: The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything. Another thing, there will be appearances from Katie Bellic from "Land Of Opportunity, What A Joke" by Arlena4815162342 If you want to read more about Katie Bellic, you should probably read Arlena4815162342's story to see what's she's all about. Trust me you will enjoy it as much as I do :)**

* * *

**I walked outside to the nice, fresh air. The moving van wasn't there anymore, which is the perfect time to introduce myself. Well also considering she's outside, sitting ont he steps. I walk down the stairs and to the other set of stairs. **

**"Hey" I greet. She has shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. She could be hispanic or maybe even black. **

**"Hi"She replies. **

**"What's your name" I asked. **

**"Gabriella but my friends call me Gaby" She answers. "What's yours"**

**"Katie, I live right there" I answer as I point to my new home. "I'm going to attend Liberty City Junior High next year." **

**"Cool, So am I" She answered. **

**"Seventh grade?" I hesitantly asked. **

**"Yeah" She says. Finally, I might actually have a friend to talk to when the year starts. **

**"Gabby, Can you come in and help unpack" A woman with a spanish accent said. **

**"Hey, maybe we can chill sometime" I suggest. **

**"Yeah, sure" She responds. **

**"It was nice meeting you" I said. I walk back over to my house and got ready for tryouts. I put on my sweatpants and tanktop. I grabbed my sneakers and walked downstairs.**

**Sasha's POV**

**"Mom, I'm ready" Katie shouts from downstairs. It's time for me to bring her to tryouts , which isn't that far fromt the house. I grab my cellphone from my bed and call Gordon. **

**"Hello" He answered. **

**"Gordon, I need you again" I began. " Katie is about to go to tryouts and I want you to make sure nothing happends"**

**"You might as well high me as a bodyguard" He says. **

**"I should but I heard Gerry got new people. You can teach them how to guard a little girl from the Ancelottis' and Albanians'. That's a start for them" I said. **

**"Whatever, I'll do it" He says. **

**"Alright, Good. If a hair is missing off her head when I come back, I will cut your dick off and feed it to you" I threatened **

**"Alright, I know the rules" He responds. **

**"Alright, I'll see you in a few" I answered. I hung up my phone and put my flip flops on. **

**"Who are you threatening now?" Gerry asked. **

**"Gordon, I need him to protect Katie" I answered. **

**"Sasha, We don't run a protection agency here" He says. **

**"Gerry, I know but-" **

**"Stop using my guys for protection" He interupts.**

**"Fine" I answered. I walk towards the door and stopped right next to him. "If something happens to her, Be sure I will be on your ass like white on rice." I walk downstairs and Katie is ready to go. We walk outside to my car and start driving to the school. **

**"I talked to the girl next door" She says. **

**"Is she nice?" I asked. **

**"Yeah, We're in the same grade and everything" She says. **

**"That's good, Maybe your summer hasn't sucked" I comment. **

**"Maybe" She says. I pull in front of the school and place the car in park. **

**"Alright, you know the drill. Leave your phone on at all times, Call or text me if you're in trouble." I said. **

**"I know" She says. **

**"Love you" I say as I smile a little bit. **

**"Love you too, Mom" She replied. She got out of the car and went straight into the school. I put my car in drive and drive all the way to Roman's car depot. I walk into the hot room. He really needs to stop being a cheap little shit and get air conditioning. I open the door and Niko was sitting there. **

**"Hey Niko" I greet. **

**"Hey" **

**"How's your girlfriend" I asked. **

**"Annoying, I feel like she's stalking me" He replies. **

**"Why do you feel like that?" I asked. **

**"I don't know"He says. **

**"Well, She seems like an alright girl to be with but she does come off as a little bit pyscho" I commented. **

**"Well, I thought about dumping her but I don't know"He says. **

**"Well, Just follow your heart, it will can only lead you in the right direction" I said. **

**"Thanks, Sasha"**

**"No problem" I replied. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 37**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)Authors Note: The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything. Another thing, there will be appearances from Katie Bellic from "Land Of Opportunity, What A Joke" by Arlena4815162342 If you want to read more about Katie Bellic, you should probably read Arlena4815162342's story to see what's she's all about. Trust me you will enjoy it as much as I do :)**

* * *

**My body is in so much pain! It was my tryout for soccer but my cheerleading tryout is canceled because of the storm. I'm stuck in the house for the day but it's not that bad. I don't know what I'm going to do today but I'll think of something I guess. I finally got out of my bed and walked downstairs. The television was on but I didn't see anyone. I walked into the living room and there was my mom, on the floor.**

**"Morning, Katie." She greets. She had money on the table with papers all over. **

**"Morning" I retort. I sit on the couch and looked at the coffee table. " What's this?"**

**"Nothing, Just sorting out these bills." She answered. I always wondered how we were always set. My mom hasn't worked but she always has money. **

**"Mom, I have a question." **

**"Shoot" She said, as she counted money. **

**"How come we always have money?" I asked. She paused for a moment and thought about her answer.**

**" Because that way I can get you anything we need." She answered. **

**"I mean, How."**

**"Remember that guy I dated when you were little?" She asked. That guy was nice but he was also creepy. He always gave me the creeps when I was little and I'm glad my mom dumped him. **

**"Yeah" I answered. **

**"Well, He introduced me into investing in stocks. So, I've been getting money from my stocks." She answered. Sounds boring! "Whatcha gonna do today?"**

**"I don't know, It's storming outside." I answered. **

**"You could invite the new neighbor over" She said. **

**"Maybe" I said. I look up at the television and there was a picture of Mr. Chassity. I grabbed the remote and turned up the television. **

_**"-report. Once again, thirty-four year old David Chassity had been arrested earlier today for attempted rape of a twelve-year old girl. Authorities have refused to reveal her name." **_**Me and my mom are glued to the television. **_**"And now his young daughter Kayla, has been reported missing. If you see this girl, please call..." **_**Last years school picture of Kayla showed up on the screen. My mom turns off the television.**

**" Sickos like him need to be arrested." Mom comments. **

**"Did you call the cops?" I asked. **

**"Damn right I went to the police! I didn't want him to get away with what he did, Katie." She responded. I shrugged my shoulders, as there was a knock on the door. I got up to answer the door and there was Gaby with a woman in her forties. She had tan skin with black hair. She was bigger than her daughter, wieght wise. **

**"Can we come in?" The woman asked, with a thick Spanish accent. **

**"Yeah" I answered, inviting the two into the home. **

**"Katie, Who's at the door?" Mom asked, from the other room. **

**"Sasha?" The woman questioned. I could hear my mother get up from the floor and walk over. **

**"Yes" She answered, with her arms crossed. She took a good look at Gaby's mom and then smiled. "Elizabeta!" She hugged her and then let go. **

**"Hey, How are you doing?" Gaby's mother asked. **

**"I'm doing good, just spending time with my daughter." She answered, as she pulled me to her side. "I thought you were locked up until you kicked the bucket."**

**"I had a couple of people get me out and I moved out of town. "**

**"That's good, What brings you by here?" Mom asked. **

**"I was wondering if you could just watch Gabriella, while I get things turned on at my place." She answered. **

**"Yeah, but I was about to go out and pay these bills. I was just gonna leave Katie here but now she has company." Mom replied.**

**"That's fine, I'll be back soon." Elizabeta said. **

**"Let's go up to my room," I said. We walk up the stairs and into my clean room.**

**"I can't believe our moms know each other." She said. **

**"I can't either" I responded. "So what did you do for fun at your old school?"**

**"I would hang out with friends, listen to music, dance." She answered. **

**"That's cool, What type of music do you listen to?" I asked.**

**"Reggaeton and hip hop, what about you?" **

**"Anything, really." I answered. From there, we talked about everything. I even showed her the people in our class. Like who to avoid, who are the nice people stuff like that. I must say, It feels nice to have a friend to hang out with. **

* * *

I know it's been a while but I finally updated! Hope you liked it, NO FLAMES! But review!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	38. Chapter 38

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 38**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)Authors Note: The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything. Another thing, there will be appearances from Katie Bellic from "Land Of Opportunity, What A Joke" by Arlena4815162342 If you want to read more about Katie Bellic, you should probably read Arlena4815162342's story to see what's she's all about. Trust me you will enjoy it as much as I do :)**

* * *

_**There was Kayla's Dad, Standing there with a creepy look on his face. . Katie jumped back a little bit but takes a sigh of relief once she sees who it was. **_

_**"I was just leaving, Mr. Chassity" She said. He had a drunken look on his face.**_

_**"You're such a pretty girl just like your mom" He says, as he walks closer to her. Katie's eyes slowly begin to go wide. She began to look scared and worried. That sentence told her, that it was her time to leave.**_

_**"Bye, Mr. Chassity" She said, as she tries to walk past him. He stood in front of her blocking her from her only exit. **_

_**"Why are you going to quickly?" He asked. He closes the door behind him and smiles with excitement. He slowly moves towards her and she moves back until she hits Kayla's bed. She reaches for her phone but he grabs it from her hands. He drops it to the ground and steps on it, breaking it. **_

_**"Help!" She cried, hoping someone would hear her. He shoves her onto the bed and pins her down. "HELP!" She squirms and scream for help but no one is around. She continutes to scream at the top of her lungs. He begins to shake her...**_

**"Katie!" Mom said. I find myself screaming at the top of my lungs, in my bed. "Katie, open your eyes!" I opened my eyes like my mom said to. There was Mom, Gerry and Packie, standing in my room. Mom was sitting on the bed, looking at me with her hazel eyes. **

**"You ok?" Packie asked. **

**"No, I just had a dream about the visit to Kayla's house except this time no one could hear me scream." I said. **

**"Well, We're here now." Mom assured. I weakingly smiled a bit and looked over towards the window. **

**"I'm going to go back to bed, now that we know she's ok." Gerry said, as she walked out the door. **

**"Can you guys stay in here?" I asked. Mom nods her head and smiled.**

**"Yeah, Sure" Packie answered. I smiled and handed him one of my pillows. Mom got on the otherside of my bed. I layed there and I couldn't close my eyes. I was afraid to, I guess. Afraid that I would have to see his face again and live that all over again. Mom moved my hair from my face. She started to hum a melody, that sounds to familiar. **

_**"Over in Killarney, Many years ago, Me Mother sang a song to me... " **_**She sang. This is the song that she would sing to me when I couldn't fall alseep. I would easily fall alseep soon after. **

_**In tones so sweet and low. **_

_**Just a simple little ditty, **_

_**In her good ould Irish way, **_

_**And l'd give the world if she could sing **_

_**That song to me today.**_

_**"Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, **_

_**Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!**_

_**Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, **_

_**Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby."**_

**Sasha's POV**

**I looked at Katie's eyes and they were closed, which meant she was sleeping. That song works every single time I use it. Maureen used to sing it to her when she'd visit and Katie wouldn't sleep. **

**"That was beautiful, Just like Ma used to sing it." Packie says. **

**"Thanks, She taught me well." I answered. "Night, Packie." I reach over Katie and turned off the light in the room. I looked up at the ceiling and sighed softly. I'm glad that David is getting what he deserved for his crime. At least justice was being served for Katie. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. **

_**Flashback/ Dream**_

_**Teenage Sasha walked through the front door of her house. The house was silent, which was good. She slowly and silently walked up the stairs. If her brothers were home, she didn't want them to know. She, quietly, sprinted down the hallway and into her room. She closed the door and locked it. She placed her newly developed pictures on the bed. She looked at them and then out the window. She lived right next door to her best friend, Packie McReary. They've lived next to each other since they were little and have been friends ever since. She looked through his window and he didn't get upstairs yet. She walked out her room and downstairs but stops once she sees her brothers in the living room. They look up at her and smiled. She ran up the stairs and into her room. She closed the door and locked it. She grabbed her backpack and there was banging on the door. The doorknob rattled and she grabbed her camera from the bed. She opened her window and climbed out to the fire escape. She closed the window, so there was a crack in it for her to get in. She put the camera into her backpack and then threw the backpack, full of school supplies, onto Packie's fire escape. She jumped the short distance, and grabbed the railing. She pulled herself up, and onto his fire escape. the window was locked. He was laying on his bed with headphones in his ear. She tapped on the window and he looked at her. He got up and opened the window. **_

_**"Hey, Packie" She greeted, as she climbed through the window. "What's up?"  
**_

_**"Nothing much, but I got some cocaine and some beer." He said, as he held up the two things. **_

_**"Sounds like fun." She said. "Let's go to Meadows park and start the party." They climbed out the window and down the fire escape. Once they hit the ground, they run across the street to the park. It was dark outside and the police were no longer lerking the park. They walked towards the fountain and sat down. He handed her a beer, then started to divide the powder into rows. She took a few sips and then placed the beer on the ground. After he finished dividing them, he inhaled the powder through his nose. He snorted and wiped his nose a little bit. Then it was her turn for a hit of what they called "Paradise". After they both finished their second row, they were practically high. **_

_**"This is the life!" He said. **_

_**"You know what Packie? I wanna fucking go and leave Liberty City behind. Maybe even this fucking country behind and go to a place like Ireland or Australia." She said. **_

_**"Why would you want to go there for?" He asked**_

_**"Packie, Can I tell you something?" She asked. **_

_**"Yeah." He said. **_

_**"You have to promise not to tell a soul." She said. **_

_**"I won't, now get on with it." He said. **_

_**" Well, You know how I sometimes have bruises on my arms and face?" She asked. He nodded. "Well, since I was nine years old, I've been molested and raped by my older brothers. I scream for them to stop but they ignore me. I've tried to tell my mom but she won't believe me. I still have the dress I wore the day they first raped me. I've been meaning to burn it but I can't bring myself to do it." She looked over at Packie and then he kissed her on the lips. It was a weird way for her to have her first kiss but it was worth it. **_

**Flashback/Dream over**

**I woke up and it was only three o'clock in the morning. Two hours have passed since I woke up to Katie's screams. I slowly get out of bed and look at Packie, who's sleeping on the ground with a blanket ontop of him. I grab my pillow and place it next to his. I slowly got under the blanket with him and I layed close to him. He grumbled a little bit and turned over. I felt his arms wrap around me and slowly pulls me closer. I smirked and slowly started to doze off once again.**

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter!REVIEW! NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	39. Chapter 39

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 39**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)Authors Note: The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything. Another thing, there will be appearances from Katie Bellic from "Land Of Opportunity, What A Joke" by Arlena4815162342 If you want to read more about Katie Bellic, you should probably read Arlena4815162342's story to see what's she's all about. Trust me you will enjoy it as much as I do :)**

* * *

**So I woke up the next morning from my horrible night. I've never really thought I'd be happy about putting him behind bars. I look out the window and it's stopped raining. I slowly get out of my bed, and I noticed my parents weren't on the floor. I left my room and headed downstairs. No one was in the house, but me. I shrug and started pouring a bowl of cereal. After I closed the fridge, I noticed a note on the door. **

_**Packie & I went out to handle some things... Should be back soon. Call my cellphone if you need anything. **_

_**Love, Mom**_

**How long have they been gone? Who knows, but I think I want to go to the beach today. After I finish my breakfast, I went upstairs to my room. I looked outside and it's cloudy. I guess I can't go to the beach today, but I do need something to do today. I hear the front door slam and soon yelling followed. I slowly walked down the stairs and sat on the stairs.**

**"Packie, You didn't have to do that!" Mom yells. " All the guy was doing, was asking me a question. You didn't have to threaten the guy!"**

**"Whatever" He responded. **

**"No not whatever! You fucking embarrased me, Packie." She said. **

**"Well, If you're looking for an apology, you're not going to get it." He said. **

**"You're such a fucking asshole." She said. **

**"If I'm such a fucking asshole, then why are we together?" He asked. **

**"We're not together, Packie. That's the point! " She said. **

**"Then why are you here?" He asked. **

**"What?" She questioned. **

**"Why are you here?" He asked, again. **

**"To keep our daughter from getting killed." She said. **

**"Now she's **_**our**_** daughter?" He asked. "How do I even know she's my daughter? I'm pretty sure you slept with other guys."**

**"Ok, Now you're just talking out of your ass." She said. "She's your daughter, Packie. There was no one else in the picture at the time of me getting pregnant."**

**"You're probably saying I'm the father because you don't know the father." He comments. "That deserves mother of the year."**

**"Who the fuck do you think you are?" She asked. "You have no right to talk about my parenting when you've only been in her life for a month. You weren't in the delivery room, going through hours of pain. You didn't have to stay up half the night, when she's sick. You didn't have to check closets and under beds for monsters. You weren't there to teach her how to ride a bike, or when she scraped her knee on the pavement, or her first day of pre school. So you don't have the right to talk about being a parent, when you weren't there."**

**"Well, as I said before, She's not my daughter. So until you prove that she's mine, stop pinning **_**your**_** daughter on me." He said. I could feel tears running down my cheek. Now, I know why my mom calls him a total asshole. I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen, where they were. Mom looks at me and she looked almost just as hurt as I was. I **

**"Mom, I want to go home." I said, as my voice started breaking. **

**"I couldn't agree with you more." She answered, as she gave Packie a dirty look. She walked behind me and we started packing our things. Turns our my mom didn't sell the apartment, She kept it. She said it was just in case something like that happened. That's probably why we left most of our furniture. I always thought she was going to get someone to come and bring it. We placed the last box in my mom's car. Suprisingly, all the boxes fit in the car, even though we had to put some on the roof. I place the headphones in my ears and drowned out my surroundings. It really does suck to know that my father is a complete douch. Just as I thought things were going good, they turn around for the worst. We pulled in front of the house and I've never been happier. "Katie?" I took off my headphones and look at my mom. **

**"Yeah?" **

**"I'm sorry, you had to hear all of that." She said. **

**"It's whatever, I'm just glad to be home." I said. We pulled out all of the boxes and brought them in the house. It feels great to be back in my old room again. I lay on my bed and hug the mattress. After a while of laying on my bed, I finally started unpacking all of my stuff. It really does feel good to put everything back on the wall and it's shelf. I pulled out the picture frame with a picture of Packie and Mom. I took the picture out of the frame. I placed it in my night table drawer and looked at the frame. I, then, pulled out a picture of my seanmháthair and sigh. I really do miss her even though I only remember a few things about her. I grabbed the small picture of Aunt Kate and put it in the frame with the picture. I placed the frame on my desk and continued unpacking. I finished around 3:30 in the afternoon and at that point I was ready to relax. I placed one headphone in my ear and layed on my bed. **

**"Katie! You've got visitors!" Mom called. Who could be visiting me? I didn't tell Gaby that I was moving. I took out my headphones, and placed my ipod on my bed. I place my hair into a ponytail and open my door. **

**"Who is-" There was Kayla, and I can feel my blood boil. "What do you want?" **

**"I brought your stuff back, like you wanted" She said, as she pointed to the box that's on the coffee table. **

**"Well, thanks." I sneered. "You can leave now."**

**"Katie Marie, stop being rude" Mom reprimanded. What? She doesn't deserve any special treatment. **

**"What?"I almost yelled. "Kayla ditched me for Izzy at that party. She's not my friend anymore!" I could see a hurt look make it's way across Katie's face. I really don't care anymore because she needed to hear all of that. **

**"I'm sorry" She said. "I let her get to me..." Kayla looks down at her feet and I just roll my eyes. My eyes travel to the girl that's with her. She looks familar but a name is drawing a blank. **

**"Who are you?" I asked. **

**"Um, I'm-" She stammers. **

**"Katie, She's your god sister." Mom interupted, as she looked at me. My eyes grew wide as I looked at my mom. **

**"WHAT!" We said in unison. This isn't possible! or is it?**

* * *

Suprise! Hope you liked it and can't wait for the reviews :) NO FLAMES!

~hiphopangel1221~


	40. Chapter 40

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 40**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)Authors Note: The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything. Another thing, there will be appearances from Katie Bellic from "Land Of Opportunity, What A Joke" by Arlena4815162342 If you want to read more about Katie Bellic, you should probably read Arlena4815162342's story to see what's she's all about. Trust me you will enjoy it as much as I do :)**

* * *

**"What do you mean, 'God sister'." I questioned. My mom began to smile and looked at both of us. Even though my mom has a great smile, she's kinda scaring me a bit. **

**"A little idea me and Mallorie had when we were both pregnant." She finally said. Idea? Who the hell was Mallorie?**

**"Mallorie?" **

**"My mom." Katie informed. I nodded, I guess I understand now. "What idea?" Mom had her hands on her hips, huge smile on her face. **

**"Well we decided that if we both had girls, it'd be neat to make you God sisters. That's all." Mom explained. Katie looked at me.**

**"Okay. I get it." She said. "But, this might be rude, but...your last name is McReary?"**

**"Yeah." I answered "Why?"**

**"Well, my God father's name is McReary, and I was wondering-"**

**"Is it Patrick?" Mom ended up asking.**

**"Packie? Yeah." She answered "No way. You're-?"**

**"He's my dad." I commented, with a gloomy tone. I shouldn't even list him as my father. So as far as I'm concerned, I only have a mother.**

**"He's in denial about it," Mom said. "We had a fight and all."**

**"Denial?" She repeated, with a calming tone. "I can knock some sense into-"**

**"Holy crap." Kayla finally said. She looked at me and then to Katie."Your dad...Is your Godfather? Dang!" I look over at Katie and she looks at me.**

**"So I'm guessing we're named after the same person?" She asked. I nodded.**

**"Packie's sister?"**

**"Yeah." She said. "Well...this is...interesting. Not what I expected when I woke up this morning."**

**"Tell me about it." Iagreed. I look over at my mom. "Why didn't you tell me about her?" She gave me a look and shrugged**

**"You've met Katie before, remember? We went to her dad's depot, a couple weeks ago." she said..**

**"I did? Guess I forgot."**

**"I did tell you about this. A while ago."She answered. I look over at Kayla**

**"Why are you still here?"Kayla curved her lips unhappily. I really don't care if she's sad or unhappy. She knows what she did was wrong. **

**"Sorry, I'll go." she turned for the door.**

**"Hold on," Mom said. "You can stay."**

**"Mom!" I said, with disaproval. "She's not welcome here!"**

**"Um," Katie interrupted. "I'm her ride home so...if you want her to go, then I will too."**

**"Do you have a phone?" I asked. She pulled her cellphone out.**

**"Do you?" She retorts. We exchanged numbers and then she got mom's number. They began to make their way to the door. **

**"If you need anything, just give me a call." Mom said. Katie nodded. I smirked at Kayla. I have to be at least thankful that she brought back my stuff. **

**"Thanks for bringing my stuff back." I said swiftly. She nodded.**

**"You're welcome" She said, quietly. **

**"Nice to meet...well, re-re-meet ya." Katie said, as she laughed. **

**"Re-re meet?" I questioned. **

**"Yeah, we met a long time ago, and again in like kindergarten." She informed me. **

**"Really?" **

**"Yep." She yelled. "See ya!" I smiled a litte bit. **

**"Bye" I said. I closed the door and grabbed the box of stuff. I'll think about giver her another chance. **

**"That was nice" Mom comments. I shrugged and put the box back on the table. I want to know more about Mallorie. **

**"Mom, Can you tell me more about your friend?" She smiled and grabbed a photo album. She began flipping through the pages, and stopped at this one page. There was a page with mom and a spanish woman. **

**"This is Mallorie." She said, pointing to a picture. Mallorie was really beautiful. "I've known her since we were sixteen. At that time, I moved out and had my own apartment. She got married to Roman and the wedding was small, but it was beautful." There was a picture of the wedding. It only looked like a handful of people but Mallorie was beautiful. I noticed Kate was in the picture next to my mom. **

**"Aunt Kate was there? Where's Packie?" I asked.**

**"He wasn't there and of course Kate was there. She was there with Niko, her 'guy friend' as she'd put it. That was an eventful day, and it seems like it was yesterday."**

**"The eventful part was her getting married?" I asked. **

**"Yes, but that's also the day Kate died." She said, with a gloomy tone. " I remember crying my eyes out. The worst part about that, was having to go explain that to your grandmother and Packie. I couldnt' stop crying, as I told them. Your aunt was like a little sister to me."**

**"Oh." **

**"Yeah, I remember this picture" She pointed to a photo, that you could take in a photo booth. " She had the other half to that picture."**

**"She seems like a really nice woman." I said. She closed the book and I grabbed the box from the coffee table. "I'm going to go lay down now."**

**"Alright." She said. "And Katie?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Don't tell me who to kick out because I pay the bills. Once you start paying a bill, then you will get the right. Until then, don't do it again." She said. I smirked and walked into my room. I placed the box on my chair and layed on my bed. Talk about a weird day.**

* * *

Hope you liked :), Review& Maybe suggest things...NO FLAMES!

~hiphopangel1221~


	41. Chapter 41

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 41**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)Authors Note: The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything. Another thing, there will be appearances from Katie Bellic from "Land Of Opportunity, What A Joke" by Arlena4815162342 If you want to read more about Katie Bellic, you should probably read Arlena4815162342's story to see what's she's all about. Trust me you will enjoy it as much as I do :)**

* * *

**"Katie, You have to get up." I hear. I slowly open my eyes and mom is placing placing a basket, of clean clothes, on my floor. "Come on, We have to go get your soccer stuff before you tryout."**

**"Alright, I'm up." I answered. I rub my eyes and sat on my bed. After I got ready, I walked into the living room, where my mom was reading a piece of paper. "What's that?"**

**"Paternity test." She answered. She picks up a swab and hands it to me. "...rub that inside your cheek."**

**"I thought you said he is my father.."I questioned. **

**"He is, but he wants to see proof. " She answered. I did exactly what she told me and gave it back to her. She placed it into a plastic bag, that was on the table. I walk over to the kitchen and grabbed an apple.**

**"So, what happends after?"**

**"I send it to the lab and they will send me the results." She answered. She looks down at her phone, then grabs her keys. "We have to get going, it's already 9:30." I grabbed my flip flops. It's not that bad outside, it's pretty warm. Once we got into the car, we were on our way. **

**"What do we need to get?" I asked. **

**"Cleats, shin guard, long socks, water, shorts, and a shirt." She answered. **

**"Alright." I replied. The car ride goes silent for a while, then mom decides to break it. **

**"You haven't told me" **

**"Haven't told you what?" I asked. **

**"What you wanted to do for your birthday." She answered. My birthday is August 2nd which is a month away. **

**"Don't you think it's kinda early?" **

**"It's never too early to talk about a birthday. I remember when you were little, you would plan your birthday almost a year in advance. Then once your birthday came around, you would start planning for the next birthday." She said. I remember that, good times. **

**"Alright, I haven't really thought much about it." I confessed. **

**"What do you mean, You haven't really thought about it? You're about to be a teenager." **

**"It just never really crossed my mind." I answered. "What did you do for your 13th, mom?" Her eyes grew wide and she looked at the road ahead. She kept driving but still no answer. She never really talked about her childhood, and when I do ask, she says she doesn't remember much. I wonder why she doese that? She also doesn't really talk about her family much either. Only thing I really know is that her family died in a house fire, when she was 16. Also the fact that her father was killed the night she was born. We pulled into an empty parking spot and she stopped the car. **

**"Let's get your stuff, so we can get you there on time." She finally said, with a very calm voice. I walk next to her, as we walk into the store. As we get most of the stuff I need, She breaks the silence. "So, what do you want to do for fourth of July?"**

**"Why don't we go to the beach and watch people light fireworks?" I asked. I usually hang out with Kayla but I guess I'm with my mom. **

**"Alright but the beach with crowded. Why don't we just watch fireworks on the roof or maybe light some. We could also have smores since there's a firepit on the roof." She suggest. She has a point, the beach is always crowded but there are cute guys there. It wouldn't be the same going to the beach without Kayla. **

**"I like the roof idea better." I answered. She smiled and we made our way towards the check out. Once we were finished with getting my things, we began to head towards meadows park. I quickly hoped into the backseat and began changing. Thank god the windows are tinted. **

**"This is why I leave early." Mom complains. "There's always fucking traffic." She beeped her horn. Either it's people who don't know how to drive or tourist coming to see the city because they can't afford New York. I put on my last cleat and got back into the front seat. I place my clothes into my bag and toss it in the back. After sitting in traffic for almost an hour, we managed to get to the school on time. She hands me my two water bottles, as I grab my bag. **

**"I'll call you once it's over." I said. **

**"Alright, Phone is on." She said. "Call me if anything goes bad." I make my way towards the school. Why is so protective of me? I understand I'm all she has but Why? Maybe not all of her died in that fire?**

* * *

**I drive away and I'm still kind of shocked that Katie asked me about my 13th birthday. I don't know why I'm shocked since she doesn't know about my childhood. I've always thought about telling her but I never got the guts to. My 13th birthday consited of my family not caring and me avoiding my brothers. I do remember getting a cupcake from Maureen with a candle on top. I always love that she did that for me. She was more of a mom than my own mom. I pull in front of the McReary home. I grabbed my purse and get out of my car. I walk up to the door and take a deep breath. Am I gonna knock on the door and be polite or am I gonna get the spare key and just go in. I like option two better. I reach ontop of the door and grabbed the spare key. I shouldn't have left my key here but this is fun. I opened the door and the house was quiet. I walked into the kitchen and there was Gerry. **

**"Hello, Gerald." I greeted. He turns and looks at me. **

**"Hey, What are you doing here?" He asked. **

**"Where's Packie?" I asked. **

**"He's upstairs, He probably just got home a while ago. " He responds. I walk out the kitchen and make my way towards the stairs. "Sasha, you can't go up there.."**

**"Why? Is there another female up there?" I asked. If there is, I could seriously have some fun with that. **

**"No but he's a little hung over." He said. I rolled my eyes and continued up the stairs. I slowly make my way towards his door, which was closed. All you can here was the sound of my heels hitting the wooden floor. I stand there and take a deep breath. Time to get the moment, that I never thought would happen, done. I opened the door, and slowly look in. Packie was in his bed, sleeping. He actually looks so peaceful. I walk over towards the window and open up the curtains. **

**"Packie, Get up." I demanded, loud enough for him to get up. He groans and looks my way. I opened the last curtain and looked at him. **

**"Close the curtains." He said. **

**"Not until you swab the inside of your cheek." She said. **

**"What?"**

**"You wanted me to get proof that she's yours, right? Swab the inside of your cheek or I'll do it for you." I threatened. I pulled out the swab and handed it to him. His hazel eyes are starting to look amazing in the lighting. Alright, I really need to stay in control. He continued to look at me and then he swabbed his cheek. **

**"Here" He said, as he threw the swab at me. I grabbed it, placed it in the bag, and then into the envelope. I closed the curtains and make my way towards the door. **

**"A banana should help you with that hangover." I said.**

**"Sasha, come here." He said. I stopped in my tracks. I turn around and looked at him. **

**"Why? So you can tell me you love me? So you can make things better? I don't think so, Packie. I'm tired of hearing that you love me and then later want to slander my name. I can't do it any longer and I refuse to. So I'll be back in a couple days with the results that **_**you**_** wanted. " I said. I walk out the room door and down the stairs. He does that and I fall for it everytime but not this time. I did what I had to do and I'm proud of myself. I hear footsteps behind me, then a hand grabs my arm. I look up and there's Packie. **

**"Sasha, I really do love you." He said. **

**"You have a funny way of showing it." **

**"Well, I'm not used to it." He said. "Never felt this way about someone. Only person I've ever said I love you too is my Ma."**

**"That may be true but I have to get going." I said. If I don't go now, There's a good chance I will end up in his bed with my clothes on the ground. I look at him and he looks at me. This is my time to leave before something happends. Before I could turn around, He kisses me on the lips. Now I'm in huge trouble...**

* * *

Another chapter is done..Hope you liked it :) NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	42. Chapter 42

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 42**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)Authors Note: The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything. Another thing, there will be appearances from Katie Bellic from "Land Of Opportunity, What A Joke" by Arlena4815162342 If you want to read more about Katie Bellic, you should probably read Arlena4815162342's story to see what's she's all about. Trust me you will enjoy it as much as I do :)**

* * *

**Sasha's POV**

**So like I expected, I slept with Packie but I couldn't help it. We attract each other, whether we want to or not. I lay on his chest, looking into his eyes as he looks into mine. No matter how much I say I hate this guy, I can't keep myself away. I've stayed away for 12 years last time, too. I really just can't help it, ya know? This guy has been there for me through out everything. He knows me like a book and I know him the same way. I'm not saying he's the one for me but I just can't live without him. **

**"If sleeping with me was your plan of getting to move back in, you failed." I finally said. I notice he always tries to sleep with me, just so I'd change my mind. It worked when we were in our teens but we're in our forties now. It's not going to work on me anymore. **

**"Didn't sleep with you to get you to move back in." He answered. "It's actually quiet now that you're gone." **

**"That hurt, Packie" I replied, with sarcasm. He smirked. "Why don't you show this side of you?"**

**"What side?"**

**"The loving side." I answered. "How come I'm the only one who sees it?"**

**"You're not." He answered. I cocked my eyebrow. "Ma used to see this side all the time."**

**"You're suppose to show your mother the loveable side of you. That's your mom." I said. **

**"If I do, people won't take me seriously. I'm trying to show the McReary's aren't people to fuck with. I have to keep the name alive, Sasha." He said. **

**"Well, You have to do what you have to do." I answered. He does have a point. If people saw this side, He won't be taken seriously. Sometimes I don't even take him seriously. I look at my clothes that are on the ground, then my eyes wander to his clock. It was 12:45 in the afternoon. I really need to go because I could get a text from Katie at anytime. I slowly rise from the bed and begin putting my clothes back on. **

**"Where are you going?" He asked. **

**"I have to go because Katie could text me any minute." I answered. Where the hell is my bra? I start looking around for it. "Is my bra over there?" He looks around and grabs it from the floor next to him. **

**"Here"He tosses it to me, then I put it back on and then my shirt. He puts on his pants, then walks over to me. I look up at him, then smiled.**

**"I'll see you later, Packie." I said. I lean in to kiss him on the cheek but he kisses me on the lips. He began to make his way down to my neck. "No round 2, Packie." He lifts my body from the ground. He wraps my legs around his waist. He stops and looks at me. He has beautful hazel eyes and all I can picture is he kid version of him. He hasn't changed much since he was a kid. He just no longer has that cherub look about him. I give him one last kiss on the lips and he places me back on the ground I grab my purse, then walk out. Gerry was in the living room, watching something. **

**"Have fun?" He asked. **

**"How did you know?" I asked. **

**"This house is old and these floors aren't sound proof. I could here the bed creeking." He said. **

**"We could have been fighting, for all you know." I responded. He shakes his head and continues to watch television. I open the door and walk down to my car. For some strange reason, I feel like I'm being watched. I look around and everyone is just moving by. My phone vibrates and it's a text from Katie. **

_**Tryouts are over. Won't know for a week who made it on the team. **_

_**-Katie**_

**I start my car and the engine roars. Next thing you know, I feel a knife to my throat and hands over my mouth. **

**"Drive until I say stop." The deep voice instructs. I look in my rearview mirror and the guy was wearing a mask. He let go of my mouth, so I could respond. **

**"...and if I don't?" **

**"I will slit your throat and then your daughter's." He said. I sigh and did as he told me. We drove near the bridge and thats when he told me to go under the bridge. "Get out of the car!" I follow his orders and leaned against the car. Another car drove up. Am I being kidnapped? A guy, with a mask and a gun, came out of the car. He took a good look at me and I rolled my eyes. **

**"She'll do perfectly." The other guy said. **

**"For what? Are you guys kidnapping me? Can I please call my kid?" Next thing you know I felt someone hit me upside my head. I fall to the ground and then it's lights out.**

* * *

duh duh duuuuuuuuuh! Hope you liked the chapter and I hope you review! :) NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	43. Chapter 43

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 43**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)Authors Note: The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything. Another thing, there will be appearances from Katie Bellic from "Land Of Opportunity, What A Joke" by Arlena4815162342 If you want to read more about Katie Bellic, you should probably read Arlena4815162342's story to see what's she's all about. Trust me you will enjoy it as much as I do :)**

* * *

**It's been a half and hour since I text my mom. Usually she texts me back right away but I don't know. Maybe she's busy or something. I could walk home or take a cab home. I really don't live that far from here, Mom only drove me because she didn't trust the bus system nor did she want me walking to school. I place my bag over my shoulder and look both ways. I run across the street, then began walking home. It was still the afternoon, so I wasn't in trouble. I could call Packie but I don't want to deal with him. It was a nice day outside anyways, I could use some fresh air. I pulled out my cellphone and sent mom a text. **

_**Decided to walk home, See you at home.**_

_**-Katie**_

**I place my phone in the big sports bag. After walking for a half an hour, I finally made it home. I grabbed my key and opened the door. **

**"I'm home" I called. I walked upstairs and into my room. I toss the bag onto the floor and walked into the bathroom. I feel really gross, so I'm going to take a nice shower. After cleaning every ounce of sweat on my body, I changed into my pajama pants with a tanktop. I walk out of my room and it's really quiet. I walk into mom's room and no one was in there. Where the hell is my mom? Maybe she's out running an errand. Why not pass the time by watching a marathon of movies back to back.**

* * *

**Sasha's POV**

**I slowly begin to wake up and it's dark. I can't move my arms nor my legs. Something is covering my mouth. I feel like I'm in a small area and I feel like I'm moving. Where the hell am I? Next thing you know, My body hits the ceiling. I'm in a fucking trunk. Why am I in a fucking trunk? All I remember is being hit in the back of the head. Who the hell kidnapped me? Why me? Who the fuck is gonna look for me? The car comes to a stop and my body hits the back of the seats. Seems like they don't know to treat a lady. I hear the car doors open and clean. The trunk opens and I look at the guys. They don't look familiar at all, but they want something. **

**"Look who's awake?" One guy said. "Bring her in." I try to say something but my mouth is covered by tape. Another guy lifts me from the trunk and throws my body of his shoulder. He puts me down and I began to make a run for it, well a hop for it. I start to hop away until I fell. Damn these high heels. He starts to drag me by my ankles and I'm trying to hold onto something on the ground. He's ruining a good, clean shirt. He drags me into this warehouse and picks me up. He brings me into a room and puts me in a chair. He re-ties my hands and legs to the chair. After he finished he left. Why must this happen to me? I sit here and all I can really think about is Katie. She probably thought I left her there on purpose. The door opens and it's a familiar face. Ray Boccino? I thought he was dead, or that's what I heard. What does he want me for? I didn't do anything to him or his ex girlfriend, Ashley. He rips the tape from my mouth and I look at him. **

**"I thought you were dead?" I commented, breaking the silence. **

**"No, I'm very much alive." He answered. **

**"Alright, Let's get to the chase. Why did you kidnap me? I didn't do anything to you or Ashley." I said. **

**"It's not what I want, It's what the Ancelotti's and the Crawfords want." He said. I should have known the Ancelottis had something to do with this but the Crawfords. Their family is a fucking joke, they're trying to own this city. **

**"What do they want from me? I don't know shit and I didn't do shit." I said. **

**"Where's Packie and Gerry?" He asked. I looked straight ahead at the door. **

**"I don't know who you're talking about." I said. I'm not ratting anyone out.**

**"Don't lie to me, Sasha. I know you know exactly who I'm talking about." He said. **

**"And what if I do?"**

**"Then you tell me where they are and then we won't hurt you." He said. I shrug my shoulders. **

**"Then where's the fun in that?" I looked at him and smirked. **

**"Where are they?" He asked. **

**"I don't know those guys." I said. He smirked and then punched me across my face. **

**"Never thought I'd hit a girl." He said. I spit the blood to the side and looked at him. "I'll give you a minute to get your memory together."**

**"Look, Can I just call my daughter?" I plead. **

**"No." He answered walking out the door. This isn't gonna end anytime soon. **

* * *

**Normal POV(Katies)**

**I woke up and a new movie was on the television. What time is it? I look outside and it's dark. I get off the couch and walk into my room, to grab my cellphone. I look at the time and it's 2 am. Where's my mom? I look at my cellphone and there's no new messages from mom. I lay back on the couch and place my phone on the table. I continue watching TV and then slowly doze off. **


	44. Chapter 44

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 43**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)Authors Note: The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything. Another thing, there will be appearances from Katie Bellic from "Land Of Opportunity, What A Joke" by Arlena4815162342 If you want to read more about Katie Bellic, you should probably read Arlena4815162342's story to see what's she's all about. Trust me you will enjoy it as much as I do :)**

* * *

**MY MOM DIDN'T COME HOME AT ALL LAST NIGHT! Something is wrong because she never does that. Even if she's on a date, she comes home before I wake up. There's no sign of her anywhere and I need to seriously find her. I glance at my phone and there's no text messages or calls. I really don't know what to do, I could call the police and let them do their work but the LCPD sucks at finding missing people. It would take weeks to find her with their help. I could always call Packie but he probably won't help me. At this point, I really don't have a choice but to text him. I decided to send a mass text message to the people who've know my mom(Packie, Katie, Kayla, and Gerry). Yes I had to text Kayla because there's a chance she's seen my mom. **

_**Have you seen my mom?**_

_**-Katie**_

**I place my phone on the couch and walk into mom's room. Maybe she left a note or something. I began searching through her whole room and there's no note. I began looking under the bed and there's two shoe boxes under there. I grab them both, then placed them on the bed. One was heavier than the other one. I opened the first one and, it's just papers like bills and stuff. I open the next one and there's a gun in there. Why do I feel like this will come in handy later on? There were bullets in the box as well. I closed the box, then walked back into the living room. I looked at my phone.**

_**Nope**_

_**-Kayla**_

**Delete.**

_**Nope, Why?**_

_**-Katie**_

_**Not since yesterday, Why?**_

_**-Packie. **_

_**Saw her yesterday but not since then. **_

_**-Gerry. **_

**I replied. **

_**She didn't come home at all last night...**_

_**-Katie**_

* * *

**Sasha's POV**

**I slowly begin to wake and my face is in so much pain. Ray probably hit me about 2 more times after the first hit. I'm still tied to the chair and I look down at the ground. What time is it? There wasn't a clock in sight, so I'm clueless about the time. I hear the door open. I see a pair of pumps and loafers in front of me. I slowly look up and there's Ray and probably Mr. Crawfords wife. What was her name again? I really don't remember. **

**"So, Sasha..." He began. "Do you know the McReary's?"**

**"Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,that saved a wretch like me.I once was lost but now am found, was blind, but now I see." I sang. I know that I'm risking my life but they're like family to me. It's kinda hard to rat them out. Ray punched me once more and I could feel blood in my mouth. The woman leans down and looks into my eyes.**

**"Look, We could do this the easy way or the hard way. If you tell us where the McReary's are, Then we won't harm your daughter. If you don't tell us, then we'll kill you and your daughter." She said. I really just want to spit the bloody spit in the face, so bad. I spit to the side of my chair and looked at her. We stared at each other for a good while, until she leans back up. "I guess we're doing it the hard way, Ray. Find her daughter and make sure she's dead." **

**"No!" I cried. The woman walked out the door beforeI could say anything. Ray looks at me in my eyes. "Ray, Do you have children?"**

**"Are you fucking kidding me? The day I become a dad is when I go to hell." He responded. "They're nothing but little shits, who should be damned."**

**"Well, Ray..."I began. This guy has no clue what he's talking about when it comes to kids. "Kids can be annoying sometimes but they're a blessing, no matter how you see it. They're the ones who carry on our legacy that we've left behind. "**

**"Yeah right."**

**"Anyways, My daughter is the biggest blessing that I could ask for. She might have been a mistake but she was made out of love. I wouldn't give her up for the world but you guys are willing to kill her over something she had nothing to do with." I could feel tears roll down my cheek. "If anyone lays a finger on her, I'm going to kick down every single door in this city until I kill every single last one of the Crawfords and the Ancelotti's. So you can stand there and act like kids are just monsters but you know if you had a kid, you'd do anything in your power to make sure they're safe." He looked at me for a while, then he walked out the room. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Katie forever. **

* * *

**I sit in the living room, trying to figure out where mom could be. She said she had to go to Packie for the test thing. I should make trip to his house sometime today but She'd leave just to come and get me after she saw my text. There was a knock on the door and I look through the peep hole. It was 3 guys there with a guns in each of their hands. This isn't good, Are they here to kill me? I tip toed to my mom's room and grabbed the gun. I don't know how to load a gun or even use one. I move the box of bullets and there's an instruction manual. I began to skim it and follow the directions. I took the safety off and I heard banging on the door. I hid behind the loveseat, with the gun ready to shoot. It would be an easy shot but I'd have to move as soon as the bullets come towards me. My heart beats faster and faster, as I lay on the ground. **

_**Bam...Bam...Bam...Bam...**_**I hear the door hit the ground and footsteps. I begin to aim the gun. I aim for the guys arm, then my finger ignites the trigger. The guy goes down and the rest of the guys look at me. I, hastily, get off the ground and move as the bullets come my way. Glasses are breaking, holes through the furniture. Mom is so going to ground me for this one. I finally find a good spot and shot at both of them. I shot one in the arm and he fell the ground. I stood up to my feet and shot both of them. Wow, never thought I'd have dead bodies in my house. I go in my room and a backpack. I put a change of clothes in it and the gun. I'm going to say at Packie's, even though I'm not to fond of him at the moment. **


	45. Chapter 45

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 45**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)Authors Note: The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything. Another thing, there will be appearances from Katie Bellic from "Land Of Opportunity, What A Joke" by Arlena4815162342 If you want to read more about Katie Bellic, you should probably read Arlena4815162342's story to see what's she's all about. Trust me you will enjoy it as much as I do :)**

* * *

**Sasha's POV**

**I really can't believe there's a chance my daughter could be dead. I really just feel like my heart was taken out and stomped on. I look at the floor, to only see a puddle of spit and blood on the floor. Was it worth it? Was this worth losing my daughter for? My only family? My sunshine? My reason to get up and face reality? I really can't believe I risked my life and my daughter's for this shit. I look up at the ceiling and it's starting to drip of some kind of liquid. I hear the door knob turn and look at the door. There's Mr. and Mrs. Crawford. Never thought I'd see him ever but since he's here why not be nice. **

**"Hey, Mr. C or would you prefer Gered?" I said, with a chipper-ness to my voice. **

**"Cute..." He replied, with a pissy tone. He grabs my neck and gets close to me. I can only see him from the corner of my eye. "We know that you know the McRearys, Sasha. So why don't you tell just tell daughter is dead somewhere so you might as well give it up."**

**"Indeed you have a point, but where's the fun in that?" He tightened his grip and I couldn't breathe. **

**"You little-" He looked like he wanted to hold my throught even tighter. **

**"Gered, I think she can't breathe." **

**"No shit, Pamela. That's the fucking point." He responded. My eyes began to slowly close and I could feel my last breaths trying to reach surface. **

**"Let her go!" She cries, as she stomps her foot on the floor. He looks at her and lets me go. I began to breath again and he walks away from me. He walks towards his wife. He backed her into a wall and she looked scared. He looked as if he were going to hit her. He raised his fist about her head. **

**"Hey!" I cried. "That's no way to treat a lady, Mr. C. I thought you were mister big man of Liberty City? **_**Men **_**don't hit woman, that's a **_**boys**_** do." He punched the wall next to her and looked at me. I guess I hit a nerve but that's what I was aiming for. **

**"If you don't tell us where the McRearys are, Your ass will be sleeping the fishes" He threatened. **

**"I'm so scared" I said, with sarcasm. He walked out the door and Pamela just stands there, in shock. As soon as the door closed, I looked at her. "You okay?"**

**"Yes..."She answered. **

**"PAMELA" He screams, from the otherside of the door. She hurries towards the door but before she leaves she mumbled something. **

**"Thank you." **

* * *

**I walked up the stairs of Packie's house. I can't believe, I'm even here. I couldn't stay at my house without getting shot again, so I had no choice. I reach the door and take a deep breath. I slowly knocked on the door, and waited but no answer. I grunted, then started making my way downstairs. The door opened and there was Gerry. **

**"Katie? What are you doing here?" He questioned. **

**"Can I come in?" I asked. He nods, and I walked into the home. "Gerry, Something is wrong."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Mom is missing and I just got shot at by some random guys." I answered, with caution. I don't know how he'll react. **

**"Are you ok? Did you get hurt?" He questioned. **

**"No, but I killed them though." I confessed. He looks at me in shock and suprise. **

**"That a girl!" He high-fived me. **

**"Is it okay if I stayed the night?" I asked. **

**"Yeah, sure." He respoded. **

**"Alright, Thanks." I place my backpack on the couch. **

**"I'm just glad you're okay. Your mom would have killed everyone if she found out you got hurt." **

**"She's gonna **_**kill **_**me once she sees the living room after the battle." I said. **

**"I don't think she'll care, as long as you're okay." He said. I smirked.**

**"I just need to figure out where to start looking. I checked her room and everything but nothing." **

**"Well searching her room was a start." He said. **

**"My mom would never go anywhere without telling me. If she wasn't coming home, she would have called or texted me. So she was kidnapped but why would someone kidnap her? Who would kidnap her? Ancelottis? What do they want from my mom? " Oh my god, I should have checked those guys for something, a clue, on where my mom is. I walk pass Gerry and make my way outside. **

**"Where are you going?" **

**"I'll be back" I yelled back, as I ran. I ran all the way back to my house and there lays the dead bodies. Which should I check first? I kneel and began searching through the pockets. They had keys to a car, wallets and cellphones. The cellphone begins ringing. Should I answer? "Hello?"**

**"Nicky?" A males voice asked. **

**"No, Nicky's dead." I answered. **

**"How did that happen? He was sent to kill a little girl, how hard could that be?"**

**"Well, He sucked at trying to kill me." I said.**

**"Who's this?" He asked. **

**"Where's Sasha?" I asked. Saying my mom's first name sounds weird to me. **

**"She's somewhere, now who's this." He asked. I hung up the phone and put it in my pocket. Why must people make stuff so complicated?**


	46. Chapter 46

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 46**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)Authors Note: The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything. Another thing, there will be appearances from Katie Bellic from "Land Of Opportunity, What A Joke" by Arlena4815162342 If you want to read more about Katie Bellic, you should probably****read Arlena4815162342's story to see what's she's all about. Trust me you will enjoy it as much as I do :)**

* * *

**Sasha's POV**

**I really hate not know what time it is or what day it is. It feels like it's been days since I've been in here. I'm hungry and I have to pee, how convenient . I can't do anything about either since I'm kind of busy being tied to this chair. I hear the door open and there's Pamela with a duffle bag. **

**"Let me guess, You're gonna try and shoot me? Nope, You're gonna torture me until I confess? Or are you going to hang me from the pipes? I think that would be considered a hate crime. " I questioned. She pulled out a bucket, a water bottle, and tubberware. **

**"No, I'm paying you back from earlier. You looked a little hungry and I'm guessing you have to pee." She answered. **

**"Yeah, actually I do." I can't believe she's helping me. She walked around me and un-tied my arms then my ankles. I rub my wrists then my ankles. It feels good to get the rope off. She hands me the bucket and turns her back. I don't feel comfortable peeing in front of her but I don't have a choice. After I finished doing my business, I placed the bucket in the corner. I sit back in my seat and look at her. She hands me the tubberware. It was chicken parm with garlic bread on the side. I began to dig into the dish. **

**"Thanks again for earlier." She said, breaking the silence. **

**"No problem, Women have to stick together." I answered. I take a bite and place a the food down. "If we didn't, Men would seriously run all over us."**

**"Well, My husband wasn't always like that. He used to be romantic and sweet. He'd take me out to dinner, we'd take long walks on the beach, you name it." She explained. " He used to love hanging out with me and the kids but one day it all changed."**

**"Well, You shouldn't let him hit you. If you love someone that much, then you don't hit them. I'm not saying leave him but show him who's really boss." I suggested. " Women rule the world, no mater how much men say otherwise. They don't have to deal with weird moodswings or cramps, They don't have to deal with bleeding out of your crotch for 7 days, they don't have to deal with carrying a baby for 9 months or even pushing the baby out." **

**"I never really noticed that." She said. **

**"It's true. We have it so much harder than they do and they don't see it. For example, I'm a single mother who's been there for my child through everything. Her father doesn't get that. Sometimes I just want to slap the shit out of him but I can't help but to love him. Don't get me wrong, I don't let my guard down and I'll kick his ass at a drop of a dime." I can't believe we're getting along... That's kind of weird. " Just show him that you aren't afraid of him anymore and once you do that, He'll get respect for you. If he hits you, knock his ass out." **

**"You're right." She said. **

**"I know I am." I sit back in the chair. **

**"I'm going to stand up for myself from now on." She said. "I'm going to put my foot down."**

**"There you go. " I said. I begin cleaning up my mess and putting it into the dufflebag. "You can tie me back up, that way it doesn't look wierd. " She grabs new rope and ties my arms back to the chair. **

**"Thanks." She said. She grabbed the bag and left the room. She's not that bad for a woman who's threatened to kill me and my family. **

* * *

**I walked back through the front door and there's Gerry. **

**"Where the hell did you go?" He asked. **

**"I found a phone and a guy called it. He was looking for a Nicky, but he's dead. Someone sent those guys to kill me but why?" **

**"I don't know but you shouldn't do that again." He said. I rolled my eyes and looked through the phone. The last person that called was Ray B. **

**"Gerry, Do you know a Ray B.?" I asked. **

**"I used to know a Ray Boccino but he's dead." He answered. He must not be dead if he's calling a guy named Nicky. The guy did sound Italian on the phone but who knows. I grabbed the phone and walked out the house. "Katie didn't we just discuss this." I stopped on the stairs and looked up at him.**

**"Look, Gerry I'm trying to find my mom as soon as I can. She might not have much time." **

**"Fine, the door is unlocked." He said. I continued walking down the stairs and bumped into someone. There was Packie with a strong smell of beer on this breath. **

**"Excuse me Packie."**

**"Where are you going? Shouldn't you be at your mom's house?" He asked. **

**"I'm sleeping over for the night. I have to go do something, so later Packie." I said, trying to walk away. He grabbed my arm. **

**"Get your ass in the house, you're not going anywhere." He said. "I'm your father and what I say goes." I snatch my arm back from his grip. **

**"Now you watn to be a father? Just the other day you denied me as your child!" I snapped. "Screw you, Packie. I'm doing whatever I want!" I finally walked away and to the closest pay phone. I put in a 75 cents and dial the number. **

**"Hello?" He said. I clear my throat. **

**"Is this Ray Boccino?" I asked, with a deep, manly voice. **

**"Who wants to know?" He asked. **

**"Nicky's Partner..." I need a random name. "...Don"**

**"Yes this is Ray Boccino. What the fuck happened with Katie? She answered his phone." He quesetioned. **

**"She was clever and I was lucky to get out of there alive. We lost three guys already, uncluding Nicky." I answered. **

**"Well, Sasha isn't budging so we're waiting for Mr. C to give us the signal. So be ready to get here to get her."**

**"Where exactly are we meeting?" I asked. **

**"The warehouse by the docks." He said. I hang up the phone. I might be steps closer to getting my mom back.**

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter...So instead of working on my notecard for my last final, which is tomorrow also it's chemistry(UGH!), I decided to update this story. Yes I'm still in school for those who are wondering why I'm taking a final tomorrow but it's my last day as a junior in high school. After tomorrow(And when I get my report card) I'M OFFICALLY A SENIOR IN HIGH SCHOOL! So after tomorrow, I will have a lot of time to update and other stuff. Anways, I'm rambling on. Hope you liked it and NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	47. Chapter 47

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 47**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)Authors Note: The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything. Another thing, there will be appearances from Katie Bellic from "Land Of Opportunity, What A Joke" by Arlena4815162342 If you want to read more about Katie Bellic, you should probably read Arlena4815162342's story to see what's she's all about. Trust me you will enjoy it as much as I do :)**

* * *

**Sasha's POV**

**The door opens and there's Ray with two guys. One of the guys has a envelope with him. **

**"How are you doing, Ray.?" I asked. He snapped his fingers and the two guys bring a table between us. One guy grabbed Ray a chair, then returned into his regular stance. Ray looks at me and smirks. **

**"Are you going to tell us where Packie is?" **

**"For the last time, I don't know a Packie." I lied. **

**"Sasha, that's where you are lying ." He said. He snaps his fingers and he gets handed the envelope. He opens it and pulls out a pile of pictures. He spread them across the table. Shit! There were pictures of me and Packie together. Some were in his room, Some of us walking together, and a few from the day we got into that arguement. "That looks like you and that looks like Packie. Have anything to say?"**

**"Yeah, Why would you take pictures of me in the process of changing my clothes? Peeper much? That was my gay friend Daniel, with no shirt on."**

**"Who you kissed on the lips?" He asked. **

**"That's our way of saying goodbye." I said. He rolled his eyes. If he buys this he's seriously stupid. **

**"We'd thought you'd say that." He said. He pulled out another picture, that was close up on Packie's arm. Shit! Why did Packie had to get his name tattooed on his arm? Did it get it as a name tag? I don't see the point on getting your own name tattooed on you. "Packie is known to have a tattoo of his name on one of his arms." He pointed out the tattoo in the picture. **

**"That could have been hand drawn or even photoshoped into the picture." I said. **

**"But it wasn't photoshoped into the picture." He said. He looked at me and I look into his gray-blue eyes. Then I look down at the pictures, I can't believe they got a picture of us having sex. Isn't that considered porn? "Looks like you're at the end of the road."**

**"Looks like it."I retort. " But that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you, where he is."**

**"Alright." He said. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. Who's he calling? "She still won't budge."**

_**"Alright, you know what to do." **_**I hear the person on the other line say. He hangs up the phone and whispers in the guys ears. The three of them look at me. Something is telling me that isn't a good look. The two guys grab me from the chair and I couldn't help but squirm. **

**"Let me go!" I demand. **

**"Well, this is what you get for not playing nice." He said. They throw me into the trunk of an old car. **

* * *

**After getting in the shower, I had go back to my house to drop off my backpack and stuff. I walk down the stairs of the house and it's quiet. I walked into the kitchen and no one was there. I'll just leave them a note saying I'm leaving. I wrote a note and left it on the table. I need to hurry if I'm going to get to the docks. I grabbed my bag, then walked out the door. I sprinted back to my house and suprisingly someone didn't go in and steal anything. I walk into my room and place the bag on my bed. I walk out and see the mess that was made yesterday. They shot at some of the picture that were around the room. Like the picture my mom took of when, when I put on her pumps, shirt, and jewelry. Then there was the picture of mom, when she was pregnant with me. She was glowing with joy in this picture and it shined through. Then I look over at my school pictures wall since Pre-K. There was the fall picture on top then the spring on the bottom. I don't have time, I need to get to the docks. I lift up the door and lean it against the frame. I run outside and grab the neariest taxi. I have enough to get me to the docks in since it isn't that far. I placed my bag on the chair. It has the gun in it, so I can shoot someone if I have to. I gave the driver the address. Once we came to the docks, I hand the driver the money and sprint to the end of the docks. I look and someone is pushing a car into the water.**

**"NO!" I cried. The three guys look at me, two begin shooting. I run the crates and pull out the gun. I start shooting but I keep missing. After I reloaded, they were boarding into a car. I shot at the car as it drove away from the docks. I drop the gun and run towards the water, getting a running start. I dive into the dirty water and follow the sinking car. Thank god this water isn't that deep otherwise, we'd be screwd. I see the car hit the bottom and I quickly swim towards it. I start kicking the window in. After a couple of kicks, it broke and I swam in. I start pulling on the seats hoping it would lead to the trunk. It wouldn't budge a bit. I look in the glove compartment to find something. I look over and theres the keys in the ignition. Really? Did they seriously leave the keys? I roll my eyes and take the keys. I swim over to the trunk and unlock it. Mom was passed out in the trunk. I grab her body and swim towards the surface. There was Gerry and Packie. They lift us onto the docks and Packie begins doing CPR on Mom. I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes. He did one last pump and there was nothing. I dropped my knees, right next to her body. I lay my head on her chest, then I begin to cry. I can't believe she's gone. I tried to come as fast as I could... **

* * *

**I start coughing and water came out. I opened my eyes and there was Katie, Packie and Gerry. Katie's eyes were red and glossy.**

**"Katie!" I said quickly. **

**"Mom!"I hug her close and she does the same. I don't know what I'd do without this girl. **

**"They told me they killed you..."**

**"Nope, They tried but I killed them first." She said. Katie killed someone?**

**"You did?"**

**"Yeah, Before you ground me for the mess in the house, It wasn't my fault." She said. I smirked and hugged her again. **

**"I'm just glad you're ok. I don't know what I'd do without you." **


	48. Chapter 48

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 48**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)Authors Note: The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything. Another thing, there will be appearances from Katie Bellic from "Land Of Opportunity, What A Joke" by Arlena4815162342 If you want to read more about Katie Bellic, you should probably read Arlena4815162342's story to see what's she's all about. Trust me you will enjoy it as much as I do :)**

* * *

**Sasha's POV**

**After we left the docks, we drove back to Packie's house. We were shivering as we were walking into the house.**

**"Why don't you both get warm, and I'll get you some clothes." Packie said. I walked upstairs and Katie followed. I walked into the bathroom and grabbed a clean towel. **

**"Take off your clothes, and I'll get you some dry clothes." I walked out of the bathroom and closed the door. I walked into Packie's room and he was sitting on his bed. I walked towards the closet and I hear him sniffle. Is he crying? "Packie, What's wrong?"**

**"Nothing..."He answered. I could tell his voice was breaking. I sat next to him on the bed. **

**"Tell me what's wrong." I demand. **

**"Nothing..."He respeats. **

**"If this is about me almost dying, I'm okay now. Me and Katie are okay, Packie." I said. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I'll help you and Gerry take down the Crawfords and Ancelottis." There was silence and I turn his face to mine. I kissed him on the lips and looked into his glossy hazel eyes. I got up from the bed and walked to the closet. I grabbed my clothes that I left here years back. I take off my wet clothes and put on Packie's shirt with my sweatpants. I grabbed my shirt and walked out the room. I knocked on the bathroom door. **

**"Mom?" She questioned. **

**"I'm coming in." I said. I opened the door and she's sitting on the rim of the tub with a towel wrapped around her. I hand her the clothes. "Just put these on and I'll wash our clothes."**

**"Mom, I'm bleeding." **

**"What?" I questioned. **

**"I'm bleeding. As I took off my clothes, I saw blood on my underwear." She said. I paused and re-processed what she just said. **

**"Shit!" I cursed under my breath. **

**"What?" She questioned. **

**"Katie, You got your period." I answered. She paused and her hazel eyes grew wide. **

**"My p...p...period" She stammered. **

**"Yeah, You're becoming a woman." I said. **

**"Are you serious? I don't want it now!" She cried. **

**"You don't pick when you get it, otherwise none of us would have it. Why don't you get in the shower, and I'll get you fresh underwear from the house. " I said. She nodded her head. I walked out of the bathroom. I cursed under my breath again and walked to Packie's room. "Can I borrow your car?" **

**"Keys are downstairs." He said. **

**"Can you come with me?" He looked at me with his eyebrow raised. "So I can avoid being kidnapped again." **

**"Yeah." He said. I walked downstairs and grabbed the keys. We both got into the car and I started driving towards my place. "What are you getting?"  
**

**"A few things, for Katie." I answered. "Then I have to stop at a convienent store."**

**"Alright." He said. I pulled in front of my place and shut off the car. Packie and I get out of the car and walked into my place. The door looks like it's leaning against the frame. I push it and it falls to the ground, and shows my damaged apartment. So this is the mess she was talking about. I walked towards Katie's room and grabbed some clothes from the room. I walked out of the room and Packie was looking at the pictures on the wall. I stand there and watch him as he looks at every single picture. He stopped at one picture in particular. I look at the picture, it was the picture of me and Katie in the park. **

**"I got everything..."I said, snapping him out of his train of thought. "I just need to to go a convient store." He nods and walked out of the apartment. I followed him outside and watched him getting into the car. I looked in my mail box and grabbed my mail. I got into the car and placed the mail in the backseat. I started the car and drove the closet convient store. **

**"Do you know if Ma had pictures of Katie?" He asked. **

**"She should, I sent her a some and she took some of her own." I answered. We sit there in silence for the rest of the ride to the store. "You wanna come in?" He nods and we both get out of the car. We go our seperate ways once we get into the store. I walked towards the feminine isle. I never thought I'd be shopping for pads for my daughter. Well, I did but not this early. I thought it was gonna be a year or two til she got it. I guess I should probably give her the 'Talk'. I stand there looking at the packages. I hear footsteps coming up beside me and it's Packie. **

**"I got what I need, I also bought you some cigarettes." He said. He looked at the shelves. "Ay!, Why are we in this isle? Are you on the rag?" I gently hit on the arm. **

**"No!" I answered. **

**"Then why are you looking at this shit?" He asked. **

**"I don't question your actions, so don't question mine." I snapped. I grab a box and walked away. I place the box on the counter and pay for the box. I walk out the store and get into the car. Soon Packie was in the car, looking at me. I started the car and drove back to Packie's house, in silence. I grab the clothes, the mail, and box of pads from the backseat. I hurry into the house and upstairs to Katie. I knocked on the door. "Katie?"**

**"Come in, mom." I opened the door and quickly closed it. I hand her the clothes and showed her the box. **

**"How are you feeling?" I asked. **

**"Good, My stomach hurts." She answered. **

**"Those are cramps, I'll give you some advil once you get downstairs." I said. I pulled out a pad. As she got dressed, I showed her how to put it on. "You know, we're gonna have the talk?" **

**"Really? I'm only 12, mom!" She said. **

**"Yes because you're about to enter junior high with a bunch of teenagers like you. There are kids younger than you who are having sex." I explained. "Look, all I'm saying is just because your friend are doing it, doesn't mean you should. There are gonna be a lot of people especially guys, who are gonna try to pressure you into having sex, doing drugs, and drinking. When I was your age, I was drinking and doing drugs. I don't want the same for you, alright?"**

**"Yeah. What if someone keeps pressuring me into doing something I don't want to do?" **

**"Just keep saying no." I answered. "if you're not comfortable with it, then don't do it. I'm here for you Katie, and so is Packie. Just come to me if you're having a problem."**

**"Will do." She smirked and hugged me. I hugged her back and smiled.**

* * *

This was one of those "I'm bored, I should update my story while I have it on my mind" updates. I hope you liked it...I hope you enjoyed your fourth of July, I know I did :). Anyways, NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	49. Chapter 49

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 49**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)Authors Note: The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything. Another thing, there will be appearances from Katie Bellic from "Land Of Opportunity, What A Joke" by Arlena4815162342 If you want to read more about Katie Bellic, you should probably read Arlena4815162342's story to see what's she's all about. Trust me you will enjoy it as much as I do :)**

* * *

**Sasha's POV**

**After my little talk with Katie, I went downstairs and got her some advil with a glass of water. I sat down at the table and started seperating my mail. Bills and just the random stuff that people send me. I stumbled upon an envelope that from the lab place that I was suppose to send the results. I don't remember sending it in since I was kind of gone for a couple days or at least it felt like that. I slowly start to open the letter and pulled out a piece of paper. **

**"Mom, Where's my advil?" Katie asked, as she walked into the kitchen. **

**"On the counter." I said, trying to focus on the paper. **_**'...From the testing shown on the attached protocol it can be established that the alleged father IS one of the biological parents of the child in question...' **_**I knew for fact that I wasn't wrong, since I didn't sleep with any other guy except Luis but that's the day I found out that I was pregnant. **

**"What's that?" She asked, as she sat the table. **

**"The test results of that paternity test..." I answered. **

**"Well, Is he my father?" She asked. **

**"Well, after days of waiting for the results, even though I don't remember sending them in-" I began. **

**"Mom, it's only been like 3 days." She responded. **

**"Do you want to know the answer or not, Katie?" I asked. **

**"What answer?" Packie asked, as he walked into the kitchen. **

**"Why don't we have Packie read it, after all it was his idea in the first place." I suggested with a smirk. I handed him the paper and he started to skim it. "Want to read the begining of the second paragraph out loud?"**

**"What are you, a teacher?" He asked. **

**"Just read it, Packie." Katie said, impatient with the procrastinating **

**" 'From the testing on the attached protocol it can be established that the alleged father is one of the biological parents of the child in question.'" He read. **

**"So he's my father?" She asked. **

**"Yes, which means no more denying her or hating him." I said. **

**"Fine..." She said. "Mom, When are we leaving?"**

**"Probably not today, I have to find my car and talk to Packie about something." I answered. **

**"Can the talk wait til tomorrow? I have plans tonight." He said.I raised my eyebrow. **

**" I guess you're canceling those plans because it's important." I said. **

**"I'm just gonna go watch TV." Katie said. I watched her pass by me and looked at Packie. **

**"Why don't we go get my car." I suggested. **

**"Alright." I grabbed his car keys and walked towards the front door. **

**"We're gonna get my car, Katie. We'll be back soon." I assured. She nodded and went back to watching TV. I opened the door and walked down towards Packie's car. Once he got into the car, I began driving on the streets of Liberty City. "You know what we should do, Packie? We should come up with a plan to take knock the Ancelottis and Crawfords on their ass. **

**"I'm listening..." He said. **

**"Remember when you told me that you wanted to people to know that the McRearys aren't people to fuck with?" I asked. **

**"Yeah, but that's because you were asking me to be more loving , caring and some other bullshit. " He said. **

**"They want to take every mafia and/or mob down, Why not at least put up a fight?" **

**" That's a good point, I'll talk to Gerry." He said. **

**"You need to think fast because everyone who knows you or is affliated with you is in danger." I pointed out. **

**"Like who?" He asked. **

**"Me, Katie, Katie Bellic, Niko-" **

**"I get it." He said. **

**" I'm just telling you the facts, so let me know what you and Gerry are doing." I said. **

**"Why?" **

**"Because I meant what I told you earlier. I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere." I pulled into the area next to the bridge. My car was still sitting there but it was under the bridge. I stop the car and got out. I walked over towards my car and it looks like it hasnt' been touched. That's always good. I opened the door and grabbed my purse. Everything was still there, including my phone. I got into the car and started it. I grabbed my phone and texted Packie. **

_**Follow me!**_

_**-Sasha**_

**As I start driving to the next exit away from here I start hearing:**

_**Tick...Tick...Tick...Tick. **_

**Where is that ticking sound coming from? I look in my rearview mirror and I see a box on the seat.. I look closely at it and C4 was attached to it. Shit there's a bomb. I grabbed my purse and opened the door. I jumped out and rolled on the solid concrete. **

**"What was that?" Packie asked, yelling from his car. I watched as my car kept going, then it blew up. I got off the ground and back into Packie's car. **

**"They knew I'd come back and get my car. They really want me dead." I said to myself. We need to fix this before something else happends...**

* * *

Hope you liked it and NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	50. Chapter 50

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 50**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)Authors Note: The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything. Another thing, there will be appearances from Katie Bellic from "Land Of Opportunity, What A Joke" by Arlena4815162342 If you want to read more about Katie Bellic, you should probably read Arlena4815162342's story to see what's she's all about. Trust me you will enjoy it as much as I do :)**

* * *

**Sasha's POV**

**So after I almost got blown to shit, Me and Katie went home. I hesitated on going home but I had to. When I got home, I flipped my house upside down to make sure there wasn't a bomb. But I had Katie sleep in my room that night, just to make sure she wasn't scared. Now, I'm all alone in the house since Katie left to go to the mall with Katie, my god daughter. What the hell am I going to do today? I actually could look for a new car, or I could pamper myself. I could do some repainting, I've always wanted to do that. I'm tired of the wall color in the kitchen and the living room. I guess I'm painting my place today but I need a car. I grabbed my cellphone from the counter. **

**"Hello?" Packie answered. **

**"Can I borrow your car?" I asked. **

**"No, I need it." He said. **

**"For what?" I asked. **

**"None of your fucking business." He said. **

**"Please?" I begged. **

**"Are you begging?" He asked. **

**" I guess, but Can I please borrow your car?" I pleaded. **

**"What do I get out of it?" He asked. **

**"I don't know, Packie. I'll give you a kiss or take you out to dinner." I offered. **

**"Well, I don't know. I'm a very busy guy." He said. **

**"What do you mean your're a busy guy? What else do you want me to bribe you with?" He's probably thinking I'm going to offer him sex, but I'm not going to. He knows like I know that the stuff what I put on the table already, will result in me taking off my clothes. "So, I'm going to give you kiss, when I get your car, then later on I will take you out. "**

**"Fine, Come and get my car." He sighed.**

**"Alright, I'll be there soon." I said, with a smile. I hung up the phone and walked to my bedroom. I put on my black t-shirt that says ' I have the Pussy so I make the Rules' with my jean capris and flip flops. I grab my purse from the couch and walked out the door. I started walking down towards Packie's house. It's a really nice day out today. Why didn't the Katies just go to the beach? I cross the busy street and I'm almost to Packie's house. If it weren't the fact that paint cans are heavy, I would have walked to the hardware store. Maybe I should have gone the beach, today. I shrugged and walked up Packie's stairs. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer the door. The knob turned and there was Packie. "Alright, give me your keys." He walked away and I walked into the house. I closed the door behind me and waited for an answer.**

**"Fiesty? I've always said I loved that in a woman." He said. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Where are you going in my car?"**

**"I'm going to the hardware store, then I'm going to the bar to find me a rich boyfriend, who will soon turn into my husband." I joked. Well, I was sorta joking on the marriage part. I want to get married before my boobs start sagging with my hips. Packie is never going to propose, I wonder if Brucie's available. **

**"Guess what? Just for that, you're not getting the car." He said, putting his keys in his pocket. **

**"I was joking, Packie." I said. He looked like he wasn't buying my joke. He starts walking away but I grab his arm. I wrap my arms around his waist and look up at him. "You know you're the only guy for me." I slowly reach in his pocket and pulled the keys out. I give him a pleading look, hoping I get my way. **

**"Fine." He said. I smiled and he didn't look to happy. **

**"Can I get a kiss?" I asked. He raised his eyebrow and I kissed him on the lips. **

**"Why don't you two take it to the bedroom?" Gerry asked. We pull apart and look at Gerry. **

**"As a matter a fact, That's where we're headed." Packie responded. He picked me up, which caught me off guard. I didn't want it to go like this, I was avoiding this!**

**"Packie, put me down!" I demanded. He starts walking towards the stairs and I'm kicking my feet. "I'm serious, put me down! I need to go to the hardware store!" **

**"If I put you down, what will I get out of it?" He asked. **

**"Why must you demand a price?" I asked. "I promise, we'll have sex later. Put me down, so I can go to the store." He placed me on the ground and I give him a kiss on the cheek. I quickly leave the house and get into his car. I start the car and I head towards the hardware store. Once I get to the hardware store, I go inside and look a swatches. I don't know what color to do the walls. Maybe I'll do maroon for the kitchen since the rim of my dishes are maroon. My living room has to be either a shade of blue or brown. I might do sky blue, it'll brighten the room once I open the curtains. After I got my paint and painting supplies, I went straight home. I put on my painting clothes and I start painting the kitchen. That only took me a half hour since my kitchen is kind of small. Then I spent almost two hours painting the living room. The color of my living room went with my blue pillows on my couch. I look at my cellphone for the time and it's 8 o'clock. I haven't gotten a text from Katie. Maybe she's sleeping over Katie's or something. She'll probably call me before she goes to bed. I got in the shower and put on a short black dress. I'm giving Packie exactly what he wants. Gerry usually goes out at nights, so the house is ours. I straighten my bangs and let my wavy hair lay on my shoulders. I pack a change of clothes for tomorrow. I put on my heels, then grabbed my purse and Packie's car keys. I head over to Packie's house and pull in front of his house. I turned off the car and look around. I don't see Gerry's car here, so the house will be ours. I got out the car and headed up the stairs. I grabbed the spare key and opened the door. **

**"Who the fuck is that?" He asked. **

**"It's me, Packie. Guess what I'm not wearing?" I said, walking into the living room area. I see Niko sitting on the couch, looking at me. "Wow, that's not awkward and embarassing. Packie, Can we talk?" **

**"Yeah, make it quick." He said. I guide him towards the front door.**

**"I thought me and you were doing something, tonight?" I asked. **

**"Something came up. Speaking of that something, Sasha I have to tell you something." He said. **

**"Are you serious, Packie? I put on my best dress with no panties and something came up? I'm done with you, Packie." I make my way out the door, but he grabs my arm. I snatch it away and I open the door. He quickly closes it and blocks it. "Move, Packie!"**

**"Sasha, Both Katie's have been kidnapped by Ray Boccino!" He shouts. **_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

* * *

Duh...Duh...Duh! Yeah I wrote this chapter at like 4 in the morning because lately I've been going to sleep at 7am, I don't know why. It's summer so it's okay but once the end of August comes, I have to switch it back up. Anyways, Hope you liked it & NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	51. Chapter 51

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 51**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)Authors Note: The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything. Another thing, there will be appearances from Katie Bellic from "Land Of Opportunity, What A Joke" by Arlena4815162342 If you want to read more about Katie Bellic, you should probably read Arlena4815162342's story to see what's she's all about. Trust me you will enjoy it as much as I do :)**

* * *

**Sasha's POV**

**So after I put on my other outfit, I walked into the kitchen. Packie and Niko were arguing back and forth about what to do.**

**"Who cares who has them-" That was my cue to butt into this. **

**"Who cares?" I asked. "They've got our Katies, and we got to get them back, now." I pratically growled like a dog when I said that. I want whoever kidnapped them, to be six feet under. **

**"We don't even know where they're at!" Packie said, reminding me of the trouble at hand. I rolled my eyes but he's right. I throw my hands up and look at both, Niko and Packie. **

**"What do we do?" I asked. **

**"We do as they say, meet them at Charge Island," He answered. I hear Niko sigh and my eyes look at him. **

**"Why them-? They're just kids..." Niko asked. **

**"Cause they're cocksuckers..." Packie answered. "... as usual."**

**"Yeah, that's the reason why. " I said, with sarcasm. "Look, I'm going to go home. We have a long day tomorrow." I walked out the kitchen but before I could leave, someone grabs my hand. It's Packie and roll my eyes. **

**"We can still go throug with the night." He said, as I raise my eyebrow. "Gerry, Get the fuck out."**

**"No, Gerry stay. Packie, I'm serious." I started. I crossed my arms and looked up at him. "I want something serious and all you want is a friendly fuck. I can't do that to myself anymore." I grabbed my bag from the floor and began walking out. **

**"You're right, because that's **_**all **_**you're good for." He yelled. I stopped and looked at him. **

**"See you tomorrow." I said. I closed the door and walked down the stairs. It was dark out and it kind of reminds me of the night we saw each other again. I was suprised but happy to see him. He didn't look bad that night, either. I could feel the tears form but I need to get over it. He's not doing anything for me, except for trying to be there for Katie. As I walk the streets of Liberty City, I see couples walking home or something. She's in his arms as they walk the semi-cold streets. Love is just plain bullshit and everyone knows it. I walked into my place and tossed the bag on the floor. I turned on light and looked around the apartment. There's no way I'm going to be able to sleep. I walked into the kitchen and started the dishwasher. Usually when I can't sleep or somethings troubling me, I clean. I spent a hours cleaning. I didn't go to sleep til 5 in the morning because there was nothing else to clean by then. I woke up to the sound of my phone going off near me. It was 10:37. I got up and walked into my room. I put on a white tanktop,Blue skinny jeans, and a pair of heels. It's probably not a good idea to put heels on but I can run in heels. I grabbed my cellphone and walked out. I'm kind of tired but it's worth getting up. Once I get to Packie's house, Niko wasn't there yet. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Packie answered the door and looked at me. He moved to the side and I walked in. There was still a little bit of tension between us. I walked into the living room and sit down. "So, what's the plan?"**

**"We go to Charger Island, then we negotiate." He answered. **

**"Sounds simple." I sighed. I really hope Niko walks through the door to break this tension. **

**"Look, about last night-"**

**"You said what you had to say, Packie." I said, harshly. It was silent for a little bit. **

**"I didn't mean it..." He hesitated. "It just slipped out."**

**"Sure it did..." I said. "That's your problem. You throw a tantrum when you don't get your way. I might be one of your best friend but I still have feelings. No matter if you say it out of spite or 'cause you mean it, It still hurts."**

**"I'm sorry, Alright." **

**"Is it really alright, or are you just saying that?" I questioned. **

**"It's really alright and I mean my apology." He said. **

**"Alright." I look up at him.**

* * *

**I don't know what's wrong with me but I really don't feel good. I don't know if it's because I haven't eaten or maybe it's the gag that's in my mouth. My weak body lays on the metal of the van, they threw us in. What was worse was the bump they drove over. Both me and Katie's bodies were lifted. Going up wasn't bad but hitting the metal ground was painful. The vehicle comes to an abrupt hault and my body scoots a little. They grab me and Katie out of the van. I could feel myself calm down once I see Mom and Packie. I think the guy, who's standing next to my parents, name is Nilo, Niko? I don't remember. We walked forward until we were about ten feet away from the adults. I hope Ray follows through with his part.**

**"You guys okay?" Packie asked. Katie nodded her head yes but I shook my head no. **

**"We kill you..." one Italian started."...then we let them go." **

**"No!" Mom yelled. I looked at her. Packie jabbed her. **

**"Shut up!" He demanded. **

**"No, You shut up!" She retorts. "I'm not gonna let them take our daughter and God daughter, and then say they're gonna kill us?" She raised her gun and my eyes grew wide. I don't want this to end in a blood bath!**

**"Mom, Shut up!" I cried, Trying to get the message across while I still had the gag in my mouth. She didn't understand me, I'm not sure anyone did. **

**"Goddamnit Sasha, you're going to get us killed right now!" Packie hissed, as he lowered her gun. **

**"Let the girls go, now!" Niko demands. **

**"First we kill you-" The Italian repeated. Before he could finish the statement, he was shot in the back of the head. I flinched as I heard the gun shot and the body fall to the ground. Another went down and the last one went down. They were dead but how? Ray?**

**"What the fuck?" Packie questioned. **

**"Katie!" Mom sighed, as she ran towards me. She took the gag out of my mouth and untied me. She hugged me tight, "You okay?" I nodded my head. **

**"Yeah." I answered. She kissed my forehead and hugged me again. I glance over at Packie and he has a look on his face. I look over at Katie, She saw the look too. We both started to grin like a cheshire cat, but not as creepy. Next thing you know, we both run over to hug him. **

**"Thanks, Packie." Katie said. **

**"Yeah, Thanks..." I don't know what to call him. Do I want to start calling him dad or do I wan to just keep it at Packie? **

**"Okay, chick flick over." Packie announced. We all turned around, to see Ray with a gun in his hand. Sniper Maybe?**

**"A deal's a deal." He said. **

**"That is is." Katie responded, as she pulled out her phone. As she talked on the phone, I could see that Ray was nervous and anxious. Most people are when they first meet their child for the first time. "She's a Meadows Park"**

**"You sure?" He double-checked. **

**"I'm sure" She assured him. **

**"Thanks for all that, Ray." Packie said, out of randomness. **

**"Yeah, whatever Packie" He brushed off, as he walked to his car. **

**"Can we get something to eat?" Katie asked Niko. I look over at my mom, who looks some what satisfied and relieved. **

**"Can we all go somewhere together?" I suggested. She smirked at me. **

**"Sounds good..." She answered, in agreement. As we walk towards Niko and Mom, Katie stops at the Italian's lifeless body and kicks it. **

**"Katie Bellic, remember that name." She said, harshly. I walked up next to here and kicked the Italian as well. **

**"Katie McReary, remember that name too." **

**"Shit..." Packie started. "It's like you and me all over again, Niko."**

**"Indeed it is..." Niko agreed. Mom shook her head and smiled.**

* * *

Another chapter done! I can't take full credit for this chapter because most of it belongs to Arlena4815162342 and her story _Land Of Opportunity_, What A Joke! Hope you liked it and NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	52. Chapter 52

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 52**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)Authors Note: The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything. Another thing, there will be appearances from Katie Bellic from "Land Of Opportunity, What A Joke" by Arlena4815162342 If you want to read more about Katie Bellic, you should probably read Arlena4815162342's story to see what's she's all about. Trust me you will enjoy it as much as I do :)**

* * *

**We walked back and all got into Packie's car. Packie drove, Niko sat in the passenger, Katie and Mom sat next to the door, while I sat in the middle. Packie turned on the car and we were off to our destination. I'm really hungry and can't wait to get my grub on.**

**"So, Ray has a kid?" Mom said, in disbelief. **

**"Yeah, She thinks he's dead." Katie informed. **

**"That's because he should be," Niko growled. "I killed him." He killed someone? I began to shudder at the thought. Katie must have noticed me shudder. **

**"It's okay," She said. "Niko can be cold, but he's really a big baby." Mom and Packie chuckled at the tease. Niko just sighed as he shook his head. He didn't seem that bad, he's kind of intimidating. He looks like a person that'll go all 'Incredible Hulk' on me if I say the wrong thing. I could see that mom was looking at me, from the corner of my eye. She leaned in and whispered. **

**"Sembra proprio intimidatorio, ma che sarà lui a prendersi cura di voi se mai bisogno di aiuto. Quindi non avere paura, Katie." She assured. She said 'He just looks intimidating but he'll look after you if you ever need help. So don't be scared, Katie' in Italian. Something about that gave me re-assurance and I eased up. We, soon, pull into the parking lot of the new diner. I've never heard of this place. It's decent and not rat infested. **

**"What did you tell my dad?" Katie asked. **

**"That you spent the night with Bernie." Niko answered.**

**"Good," She sighed, with relief. "He would of freaked."**

**"Who's Bernie?" I asked. **

**"A cool gay guy," She informed me."You'd like him." I smiled and looked at Katie's hair. **

**"Um..." I started. **

**"What?" She asked. I pointed towards her hair. **

**"Your hair..." I informed. **

**""What about-? Oh." She leaned down and looked into someone side mirror. She kind of looked like cat after their fur is wet. "Holy crap." **

**"Here..."Mom handed her the brush, from her purse. **

**"Oh thanks" She said. She started brushing her dark hair, fixing it. After she finished fixing her hair, we walked into the diner. It wasn't packed but it wasn't empty sat next to the window, Mom sat next to him and I sat on the end. Katie and Niko sat on the side of the booth. The waitress came soon after with menus. We all sat there quietly. This is one of those awkward moments, where everyone stares at each other. "Awkward." I couldn't help but giggle a little. It was funny, in my opinion. The adults didn't look amused. Maybe it's a teen thing. The waitress soon came back and took our orders. I ordered my favorite, Chicken Parm with Stawberry Lemonade. Mom ordered coffee and a grilled chicken salad. I think I should break the silence. **

**"How is everyone?" I asked. **

**" I can't complain." Niko responded. We all talked until the woman gave us our food. FOOD AT LAST! I look over at Katie's tacos. **

**"Picky Eater?" I asked. She looked at her taco, which looked like it only had meat and cheese. **

**"I guess." She answered. I looked at my plate and smiled. I began to dig into my pasta. I heard a phone vibrate moments later, and it was Katie. I'm guessing she didn't like what she saw since she scowled a little. **

**"Still talking to that Ricky kid?" Packie grumbled.**

**"Yeah," She answered. Why do I feel like this conversations going to go sour any second. **

**"Who?" Mom asked, out of curiosity. **

**"Ricky Crawford," Packie answered, with a little tension in his voice. Moms eyes go wide and looked at Katie. **

**"Those guys are bad, Katie." Mom said, to her. **

**"So? Ricky's not." She responded. **

**"They're all bad," He added to Mom's statement. She took another bite of her food. **

**"Whatever." I took another bite of my food. **

**"It's okay Katie," I began. "The only guy I ever liked is an Ancelotti..." I stopped and realized I said that loud enough for the rest of the table to hear me. I should work on my whispering skills. **

**"What?" Packie said, infuriated. "Oh Jesus! What is with you dummies liking the wrong families?"**

**"Don't call my daughter dumb!" Mom snapped. "She can like whoever she wants." I love the fact that my mom is understanding. She gives her opinion and lets me live my life. **

**"I didn't call her dumb," Packie retorted. "I said dummies."**

**"Same damn thing," Mom growled. "Now apologize." **

**"Okay...I'm sooooorry Katie, But take it from someone who knows..." He began. He looked straight at Katie. "You cannot like those people!" I looked at Katie and she looked pissed. She grabbed her glass of water and chucked the water at his face. She finished what was left of her taco and stormed away from the table. I look at my plate of food and theres nothing. I shrugged and followed her towards the bathroom. **

* * *

**Sasha's P.O.V**

**"Don't underestimate soon-to-be teenage girls," I said to Packie. He continued to dry himself off with napkins from the table. Niko chuckled at Packie's stupidity. **

**"What the fuck did I do?" He asked, agrivated.**

**"Packie, You shouldn't have talked to Katie like that." I informed. **

**"Like what? I was telling her you can't like those people." **

**"It was the way you said it, Packie. You looked at her and emphasized the not in cannot. It was like you were attacking her. She can't help who she likes, she's only twelve. You have to let her experience shit first hand, that way she knows not to do it again. " I explained. He basically finished drying his face but his shirt was still kind of wet. "So, when she comes to the table, apologize for attacking her. "**

**"Look at her, Niko." Packie said, jokingly. "She must be mother of ther year, this year." I looked around to make sure no one was looking and I slowly pulled out my gun from my purse. I had it pointing down at Packie's manhood. **

**"Insult me one more time, and your 'buddy' will be blown the fuck off." I said, calmly yet furiously. **

**"You wouldn't..." I cocked the gun and looked into his hazel eyes. **

**"Try me." I said. He looked at me and rolled his eyes. I placed the gun in my purse and smiled. "Love you." I kissed him on the cheek. **

**"Aren't you going to check on Katie?" Niko asked. **

**"Nope, Katie's with her. It's good that someone her age talks to her, they'll reveal more to someone their age then to someone, who's my age." I answered. **

* * *

**After going into the bathroom, Katie starts washing her hands. I use my fingers to brush through my wavy hair. If I straighten this, it probably be a lot more easier to breeze my fingers through.**

**"I love Packie, but sometimes I wanna bust his jaw," She groaned. **

**"Yeah, I think I like Gerry better, he's nicer and calmer." I added, as I fix my hair. She nodded.**

**"Yeah he is, so's Derrick, when he's not all high..." I've never met him, but everytime someone mentions him, they say he's usually high. I should probably meet my uncle since I only have two left. She splashed water on her face, then looked at her cellphone. I finally finish fixing my hair and place it over my shoulder. "Oh shit..." Her grey eyes go wide. **

**"What?" I asked, looking at her. She gulped and showed me a picture of my mom, zoomed in. It looks like my mom was caught off guard, when someone took this photo. Wait, Why does she have a picture of mom on her phone? Someone must have sent it but who?**

* * *

Another chapter...and again, like the last chapter, it doesn't fully belong to me. I still belongs to Arlena4815162342 and I hope you read her story as well because you kind of have to, to get what's going on. Anyways, Hope you liked it! NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	53. Chapter 53

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 53**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)Authors Note: The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything. Another thing, there will be appearances from Katie Bellic from "Land Of Opportunity, What A Joke" by Arlena4815162342 If you want to read more about Katie Bellic, you should probably read Arlena4815162342's story to see what's she's all about. Trust me you will enjoy it as much as I do :)**

* * *

**"Is that my mom?" I asked. I know it's her but still, I have to ask.**

**"Uhhh..." She hesitated. Why do I have a feeling this isn't good? "Yeah, It is."**

**"Why?" I questioned. **

**"Okay, look, I work for the Mafia," She informed me. "This Russian guy sends me photos of people he needs dead. If I don't find a way to kill them, they'll kill my dad. And maybe Niko."**

**"Holy Crap.." I gasped. **

**"Yeah," she agreed. **

**"You're gonna kill my mom?" I thought we were getting along, boy was I wrong. I don't want her to kill my mom, because then I have to live with Packie. I don't want to live with him!**

**"No!" She blurted. "I can't do that! I'm gonna have to work something out...unless..." I crossed my arms. **

**"Unless what?" I asked. She grabbed my wrist and brought me back to the table. She explained the story to my parents. Packie didn't look very happy and Mom looked confused. So much for a nice lunch, huh?**

**"Why do they want me dead?" Mom asked. Katie pulled out her phone and looked it. **

**" 'Sasha Young, affiliated with the McReary Mob. Lives near Meadows Park...' " She read. **

**"Oh hell no," Packie yelled. **

**"Listen...to avoid any chaos, why don't you just fake your death?" Katie Suggested. **

**"Would that work?" Mom asked. **

**"I have a safe house in Alderney," Niko said. "You could stay there for a while."**

**"Are you serious?" I asked, disgusted. **

**"Alright..." Mom said, in agreement. "I need to get my stuff from my house and Packie's first." **

**"That's fine," Niko said, as he placed money on the table. The ride back to Packie's house was silent and awkward. Well, I feel better that I'm not the only person, my age, who's killed people. We stopped in front of Packie's house and everyone got out. **

**"Katie?" Mom called. **

**"Huh?" We both answered, together. **

**""No, you," She answered, looking at Katie. "Would you mind taking Katie with you today? I'd get the "moving" done a lil quicker."**

**"Seriously?" I asked. **

**"Sure," Katie agreed. **

**"Can I at least shower first?" I asked. I feel dirty from being in that basment. **

**"I kinda need to myself," Katie added. "And I'll probably eat again..." Niko supresses a laugh. **

**"I'll take you home, and bring you back in a while," Niko suggested to Katie. **

**"Cool." Mom and I started to make our walk back home. " I'll ride my bike,"**

"**Mom, I want a bike like that for my birthday." I said, looking over Katie getting on hers. **

"**We'll see..." She answered. Once we got home, I went straight into the shower. **

* * *

**Sasha's P.O.V.**

**I walked into my room, then my walk in closet. There's no way I'm going to be able to bring all of these clothes with me. I don't even know if I'm leaving the place or not. I'm probably not since someone could spot me and kill me. I start looking through my clothes. I pulled out some jeans and threw them on my bed. I never realized I had a lot of jeans, then some sweatpants. After I threw my last pair of jeans of sweatpants, I realized I have a lot of clothes. My closet was almost half empty. I grabbed started throwing shirts on my bed and I came across my shirt that says 'Property of an Irish Boy'. Should I wear it? I threw it on my bed and moved on. I walked out of my closet with a shirt and there was Katie. She had her rob on and a towel on her head. She had a tooth brush in her mouth. **

"**Have enough clothes?" She asked. **

"**Hey, you have just as much clothes as I do." I retort. " Thank god I bought those bags that shrink when you vaccum the air out of it. Write me a list of stuff you want to take with you."**

"**How long are we staying there?" She asked. **

" **No idea, but get dressed please." I said. I walked to the hallway closet and grabbed the storage bags. **

* * *

**I finished brushing my teeth and walked into my closet. What am I gonna wear today. I put on my blue shirt that says 'Brownies Rule' and jean capris. I look in the mirror at my hair. I think I might straighten it, if my mom lets me. I walk to my moms room and she's putting clothes into a bag.**

"**Mom, Can I borrow your straightner?" I asked. I don't have my own since I don't usually straighten my hair. **

"**It's in my bathroom, use it in there so I can watch you." She demanded. I go into her bathroom and turn it on. I began straitening my hair and my hair is starting to go past my boobs. After I finished my hair, Mom was finished stuffing her clothes in the bag. "Alright, let's go. I have to talk to Packie about his car." She grabbed her keys. As soon as we go to Packies house, I went straight for the kitchen. Mom went usptairs since that's where Packie was. **

* * *

**Sasha's P.O.V**

**I walked upstairs and into Packie's room. He was sitting on the bed with his head burried in his hands. **

"**Packie?"**

"**Get the fuck out." He hissed.**

"**What's wrong?" I asked. **

"**I'm thinking..." He answered. I sit on his bed and look at him. **

"**Do you think I can borrow your car?" I asked, as I leaned my head on his shoulder. He looked up at me with his eyebrow raised. **

**" I'm trying to come up with fucking a plan and you're asking to use my fucking car?" He asked. **

"**Yeah, Can I?" He moved his shoulder and got up from the bed. He looked out the window. Bad time to ask? I sigh and get onto my feet. I walked over towards him and I moved his head towards me. "Everything is going to be alright, it's not l like I'm leaving the country. You and Niko will nip this shit in the bud. I have faith in both of you." I smiled but his expression didn't change. I, slowly, put my arms around him. **

" **Who do those Russians think they are? Giving Katie a hit list and putting you on it. They're truly asking for some fucking trouble." He ranted. **

" **Damn those Russians." I said, sarcastically. **

" **You think this is a joke? You think this is a fucking joke?" He questioned. **

"**No, It's just funny to see you rant. It's also kinda sexy." I smiled and he raised his eyebrow. He puts his arms around my waist and looks into my eyes. "You'll always be my Irish Boy." I give him a kiss on the lips. My arms around his neck and he lifts my body. Someone clears their throat and I look over. There were the Katies and Niko. **

"**Aw, Look at my parents. They grow up so fast!" Katie said, jokingly. **

"**See Katies,This is the prime example of peer pressure. Don't let any guy pressure you into doing stuff you don't want to." I saying, trying to cover the kiss up. "Guys like Packie, are bad and stay away from them." **

"**Mhm, You kids be safe now." My Katie said, with a smile. **

"**Don't do something we wouldn't do." The other Katie said. I couldn't help but chuckle. Kids these days... They just say the funniest things.**

* * *

Like the last chapters, it doesn't fully belong to me. It still belongs to Arlena4815162342 and I hope you read her story as well because you kind of have to, to get what's going on. Anyways, Hope you liked it! NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	54. Chapter 54

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 54**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)Authors Note: The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything. Another thing, there will be appearances from Katie Bellic from "Land Of Opportunity, What A Joke" by Arlena4815162342 If you want to read more about Katie Bellic, you should probably read Arlena4815162342's story to see what's she's all about. Trust me you will enjoy it as much as I do :)**

* * *

**It was pretty awkward seeing my parents kiss, considering they aren't together. We all go into Niko's car.**

**"Katie, I'm going to need you to sleep over Katie's tonight. It might take me a while to move everything in." Mom said. **

**"Cool, Sounds like fun." I said. A night away from my mom? I haven't had one of those since the time I went to Kayla's house. That was also the day my mom said I could never go again. The rest of the ride was silent and we arrived at a car depot. Mom get out of the car and hugs me. **

**"Be good, I'll see you tomorrow." She assured. She got back into the car and they were off. We walked into the lobby and a guy was banging his head on a desk. He looked European. **

**"Dad?" Katie said. He jumped at the sound of her voice. **

**""Oh, hey beautiful," He sighed. "This must be the other Katie, yes? I remember you now."**

**"Hi.."I said.**

**"So, let's get you settled, and go blow this joint" She said.**

**"Where are we going?" I asked. She shrugged, going up the stairs to her place. **

**"Don't know yet, I plan as I go." She answered. The apartment was really nice and quaint**

**"Nice place," I commented. **

**"Thanks," She led me to her room, which was also nice. "Here ya go." I set my things down, as She grabbed her phone and made her way back towards the stairs. **

**"Dad?" She yelled down, to her father. **

**"Yes?" he yelled back.**

**"Can you put my clothes in the dryer?" She requested.**

**"Oh, yeah, sure," he said.**

**"Thanks," We were headed towards the door, "We'll be back."**

**"Have fun, be careful," Her dad advised.**

**"You ever been in a helicopter?" She asked. I shook my head. **

**"No?" A grin appeared on her face.**

**"Want to go on one?"**

**"For real?" I asked. It's a once and a lifetime experience. **

**"For real," She responded. She put gas in her bike and we both got onto the bike. We put on the helmets. "Hold on, we have to go downhill."**

**"You're a good driver...right?" I asked. **

**"Oh yeah," She answered. All I can hope is that I don't die today! We pulled out the depot and headed down the hill. HOLY CRAP! This is not safe and I'm freaking out. I had my eyes closed the rest of the way. We stopped in front of a building. Finally! I got off the bike and took the helmet off. **

**"You're crazy! We could of flipped off on that hill!" She shrugged. **

**"Learn to live a little. It was fun though, right?" She asked. I have to admit it was kinda fun having your heart race. I nodded. **

**"But scary." I add. She knocked on the door but it was already opening. **

**"And for fuck's sake, Baby B, lift some more weights, you're getting fat again." Some guy yelled. He was short with short platinum blonde hair. He was very muscular. **

**"Fuck you, Mori." Another man scowled. The guy, named Mori, looked at the two of us. **

**"What's this? You're banging European and African-American little girls now?" He said. What the hell? I'm not just African American, I'm Irish and Italian. Say it with me now... I'm Irish, African American and Italian!**

**"Fuck you!" Katie said. **

**"Get the fuck out of here, Mori," The guy, inside, growled.**

**"I'm going, I'm going," Mori walked towards a red car, it's probably his. **

**"That was gross.." I finally said. **

**"Yeah, who was that?" Katie asked**

**"My fucking brother, Anyways..." He started. "KB!, What's up!" He lifted her up in a hug. The guy was huge, muscle wise. He could possibly crush someone with his bare hands. **

**"Are-are," She choked, squeezing the life out of her.**

**"Dude you're killing her..."I said. **

**"Oh, sorry Kate," He placed her back on the ground. "Am I what?" **

**"Busy." She answered, as she got her breath back. **

**"Oh no, nope, not at all, why?" He asked. She waved him off, still trying to catch her breath. **

**"You have a helicopter?" I asked. **

**"Of course I do," He informed me. "Who are you, anyway?" Your worse nightmare!**

**"Katie McReary." I answered. **

**"Oh, oh, Katie? Same name huh? That's cool," He said, as he shook my hand. His hands are giant! "Name's Brucie," We, finally, walk into his place. The place was big and it was well decorated. **

**"This is nice." I said to myself. **

**"Nice shirt," He complimented. "Though I can't touch that stuff." Why not? Brownies are freaking amazing!**

**"You got a computer?" Katie asked. **

**"Yeah, yeah, my laptop's on the table," he pointed. She grabbed the laptop and sat on the couch. I look over at the excercise machines. **

**"You work out a lot?" I questioned. That explained the muscles. **

**"Hell yeah, gotta keep my body intact," Brucie said, doing some random jumping jacks.**

**"Questo ragazzo mi sta strisciando fuori." Translation: This guy is really creeping me out. He gave me a weird look, maybe it's because I'm speaking Italian. **

**"What did you say?" He asked. **

**"You are really nice guy in Italian." I lied. **

**" Thank you." He said. **

**"You got a Footbook, Katie." Who doesn't have one. **

**"Yeah, I never get on it," I replied. "Only when I'm bored."**

**"Seriously? I'm on that shit everyday," Brucie said, who was now doing push ups. I can barely do one in gym class. "Hey, wanna feel my muscles?" I stared at him. If I touch them, Maybe he won't ask again. I pat the muscle in his arms. **

**"Cool." I answered. It felt weird but it was cool. **

**"Brucie, you're scaring her," Katie said. Maybe my facial expression gave it away. **

**"I know, I know, I was just showing off," He grinned. Creepy!**

**"Oh, Kayla? She said she's living with her aunt now, in Alderney," Katie announced. **

**"Really?" I asked. That's good, she needs to be in a clean enviroment. I've been to her aunts, She has a very nice house. **

**"Yeah, her dad's going to jail for...a year. That's some bullshit. Attempted rape of a girl? Pervert should be locked up forever. I feel bad for whoever the girl was." She said. I paused and pulled out my phone. I haven't really thought about the incident until now. **

**"Yeah." I sighed, as I'm texting my mom. **

**"Your mom?" She asked. I nodded at her answer. I have to tell my mom about that total B.S. "You telling her how weird Brucie is?" Not exactly, but I should add that. **

**"Aww..." Brucie said.**

_**Just found out that Kayla's Dad only got a year in jail! She's at her Aunt's house for the time being. Having fun, Met a weird guy named Brucie. Know him? 3 you...**_

_**-Katie**_

**I put my phone back in my pocket. **

**"Wanna check your stuff?" She asked. **

**"Sure" I answered. She handed me the laptop. **

**"I'll go fire up the chopper," Brucie announced, laughing very creepy and evilish. After he left, Katie looked at me. **

**"You think my driving is bad, wait til Brucie takes us up in the air." She informed. Good thing I told my mom I loved her. I logged onto my footbook and there's tons notifications and a couple friend requests. People really liked my profile picture, which is me wearing nerd glasses and my 'I heart Nerds'. As I was looking through the comments, I noticed that Kayla liked the picture. Her profile picture was of the two of us with our plaid pants up to our boobs, a white shirts with pockets on them and pens inside the pocket, and our hair in pigtails. I smiled and went onto my friend requests. I got one from Katie, Cadi, Abigail, Mark, Titus, and Tony. TONY ANCELOTTI ADDED ME! I couldn't help but smile. I'm trying to keep in my excitment. Oh my god, I can't believe he added me. Me of all the people from our school to add, he added me. I accepted all of their requests and exit the website. I logged onto my email and got rid of the spam, which was basically all of it. I don't email much, but I have one. Mom said that's how people communicated before they had text messages or Instant Message. I closed the browswer then the computer. I'm offically happy.**

* * *

As you saw in Land Of Opportunity, What A Joke! by Arlena4815162342, Maureen just died in her story. In mine, She died a while ago...I don't remember how old Katie M. was but she was too young. Anyways, Hope you liked it and NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	55. Chapter 55

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 55**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)Authors Note: The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything. Another thing, there will be appearances from Katie Bellic from "Land Of Opportunity, What A Joke" by Arlena4815162342 If you want to read more about Katie Bellic, you should probably read Arlena4815162342's story to see what's she's all about. Trust me you will enjoy it as much as I do :)**

* * *

**I felt my phone vibrate as we sat there, waiting.**

_**Bruice Kibbutz? Muscular& kinda cute? **_

_**-Mom**_

**I quickly texted her back. **

_**I don't know about cute but yeah...about to go into a helicopter with Katie and Brucie!**_

_**-Katie. **_

**"You ready to go?" Katie asked me. **

**"Yeah, Let's go." As we walked up to the helipad, I have a grin on my face. I'm still shocked that Tony added me on footbook. I could feel Katie look over at me. **

**"Excited?" She asked. **

**"Tony Ancelotti added me on Footbook," I practically yelled. Wow, good thing we're on the roof. **

**"The guy you said you liked at the diner?" I nodded, I was practically a bobble head. "Ah.."**

**"All aboard, ladies!" Brucie said, waving us on. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. Both of us climbed on the helicopter and sat on the seats in the back. Brucie handed the two of us headsets to wear, so we could talk. I look at my phone. **

_**Hell yeah, I know him. Good guy, had a crush on me...I think? Knows how to show a girl a time. Ask him about the time I helped him from being belittled by his brother. Good acting and good times... You serious? No way, You're lying. **_

_**-Mom**_

**I place my phone back into my pocket and fixed my headset. **

**"Brucie, my mom says you know her..." I don't think I'm going to add the crush part. "Sasha Young?"**

**"Sasha Young..." Brucie thought, as he brought the helicopter off the ground. Me and Katie gripped the railing. Only thing that could go bad is that one of us falls out, when Brucie takes a sharp turn. Hopefully that doesn't happen. **

**"Do you know her?" I asked, as we got higher off the ground. **

**"Holy shit! I do know her!" He exclaimed. "Great girl, great girl!" Maybe the crush thing was true. My mom is really beautiful, who wouldn't have a crush on her. A blind person, Maybe? I believe it's her eyes that attract guys, Maybe? I pulled out my phone and handed it to Katie. **

**"Take a picture of me." I asked. "My mom doesn't believe I'm on a helicopter." **

**"Let's take a picture of each other taking a picture of each other." She suggested, as she gave me her phone. We grinned at each other, as we took each other's picture. I sent mine to my mom and Footbook. We put our phones away at the same time.**

**"Hold on Ladies." He said, but too late. I found myself flying foward and then out the helicopter. It all happened so fast! HOLY SHIT, I'M HANGING OUT OF A HELICOPTER. I'm freaking out, then I feel something grab my hand, it's Katie. I feel like I'm in an action movie, but a then again I'm dangling for my life. I couldn't couldn't really hear much considering, I'm screaming. "Holy shit! Hang on!" Like I'm really going to let go!**

**"Don't let go!" Katie said. WHY WOULD I LET GO? The helicopter was going towards a bridge. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again my feet were barely touching the water. "Grab the foot rail!" **

**"Alright." I managed to say. I clutched the rail, as the wind was blowing. She helped me back onto the helicopter. **

**"Whoa there, you alright?" She asked. I'm still in shock from what happened. Cool yet life theatening. **

**"Sorry about that!" Brucie said. I managed to get my breath back and adjusted my headset. **

**"It-it's okay," I answered. "I forgot to hold on." **

**"That was fun though right?" She asked. In a daredevil- type way, yeah. "Brucie! Take us up higher so I can jump!"**

**"Jump?" I repeated. **

**"Got it!" Brucie replied. The chopper was going higher and higher. **

**"Kind of like cliff-diving, you know?" She informed. She reached behind the seats and placed her things behind there. "You wanna do it?"**

**"No way!." Not after that incident. I'm already still shook about the incident. **

**"Suit yourself," She said, as she shrugged her shoulders. She took the headset off and placed behind the seats. **

**"Ready!" Brucie informed. **

**"See ya," She said, taking out a rope and putting outside the chopper. She went towards the edge and leaped out. **

**" Oh Cazzo!" Translation: Oh Fuck! I took off my shoes, then my cellphone. I placed it in the box behind the chairs. I placed my headset inside and took a deep breath. Why not do it with running start. I did a small running start and jumped out the chopper. Holy shit, I can't believe I'm doing this. Mom has probably never done anything like this in her life. Once I got closer to the water, I did a cannonball right into the water. I soon resurfaced and there was Katie. **

**"What happened to no way?" She asked with a laugh.**

**"I decided yes way," I answered, jokingly. I wiped the water from my eyes. Brucie lowered the chopper and Katie grabbed the rope. I went up first and Katie followed. We went back to the helipad and I feel great. Like at first I was being somewhat shy and acting like I had a stick up my ass but I'm all good now. As we went back into Brucie's place, I put my hair into the ponytail. Straightening my hair was a fail and a waist of time. I checked my phone and there was text from my mom. **

_**Holy shit, You were in a helicopter! Brucie hasn't changed, has he? He took me drag racing! It was a lot of fun and I beat his ass! When I see you, I'll tell you the story about the time I jumped out a jet. I have to get back to the move because Packie is yelling at me to put my phone away and Niko is giving me a funny look. Love ya & text me before you go to sleep. Just want to know your alive :)**_

_**- Mom**_

**She jumped out a jet? I take my comment back. **

_**You jumped out of a Jet? You went Drag Racing? You were actually cool when you were younger? Lol, Love you too and will do. **_

_**-Katie**_

**"Wanna go eat somewhere?" She suggested. **

**""Sure, but...who's gonna pay?" I asked. I don't have any money, on me at least.**

**"I am, I'll go get my money back at the depot." She answered. She walked into the kitchen and I waited. Mom was a daredevil? Kind of hard to imagine considering she's kind of over protective. Katie soon appeared from what looked like the kitchen area. **

**"Let's go." I followed her outside, back to her bike. I placed the helmet on my head. **

**"Don't drive crazy." I pleaded.**

**"I won't, since we have to go uphill." She assured. I've had enough adrenaline for one day. We pulled in front of the depot, minutes later. She walked into the depot and I stood outside the depot. Some guy with a box started walking towards me. He looks one of those guys you shouldn't mess with. **

**"You know Bellic?" He asked. **

**"Who wants to know?" I asked. **

**"Just give her this." He demanded. **

**"What is it?" I asked. He looked at me and walked away. What the hell? Just as he left, Katie returned. **

**"What's that?" She asked. I shrugged and gave her the box. **

**"Some guy gave it to me, says it's for you." I said. **

**"What guy?" She read the note and then opened it. She almost dropped it. **

**"Woah..." We both said, in unison. Holy shit that's a lot of hundreds in there. **

**"That's a lot of money." I commented. She closed the box and looked around. Theres nothing but normal people walking around. "Is that from the Mafia?" She muttered something but I couldn't figure it out. **

**"Was the guy who gave you this blond?" She asked. I nodded.**

**"He was like one of those 'don't mess with me' people." I explained. We walked upstairs to her apartment. She quickly shoved something under her bed. **

**"Um...wanna just eat in today?" She suggested. " My dad's an awesome cook."**

**"Sure." I said, in agreement. "It's been a **_**long**_** day." Indeed it has. **

**"You're not kidding there." She said, as we made our way to the kitchen.**

**"Hey beautiful," Katie's Dad greeted. "I was about to make some spaghetti, would you guys like some?"**

**"Sure," We answered, together. We all started to laugh. I was pretty funny and she was right. The spaghetti was amazing and to die for!**

* * *

Another good chapter, Hope ya liked it...NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel122~


	56. Chapter 56

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 56**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)Authors Note: The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything. Another thing, there will be appearances from Katie Bellic from "Land Of Opportunity, What A Joke" by Arlena4815162342 If you want to read more about Katie Bellic, you should probably read Arlena4815162342's story to see what's she's all about. Trust me you will enjoy it as much as I do :)**

* * *

**As Katie starts looking for something, I look at the picture on her desk. It's a woman and Katie dad. It looks like a wedding picture, but I could be wrong.**

**"Is this your mom?" I asked, holding it up for her to see. **

**"Yeah, Mallorie."**

**"My mom talked about her a couple times, said she was a nice woman." I said. My mom doesn't talk about her much. **

**"I guess..." She responded. She sat down next to her dresser, head was tilted and her hand over her forehead. **

**"What's wrong?" I asked. She shook her head and I couldn't help but put my hands on my hips. **

**"Come on. You made me jump out of a helicopter me what's wrong." I opened the door and looked down the hall, her father wasn't in site. "Your dad can't it about your mom?" I sat down next her. **

**"Kinda, You see...I was four when my mom died." She began. "And my dad, he...he gave up. The first year after she died, I never even saw him. He couldn't even take care of me. So for the first year, I stayed with Niko, and mostly Packie. Sometimes Brucie and the first year I finally went home for a while, but still continued to stay at the other guys' years later, it got better. Now I just do what I want."**

**"That's a little sad." I said quietly. Now I really feel bad for those moment I told my mom I hate her and the moments I've made her cry. I've never really thanked her for doing the things she does. I'm not going to lie, I act like a spoiled brat sometimes. as we were having our moment, Katie's phone vibrated. She picked up her phone and looked at the message. **

**"Oh crud." She said. **

**"Another person to kill?" I questioned. **

**"No, a reminder for my aerobics class with Bernie tomorrow. Wanna go?" She asked. **

**"Yeah.." I answered "...that stuff's cool." My mom would take me to the gym sometimes. I loved going to the gym with my mom. **

**"Yeah." She agreed. She walked over to her desk and plugged her phone in. She opened the door. **

**"Dad! Good night!" She yelled down the hall. **

**"Good night, beautiful!" I heard him yell. I began setting up my bed, and got ready for bed. I got onto the air mattress and got comfortable. **

**"Oh jeez.." She sighed. She turned off the lights. "Night."**

**"Night." I said back. I place the pillow over my head, and layed there. It feels nice to know that I have like a 'Sister' but at the same time, it's something I have to get used to. I woke up to a pillow being thrown at me. I groaned and put my face into the pillow. "What mom?" Why is she waking me up? I don't like being woken up. **

**"Get up, we have to get ready," I hear a different voice say. That's not my mom. I lifted my head up and looked. That's not my mom, that's Katie. I forgot a slept over Katie's house. As she got up to leave, I threw her pillow back at her. "Thanks, **_**mom.**_**" For some reason, I don't like taking a shower at friends houses when there's only a guy at the house. It creeps me out and I don't like it. I changed into my clothes, which was a tanktop and my black 'I love L.C." Yoga pants. I let my hair hit my shoulders. Once I do the excersise, I'll put my hair into a ponytail. **

**"It's too early." I mumbled. When Katie got back in the room, we walked into her kitchen. She reached into a cupboard and pulled out a box of pop tarts. Yay!**

**"Want yours regular or heated?" She asked. **

**"Heated." I answered. **

**"Alright, make sure you bring your bag of stuff with you, I'll take you home, or...where your mom's at, after the class." She instructed. My bag was already packed and ready. I'm kind of a neat person but my room gets dirty sometimes. After we finished eating, We were ready to go. She locked the door and made our way down to the depot. Her dad wasn't in sight. We both put our helmet on. **

**"Here we go again..."I commented, as I grabbed onto her. **

**"It'll be fun." She assured. She started the bike and we were off. We began driving to the Algonquin bridge. **

**"Where's the class at?" I asked. **

**"Middle Park." The rest of the ride to the park was silent. Once we got there, I was pretty pumped. I notice a guy in a purple sweatsuit. That must be the gay guy Katie was talking about. He has good taste in sweatsuits. **

**"Is that the gay guy?" I whispered. **

**"Yeah." She answered. "You could tell?" **

**"Yeah, it's pretty obvious." I replied. **

**"Hey Bernie..." She called, as we got closer to him. **

**"Huh? Oh hey sweetie!" He said, waving. "Ooh, you brought a friend? You're Irish, aren't you?" How did he know?**

**"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked. **

**"Oh you definitely look it, hun. You don't have an accent though." He explained. I do? **

**"Izvorni." Katie said, shaking her head. I have no clue what that means, or what language that is. **

**"Original?" He said. I hope that's the translation. "Did Niko teach you our language?" She nodded. The class was really fun, I could keep up. My mom would enjoy that. Katie layed by her bike. I sat on the ground next to her, as she layed on her stomach.**

**"He's not so bad," I said. "He's kinda got an annoying voice but what gay guy doesn't."**

**"You ready to go? You can make it back for an early lunch" **

**"Yeah," we got up from the grass, and she waved to Bernie.**

**"Thank you for coming, sweeties!" he waved back, and I couldn't help but to giggle.**

**"Sweeties?" I repeated.**

**"He's just a really nice guy," She explained as we got on my Sanchez. We left the park and next thing I knew were pulled in front of this apartment. I was brought back to reality.**

**"Great." I went inside and up the stairs, and I knocked on the door. Quickly Mom opened it with a big grin.**

**"Hey girls."**

**"Hey mom..." I said unhappily, walking inside to check the place out. Katie followed, and Mom shut the door.**

**"Have a good time?" She asked me. "What'd you do, go to a gym?"**

**"Aerobics," I informed, placing my bag down on the couch. This place reminds me of the old apartment we use to live in. **

**"Sounds fun," Mom said, as she turned to Katie. "Thanks for having her."**

**"Anytime," She replied. "Well...I'll go now. I'm sure Katie has a lot to say." I went for the door. She began heading towards the door. **

**"Alright, thanks again," Mom repeated.**

**"Bye, Katie" I said.**

**"Later." She walked into the hall and I sat down on the couch. Mom looked at me and sighed.**

**"I know it's not much but we have to let things die down. Maybe we won't even need that aparment anymore. I've been thinking, we should live in a house." She said. **

**"I like our apartment, though." I said. **

**"Anyway, enough about that." She said, as she sat on the couch. "What did you two do other than work out."**

**"We were on a helicopter, went swimming for a little bit, ate dinner." I answered. **

**"That's it?" She asked, with her eyebrow raised. **

**"Then we talked about her mom." I announced. I could see mom's whole face change, once I mentioned that. **

**"How did that go?"**

**"She told me about how it was a year after she died." I said, softly. I could feel myself about to cry.**

**"What's wrong?" She asked. **

**"When she told me that, it made me see how much I take having you for granted." I said, as my voice began to break. She hugged me and wiped my tears. **

**"Katie, I love you. You're not taking me for granted, and don't ever think that. You might act like a spoiled brat sometimes, but you're my child. I will do anything and everything for you. The same goes for Katie, even if she doesn't know it." She said. I looked her in confusion. "Me and Mallorie made a pact that if anything happened to either of us, we'd either help or take care of the other's daughter. I haven't really contributed to that but now that I'm here, I will. I will let her know before I take a nap, but right now, get in the shower. You smell like sweat." I laughed. She handed me a pair of clean clothes and I walked into the bathroom. **

* * *

**Sasha's POV.**

**As I watched Katie walk into the bathroom, I realized how much I miss Mallorie. I mean, we did almost everything together. She was my best friend and no one can replace her. I grabbed my cellphone from the coffee table. I went down to Katie's number and pressed to composed a message. **

_**Katie, **_

_**I just want to let you know that I'm here for you. You can come to me whenever for whatever. If you need an adult female talk to, I'm here. Even thought you're not biologically in my family, you are like family. Your mom was the only family, I had. You're probably thinking this is cheesy and corny but I just want to let you know, I'm here. **_

_**Love, Sasha**_

**I placed my phone on the end table and layed in the bed. **

*****_**Flashback/Dream!***_

_**"Mallorie, When did the taxi guy say he was coming?" Sasha asked, as she put her hair into a ponytail. They were at Mallorie's apartment, getting ready to go to the bar.**_

_**"They said, he'd be here within a 20 minutes." Mallorie answered, as she walked into the bathroom. Just as she said that, a car honked outside. Sasha looked out the window and it was a yellow cab. **_

_**"It's here" She said. **_

_**"I'm ready." Mallorie walked out of the bathroom. "How do I look?"**_

_**"Hot." She answered. They made their way downstairs. **_

_**"So if you were a lesbian again, you'd date me?" Mallorie asked. **_

_**"I wasn't a lesbian or bisexual, It was an experiment. I won't do it again." She said, as she opened the door to outside. They both got into the cab and told him the destination. **_

_**"You said you enjoyed it though." Mallorie said. **_

_**"I did but never again. " She responded. The rest of the ride was silent until they got there. Sasha handed him the exact amount and they began walking towards the bar. "But if I don't find a guy to be with by the time I'm 30, I'll consider it.". Mallorie smiled and opened the door. They ordered their drinks and walked towards a booth. **_

_**"This place is very nice...for a bar, of course." Mallorie commented. **_

_**"It's alright, but I don't know why I come here. It's just a bunch of drunkards, who try to hit on you." Sasha said. **_

_**"Then why do we keep coming here?" She asked. **_

_**"Because the guys who hit on us usually buy us drinks." Sasha answered. " This is probably the only drink we're going to buy." She took a sip and looked up. **_

_**"Holy shit." She said, looking out the window. **_

_**"What?" **_

_**"That guy is checking me out..." She answered. Sasha turned and looked. **_

_**"Which guy?" Sasha asked. **_

_**"Brown hair, looks European." She said. **_

_**"The one that's smiling?" **_

_**"Yeah." She answered. Sasha looked at Mallorie and saw she was smiling. She placed her drink on the table and got up. "What are you doing?" Sasha walked over to the smiling European. She stopped at the other side of him and leaned against the bar. **_

_**"So, you're checking out my friend." Sasha said, looking at the liquor on the wall.**_

_**" I couldn't help but admire her beauty." He answered, with a middle eastern accent. **_

_**"She is a beaut, but why are you over here instead of over there." She asked. **_

_**"There's no way, she'd go for a guy like me." He answered. **_

_**"What's your name?"**_

_**"Roman, Roman Bellic." He responded, looking at her. **_

_**"My name is Sasha, Sasha Young." She said. "Come with me." **_

_**"For what?" He asked. **_

_**"You'll see." She said, as she grabbed his hand. She brought him back towards the table. "Mallorie, This is Roman Bellic and Roman Bellic, this is my friend Mallorie Bardas. He will take my seat, while I go find a gentlemen to buy me a drink. So you two can get to know each other, then get married, then have my future godchild/niece." She grabbed her drink from the table and walked away. Little did the three of them know, that's exactly what happened.**_

* * *

Another chapter is done, and I hope you liked it. Review it but NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	57. Chapter 57

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 57**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)Authors Note: The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything. Another thing, there will be appearances from Katie Bellic from "Land Of Opportunity, What A Joke" by Arlena4815162342 If you want to read more about Katie Bellic, you should probably read Arlena4815162342's story to see what's she's all about. Trust me you will enjoy it as much as I do :)**

* * *

**As mom is sleeping, I went through some of the stuff my mom brought. I'm guessing she brought the pictures to make it feel like home. I pulled out the box full of pictures. The first picture I pulled out was of Mom and Brucie. He kissed my mom on the cheek and she was smiling. I turned it around and it said New Years 2010. The way the picture is angled, it looks like Mom took it. Wait, I was two in 2010! This must be after going to bed, I always knew I was missing something after I went to sleep. I put the picture down and pulled the next picture. It looked like Christmas day since there was Christmas wrappers on the floor. I had my 'I'm so cute, I must be Irish.' Surprsingly I remember that shirt, I think I put it on my baby doll after I got to big for it. I haven't seen the doll nor the shirt since. I also remember my mom wasn't there when I opened it. I shrugged and placed the picture on the couch.**

**"Watcha doing, Katie." Mom asked. She began rubbing her head and walking towards the kitchen. **

**"Just looking at these pictures. So you and Brucie have kissed?" I asked. **

**"What? No, I never kissed him in my life." She answered. **

**"Well, according to this picture-" She picked the picture up and looked at it. **

**"Well, That's what liquor does to you." She smiled. **

**"Mom, How come there aren't any pictures of you as a baby in here?" I asked. **

**"There are." She answered. **

**"How come there's none of you and your mother?" I asked. She paused and continued to make tea.**

**"What Mother?" She asked. **

**"Mom, we all have a mom. How come yours isn't in here?" I asked, again. **

**"Because as far as I know, I don't have a mom." She said. **

**"What? I'm so confused."**

**"Mom was a bitch, who didn't gave two shits about me." She scowled. "So, I have no family and this conversation is over."**

**"But-"**

**"Over, Katie!" She snapped. I've never seen my mom flip out on something like that. I placed the pictures back into the box. I grabbed my laptop and placed it on my lap. I logged onto Footbook and changed my status. 'walking down memory lane, texts are always nice'. I had a message in my inbox, I wonder from who. My mouth dropped, it's from Tony! I clicked on the message:**

_**Tony Ancelotti:**_

_**Hey, Cutie. We should chill sometime! Text me sometime. 718-465-5425**_

**Holy crap! Did he just say we should tell sometime? I read the message at least 10 times. I progammed the number into my phone and replied. **

_**Katie McReary:**_

_**We should, Will text you when I can.**_

**I closed my computer and placed it beside me. Mom walked back into the living room. **

**"Look,Katie..." She began. "I didn't mean to yell at you like that but I hate talking about my family life. But since you're old enough, I think you should know."**

**"Alright, What's your childhood like?" I asked.**

**"It was alright...in the begining. My was busy working and stuff so I just had my brothers and sister. I always saw my brothers giving me funny looks but I didn't think anything of it. When I was 7 years old, is when it all started." She said. **

**"What started?" **

**"One day, I was wearing this dress. It was pink with little flowers on it, my favorite dress. I was in my room playing, by myself of course, when my brothers walked in. My mom wasn't home yet. I didn't pay them any mind, so I continued to play. Next thing I knew they started caressing my back. Then they began caressing my thigh. I told them to stop but they didn't listen. Next thing I knew, I was being pinned down and screaming my head off. I had tears coming down my face, as I keep screaming. They stopped and looked at me. They said I better not tell mom or else. I got up and saw blood on the dress. I was in so much pain and I couldn't help but cry. I ran into my closet with a picture of my mom. She came home and found me. I told her what happened and she didn't believe me. They've continued doing it until I finally ran away at 16." She said. I could feel myself getting teary eyed and she was too. "You know only a few people know that story. Your father, Mallorie, Niko and now you know the story. For so long, I felt like shit and I was worthless but after I left I was doing a lot better. I had my best friend there to help me get through it, and I'm glad she was there."**

**"Mom, I'm glad you got out." I said. **

**"I am, too." She said, with a smile. "Anyways, let's move on from that."**

**"You know mom?" I started. **

**"What?" **

**"I think we should relax, ya know. We've been on the run from the Crawfords and the Ancelottis. We should just go to a resort or something. Get massages, facials, mud baths." I suggested.**

**"Two things are wrong with that statement. One, Where is there a resort in Liberty City. I'm guessing you mean hotel and then two, who's going to pay for it. We also have to stay igcognito until we're aloud back home." She said. **

**"Well, I want to do something." **

**"How about we go house hunting then we can get our nails done.?" She suggests. "Or we can just have a girls day. Maybe you can go bridge jumping with me? We'll think of something." She hugged me and smiled.**

* * *

Girls day coming up? Hope you liked it& NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	58. Chapter 58

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 58**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)Authors Note: The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything. Another thing, there will be appearances from Katie Bellic from "Land Of Opportunity, What A Joke" by Arlena4815162342 If you want to read more about Katie Bellic, you should probably read Arlena4815162342's story to see what's she's all about. Trust me you will enjoy it as much as I do :)**

* * *

**I woke up the next morning, and mom wasn't in the bed. She and I slept in the same bed, since there's only one bed. I flung the covers to the side and crawled out of bed. After I moved from the bedroom area, I saw her sitting on the couch. She was staring at the wall, with a blank stare.**

**"Mom, You okay?" I asked. **

**"Yeah," She snapped out of her thoughts. " There's breakfast on the counter."**

**"Alright." I said, walking towards the kitchen area. She made pancakes, eggs, and english muffins. I grabbed the eggs and english muffin. I sat down on the couch and grabbed my phone. I look at the date of my phone before looking at Katie's text. I totally forgot today is the anniversary of Grandma's funeral. My mom usually gets depressed around summer time of year considering Kate, Grandma and Mallorie died around this time. Well after Grandma and Mallorie died, Mom went to a therapist. He prescribed her antidepressants since she had Insomnia, She stopped eating, She cried a lot, and she stopped taking me to the park. She usually took me to the park twice a week, which was always fun. We stayed home for a good month and we ordered in. She didn't get like that until Grandma died. So since I'm old enough, I usually make sure she takes her medication. What got her to see the therapist was the fact that she gave me cinnamon in my pancakes. I'm very allergic to cinnamon, so I have an epi-pen around. After a trip to the ER and tons of medication later, She finally decided to see a doctor. "Mom, Did you take your medication?"**

**"Not yet," She answered. **

**"Can you please take it?" I pleaded. **

**"Yeah, Can you get me a glass of water?" She asked, as she walked into the bathroom. I got off the couch and got her a glass of water. She walked out of the bathroom, with the pills in her hand. I gave the glass and sat back on the couch. **

_**You said you just met Packie recently, right?**_

_**-Katie**_

**What the heck?**

_**Yeah...**_

_**-Katie.**_

**"Katie, I'm going in the shower. Then I'm probably going out and I don't know how long I'll be gone." She said. **

**"Alright, Just let me know when you're leaving." I answered. My phone vibrated, It's Katie. **

_**You actually met him when you were a baby...**_

_**-Katie.**_

_**What? How do you know?**_

_**-Katie.**_

**That's kind of random and weird. How would she know? Does she remember it? I can barely remember what I wore two days ago. **

_**My dad showed me some videos of me and you, when we were toddlers. One of them was us at Christmas, and Packie showed up.**_

_**-Katie. **_

_**Really? My mom never told me...**_

_**-Katie. **_

**Why wouldn't my mom tell me that? Maybe she didn't remember? Or maybe she didn't want me to know? I would ask her but I think I'm going to wait til the medicine kicks in. **

_**Next time we hangout or whatever, I'll show it to you but I don't want your mom to be mad at me. But…just ask her if you've ever met him before you did recently.**_

_**-Katie. **_

_**I will**_

_**-Katie. **_

**I placed my phone on the couch and finished my breakfast. I felt my phone vibrate and looked at the screen. Tony? How did he get my number?**

_**Hey, Do you want to hang out today? Go to the mall or something?**_

_**-Tony. **_

**Is anyone else feeling faint? The guy I've had a crush on, since who knows, is asking me to hang out? Really? Either I'm dreaming or someones playing a cruel joke. **

_**Sure, Meet me at Pizza This.**_

_**-Katie. **_

**After pressing send, I sit there and look at the wall. Holy Crap! I'm hanging with Tony Ancelotti! Wait, Mom wouldn't let me hang out with him. She and Packie would have a fit. I guess I'm going to lie or something. I hear the bathroom door open, right on time. **

**"Mom, Can I go chill with Kayla? She asked to hang out, so we can patch things up." I lied. **

**"Sure, Just don't bring her by here. No one is suppose to know I'm alive, if she asks about me. Say you don't know and that you're staying at your father's." She said. **

**"Why would I tell Kayla that?" I ask. **

**"Because you're in public and Crawford's people are everywhere." She answered. **

**"Then, Why are you going out if no one's suppose to know you're alive?" I asked. **

**"Because, I can. I'm going to swear sunglasses, that wig from last halloween, and a hat. If they see me through that then technology has improved." She answered, as she looked through her clothes. I shrugged and got ready. I grab a pair of skinny jeans and flats. I don't know what shirt to wear. I could go with a regular T-shirt or I could just do a tank top. What am I gonna do with my hair? I grabbed my ruffled tank top and walked into the bathroom. I wet my hair and put my hair into a side ponytail with side swept bangs. **

**"I'm leaving, Mom." I called, as I grabbed a key to the apartment. **

**"Alright, Be back before dark." She said. I walked out of the house and down the street. As soon as I walk into the pizzeria, I saw Tony sitting at a table. He was by myself, which is always good. He looked away from the window and looked at me. He waved, as I walked over. I have to keep it cool or this will go the wrong way. I remembered to put my phone on silent, so no calls or texts. He got up from his seat, as I got closer. **

**"Hey." He greeted, opening his arms. **

**"Hey," I retort, leaning in for a hug. Oh my god, he smells like Axe! We let go of the hug and he pulls out my chair. What a gentleman? I sit down, then he soon follows. **

**"I ordered us some pizza if that's okay." He said. **

**"Yeah." I answered.**

* * *

**Sasha's POV.**

**After I walked out of the stuffy apartment, I got into a cab. I'm going to visit Mallorie, Kate, and Maureen today. I haven't visited them in almost a year, but I've been busy I guess. I usually get a 3 roses and put one on each grave. I say a few words, cry a little then I go home and watch television. I guess it's time to do it all over again. After the cab stopped at the flower shop, I got my 3 roses and walked a block or two to Liberty City Cemetery. There's only two cemeteries in Liberty City. One for the military people then the one for everyone else. They're both pretty big, so they don't have to worry about running out of room. Who am I gonna visit first? I began to head towards Kate's grave, which was the farthest away from the exit. I placed the rose on the soul in front of the tombstone. I sit down in front of it and looked at the grass. **

**"Hey, Kate. It's been a while hasn't it." I chuckled. "Packie and Gerry are doing good. They haven't messed up your mother's house, like we all expected. Me and Katie, your niece, are doing good. She's seen a picture of you and said you were beautiful. She finally knows met Packie after almost 13 years of keeping her away from him. Trying to get them to bond or something but we'll see. Niko seems like he's doing alright, He hasn't changed much. Still that badass teddy bear from years ago, I guess. I don't know about your brothers, but I miss you . I always say that but it's true. " It feels weird talking to a gravestone but it helps relieve the sadness or that's what my doctor said. I wipe my tear and got off the ground. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. **

_**Where are you?**_

_**-Packie. **_

**I began walking towards Maureen's grave which isn't that far from Kate's. I sit down and place the rose on the grave. **

**"Hi, Ms. Maureen." I greeted. "Katie finally knows about Packie. She's starting to act like him too, which is kind of scary. They haven't really had quality time together but we'll see. Everything has gone good in the past year. Me and Katie miss you very much. Now I think your soul can rest easily knowing that your granddaughter knows her father. Will see you again, one day." I got off the ground and pulled my phone out. I wipe my tears before texting Packie back. **

_**Cemetery...Can you come and pick me up?**_

_**-Sasha. **_

**Last but certainly not least, Mallorie. I walk toward hers, which is near a Cherry Blosom tree. I think Roman picked this spot, but it's the perfect spot for her. My phone vibrates, again. **

_**Yeah, Wait right there.**_

_**-Packie.**_

**I place the last rose on the grass, and sit down. I could feel a river of tears ready to come out. I usually get choked up around Mallorie's or Maureen's gravestone. **

**"Hey, Amiga." I chuckled, as I wiped my tears. "You know who I got to see, whom haven't seen in a long time? Your little girl, well she isn't little anymore. She looks like Roman, but you can see some of your features. As I can see, Roman is doing a good job of raising her. She looks like she misses you, alot. I know I haven't kept my end of the promise but I give my word that I'll be there know, That day I got out of your car, I didn't think that it was going to be the last time I'd see you alive. When we talked on the phone that night, and you had to go because someone was at the door. I didn't think that was the last time I was going to say bye or our last phone conversation. I said bye at your funeral but it wasn't the same. Me and my Katie are doing good. I'm still looking for a guy to buy me a drink." I chuckled, letting the tears flow down my cheek. **

_**Should be there in a few minutes.**_

_**-Packie.**_

**"Well, Te extraño amiga" I said, I miss her so much. "You taught me all of the spanish I know, not including watching hours of Dora the Explorer. I really hope I get to see you again someday, but who knows. I've done a lot of bad shit, so I might just go straight to hell." I look at the tombstone and read the words. **

_**In loving memory of**_

_**Mallorie Bardas-Bellic**_

_**1979-2012**_

_**Friend, Wife, Mother**_

_**Rest in Peace**_

**I wipe the ongoing tears and got off the ground. As I made my way towards the exit, I see Packie with his hands in his pocket. I remove my suglasses and wipe my eyes. I quickly put them back on and walk up to Packie. **

**"Let's go." I said, walking past him. I could feel footsteps follow me, as I walked to his car. Why do I do this to myself every year? **


	59. Chapter 59

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 59**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)Authors Note: The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything. Another thing, there will be appearances from Katie Bellic from "Land Of Opportunity, What A Joke" by Arlena4815162342 If you want to read more about Katie Bellic, you should probably read Arlena4815162342's story to see what's she's all about. Trust me you will enjoy it as much as I do :)**

* * *

**Tony isn't that bad of a person, as I thought. What I mean is, He's nothing like his sister. I enjoyed talking to him even though it was awkward at first.**

**"You're a really cool girl." He said.**

**"You aren't so bad yourself," I answered, as I take a sip of my water.**

**"My sister was wrong about you." He commented, as he flashed his million dollar smile. **

**"Of course, " I replied. What did she say? She probably said that I'm a loser, I'm gross, and whatever she can think of. She's just a person with an ugly personality. **

**"Do you wanna go get some ice cream or something?" He asked. **

**"Sure," I answered. I pulled out my wallet to help pay but he places his hand on mine. **

**"I got it." I smirked **

**"You sure? I can pay for half, I have no problem." I offered. **

**"Yeah, I'm sure." He replied. After putting money on the table, he escorted me out the door. **

* * *

**Sasha's POV.**

**"You alright?" Packie asked, as we got into the car. **

**"Yeah, Just take me back to the apartment." I instructed. I looked out the window, and I watched as the world passed by. As we pulled up to a red light, I noticed two kids. They couldn't be any older than 13. Their backs were turned, they were getting something from the street vendor. Just as the light turned green, they turned around towards the car. Holy shit, That's Katie. The boy looked familiar, but then it clicked. Ancelotti boy. "Pull over."**

**"What?" **

**"Pull over to the side." I demanded. He pulled over to the side and looked at her. **

**"Why the fuck am I on the side of the road?" He asked. **

**"I just saw Katie with an Ancelotti. Turn the car around and get her. I would but that would cause something that would put everyone in hot water." He sighed and did what was told. I put all of my hair into my hat and my glasses on. **

**"Katie McReary, Get your ass in this fucking car." He growled. **

**"Packie, what are you doing here?" I hear her ask. **

**"Get in the fucking car." He ordered. I hear the door open in the backseat. "Stay the fuck away from her." He got back into the car and began driving off. **

**"What was that for?" She asked. **

**"You told me you were going to hang out with Kayla to patch things up." I reminded. "Why'd you lie?"**

**"Because you would have said no if I asked." She answered. **

**"Damn right, I'd say no." I hissed. " They're bad people, who only want to kill me. They're associated with the Crawfords, so he's only going to use you."**

**"No, He wasn't. He was really going to use me by buy me pizza." **

**"Don't fucking get smart with me. Your ass fucking lied to me, Katie." I said, looking at the road ahead. **

**"Well, You lied to me." She said.**

**"When did I lie to you, Katie?" I asked. **

**"You lied to me most of my life. You've said I've never met Packie before in my life, but it turns out I did meet him." She shouts. **

**"What the fuck are you talking about?" Packie asked, looking at her through the rearview mirror. I remember that christmas, I didn't want Packie to see me so I went into the kitchen. Little did they know, I saw him help Katie open her present. It got me thinking on whether or not he should know. **

**"I heard that it was one christmas, and he showed up." She said. "Maybe it was the christmas where I got that shirt."**

**"What shirt?" I asked. **

**" I think it said 'I'm so cute, I must be Irish'." She answered. **

**"Don't change the subject, Katie. Your ass is fucking grounded when we get back to the apartment. You can't go anywhere but the places I go." **

**"What? It's not even that serious!" She said. **

**"Yes it is! Do you not remember getting kidnapped? Do you not remember the fact that I almost died? They want me dead-"**

**"Yeah, They want **_**you**_** dead, not me!" I could feel shivers run down my spine, as she said it. "So stop dragging me into your problems!"**

**"Pull the car over?" I asked, softly. **

**"What the fuck? Why?" Packie questioned. **

**"Just stop the fucking car." I hissed. He pulled closer to the sidewalk and I got out. I slammed the door and began walking down the street. I zip up my sweatshirt and crossed my arms. **

**"Get your ass back in the car!" he ordered. **

**"Fuck you, Packie!" I growled. "I'm done, bring her to your house or back to the apartment. I don't fucking care." I start walking down the busy sidewalk. Where the fuck am I going to go? Next thing you know, it's starting to rain. Are you fucking kidding me? I place my hood over my head and try to wave a cab down. When I finally get a cab to stop, I'm drenched. I give him the address and it starts driving. What did I do wrong? I shake my head and look at the rain. I watch as it falls down the window and then disappears. As the cab pulls up to my destination, I hand him the money, and got out in the pouring rain. I look up at the building and walked towards the door. I take a deep sigh and knock on the door. I remove my sunglasses. The door slowly opens and I look at him. **

**"Sasha? What's up? Haven't seen you in a long time." Brucie greeted. **

**"Nothing much, is it okay if I come in?" I asked. **

**"Yeah sure." He answered, moving to the side. I smirk and walked into his apartment. **


	60. Chapter 60

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 60**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)Authors Note: The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything. Another thing, there will be appearances from Katie Bellic from "Land Of Opportunity, What A Joke" by Arlena4815162342 If you want to read more about Katie Bellic, you should probably read Arlena4815162342's story to see what's she's all about. Trust me you will enjoy it as much as I do :)**

* * *

**Packie and I sat in silence as mom got out of the car. I've seen her pissed off but something about this time was different. I had a point though, they didn't want me dead, they wanted her dead. So why couldn't I just hang out with Tony? Why do adults have to bring their kids into their problems? Like if my parents have something against Ancelottis, then why not keep it between them and keep the kids out of it? I look down at my phone, that my mom neglected to take away. What did she mean when she said she was done? Is she done with me? Her life? We pulled in front of the safe house and he stops the car. It down pouring outside by the time we get there. I wonder if shes' here.**

**"Later, Packie." I said, as I opened the door. **

**"Later, kid." He replied, before I closed the door. I quickly ran into the building and up the stairs. I unlocked the door, and looked inside. **

**"Mom?" I called. No answer. I walked into the bathroom, no sign of her there. Where could she be? **

* * *

**Sasha's POV.**

**I walk into Brucie's apartment and walk towards the couch. **

**" You're soak and wet, do you want some new clothes or something?" He asked. **

**"Do you have a dryer?" I asked.**

**"Yeah, in the laundry room. I'll get you a T-shirt and I'll put your clothes in the dryer."**

**"I didn't think you owned any t-shirts considering you never have one on." I joked, as I held myself. He walked back into the living room, with a t-shirt. "Thanks." I grabbed the shirt and walked into the bathroom. I took everything off and put on the shirt. When I walked out, Brucie had two coffees on the counter. I smirked, and walked towards him.**

**"I'll take those." He said, as he grabbed the pile of clothes and I placed my wallet on the counter. I made my way towards his couch, then sat down looking at everything. His apartment hasn't change since the last time I was here. He probably just changed the pillows on the couch, but that's it. I saw him walk past me, then into the kitchen. He gave me a mug of warm coffee. I take a sip and place the mug on the coffee table. I looked up at him and he looked like he was debating on something. He sighed and met my gaze. "Sasha, I probably should tell you them I'm about to get ready to go out."**

**"Look, I'll leave once my clothes dry. I just needed some dry clothes and a place to think." I replied. **

**"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. **

**"Not really but you're about to go out. I don't want to interupt your plans." I answered. I take another sip of the coffee and placed it back on the table. "Do you have any liquor?" **

**"Yeah, Help yourself." He pointed towards a wine rack. Boy did I help myself, next thing you know I was drunk. I felt myself swaying side to side and I see Brucie come out in a suit. **

**"You look handsome, Where are you going?" I asked.**

**"Maisonette 9." He informed. **

**"That place is still open?" I asked, with a chuckle. I take a sip from my second bottle of wine. **

**"Yeah." He answered, as he started dancing. **

**"That's how you dance?" I asked. **

**"Yeah, is that a problem?" If you call flexing your muscles and moving your crotch dancing, then I've missed a lot. **

**"Yes, because you're not going to get any ass that way. We can clearly see you have muscles, so there's no need to flex them every 5 seconds. You have to follow the girl's lead." I instructed. "Let me show you." I get off the couch, and slowly walked towards him. I could feel myself fumble to the side but I managed to contain my balance. I turn my back towards him and place his hands on my hips. I move my hips side to side. **

**"This is how girls dance?" He asked. **

**"Yeah, if they have their ass on your crotch then they're some what interested." I informed. I took another gulp from the bottle and now I'm feeling woozy. The room was kind of spinning. Now I know for a fact, I'm wasted. I walked back towards the couch and fell on the couch. **

**"Are you drunk?" He asked. **

**"Maybe." I chuckled. **

**"Let's get you out of here." He said. I couldn't stop laughing, as he was dressing me. He put me of his shoulder and grabbed my wallet. **

**"Holy shit, You actually have a nice ass." I giggled out. We walked outside and he placed me into the car. "You know I was actually bisexual at one point." **

**"Really?" He asked, as he got into the car. "Where do you want me to take you?"**

**"Packie's house." I instructed. "Yeah, I was drunk and I started making out with this woman. The next thing you know we were in her room, having sex." **

**"Doesn't he live on Savannah Ave.?" He asked. **

**"Yeah,"I answered. "My daughter, Katie, was almost raped. That bastard that did it should've gotten longer."**

**"What are you talking about?" He asked. **

**"You know his daughter, Kayla, used to be friends with her. Then days after they stopped being friend, he attempts to rape her. To tell the truth, I hope he gets ass rapped in prison, just know how it feels."**

**"You're daughter was almost raped? " He asked. **

**"Yeah, some messed up shit. She doing fine and when she told me he got a year, I just wanted to kill him." I answered. We pull in front of Packie's house and his car was right there. "See you later, Brucie. Practice what you learned, and get laid."**

**"Let me walk you to the door." He offered.**

**"No, I'm a big girl. I can do it by myself." I said, with a kiddish tone. I opened the door, then grabbed my wallet and closed the door. I slowly walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Holy crap, how long has it been raining! The door opens and there's Packie. "Hello there, my Irish babe."**

**"Where'd you go?" He asked. **

**"To hell and back, baby." I cheered. **

**"Are you drunk?" He asked. **

**"Yep," I answered."...and it feels good." He guided me to the living room and sat me down. I smiled layed on the couch. He walked away and I layed there. He came back with a glass of water.**

**"Drink this." He instructed. **

**"I don't want water." I informed. **

**"Dammit Sasha," He cursed. " Just drink the water, then we'll put you to bed."**

**"Fine, asshole." I took the glass and drank the water. "Happy?" **

**"Alright, let's get you upstairs." He said, as he lifted my body off the couch. I leaned my head on his shoulder. He slowly started walking towards the stairs. Once he got me up the stairs, he opened his room and placed me on his bed. He put the covers over me.**

**"Lay with me." I told him, with a soft tone. He hesitated at first but then he got into the bed with me. I layed on his chest and looked out the window. "We've had some good times in this room."**

**"Yeah, we did." **

**"We practically have done it all in here." I reminded him. "Packie, you know you're my best friend, right?"**

**"Yep." He replied, nonchalantly. **

**" You know I regret not telling you about Katie. So many times I've called and just hung up. So many times I stopped in front of your house and almost knocked on the door. I just couldn't bring myself to do it." I start run my fingers in a circle, on his chest. "You'll always be my best friend, and I'll always love you. I don't ever want to lose you again."I could feel him move my hair. He kissed my forehead and and I continued to look outside. **

**"Don't want to lose you either." He replied. I could slowly feel my eyelids get heavy, and I closed my eyes. **


	61. Chapter 61

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 61**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)Authors Note: The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything. Another thing, there will be appearances from Katie Bellic from "Land Of Opportunity, What A Joke" by Arlena4815162342 If you want to read more about Katie Bellic, you should probably read Arlena4815162342's story to see what's she's all about. Trust me you will enjoy it as much as I do :)**

* * *

**Sasha's POV**

**After waking up with a blazing migraine, I took some pain medicine then went back into Packie's room. He was sleeping, on the bed. All I can think about is what was said a couple hours ago. Yes they wanted **_**me**_** dead, but why exactly? I know they said I'm affilated with the McReary Family but still. I want a legit reason why they want me dead. I sat down at the end of the bed and looked at the wall. How long am I in hiding for? Well if it were up to Packie and Gerry, I'm going to be in that apartment for the rest of my life. I want to know who is sending Katie these text messages, and why? I got up and grabbed a piece of paper then sat by the window, where the lights of the city projected through the window. If I write down my thoughts, I will get a better understanding of what I'm thinking. After I re-read what I have written down, I hear Packie groan. I turn around and meet his gaze. He looks at his phone and throws it back on the night table. **

**"What are you doing up at 3 in the morning?" He asked. **

**"Thinking," I answered. "It doesn't make sense."**

**"What does make sense?" He asked, groggily. I turn my body around, to face him. **

**"The person that ordered Katie to kill me," I replied. **

**"You're probably still drunk," He insisted. "Sleep it off some more." I climbed ontop of Packie and tried to find his hazel eyes in the darkness. **

**"I'm not drunk, I'm hungover. I've just been thinking, only a few people know I'm affliated with you. Crawfords, Albanians, Pegorinos but they're dead, and Ancellotti. So who could have possibly sent her those messages?" I rambled. "Ray Boccino? He helped them escape so it's not him. So either Albanians sending her the messages or the Crawfords/Ancellotti gang is." **

**"Why do you want to know?"**

**"Because, Katie shouldn't be doing that and I'm tired of staying in that safehouse. I know it's been three days but it's not home. I'd rather be in my bed, alone, with my huge closet." I replied, finally meeting his gaze. **

**"Well, me and-" **

**"You, Gerry, and Niko are taking to long. I don't want to stay in that little apartment anymore. If you let me be in charge of taking the Crawfords down-" He stopped me. **

**"Why would I let you take charge?" He questioned. **

**"Because I think I know what I'm doing." I answered. **

**"That's right, you **_**think**_**. We're trying to make sure we're making the right moves. Remember, you almost got us killed the other day." He informed. **

**"Yes but that was because what they were asking for wasn't fair." I defended. "Look, Give me a chance. I will prove to you and Gerry that I can lead something instead of being the dansel in distress."**

**"No." He flat-out said. **

**"Please," I pleaded. I leaned down and kissed him on the lips then his neck. It was silent until I heard a sigh. **

**"I don't know how I'm going to explain this to Gerry." He said, with another sigh. I smiled and gave him another kiss. **

**"Thank you, Packie. " I said, with a smile. "Time to ruffle a few feathers, Packie."**

**"What do you mean by that?" He asked. **

**"Well, I'm going to need to figure out the Crawfords and Ancelotti's every move. I would say the Albanians but they're always around the Ancelottis. I want to know where they go, what they do in their spare time, everything." I told him. **

**"Why, exactly?" Packie asked. **

**"Because, I'm 'dead' and why not haunt them? I might have to change my look a little, so I can get around without beind shot at. It's kind of worth it when the Crawfords are on their hands and knees begging the McReary's for their lives." **

**"If you can do that, I'll propose and marry you." He answered. **

**"Alright, I'll hold you to your word." I retort. I got off of him and walk towards the door. I stopped in the doorway. "And Packie?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"I'm a size 7 and I'd like a diamond engagment ring." I replied, with a smirk. I went straight for the bathroom and closed the door. I looked at myself in the mirror and stared at my long wavy hair. It's most to my butt, when straightened. I hate wearing that wig. People notice my eyes and my long wavy hair. I opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the scissors. I take a deep breath and began cutting my hair. Each strand hit the sink and next thing you know I'm done. I place the scissors down and look at my hair, touching my shoulders. It's different, I'm not used to short hair. They aren't gonna indentify me now, except for the eyes but I can wear sunglasses. I took one last look and put the hair in a bag. Might as well donate my hair or something. I walked out of the bathroom and there was Packie. He stared at me for a while. "Yes, I cut my hair. As I said before, I don't like that aparment and I want to go places. I rather walk around with short hair than walk around with a bad wig."**

**"It's too early for this." He responded, as he walked past me. I closed the bathroom door and walked to the nearest mirror, which was in his room. I don't think it looks bad, it looks rather sexy. I shake my head and walked out of the room. I need to get back to the safehouse. "You leaving?"**

**"Yeah, call me when you find out information. Don't procastinate, Packie." I demand. He rolls his eyes and walks into the room. **

**"Let me take you home." He insisted. **

**"That place isn't home." I pointed out. He shook his head and walked down the stairs behind me. I open the door, and walked down the stairs. It was dark and no cars were outside, just the street cleaners and people trying to get home from clubbing. I stopped at Packie's car, and he opened the doors. The ride back to the safehouse was quiet. We pulled in front of the building and I looked Packie. "Packie, Thanks again."**

**"Don't make me fucking regret it." He said, nonchalantly. **

**"Call me, as soon-"**

**"as I find something out." He finished. " How my fucking times are you going to repeat it?"**

**"Until you get it through your drunkard head." I answered. He rolled his eyes and I kissed him on the cheek. I opened the door and walked into the building. Once I unlocked the door, I see the Katie duo. They're both sleeping on the couch, while the TV plays. For a spoiled brat, Katie can still look adorable when she sleeps. I grab the blanket from the bed and place it ontop of their bodies. That reminds of them when they were babies. They would nap together, just like this. Each has their head on the arm of the couch. I reach in a box and grab my camera. After taking the flash off, I take a picture. This is something to add to a photo album.**

* * *

Sasha's Boss? This is gonna be interesting...lots of explosion, angry Italians, happy Irish family, Maybe a marriage proposal? Hope you enjoyed it and NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	62. Chapter 62

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 62**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)Authors Note: The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything. Another thing, there will be appearances from Katie Bellic from "Land Of Opportunity, What A Joke" by Arlena4815162342 If you want to read more about Katie Bellic, you should probably read Arlena4815162342's story to see what's she's all about. Trust me you will enjoy it as much as I do :)**

* * *

**When I woke up the next morning, Mom still wasn't here. Katie was sleeping on the other end of the couch. I don't remember getting a blanket last night, maybe Katie did? I grabbed my cellphone and texted Tony. I didn't really have the chance to apologize considering I thought my mom was gonna come in and take my phone.**

_**Hey, Sorry about yesterday...That was reallyyy in embarassing and maybe we can hang out some other time.**_

_**-Katie. **_

**I place my phone in my pocket, then flipped the covers over. As I began walking to the bathroom, I hear the shower going. Mom's home? When did she get in? I shrugged and walked towards the kitchen. There was food already on the counter. Pancakes, toast, bacon, eggs, and hashbrowns. She must be in a better mood then she was yesterday. I hear the shower stop, as I make a plate. I felt my phone vibrate and I quickly pulled it out. **

_**It's cool. Maybe we can hang out tonite the beach?**_

_**-Tony**_

**It's kinda weird that he's asking to chill at night. It's not a school night or anything but still. I might like him but he's still an Ancelotti. I do want to see him though and since I really didn't get to know him, why not?**

_**How does sunset sound?**_

_**-Katie. **_

**The bathroom door opens and a woman walked out. I sceamed, which caused Katie and the woman to jump. **

**"What's wrong?" The woman turned around and it's mom. **

**"Y-you cut your hair." I stammered. **

**"Yeah, I decided to cut it to make it easier for me to walk around without being spotted. " She explained. **

**"I like it." Katie commented. A smirk emerges on mom's face. **

**"Thank you, at least someone likes it." She said, placing the dirty clothes in a basket.**

**"I should probably get home before my dad freaks out." Katie said. **

**"I called your dad," Mom interrupted. "He's glad that you didn't ride in the storm and you can come home whenever. Anyways, I was planning that the four of us can get a massage. So relieve some stress from being in hiding, kidnapped, forced to kill people, or just because you want to go."**

**"Four?" I asked. **

**"Me, You, Katie, and Bernie. I called him and I wanted to catch up with him. I'm actually going to go see Brucie about a car. He's going to sell me a car for a reasonable price. So once I get that car, I'll come back and get you. Then I'll pick up Katie, then Bernie and we'll go straight to the spa." Mom informed. **

**"How long are we going to be there?" I asked. **

**"I don't know, depends on how relaxed we are." She said. **

**"Sounds cool." Katie answered. **

**"I have to go now because it's gonna take me a while to get to Brucie." She said. "See you two, in a few." She closed the door behind her and I sigh. I checked my phone.**

_**Meet you there ;)  
-Tony **_

**"Spa sounds fun, but I have to handle something before." Katie said.**

**"Killing someone?" She nods and makes her way towards the door. "Do you know when the sunsets?"**

**"No," She answered hesitantly. " Why?"**

**"Well, I texted Tony today. I apologized for Packie, and He asked to meet up with me tonight. I said, at sunset. I haven't checked to see what he said but I kinda need your help. I'll say I'm going back to your house then I'll leave and go to the beach. You can come with Ricky if you want." TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

So my tiredness/laziness got the best of me and produced this abomination. I really should think about going to sleep at 11 or 12 since school starts a week from Tuesday :(...I hope you like it, and review. NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	63. Chapter 63

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 63**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)Authors Note: The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything. Another thing, there will be appearances from Katie Bellic from "Land Of Opportunity, What A Joke" by Arlena4815162342 If you want to read more about Katie Bellic, you should probably read Arlena4815162342's story to see what's she's all about. Trust me you will enjoy it as much as I do :)**

* * *

**Sasha's POV**

**The taxi pulled in front of Brucie's Garage, which was closed. I gave the driver the money and got out. I walked towards the door, then knocked on the steel door. The door was attached to a big garage door. The door opened and there was Brucie. **

**"Hey, Sasha." He greeted, as he hugged me. He's huge and I'm being squished. **

**"Brucie, I kinda need to breath." I managed to say. **

**"Oh, my bad." He placed me back on the ground, and looked at me. "Did you do something with you hair?"**

**"Yes I did. Just wanted to try a new look," I replied. "Like it?"**

**"Yeah, looks great on you." He answered. I smirked.**

**"Show me your cars. Remember, I have a kid so no sports cars but nothing that screams 'I'm a mother'." I explained. **

**"I think I have just the right car for you." He said, with excitement. He led me over to a shelf with cars on it. He pressed a button and the shelf started to come down with different cars on it. It stopped at a red Admiral, and I glared at Brucie.**

**"Do you want to lose your balls?" I asked. **

**"What? It's perfect for you." He said. **

**"Brucie, I want a better looking car then that." I demanded. **

**"Fine." He pressed the button again and the the shelf fall into the ground. **

**"Stop!" I demanded. The machine stopped at a Cognoscenti, I knew exactly how to drive it. It's the same exact color as my other one, black. "I want this one."**

**"Alright, I'll give it you for 5 grand." He insisted. It's kinda high, I actually wanted to spend a little bit lower than that. I walk up to the car, then looked at the interior. I turned the key and the engine purred nicely. I shrugged and looked at him. **

**"Deal." I confirmed, as I hand him the wad of cash. "Thanks Brucie."**

**"No problem." **

**"About the other night," I began. "Thanks for bringing me home."**

**"No problem." He repeated. I smirked and got into my new car. The feel of the interior feels nice. I should probably hurry considering, I have to be at the spa 11 o'clock. I've decided to treat the girls with a nice massage, maybe a mud bath or two. It should be fun for them, and I hope they both enjoy it. After the garage door lifts, I quickly pull out of the garage. I think I'm going to get my Katie considering, the other Katie might not be ready since she left after I did. I drove back to the safehouse. Katie walked out of the house, with my tote bag in her hand. She opened the door to the backseat and got in. **

**"Lock the door?" I asked. **

**"Yeah, and here's your bag." She said, placing the tote in the front seat. **

**"Thank you, You and Katie are going to have to leave your cellphones in the car. " I informed.**

**"Why?" She asked. **

**"It's a nice and quiet place to relax. They don't want any outdoor electronics in the spa. " I explained. "Let Katie know to bring a bathing suit, since there's a swimming pool and jacuzzi." **

**"Cool," She replied. Once I pulled in front of the depot, and beeped the horn. She soon came out of the depot. She looked like she had a happiness about her. I unlocked the car door and let her in. **

**"We're going to get Bernie, who should be ready." I informed. **

**"Thanks for taking me to the spa with you." Katie said. **

**"Yeah, Mom." My Katie said in agreement. **

**"No problem considering we all need this." I said. After picking up Bernie, we went straight to the spa. Me and Bernie were going to save our 'adult' talk after we left the girls. "You guys pick whatever you want. You can get massages, facials, nails done, anything you desire. I will take care of the bill in the end, but all you have to do is enjoy yourselves."**

**"Sounds cool." My Katie said.**

**"I trust the both of you, don't make me regret it." I said. They nod and we part ways. After putting our robes on, we go straight to the massage table. There were two guys stand by them. They didn't look so bad, they were kinda hot.**

**"Ms. Sasha, How are you?" Bernie asked, as they apply moisturizer to our faces. **

**"I'm good, Bernie." I answered. "How about you?"**

**"I'm good, I have my troubles here and there. How's the dating life treating you?"**

**"It's been good, met a few guys on the track. One of them got me into the stock market. I have to admit, if it weren't for him I'd probably be doing god knows what to keep a roof over my head. " I answered. **

**"I never got into stocks," The massage feels nice, and why haven't I done this before. "They were too boring, instead I was keeping up with the latest trends. How is that guy you were with?"**

**"What guy? I was with a couple, so you're going to have to be specific." I asked. **

**"The Irish one, his sister died at Mallorie's wedding. What was his name? Patrick or something?" **

**"Packie is doing alright, he's still an asshole." I answered. **

**"Been there, done that, soon last season honey." He said. "Why would you like a man like that? He's kind of scaring looking."**

**"There's a side that no one sees that can seriously be caring and sweet. He's my best friend and I love him." I admitted.**

**"Oh honey, diamonds you are best friend. Guys only act like that to get something from you. One minute, they say they love you and the next he leaves you because of his career. He says screw you, and leaves your life forever." **

**"Are you talking about the relationship you had with Bryce?" I asked. **

**"No, I'm so over that. I can do way better then him. He's my past and there's a reason why he didn't make it to my future." **

**"This is why I love talking to you, like regular guys don't care but you understand me. If you weren't gay, you'd be my husband."**

* * *

I tried to get Bernie's Personality to the T but tried my best :) Hope you like& NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	64. Chapter 64

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 64**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)Authors Note: The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything. Another thing, there will be appearances from Katie Bellic from "Land Of Opportunity, What A Joke" by Arlena4815162342 If you want to read more about Katie Bellic, you should probably read Arlena4815162342's story to see what's she's all about. Trust me you will enjoy it as much as I do :)**

* * *

**Sasha's POV**

**After getting our massage and facials, we were getting our nails done, while drinking green tea. **

**" I feel so relaxed, " I admitted. "We should do this more often."**

**"You should come to one of aerobics classes." He suggested. "I do it twice a month, every other friday in Middle park."**

**"Sounds good," I commented. "Just text me the night before."**

**"Yay, " He cheered. "It'll be good to have you there."**

**"You are so adorable. " I said, He smiles. **

**"I know." **

**"I'm turning you straight, Bernie." I told him. **

**"Good luck, darling." He replied.**

**"I always love a challenge." I said, with smirk. After finishing our tea, It was time to go. I put on my clothes, I walked to front desk. **

**"Your total for today is 1606." The receptionist said. A lot of money but it's worth it. I grabbed my wallet and pulled out 1600 dollars in hundreds then 6 dollars in dollar bills. **

**"Why don't you put that money in a bank?" Bernie asked. **

**"Banks always have issues with your account, and messes up your money. I'd hold my cash in my bra, then give the bank my money." I said. **

**"Thank you for vistiting the Liberty City Spa, and here's our signature bags filled with some of the products they used today." She handed me 4 bags, and I hand Bernie his. "Have a nice day."**

**"You too," I retort. I walked back towards the girls, who were sitting by the entrance. "You guys ready to go?" They nodded and we walked outside to the car. I opened the trunk and placed the bags in. Since there wasn't enough room in the back. **

**"I can't wait to use this stuff." Bernie said. I shook my head and closed the trunk. **

**"You girls have fun?" I asked, as I grab the car keys. I really need to make this car mine. A trip to walmart can fix that. I look into the rearview mirror, they're texting on their phones. Teens and their phones these days. **

**"To be **_**young **_**again." He said, as he chuckled. **

**"I **_**wish**_**," I turned the car on, and began driving. **

**"Mom? Can I stay at Katie's tonight?" Katie asked. I grounded her but what the hell. If she goes to Katie's, she won't get into any trouble. **

**"Sure," I answered. "Want me to drop you off at the depot?"**

**"Yeah," The Katie said together. It's really good to see them getting along. They looked like they enjoyed themselves and I did too. I pulled in front of the depot and unlocked the doors. People say I drive fast but I blame drag racing for that. I haven't gotten into an accident, yet.**

**"Be good, pick you up in the morning." I told my Katie. **

**"Okay," She answered, getting out of the car. **

**"Bye guys," Katie said. **

**"Bye, thanks for coming today." I said, with a smile. **

**"Bye, sweetie." Bernie waved. I pulled away from the depot. Minutes later, I was in front of Bernie's apartment. **

**"Shit, I forgot to give Katie her bag." I remembered. I'll just give it to her tomorrow when I pick up Katie. **

**"Do you hear that?" **

**"Hear what?" I asked. Please don't say Brucie gave me a fucked up car, if he did. I will cut his balls off. Bernie turned around and looked at the backseat. **

**"Oh, one of them left her phone in the backseat..." I turned around to look and there was my Katie's phone.**

**"It's my daughters...what the hell?" I said, voicing my thoughts. I grabbed the phone and there was a text message. **

_**The hove beach? Okay, we'll be there. See you guys soon**_

_**-Tony.**_

**"Sonuva.." I put the car into reverse and make a sharp turn. **

**"What is it?" Bernie asked, leaning back in his seat. **

**"To be young again, my ass." I grumbled. **

* * *

**As me and Katie walk towards the beach, I can feel my heart beating faster and faster. I'm kinda nervous considering he was still my crush. If my mom found out, we'd be so freaking in trouble.**

**"I'm so nervous," I finally admitted. **

**"Don't be," Katie told me. "You've already hung out with him, before Packie ruined it." She's right, I did hang out with him before and I had a great time. I have nothing to worry about. It's the four of us, Chilling on the beach maybe even swimming. I just have to make sure I take my camera and phone out of my pocket. I need some summer pics for my Footbook. I got some pics at the spa with some hot gay guys. Yes, I snuck an outside electronic into the spa. I'm a total badass, who will be grounded if my mom finds out about me seeing Tony. She probably will get Packie since she really can't risk an Ancelotti seeing her but knowing my mom she won't care. That's only if she's really mad. It would be totally worth it in the end. I could see Hove beach, as we're walking. Not a lot of people are there considering it's 6 at night. I could see the guys as we got closer. If I didn't mention the fact that I'm nervous before, I will again. I'M NERVOUS!**

* * *

Bad girls bad girls, whatcha gonna do when they come for you. Lmao, random! Hope ya like it, and NO FLAMES or I'll send the bad girls to handle you lol.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	65. Chapter 65

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 65**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)Authors Note: The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything. Another thing, there will be appearances from Katie Bellic from "Land Of Opportunity, What A Joke" by Arlena4815162342 If you want to read more about Katie Bellic, you should probably read Arlena4815162342's story to see what's she's all about. Trust me you will enjoy it as much as I do :)**

* * *

**Sasha's POV**

**"Why is there so much fucking traffic?" I growled, as I hit my horn. There's nothing special about Liberty City. It's filled with prostitutes, pimps, druggies, drug dealers, and everything else I didn't mention. **

**"Calm down, Sasha?" Bernie suggested. **

**"No, because I need to get to those girls like now." I answered.**

**"Why? They're just little girls trying to have fun." **

**"No, they're little girls trying to get themselves killed." I hissed. **

**"What could possibly get these girls killed?" He asked. I looked over at him, and he was being serious. **

**"Do you not remember where we live. We live in Liberty City, where just about everything and anything could happen." I answered. **

**"I still don't see the badness of it." I rolled my eyes and looked at the traffic. **

**"They are will bad people, who possibly want me dead." I answered. **

**"Who could possibly want you dead?" He gasped. **

**"Are you being sarcastic or are you being serious?" I asked. **

**" Serious," He answered. "You are a wonderful person in my book, hun."**

**"Thanks,"**

**"No problem, darling." He said. **

**"Anyways, they want me dead because I'm affilated with Packie.-"**

**"See, I told you he was nothing but trouble." He interupted. **

**"He has a side that no one sees," I defend. "He can be romantic and very sweet."**

**"Strawberries are sweet and romantic."**

**"Why must you shit on my life?" I questioned. **

**"I'm not," He said, in a defensive tone. "I'm just opening your eyes, sweetie. Every guy has his flaws but for some reason you look past them. That's good thing, but when his flaws are that he's a scary looking asshole. I'm not trying to put you down, I'm just trying to be a friend."**

**"Thank you Bernie." I sighed. "Someone better be dead at the end of the traffic!"**

**"You are too hostile, sweetie." He told me. "Maybe that's why you and Packie belong together."**

**"I'm not hostile, I'm just tired of sitting in traffic." I answered. "It's clearly filled with tourists." **

**"Maybe you're hostile because you have some feelings bottled inside." Bernie suggested. **

**"No, I'm just a little bit agravated." I answered, trying to get into another lane. **

**"Well, since we're stuck here..."**

**"Well, My daughter is a spoiled brat for starters." I began. " I was relaxed for a good couple hours, but now it's ruined because these girls want to ignore my warning."**

**"Well didn't you do something like this at her age." He asked. **

**"No, I did it when I was 16 and with Mallorie. We'd skip school sometimes to go hang out with some guys, who also skipped school." I answered. **

**"Isn't it the same thing?" He asked. **

**"No, There wasn't any problems or tensions between families. Crawfords and Ancelotti don't like the McReary or anyone who's affliated with them. Hence, them wanting me dead. " I explained. "Also the guys we hung with are cute, and if Tony Ancelotti looks like his mother then he's not that cute."**

**"Is there a Crawford boy?"**

**"Yeah, and if he looks like his father then maybe he might be worth getting in trouble for. " I answered. "Gered isn't that bad looking, kinda cute but he's married. I don't do married men."**

**"I thought you loved a challenge?" Bernie questioned. **

**"I do, but I don't want to be someone else's hoe. I want to be shown off like a new prada shoes or a Chanel purse or even a new sports car. " I answered. **

**"Don't we all." Finally traffic has cleared up and I can get these girls!**

* * *

My tiredness/boredness got the best of me...again! I hope you like it and enjoyed it. NO FLAMES!

~hiphopangel1221~


	66. Chapter 66

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 66**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)Authors Note: The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything. Another thing, there will be appearances from Katie Bellic from "Land Of Opportunity, What A Joke" by Arlena4815162342 If you want to read more about Katie Bellic, you should probably read Arlena4815162342's story to see what's she's all about. Trust me you will enjoy it as much as I do :)**

**()**

**Sasha's POV**

**After picking up Roman from the depot, we went straight for the girls. I'm still not very happy about the traffic, I'm not happy about the girls lying, I'm just not happy. As we got closer to the beach, I could feel my grip tighten on the steering wheel. **

**"Sasha, you should slow down." Roman advised. **

**"Roman, just put your seatbelt on if you're that scared." I answered. **

**"I'm not scared, you're just driving too fast." **

**"Well, If I smell or see shit on my seats, I'm kicking your ass." I threatened. I finally pulled into the beach. Well, it was more like on it since kinda didn't let go of the gas. I instantly found the two walking the beach with the boys. I rolled down my window, "Katie Marie, get in the car." Wow, Crawford does look like Gered. **

**"Katie Milica, you too!" Roman followed. Bernie rolled down the window, and waved them to come closer. They weren't moving, instead they were talking. **

**"Now!" I ordered. I don't know what about but they need to get in the car. After a few more seconds of them not moving, I opened the door. Just as I did that, they began running. "Girls!" I got back in the car, and began following them. The girls run into the backyards of homes. I follow the houses until I get to the end, then stop the car. **

**"I'll block them in," Bernie offered. He got out of the car, and I place the car in park. If it wasn't for the bitching, I would've seriously followed them through the backyards. I see Bernie come back with the girls. **

**"Thanks Bernie, I'll drop you back at home." I offered. **

**"I'll take a cab once we get to the depot." He said. I nodded, and changed the gear on the car. After making sure Bernie got a cab, I walked into the cab depot. The girls were on the loveseat. **

**"Let us see your phones," Roman said. Finally, He acts like a freaking parent. They handed over their phones and I look through the messages. Some of them were from Katie, then Tony, and others. After scimming most of them, I closed the phone. **

**"Alright, girls," I started, looking at the phone. "Maybe you should pick your own punishments. What do you want?" There wasn't a response. Why not let them choose? **

**"I don't appreciate this rash behavior you're having, Katie," Roman said. "It's not like you at all to be-"**

**"To be what?" His Katie asked. "A...troublemaker?"**

**"Yes, Your antics are getting my daughter into trouble..." I said, harshly. "I know. The both of you are not allowed to see each other as of now."**

**"What?" They answered, in unison. "No way!"**

**"Yes way," I responded. "So until that punishment ends, maybe Roman can give you some better parenting on behavior."**

**"What, what?" He asked. "Are you saying I'm a bad parent?" Yes!**

**"I'm not saying that directly."I informed. "But you're obviously doing something wrong if..."**

**"You sure about that?" Katie B. asked, cutting in. "It seems to me you've kept your own kid to yourself her whole life. No offense, Katie." **

**"Excuse me-?" I gaped. "I'm the bad parent?" **

**"Yes," Roman said. "Maybe it is your daughter having a bad influence on my Katie." Next thing you know, me and Roman are yelling at each other. I called him a fat fuck, he called me a bad parent. It was seriously going no where. By the time I was just done, the Katie's were gone. At this point, I'm ready to punch something or someone. **

**"Katie, Let's go." I called, from the bottom of the steps. I walked to my car, and slammed the door. The nerve of Roman saying that I'm a bad parent. As soon as Katie got into the car, I begin driving. I was suppose to meet Packie, after I finished with the spa. This day seriously isn't going the way I wanted it to. I pulled in front of Packie's house. I shut the car off, and walked up the stairs. Katie wasn't far behind, with her usual attitude. I opened the door, and pointed to the couch. "Sit,"**

**"I'm not a dog," She commented. I shot her a look, and she sat down. **

**"What the hell happened?" Gerry asked, as I walked into the kitchen. **

**"I'm not a bad parent," I said. **

**"What?"**

**"Sorry, let's just say I was relaxed earlier, and I'm pissed right now." I answered, as I opened the fridge. There's nothing ever in the fridge when I want something. "Don't you guys ever go grocery shopping?"**

**"Why go when you're happy to do it," He joked. I raised my eyebrow, and he could sense the attitude. "Too early?" I nodded, and walked towards the stairs. I slowly walked up the stairs, and straight to Packie's room. I walked into the open door, and sat on the bed. I sigh and look up at wall. Packie was on the computer, doing whatever. I reached over his bed, and grabbed a cigarette from his box. After I open the window, I light the cigarette and take the first drag. **

**"Where were you?" Packie asked, turning around to me. **

**"Am I a bad parent?" I asked. **

**"What? What does that have to do with my question?" **

**"Am I a bad parent? Like am I the only one seeing that I'm doing a pretty damn good job?" I questioned. I took another drag of the cigarette, and waited for an answer. **

**"From what I've seen you're a lot better than your own." He said,. **

**"Gee thanks," **

**"What? That's a compliment considering your mother treated you like shit," He reminded, causing me to shrug. **

**"He had the audacity to call me a bad parent," I said. "My kid isn't the one killing people."**

**"Not yet," He began. "She's a McReary, it's gonna happen sooner or later." I rolled my eyes, and burned the cigarette out. **

**"Well, I don't spend my partying and getting drunk, trying to have sex with any person that's willing." I said,**

**"Do you not remember coming to my house drunk yesterday?" He asked. "You better not be trying to have sex with any person."**

**"Who's side are you on?"**

**"Who are you talking about?" He asked. **

**"Roman," I answered. **

**"He tries his best considering he's a single parent." He said. **

**"I'm a single parent," I informed. "I worked my ass off like he's doing. So the fuck what, if I don't yell at cab drivers who are probably getting a blowjob from a prositutes. I worked hard to keep clothes on her back, food on the table. There was even a time where I thought I was going to lose it all. Stealing candles, diapers, and even food to make sure she was taken care of. " **

**"Are you on the rag?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, and layed on the bed. **

**"No! I came in here to vent and rant, Packie. You're smartass comments aren't needed," I said. **

**"Whatever,"**


	67. Chapter 67

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 67**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything. Another thing, there will be appearances from Katie Bellic from "Land Of Opportunity, What A Joke" by Arlena4815162342 If you want to read more about Katie Bellic, you should probably read Arlena4815162342's story to see what's she's all about. Trust me you will enjoy it as much as I do :)**

**A/N: I apologize for not updating this story in basically a month, but I've been really busy with school & college stuff. Well I don't have to worry anymore about college until January since I got early acceptance into my first choice. :) So my only distraction will be school. Anyways, enough of my dumb rambling. Here's chapter 67...**

* * *

**I don't know what's wong with my mom, or why she's even bugging out about what happened, but she needs to calm down. It wasn't even that serious to begin with. Big deal, I went to hang out with Tony Ancelotti. Sorry, I want to actually have some fun. So now I can't see Katie until who knows when. I've never realize how much time I spent with my mom, until I hung out with Katie. I'm always with her! I'm surprised I didn't follow her into the bathroom. UGH! THIS IS SO STUPID!**

* * *

**Sasha's POV**

**"Are you done with your rant?" Packie asked. I let out a sigh, and sat up. My feet touching the wooden floor. I glance over in his direction, and he's looking at me impatiently.**

**"Yes, since you don't give a fuck." I answered.**

**"Anyways I got the information you asked me for." He tossed over a notebook, and I quickly looked over the page. **

**"Is this the information on the Ancelotti's or the Crawfords?" I asked, looking at the information. **

**"Ancelotti's on one page and Crawfords on the other." I nodded, and continued to look over the page. "The Crawfords have a band? Aren't they just a little bit too old to be rocking out?"**

**"That's a way they make money," He answered. **

**"I could have some fun with the nightclubs, fruit markets, a depot, a factory and even a screenprinting store." I commented, placing the notebook on the edge of the bed. "I could easily blow these places to shit."**

**"Well, then do it, but you should probably get some money out it." I smirked, and nodded. **

**"Maybe I will, but I need C4 and some help." I said.**

**"I'll help you," He offered. **

**"Nope, you're babysitting your daughter tonight." I said, rising up from his bed. **

**"Isn't she old enough to watch herself?" He asked. **

**"Aw, Does Packie want some bonding time?" I teased, with my baby voice. **

**"Fuck you!"**

**"No thanks, maybe later, but right now I have to get my hands on some C4 or a rocket launcher." I answered, with a smirk. I walked downstairs, and the television was on in the living room. I make my way into the living room, and look down at the couch. Katie was sleeping, with Maureen's blanket as her pillow. I sigh, and grab a pillow from the chair, then place it under her head. Taking the blanket, and placing it over her body. For a pain in the ass, she looks so innocent. I walk into the kitchen, Gerry's reading a newspaper. **

**"I thought you left to go grocery shopping," He commented. **

**"I'm going to let the comment slide, but I need your help." I said, sitting across from him. **

**"What do you need?" He asked. **

**"Rocket launcher, or some C4" I answered. **

**"What for?"**

**"I'm gonna have a little fun, that's all." I answered. **

**"I can probably get you the C4, but when do you need it?" **

**"Tonight," I answered. **

**"I'll see what I can do," He said. **

**"Thanks Gerry," **

* * *

**I pulled a block away from the fruit market.**

**"Are you ready to do this?" Packie asked, handing me a ski mask. **

**"Yeah," We were dressed in all black, and ready to blow up a few places. I put the ski mask on, and then sunglasses on. We both exit the car, and grabbed the first backpack full of C4. As we got closer and closer to the markets, the adrenaline was kicking in. We came to a hault when there was a vence blocking us off. I placed the backpack on my back, and began climbing the fence. For a woman in her early 40s, I can truely say I can still climb a fence. Once we got to the other side, we each placed the C4 in cerain spots. Once they were all placed around, we made our way back to the fence. They were all set to 1 minute, which gave us time to get out of there. As we walked back to the car, an explosion errupted behind us. One place down, four more places to go. I can't do the night clubs since they're are people in them, and Packie doesn't want so many bodies to feel guilty about. "We're heading to the Crawfords store?"**

**"Yeah, then we can try to get the depots tonight." I nodded, and turned on the engine. We rode in silence, but it wasn't a long ride to Black Swamp Screenprinting. I smiled, and looked at the empty place. I put the car in park, and grabbed another backpack. We both got out of the car, and walked across the street. **

**"Let's head to the back," I whispered. We walked towards the back, and suprisingly the window was cracked open. I smiled, and climbed onto the dumpster. Once I got into the place, I saw the safe. I've boken into safes like these. I place my hear next to the lock, and began spining the lock. **

**"What are you doing?" Packie asked. **

**"Getting into this safe,"I answered. **

**"You know, the numbers are right there." He answered. I looked to the piece of paper next to the safe. it clearly said 'Safe Combo'. I sighed and put in the numbers. I opened the safe, and there was a stacks of cash. Sweet. We slowly take the bombs out, and place the stacks of money into the backpack. After filling the bag, we closed the safe. We placed the C4 in the front of the store, and the back of the store. As I was setting up the one in the back, I looked at the pictures on the desk. A picture of each kid, and a family picture. How cute, but he shouldn't have messed with me. As I looked away, I saw a black book on the desk. I grabbed it, and look inside it. There were a list of dates on it. "Come on!" I placed the book into my pocket, and followed Packie out the window. As we both got out balance back from jumping from the window, We ran towards the car. As soon as we reached the car, the bombs went off and the place was going down in flames. **

**"Drive," I yelled, as he slammed on the gas. I pulled the mask off, and looked at the book. **

**"What's that?" Packie asked. **

**"It's a schedule or something." I answered. "I just grabbed it." **

**"Are we heading to the Ancelotti's depot and factory?" He asked. **

**"Yeah, and then we can get the hell out of dodge." I said. **

* * *

**After blowing up the factories, we headed back to Packie's house. He placed the car in park, and we both look at the car head of us.**

**"I can't believe we did it." I said. **

**"I can, I want them to pay." He said, exiting the car. I grabbed the backpack from the backseat, then exited the car. I followed him into the house, and I emptied the bag on the table. All of the cash fell onto the wooden table. **

**"Where did you get that?" Gerry asked. **

**"Crawfords safe," I answered. "I told you I was going out to have some fun." **

**"How much is it?" He asked. **

**"Don't know but you get your cut for supplying the C4." I said, handing him 4 stacks from the cash. I placed half of the rest of the cash into the backpack. "Other half is yours, Packie." He nodded. **

**"You should probably get Katie back to the safehouse," He suggested. **

**"Can you carry her? She's kind of sleeping, and I don't want to wake her." He nods, and walks into the living room. He picks her up bridal style, and walks outside. "See you later, Gerry." I followed Packie outside, and placed the backpack into the passenger seat. He closed the door to the backseat, and looked at me. **

**"Get back safe," He said. **

**"Thanks for you help Packie," He smirks. **

**"No problem," He answered. I gave him a kiss on the lips, and got into my car. I turned on the engine. I smirked, and then drove off. I pulled in front of the safehouse, and grabbed the bag full of cash. I exited the car, then shook Katie. **

**"Come on, Katie. We're back at the house." I said. She slowly awakened, and got out of the car. I watched her open the front door, and walk in. I lock the car, then follow her in. When I made it upstairs, she was passed out on the bed. I smirked, and placed the bag on the ground. I took off her flip flops, then placed the covers over her. I walk into the bathroom, and take a quick shower. I changed into my pajama bottoms and a tank top. I turned on the television, and began watching the ridiculous reality television shows. **


	68. Chapter 68

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 68**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything. Another thing, there will be appearances from Katie Bellic from "Land Of Opportunity, What A Joke" by Arlena4815162342 If you want to read more about Katie Bellic, you should probably read Arlena4815162342's story to see what's she's all about. Trust me you will enjoy it as much as I do :) Sorry but I got tired of writing this story in bold, and I'm now use to doing it regular, so yeah. Forgive me :)**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Sasha's POV

I woke up to my phone going off on the coffee table. What time is it? I reach for my phone, and quickly answered it.

"Hello?" I wipe my eyes, and look outside. The sun was still rising, which means it could possibly be 6 in the morning.

"Hello, Sasha? It's me, Roman." He said.

"What time is it?" I asked, closing the curtain.

"It's 6:30 in the morning," He informed.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, slowly placing my feet on the ground.

"No, Katie was in a little accident." My eyes grew wide.

"What type of accident?" I asked, grabbing a fresh pair of clothes.

"It was with her bike-"

"Which hospital is she in?" I asked.

"Lancet-Hospital Center," He answered.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," I answered, throwing on my shoes. I tossed my phone into my bag. The bathroom door opens, and there's my Katie.

"Where you going, mom?" She asked, drying her hair.

" I'll be back to come in get you in an hour," I said, before exiting the apartment. I hauled ass down the stairs, and into my car.

()()()()()()()()()

Katie's POV

I shrugged as my mom walked out the door. My phone was blinking on the nightstand. I tossed the towel, I was drying my hair with on the bed.

_Hope you didn't get in that much trouble yesterday, but I was wondering if you could meet me somwhere so we could talk. How about the coffee cafe by Burger Shot?_

_-Tony_

Why is he awake right now? Why did he text me of all people to text?

_Not a lot, but it was worth it :) See you there..._

_-Katie._

I put on my sandals, and walked out of the apartment. Coffee cafe isn't that far of a walk, which is good since I have to be back before my mom's there. As soon as I walked into the semi-empty place, He was sitting there with a mug in front of him. I quickly placed my order for tea, and then walked towards him.

"Hey," I greeted. He smiled, and gave me a hug.

"Thanks for coming," He said.

"No problem," I answered, looking at the menu. Stuff actually sounds good, but is it really good?

"Do you ever feel used?" He asked, making me lower my menu.

"Sometimes, but not often." I answered.

"Here's your tea," The cashier said, placing the to-go mug in front of. I smiled, and looked at Tony.

" I'm guessing you feel used by someone,"

"Yeah, by a person I thought was a friend of mine." He said.

"May I ask who you're talking about?" I placed a two spoonful of sugars into my tea.

"Ricky," He answered.

"Aren't you guys like BFF's?" I asked.

"Not anymore," He answered. "I don't wish to continue my friendship with that backstabbing loser."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Him and his family used my family, that's what happened. His family sent someone to burn down our businesses and factories."

"When did this happen?"

"Last night," He answered.

()())()()()()()()()

Sasha's POV

I slowly walked into Katie's room. She was sleeping, but Roman was flipping through channels.

"How is she?" I whispered.

"Good, she's on pain medicine." He answered. Do all children look peaceful when they're sleeping?

"I don't want to wake her, so here." I hand him a pink envelope.

"What's this?" He asked.

"A card," I answered. As I began to walk towards the door, I stopped. I stood next to Roman. "Roman, let's just call off this grounding thing."

"For once I agree with you," He said.

"This isn't the first time you've agreed with me, Roman. We both agreed that you should be with Mallorie and look what came out of that." I said, looking over at Katie. I rubbed his back, and smiled. "You're doing a good job, Roman." I walk out of the room, and straight back to my car.

()()()()()()()()()

Katie's POV

My phone rings in my pocket, and my mom's name pops up.

"Hey," I answered.

"I'm on my way back, so be ready." She instructed.

"Alright, See you in a few." I answered. I hung up my phone and placed it into my pocket. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. My aunt wants me to be back at the house. She pretty paraniod since my mom died. Just text me later or something." He got up from his seat, as I did. I gave him a hug, and he kissed me on the cheek.

"What's that for?"

"For being there," He answered. I smiled, and grabbed my tea from the table.

()()()()()()()(

Sasha's POV.

I beeped the horn, and Katie walked outside. She sat in the front seat, and looked ahead.

"Let me guess, We're going to Packie's?" She asked.

"You know, I think he'd appreciate it if you called him dad. I know I would." I said.

"Well, He hasn't earned the title." I shrugged.

"I would appreciate it if you did call him that. He is your father and you're is daughter, whether you two like it not." I answered.

"Well, Am I sure that you're my mother or are you just some woman who took me in?"

"Once we get to your father's house, we're going to watch a little movie."I answered.

"Whatever," She said. The rest of the ride was silent. I turned the car off, and we both walked to the door. I opened the door, and pointed to the couch.

"Sit," I looked in the DVD case for a certain movie. I smiled, and pulled it out. I turn on the player, and place the dvd in, then pressed play. I stood in the doorway between the foyer and the living room. I look at her then at the television.

_"Niko, if you don't take that camera off of me" I threatened_

_"Packie's mother wants me to video tape it since she can't be here" He answered._

_"I thought she was coming" I questioned._

_"She had a doctor's appointment" Niko answered. "Smile for Camera". The doctor walked into the room._

_"Hello, Sasha. Let's check how far you are and then we can probably push" The doctor says. She checks under the hospital gown. "You're just about ready to push. Let's get this baby out. Sasha I'm going to need you to push on your lower abdomen. Hold your breath for 10 seconds and let go". I nod my head_

"Mom, Are you really doing this?" She asked.

"Yes," I answered. Grunts and screams come from the tv.

"What the fuck are you guys watching?" Packie asked, walking into the room from the kitchen. He looked at the screen, and he looked grossed out.

"Alright, your my mom." She cried out.

"Are you sure?" I asked, as I sat on the couch next to her. "Oh look another contraction is coming up."

"Yes!" I stopped the video.

"Love you, Katie." I said. Turning off the DVD player, and the news was on.

_"...No one is sure if it was a random act, or a message announcing war. Late last night, the entire fruit produce market near Little Italy, run by the Ancelotti crime family, had been rigged to blow with C-4. In response, we believe they have done the exact same deal on the Crawford crime family's Black Swamp Screenprinting company." _The news reporter said. "_"We're here at what used to be the Colony Island Waste Factory, which was also blown from C-4 charges, along with one of the fuel depots...both factories controlled by the Ancelotti's."_

A smile emerged on my face, and I look over at Packie.

"Why would the Crawford's do that?" Katie asked.

"Well, I guess they were too high and mighty for the Ancelotti's, which is impossible. Well on the brigher side, we might actually get out of hiding early."

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked.

"We won't have to deal with those damn Ancelotti or Crawford." Packie said.

"They'll kill each other before the other backs down."

"But didn't you guys want them gone as well?" She asked. Before I could justify, Packie answered for me.

"Hell yeah,"

"Did you guys do it?" She asked. I grew silent, and turned off the television.

"Who wants something to eat?" I asked, walking into the kitchen.

"You did!" She said.

"Damn right we burned those places down, Katie." I finally answered. "It's a dog eat dog world out there Katie. They are will to step on people, even kill them, to get to the top."

"But mom that's not right,"

"Them wanting me dead isn't right either, Katie. They shouldn't have messed with me or the McReary's." I answered.

"She's right, Katie." Packie said, walking into the kitchen.

"So, I'd rather you not breath a word of this to anyone." I said.

"And if I do?" She said. I smirked.

"Or you'll be grounded and stuck watching that birth tape on repeat." I answered. She huffed, and walked into the living room.

"She's still talking to that Ancelotti kid?"

"She saw him yesterday." I answered.

"And you let her?"

"She lied to me, and saw him. I can't help if our daughter is falling for the wrong guy." I informed.

"I can," He said. I shook my head, and looked in the fridge. Still nothing but emptiness.

"Fuck it, I'm going grocery shopping for you guys."


	69. Chapter 69

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 69**

******(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.)The rest of the story might be in KATIE's point of view unless said other wise. If you want to find out what stuff I pick out, just look it up on Google but I choose most of my stuff from Macys, which means I still don't own anything. Another thing, there will be appearances from Katie Bellic from "Land Of Opportunity, What A Joke" by Arlena4815162342 If you want to read more about Katie Bellic, you should probably read Arlena4815162342's story to see what's she's all about. Trust me you will enjoy it as much as I do :)**

* * *

"I think I'm going to make lasagna tonight," I said, looking at the full grocery shelves.

"Sounds yummy," Katie said, placing chips into the basket. "Can we get some soda?" I gave a nod, as I moved down the isle.

"Yeah, and get some bottled water."

"Anything's better than beer," She said, walking away. As predicted, I filled up my whole basket. We paid for the groceries, and made our way out of the crowded store. "Mom, can we stop by the school?"

"May I ask why?"

"They might have announced who's on the team." She explained.

"Yeah," I answered, as we arrived to at my car. After placing the groceries into my trunk and backseat, we made our way to the school . I pulled in front the school, and the two of us got out of the car. All of the coaches were sitting next to the bulletin board. I leaned against the wall, and watched Katie skim the list with a couple other kids.

"Katie got soccer" She announced. She continued to skim through the lists. "I'm on the basketball team!"

"That's great! Now let's get back to the house before the frozen food defrosts.

* * *

As I placed everything in the right places,, Katie sat at the kitchen table.

"Wanna help me?" I asked.

"And ruin my jersey? Nope,"

"Well, Take off the Jersey so you can help," I suggested.

"Alright mommy dearest." She responds, leaving the kitchen. I find myself laughing as she walks out of the kitchen. I hear voices in the living room, and the two Katies walk into the kitchen. I walked over and gave my god daughter a hug.

"Glad you're okay hun,"

"I'm okay," She said.

"Good, I'm glad," I let go of the hug, and made my way around the counter. "Wanna stay for lunch? Burgers and hot dogs on the house."

"Sure, I need to spend more time with my God family" She answered. "Where has Derrick been?"

"Probably dead in a ditch somewhere," Packie mummbled to himself.

"Don't say that, he's your brother," I said, scolding him. I grabbed the hot dogs, and the hamburger meat from the bag.

"You like this stuff?" Kate asked.

"It's not something I usually have, it was what was in the fridge before we went shopping. It was either this or beer."

"Don't be touching my fucking beer, girls," I rolled my eyes, as I began making the hamburgers.

"Both Katies' in one house, I thought the day would never come," Gerry said, as he walked into the kitchen in a casual ruffles both of their hairs.

"Cut it out, Uncle Gerry," Katie said, but she caught herself. I looked up from what I was doing, and she was blushing. Gerry's green eyes were wide. Next thing you know, Katie rushed out in embarrassment. I couldn't help but smirk, as I continued making burgers.

"Way to go, Goduncle. Embarrass your only niece like that," Kate joked.

You're my niece too, don't let anyone tell you differently," Gerry stated. Kate left the room, which left me with the McReary brothers. "Who's idea was it to blow those places up?"

"Mine," I answered, look up at him. I reached into the fridge, and grabbed on of Packie's beer.

"Good job, Sasha." I smirked, and he looked at Packie. "Why can't you come up with stuff like that?"

"Who do you think helped her?" I chuckled a little bit, before taking a swig of my beer.

"Now children, calm down before you both get sent upstairs with no dinner." I teased.

* * *

As I was making lasagna, everyone was in the living room. I want to make the perfect lasagna, not like I haven't before. I place the big dish into the hot oven. Now...I wait. I walked upstairs, and grabbed Packie's laptop.

"What are you doing with my computer?" He asked, watching his older brother set up the Zbox.

"None of your business," I responded, walking into the kitchen. I opened the internet, and typed in The Society into a search engine. I don't think they're going to be playing any gigs for a while since they're at war, but I might as well look it up. I hear yelling coming from the living room. Do I even want to look? Nah! I quickly got up to check on the lasagna.

"When will dinner be done? Kate asked. I'm guessing she woke up from her nap.

"I want this to the best lasagna ever, so a little while," I answered. She asks me a question but I can't quite make it out.

"Can I borrow Katie for an hour? Maybe two?"

"Sure," I answered, nonchalantly. Packie walked into the kitchen, and looks over my shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" He asked.

"Concert dates, Wanna go?"

"For who exactly?" He asked.

"It's a bunch of middle aged men trying to be young again," I teased.

"Just let me know when,?" He answered.

"It probably won't be anytime soon, since we kind of caused them to go to war with the Ancelotti's." I answered.

"Well, we still have the Ancelotti's club." He suggested. I get out of my seat, and look into the heated oven.

"We can do that tonight, before they open it." He shrugged.

"How are we going to do that?"

"I know a guy with a helicopter." I answered.

"Who's this guy?"

"A friend," I answered. I walk over towards Packie, and wrapped my arms around him. "Trust me, Packie. You're the one and only person I'm seeing at the moment."

"Alright."

"...And I hope I'm the woman you're seeing." I said, before he walked back into the living room.


	70. Chapter 70

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 70**

****(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha.) There will be appearances from Katie Bellic from "Land Of Opportunity, What A Joke" by Arlena4815162342 If you want to read more about Katie Bellic, you should probably read Arlena4815162342's story to see what's she's all about. Trust me you will enjoy it as much as I do :)...

A/N: This is one of those chapters where I had felt like writing, and this story just so happened to feel my wrath of my creativity. Hahaha that doesn't even make sense but whatever. Hope you like :)

* * *

I pull in front of Brucie's apartment.

"You ready?" I asked, looking over at Packie.

"Yeah, let's go meet your friend." I rolled my eyes, then got out of my car. Hopefully he's here, but I sent him a text saying I was on my way. I open the door, with Packie not far behind. I knock on his apartment door. I look over at Packie, and I could see his face tense up a little.

"He's just a friend," I said, hoping to ease his state of mind. The door opens and there's Brucie.

"Hey, Sasha!" Brucie greeted, giving me a bear hug. His hugs are always breath taking, literally. Packie clears his throat, and he let's go.

"Brucie, This is Packie," I introduced.

"Her boyfriend," He added, pulling me closer to him. Is someone jealous?

"You guys probably already know each other," Brucie nodded.

"We've met before," He replied. "Nice to see you again, man." He put his hand out to shake Packie's, but he leaves him hanging.

"Anyways, I need a favor from you." I said, getting away from Packie's grip.

"Anything for you," Brucie said, walking into his kitchen area. "Do you two want anything to drink?"

"Nope, just came here for business." I answered. "Look, I need your helicopter."

"I don't know, I don't let just anyone take my helicopter."

"We promise not to crash it," I assured. "I'll bring it back, safetly."

"How about I just take the two of you to where you need to go," He said.

"Sounds good to me," I said. Packie doesn't look happy, but he's not keeping his eyes off of Brucie.

"Let me go get it started," He left the room, and I look at Packie.

"Are you seriously going to be like this?" I asked.

"I'm going to go grab the rocket launcher," He said, walking towards the door. I grab his wrist, making him look at me.

"You have nothing to worry about," I reminded. I place his arms around my waist, and he looks down at me. "I've told you before, You're the only guy for me. Me and Brucie are just friends, and nothing more."

"Alright," He said, brushing off what I said.

"When we're done with this, Me and you are going to spend some time together." His lips form into a smirk. "Now, Go get that launcher so we can get back to the house."

* * *

"Alright Packie let's get ready." I said, grabbing the launcher. "Brucie, stop right here."

"Alright," I lay on my stomach and align the shot.

"You're all set," Packie said. I pulled the trigger, and watched it hit the night club.

"Go Brucie!" It was chaos around the night club. "We have a few more." We blew up the rest of the nightclubs, which was fun by the way.

"That was totally bad ass!" Brucie yelled, as we walked back into his apartment. I chuckled as I walk towards the front door.

"Thanks, Brucie. I really appreciate it,"

"No problem, Sasha." He replied. "It was nice to see you again, Packie. "

"Yeah, whatever." We made it back to Packie's house, and suprisingly Gerry's still there. He's usually out somewhere. I opened the front door to the house.

"Booya!" Katie yelled from the other room. I walk into the doorway of the living room. Gerry and Katie were both playing Zbox. "Finally, I beat you!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I let you win." I shake my head.

"After I finish talking to Packie, we're leaving Katie." I informed.

"Good, that means one more round." Gerry said. I grab Packie hand, then guide him up the stairs to his room. As soon as he closes the door, I kiss him on the lips.

"Feisty, I like it." I smiled, and brought him to the bed. He lays down on the bed and I climb ontop of him. Just as we were getting into a intense makeout session, his phone vibrates in his pocket. He pulled out his phone, and tossed it onto the night table. I pull away from him, and look at the nightable.

"Who was that?"

"No one," He answered, as he kissed my neck. I grabbed the phone from the nighttable and there was a text message.

_Thanks for the other night, Packie! Maybe we can do it again tonite ;)_

_-Allison_

"Who's Allison?" I asked.

"No one," He replied.

"Then why is she thanking you for the other night?" I asked, getting pissed off.

"It's nothing,"

"No, it's not nothing." I said, getting off of him. "You were with this Allison girl the other night."

"She's just a friend," I roll my eyes.

"Yeah sure," I commented, making my way towards the door. "Bye, Patrick."

"Sasha," I hear him call before I leave the room.

"Katie, let's go please."

"Later, Uncle Gerry." She said, giving him a small hug.

"Bye, Gerald." I hissed, before leaving the house.


	71. Chapter 71

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 71**

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Sasha Young & Katie McReary.) There will be appearances from Katie Bellic from "Land Of Opportunity, What A Joke" by Arlena4815162342 If you want to read more about Katie Bellic, you should probably read Arlena4815162342's story to see what's she's all about. Trust me you will enjoy it as much as I do :)

* * *

I sit on the couch, and look at the edge of the coffee table. I play with the necklace on my neck, that Katie got me for mothers day one year. What am I gonna do? Should I kick her ass? Should I just cut Packie off completely? Should I get even?

"Mom?" I look over at Katie, who's fully dressed. "I'm going with Katie." I gave her a nod,

"Alright," I replied.

"Later," She said, before closing the door behind her. Maybe I should go out too. I grabbed my cellphone from the cushion of the couch. I scroll through my contacts, and stopped at Bernie's number.

"Hello?" Thank god he answered.

"Hey, Bernie." I said. "Wanna go out to brunch or something?"

"Sure, Pick me up in an hour." He said.

"Alright, see you then." I hung up my phone, and got up from the couch. I put on a clean tank top, and jean shorts with my white Eris sneakers(A/N: Tehe That's my name. XD) I brushed my short hair. I seriously regret cutting my long hair. I grabbed my car key, then headed out the door.

* * *

"Vodka please!" I asked the waitress.

"Vodka in the afternoon?" Bernie asked.

"I deserve it," I replied. I placed my menu on the table. " I need your advice."

"About?" He questioned.

"Packie."

"I gave you my opinion about him." He said, looking at his menu.

"I know, but something happened. I listed a few options along with the outcome of those actions."

"Alright, I'm listening," He assured.

"So I was at his place yesterday, after doing some business. Right as we were gonna do hanky panky, he gets a text message on his phone."

"So, everyone get's text messages"

"But, this text was from some woman named Allison. She thanked him for a good time, and she wanted to do it again last night. I know Packie and I's relationship is complicated but that doesn't mean he has to sleep with someone else."

"I told you, he wasn't no good for you." He said.

"After I left," I said, ignoring his comment. "I slept on it, and came up with a few options for myself. I could stop seeing him for good, and just keep our conversations strictly about our daughter. I could kick his ass, then kick Allison's ass-"

"Why so violent, hun?"

"It'll get my anger out." I answered.

"Violence is never the answer."

"Yes it is! Violence can do so much, and solve so many problems." I informed. "As I was saying, I could possibly get even. I might not be in my twenties anymore, but I'm still hot."

"I could take you to Hercules if you want."

"Isn't that a gay club?" I asked.

"Yes,"

"As much as I would love to go there any other night, I want to go to a club with me actually getting a guy." I sighed, as the waitress placed our drinks on the table. I look down at the drink, and a idea pops into my head. "Oh my god I could sleep with Brucie!"

"Brucie?"

"Yes! I know he isn't anyone's number one pick, but I know for a fact that I won't catch an STD." I said. "Well, I probably should know that for a fact, but I know him. Maybe I could even call Luis. We slept together before, and I enjoyed it."

"An eye for an eye makes the whole world go blind."

"You know, I think I'm going to sleep with Brucie." I said.

"Don't bring yourself down to his level, Sasha." He said.

"But what am I suppose to do, Bernie!"

"Leave him alone," He repeated.

"That's the thing, I don't want to leave him alone. He's like a drug that I can't quit!" I said. Just then, my phone lights up on the table. Packie's picture and number pops up.

"Don't answer it!" He said. "If you truly feel that way, then write out a list of the pros and cons. What you like most about him, and what you hate. Once you do that, you'll somewhat figure out what you're gonna do."

* * *

So lunch with Bernie didn't really help. I did the list thing he said to do , but that didn't work. Since they pretty much even each other well, I can pretty much do whatever. I knock on the door,, and wait for the muscular junkie to answer the door. The door opens, and there's Brucie.

"Hey, Brucie." I greeted, giving him a hug.

"Hey."

"What's up?" I asked, walking into his place.

"Nothing much, What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Can't a girl come and visit her friend. You know you want me here." I said.

"Yeah, but usually you call." He said, closing the door.

"Yeah, but I try to change things up a bit." I said.

"Alright, Do you want anything to drink?"

"Yeah, Water will do." I said. Should I go through with this? A side of me says I'm using him for my own selfish gain, but another part of me is saying I'm probably fufilling his dreams and it'll hit Packie where it hurts most. What to do, What to do?


	72. Chapter 72

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 72**

******I don't own anthing that is mentioned except for Sasha and Katie M! Everything else belongs to Rockstar Games or Arlena4815162342(BTW: READ HER STORY, BECAUSE THAT'S THE ONLY WAY YOU'LL GET WHAT'S REALLY GOING ON.)**

* * *

"And that's what happened." I said, finishing my explanation.

"I think you shouldn't think about it, and just keep your mind off of it." Brucie suggested, sitting on the chair opposite of me. "Just take a break from him." I can't believe I came to Brucie for advice, but he's right.

"You're right." I got up from the couch. "I'm going to distract myself, and keep my head clear of this drama."

"There you go, Sash!"

"And, I don't have to sleep with you." I said, putting my shoes back on.

"What?" He questioned.

"You were the guy I was gonna sleep with to get back at Packie, but since all I really needed was a break from him, I don't have to worry about going down to his level." I grabbed my keys.

"Wait, Me and you were gonna have sex?" I nodded. "Well, We can still do that-"

"Nope, It wouldn't be right and it was wrong of me to suggest it. I have to go Brucie, I'll talk to you later." I walked out the door, and down to my car.

* * *

So, I took Brucie's advice and I've lined up appointments to find a new place. I'm sick of living in the safehouse because it doesn't feel like home. I can't go back to my home because I'll be killed. I'm looking for apartments to rent, and a few houses to possibly buy. I'm taking Katie with me, since I kind of need her help.

"This is one has a nice family room and a marble fireplace." the realtor said, guiding the two of us into the house.

"This is pretty big," I said, looking around.

"Wait til you see the kitchen." We followed her into the kitchen. "Granite counter tops, a nice island to have few drinks with friends, plenty of cabinet space, top of the line appliances." I watch Katie open the fridge, and there was a lot of space. It was bigger than our old one.

"It's nice,"

"Mom, I'm going to check out upstairs." She said, walking out of my sight.

"What do you think, Ms. Young?"

"It's nice, but What am I gonna put it in it? This place is huge, and compared to my other places. "

"But think about it, this place is perfect for you and your daughter. She can have sleep overs in the family room, while you and your friends have cocktails in the kitchen.

"I'm conviently friends with just guys. So I don't think we're gonna be having cocktails." She frowned.

"Well, the crime rate in this neighborhood is really low. You can come home from a hard day at work, and relax in one of the jacuzzi baths."

"Jacuzzi bath?" She nods. Katie runs back into the kitchen.

"The rooms are huge! They both have their own bathrooms like our other place." She said.

"I'll let you two talk," the woman said, pulling out her phone. Once she left the room, I looked around the kitchen.

"Mom, I like this place."

"Isn't it a little big for us? It's only the two of us, and we really don't need a mansion." I said, caressing the counter.

"Nope, this place is perfect. I can totally crap on Izzy's life with this place." She said.

"Showing off your things doesn't make you any better than her. Just kill her with kindness, and you'll crap on her life that way."

"So you're telling me to be nice to her?" She asked.

"Yes, and it'll kill her a little inside knowing that you're being the better person." I answered. "Anyways, Let's talk about this place. Do we want to get this place?"

"Yes," She answered with no hesitation.

"Fine, Let's figure out cost." I said. Just as I said that, the realtor came back into the kitchen. "Alright, we want to buy."

"About that..." This isn't good. "Someone just bought this place, which means this house is no longer up for sale."

"Are you serious?" Katie asked.

"There are other places out there, right?" Wrong! Every place we went after that sucked. Liberty City is the suckiest place to live since we have druggies, pedophiles, and ghetto ass places.

"So are you gonna buy?" The landlord asked. Are you serious? I've seen a fucking rat run across the floor.

"No, but thanks anyways." I walked down the stairs, and shook my head to Katie.

"What about this place?" She asked.

"I saw a rat run across the floor, so that's a no." I turned the car on, and I look at how much gas I have in my car. Time to take a trip to the gas station. "We'll go to the gas station, and then head back home."

"Sounds like a plan." I pulled into nearest gas station, and my phone vibrates in my pocket.

_Do you know a Blake Daniels?_

_Katie B._

Name sounds so freaking familiar. Holy shit, Blake!

_Yes! I haven't thought about him in a while. I went to school with his wife when I went to Algonquin for about a semester, back when I hung out with the Glenn-Bracey family._

_-Sasha._

Wait, there's more.

_When I was back from Algonquin, I found out the McReary and the Glenn-Bracey families didn't get along, so I was no longer involved with them. Only years later after I had Katie, Ashley Glenn-Bracey was the only one I stayed in contact with. She let me stay with her for a while, even though she just had a baby too, and her husband had a little boy. I really owe them. Why are you asking me this?_

_-Sasha_

I haven't talked to them in forever, maybe I'll give Ashley a call. After filling up my car, I went straight back to the house.

"We'll find a place," Katie assured.

"Hopefully," I said. I pick up my computer, and began searching through houses again. I'm on a mission to find our new home. My phone vibrates again, and a picture of Packie's name pops up. "What?"

"So you're still mad?" He asked.

"Bye, Packie."

"Wait! I'm just calling to ask you something." He said.

"If it has nothing to do with our daughter, then you wasted your time."

"It does have to do with Katie." He said.

"Alright, I'm listening."

"Come outside." He said. I get up from my seat, and head out the door. Once I opened the door at the bottom of the steps, there was Packie against his car.

"What's your question?" I crossed my arms, and looked into his hazel eyes.

"Look, I have some business I have to take care of in Washington DC. I was wondering if Katie can come." He said.

"No, no, absolutely not!" I said.

"Why?'

"I don't have to explain myself to you," I scowled.

"Kate might be coming." He said.

"No,"

"It'll keep them both out of trouble, and set them straight."

"Packie, the answer is no and that's that." I said, before walking back into the building.

"What was that about?" Katie asked.

"Nothing, Grown up stuff."

"Are you two getting back together?" She asked.

"Nope," I said. I sat infront of my laptop, and logged onto my footbook. I accept Kate's family request, and answered other request. Even a relationship request from Packie. I clicked ignore, and changed my relationship status from 'It's complicated' to 'Single'.

* * *

Katie's POV

I place the disc into my laptop as soon as I know mom is asleep. I put in my ear buds, and turned on the volume.

_There were two babies on a beach. _I'm guessing it's me and Katie._ Kate had a beach toy in one her hands. She hit Katie in the head with the plastic toy, making her cry. _

_"Stop," Kate said. "No cry,"_ _The camera was put down, and two women appeared on the screen. _

_"You don't hit, Katie," One woman scolded. _Mallorie?_ The other gave a kiss on Katie's forehead. _

_"Boo-boo all better," The toddler giggled. Mallorie showed her young toddler how to use the toys, correctly. She followed her instructions, but had something else in mind. She rises from the sand, and grabs the other Katie's hand. The two walk towards the shore, as the waves were coming in. Once Kate touched the water, she fell to her knees. _

_"What' doing?" Katie asked. As she said that, Kate stood back up and splashed her, giggling. Katie begins to cry, as theirs laughter going on behind the camera. _Yeah, Laugh at the crying toddler. Jerks.

_"Splash her back, Katie!" Sasha yelled. She stopped crying and looked at Kate. _

_"Bad," She scolded. Kate sat down in the water, and Katie came up behind her; tackling her into the water. _

_"Shit!" Sasha yelled. The two ran towards the fallen toddlers. Once the moms got their toddlers out the water, the two were crying. Both distraught of what just happened. "It's okay." They took the toddlers deeper into the water, making them 'aw' in amazement. _

_(Video Fades)_

_A Christmas setting appears, and both Katie's were on the floor, opening presents. _

_"No!" Kate cried. "Mine! Mine!" A man took away the wrapping paper that Kate had been joyfully eating. _

"I never knew wrapping paper was so good." I commented to myself. _The door bell rang. _

_"Door, door, door!" Kate said. The man escapes from the view of the camera. Kate, meanwhile, was in the process of opening a present. Sasha was taking pictures of the young toddler as she opened each present. _

_"Um," Someone said, off-camera. "It's Packie."_

_"Are you kidding?" Sasha scowled. "I don't want him to see me or Katie."_

_"Go into the kitchen," Mallorie suggested. "If he asks, I'll just say she's my cousin."_

_"Thanks," she said, disappearing off camera._

_"Packie!" Kate squealed. _

_"Hey hey," He said as he appeared on camera. _Wow, he's young. _"I got you a present."_

_"Gimme," He sat down across from Kate. She started opening the present, but had a little bit of trouble. "Help." Katie watching Packie help Kate with the present, her eyes wide at the sudden stranger sitting by her. Opening her gift it was a hair accessory set, that was Irish themed. _

_"Pretty," Mallorie said. _

_"You would get that," _

_"Damn right," Packie said. All of a sudden Katie reached out her little hand and tugged Packie's shirt._

_"Help." She said. _

_"Huh?" He looked down at her. "Help you?" He saw her half-opened gift from earlier._

_"Help," Katie confirmed._

_"Okay..." Packie helped Katie open her present, which turned out to be a cute shirt that said, "I'm so cute, I must be Irish" with three four leaf clovers underneath the text. _I remember that shirt. I remember putting on my doll, when I couldn't fit it anymore.

_You're Irish, huh?" Packie said to Katie, as she put the shirt on over her head. "Good deal." He pat Kate on her head._

Why didn't my mom tell me about this?

_"I just wanted to give Katie her present, I gotta go anyways." He said. _

_"Bye bye," Both Katies said. _

_Bye," Packie said to the young toddlers. _I stopped the video, and looked over at my mom, who's fast asleep. I can't believe I met Packie before. Did my mom not want me to know? or Did she forget? I replay that last part over and over again.

* * *

Sasha's POV

I woke up the next morning, and saw Katie on the couch. Her computer was on her lap, and she was passed out. I smirked, as I closed the computer. I placed it on the coffee table, and spread her body on the couch. I placed the blanket on her, then walked into the small kitchen area. Coffee time! After setting up the coffee machine, I placed my outfit on the bed. Another day of house hunting, and a day of ignoring Patrick. It's only 10 am, which is a reasonable time to get up.

I sit at my computer, once again, writing down numbers and possible places. I look over at my silent phone, and a text message appeared.

_What did you tell Packie?_

_-Katie B._

I sighed, and grabbed my phone.

_Absolutely not!_

_-Sasha. _

Minutes later, another text appears.

_A week in DC would do good for us all. It'll shape me and Katie up from being in trouble. Packie will be able to clear his head, and so could you, and give you time to find a new house._

_-Katie B._

I let out another sigh.

_I will think about it._

_-Sasha. _

She does have a point. They could use some time out of this hell hole, even if it's with Packie. Without worrying about the Katies, I can focus on getting a house and clear my head. After thinking about it last night and now, I think I'm gonna let her go. It's a once and life time trip, and I'll be able to find a house without chasing pre-teens around a huge city.

"Morning mom" Katie greets.

"Guess what?"

"You found a house?" She asked, hopefully.

"I wish," I replied. "You're going to Washington DC with Katie and Packie."

"Are you serious? Why aren't you going?"

"I have to find us a house to live in," I answered. "And it'll probably be a good thing if I don't be near Packie while I'm clearing my head."

"Cool," She said. "How long?"

"A week, I think. Just text Packie, and talk to him about it." I said. I hope I don't regret this.


	73. When the kids are away,Sasha will Play

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 73: When the "kids" are away, Sasha will play.**

**********I don't own anthing that is mentioned except for Sasha and Katie M! Everything else belongs to Rockstar Games or Arlena4815162342(BTW: READ HER STORY, BECAUSE THAT'S THE ONLY WAY YOU'LL GET WHAT'S REALLY GOING ON.)**

***********This probably the only chapter, I'm going to name since I hate coming up with names for chapters. This one kinda fits for this and maybe the next for chapters. **

**********Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"Mom can I borrow your straightener?" Katie asked from the bathroom. I can't believe I'm letting her go to Washington DC with Packie. He's so irresponsible and careless. Only reason why I'm letting her go is because my god daughter, Katie, is going. They have almost 10 years to catch up on.

"No," I answered, sitting at the table.

"Why?" She whined.

"I need it?" I answered.

"I need one," She whined.

"I was gonna wait until your birthday but since that's two months away and you need one." I reached from under the couch, and handed her a box.

"You bought me one?"

"Yeah, I saw it and I just bought it." I answered. She hugged me, holding my arms to my side.

"Thanks Mom!"

"No problem, but you need to hurry up and pack." I said.

"I don't want to pack!" She whined.

"You shouldn't have waited until the night before." I commented as I returned to my search.

"It should be fun," She said. "I don't know about flying though."

"It's not that bad," I said. "I'll buy you a pack of gum in the morning."

* * *

"Have everything?" I asked, as Packie pulled out the suitcases from my trunk. I offered to drive him since Gerry took his car.

"Yes, for the last time."

"Socks, undies, bras-"

"Really?" Packie asked.

"Yes Mom." She said.

"Is your buddy still here?" I whispered in her ear. She shook her head.

"Nope,"

"Alright, text me when your on the plane, then text me when you land." I said.

"Katie!" I looked over, and there Katie with Roman. I watched Katie walk away, and talk to the other Katie. I cross my arms then I look up at Packie.

"She's seriously allergic to cinnamon. If she comes in contact with it, she'll-"

"Sasha, I've got this." He said.

"I'm serious. She'll possibly die if she comes in contact with it. She has an epipen in her backpack, just in case." I said. "All you have to do is-"

"Sasha, I've got this. You act like I can't take of children." So damn stubborn.

"Whatever, Katie knows what to do." I made my way towards the two Katies."I'm gonna go, I have to continue my search if I want to get the hell out of that hell hole."

"Alright, See ya mom."

"Later, Katies." Roman said, watching the two walk with Packie. "Such a nice man, taking the girls away from the trouble liberty city brings."

"More like a stubborn asswipe." I said before walking towards my car.

* * *

I walk into the internet cafe with my laptop bag hanging on my shoulder. I sat at one of the open tables, and placed my coffee on the table. It's seriously time to find a place. I want a house instead of an apartment. It's something I can call mine, even if I have one child. We deserve it, and if I need something fixed I can do it myself.

I placed my notebook next to computer. As I searched, I wrote down numbers along with addresses.

* * *

The first place has 3 bedroom, and it was a pretty descent size. It had an upstairs, and a finished basement. The coast is what's really bothering me. It's kind of pricey. I made my way into the backyard. There's a pool; Do I want one of those?

"Ma'm, Do you want the price?" The woman asked.

"I'm afraid to ask." I answered, looking at the nice pool.

"How much are you willing to spend?"

"I don't know." I answered. "But I don't know if I want a pool or anything. My daughter might want it, but I'll be the one cleaning it up."

"It has a very nice view of the water, and it's only a 15 minute walk to the beach."

"I think I want to buy it but I'm going to have to think this one out." I answered.

"Alright, but I don't know how long it's gonna be available." I sighed.

"I'll probably get back to you tomorrow if I want to buy it." After we exchanged goodbyes, I headed to a few more houses and apartments. Each of them had there ups and downs but I've fallen in love with 3 of them. Each of them are in a pretty decsent neighborhood. Katie sent me a text of her landing.

I pulled in front of Star Juntion Cafe. I pull out my phone, and dial Katie's number. I've got to make sure she's all set.

_"Hey Mom," She greets. _

"Hey, how was your flight?" I asked.

_"Pretty good, Katie slept through it all." _

"That's good. Hope you guys have settled into a hotel with a pool like I ordered." I grabbed my purse.

_" I don't know if there's a pool but the hotel is nice."_

"What are you guys doing now?" I asked, leaving my car.

_"Me and Katie are eating at the buffet."_

"Where's Packie?"

_"In the hotel room, sleeping." She answered._

"Are you serious?" I hissed. "You guys are in an unknown city where you don't know anyone, and he's upstairs sleeping. I knew this was going to bite me in the ass."

_"Hi Sasha!" _I hear my god daughter say.

"Hi." I said. "I might have found us a new place for us to live in, but I have to figure it out."

_"Does it have a pool?" She asked._

"Yes,"

_"Then get it!" She said. _

"No," I said. "I'm gonna let you go, call me if you need me."

_"Alright,"_

"Love you."

_"Love you too mom." _I hung up my phone, then walked into the cafe. I sat at an empty table, and began looking through the pictures I took of each house. I notice a figure in the corner of my eye.

"May I help you?" I asked, look up at the figure. It was a man, around my age. He has pale skin with brown eyes and brown hair that went to his ears.

"Mind if I sit with you?" He asks.

"Nope, not at all." I said. I went back to looking at homes.

"May I ask you a question?" He asked.

"You just did," I answered.

"Can I ask you two questions?"

"Alright, what's your second question?" I asked.

"What's a woman like you sitting here alone?" He asked. "You're beautiful, and I guy hasn't claimed you yet."

"Well," I trailed off. Why am I pausing? I thought about what I was going to say next. Am I in a complicated relationship with Packie? Am I single? " I just haven't found the right guy to sweep me off of my feet."

"Well, let me be that guy and take you out to dinner sometime." He said, with a smirk.

"Woah, I just met you. I don't even know your name for crying out loud." I said.

"Zachariah, Zach for short and what might yours be?"

"I'm Marie." I lied. Yes, I'm gonna lie about my name. He looks like a Crawford, or someone who works for them.

"Now will you take up my offer?" He asked.

"I don't know anything about you." I added.

"Well... I'm here on business for my cousin, I'm in the process of getting divorced from my wife, I have two sons, and I'm from Ohio." He said. "Now you know stuff about me." I chuckled to myself. I crossed my arms, then leaned back in my chair.

"You won't give up, will you?" He shook his head.

"Nope, so you might as well say yes." He flashed another smirk my way.

"Fine, pick me up at my place around 8:30 tonight." I said.

"Alright will do." He said. We exchange numbers, and he bought me a drink before he left. A guy who buys a girl a drink? If he wants something from me, he's gonna have to work for it. I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me as I was talking to Zach. Was someone spying on me? I shake my head, then continue what I was doing.


	74. Chapter 74

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 74**

**************I don't own anthing that is mentioned except for Sasha and Katie M! Everything else belongs to Rockstar Games or Arlena4815162342(BTW: READ HER STORY, BECAUSE THAT'S THE ONLY WAY YOU'LL GET WHAT'S REALLY GOING ON.)**

* * *

"How was your date last night?" Bernie asked, grabbing his workout bag.

"Good, He took me to that fancy Italian restaurant in Little Italy." I answered, pulling out my gym bag. I promised Bernie that I'd go to his class every friday, it's also time for us for us to have 'girl' time.

"So you and that Packie guy are done." He asked, leading the way.

"You can say that." I answered.

"Finally you listen to me, darling." I, playfully, roll my eyes.

"You can never got the first person you've fallen in love with." I said.

"Yes, you can." He said."I did."

"Well, we're two different people." I reminded him. "No matter how many times Packie fucks up, there's always a small place in my heart for him." We lay our stuff on the ground, and the class begins. As the class was ending, a guy wearing a hat and a bouquet of flowers walked up towards the group.

"I'm looking for a Marie?" He asked. I got up in the up-right postion.

"Yeah, that's me." I answered.

"These are for you," He hands me the bouquet.

"Thanks, I think." I gave him a 5 dollar tip. I sniffed the red roses, there was a card.

"Who are they from?" Bernie asked. The note read: _Thanks for last night, hope can do it again real soon. From Zach._

"Zach." I answered. "He wants to do it again soon."

"Did you have sex with him?" He asked.

"No, What kind of girl do you think I am? If he wants sex, he's going to have to seriously work for it." I said. My workout for the day was complete, and Bernie is back at his apartment. My phone vibrates and Gerry's number pops up. "Hi, Gerry."

"Hey, Wanna come meet me out for lunch?"

"As long as it's not a fast food joint." I answered.

"Alright, see you in a few."

* * *

I walked into the 69th street diner, and there was Gerry in one of the booths. I feel like this going to be a serious talk since every time I gave or got one, it was always in this diner.

"Hey, Gerry." I greeted. He bent down to give me a hug. Damn my shortness and these tall guys.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good, just looking for a new place for me and Katie to live in." I answered. I sat across from him.

"She's out in Washington DC with Packie, right?" I nodded.

"Yeah, Katie's going so I let her go." I answered.

"What are you doing now that Packie's gone for the week?"

"Gerry, You know we aren't together anymore." I informed.

"I know but what about the stuff you guys were working on?"

"We can be business partners, and then parents to Katie but that's it. There's no more sex, no more kissing, no more anything romantic." I said.

"He cares, Sasha."

"He has a funny way of showing it." I commented.

"He really does." Gerry said, trying to convince me.

"I'm moving on, and there's nothing he can do to stop me." I said. "I'm guessing this isn't the only reason why you called me here."

"No, it's about the Crawfords."

"What about them?" I asked.

"Gered's invited his family into town for a little family reunion." He said.

"This should be interesting."

"That's not all, they're having a little concert in a week. It gives you time to come up with a plan to fuck it up." He said. Just as he said that, my phone vibrates in my pocket. It's a text message from Zach.

_Hope you liked the roses._

_-Zach._

I smirked.

_They're beautiful! Thanks you :)_

_-Marie._

"Who's that?" Gerry asked, making me remember he's in front of me.

"None of your business, Gerry." I said.

"You're already seeing someone? You guys just finished seeing each other."

"Do me a favor, and stay the fuck out of my relationship, Gerry." I got up from the table, with my phone in hand. I quickly turn to look at him. "If Packie wants me back, he's gonna have to show me something."

"Like what?"

"Something that shows me he's changed." I said. I walked out of the diner, and into my car. My phone rings, and it's the real estate woman. Crap, I forgot I had to figure out my houses. "Hello,"

"Hi, Ms young. Did you make a decision?" She asked.

"I love the pool and the one with the huge backyard." I said. "I have a kid, and I want to be a able to go outside without worrying about her getting raped or mugged."

"The pool house was gated, and you'd need to get approve anyone who comes in." She said. I sighed, and looked at the cars driving by.

"I guess I'm going to have to worry about cleaning that pool."

"Excellent, just come by my office and we can fill out the paper work." She said. I sighed, then turned on my car. I love the house, and it's down the street from a beach. Something amazing to look at in the morning on my balcony.

* * *

After signing the paper work, I was handed the keys to my new home. It's mine, and no one can tell me otherwise. First thing I did was drive to the house, and placed the bouquet on the counter. I took a picture, and sent them to Katie.

_Beautiful roses :)_

_-Mom._

My phone rings, and it's Zach.

"Hey." I greeted.

"You like the roses?" He asked.

"Loved them. " I answered. "I also enjoyed last night."

"Glad to know you did." I sat on the counter. "When can I see you again?"

"I'm free today. Lunch?"

"Can't, Lunch with my cousins." He said. "How about tonight."

"Tonight is good." I answered. "Does the beach sound good?"

"Perfect." We exchanged byes, and I took another look at my place. I need make some calls.

990909090-9-9-09-09

"Hello?" Niko greeted.

"Hey Niko! I need a favor from you." I said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I found a house and now I need your help to move my stuff in from storage. " I said.

"But Packie's not here."

"Get Brucie to help. Maybe even Roman." I said.

"Fine, We'll help you tomorrow." He said.

"Thanks, and Do you have Ray's number?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Don't ask questions."

"Fine."

* * *

I sat in Meadows Park, looking at the fountain. I noticed a figure sitting next to me.

"Aren't you suppose to be dead?" Ray asked.

"Aren't you?" I retort.

"True."

"Look, I just wanted to thank you for saving my kid."

"Don't mention it." He said.

"How's parenthood treating you?" I asked.

"Eh, still getting the hang of it." He said.

"Good to here. Does that mean that hard ass Ray will change his ways?"

"You've been hangin' around Packie too long." He said. I let out a chuckle, then looked at the time.

"I've got to get going, I just wanted to thank you personally." I said.

* * *

"You know the beach is so beautiful at night." I said, walking at the edge of the beach.

"I have another view I'm enjoying." He said, looking down at me.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." I said.

"I know." He said. I chuckled. The water was just right. Standing next to him, I'm like a midget. "Did you play any sports when you were in school?"

"I did volleyball, and winter track in high school." I answered.

"So you're a pretty fast runner?" He asked.

"Yeah,"

"So you can outrun me?" He asked.

"Are you asking me to race?"

"Maybe I am." He said.

"Alright, you're on." We stood in place, I get into my running position.

"Ready, set." His voice began to trail off. "Go!" We were off running down the side of the beach. We were neck and neck until I managed to pass him. I turned around, and he's stopped.

"Look who came out on top. " I smirked.

"How do you have so much energy?"

"I work out every week," I answered.

"I can see that." I could feel myself blush. I sat on the sand, and he sat next to me.

"You know it's been a while since I've gotten flowers from a guy."

"Really?"

"The last guy I was with never did any of this. We wouldn't have romantic nights like this, and he wouldn't give me gifts. All he gave me was a lot of dissapointment and heat ache." I said.

"Look at me." I look at him.

"I'm not him. I could possibly give you the world." He said.

"Who says, we're even going to be in a relationship? You're techinically married still, and I'm still hurt from the last guy." I blurted, I could feel the tears slowly emerge. "I don't know-" I feel his warm lips on mine. I slowly close my eyese, and place my hand on his cheek. Once again, I feel like someone's watching me. Who cares, I'm enjoying myself.


	75. Chapter 75

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 75**

**I don't own anthing that is mentioned except for Sasha and Katie M! Everything else belongs to Rockstar Games or Arlena4815162342(BTW: READ HER STORY, BECAUSE THAT'S THE ONLY WAY YOU'LL GET WHAT'S REALLY GOING ON.)**

***I know I've update almost 3 days in a row, but I kept singing a song in my head. I even changed the lyrics, which so happened to inspire me to write this chapter. That and I'm on winter break from school, and I was bored. :)***

**Hope you like :)**

* * *

So last night was pretty intense; not too intense. He's a great kisser, and I seriously can't stop thinking about him. Today is the day I move all of my things into my new place. I packed everything in the safehouse, and put it in the back of my car. Niko, Roman, and Brucie are going to meet me at the new house with a moving truck full of my furniture. I'm picking up Gerry for the extra hand. As I was cleaning, I could hear my phone vibrate.

_Morning Beautiful Lady. _

_-Zach._

I smiled.

_Morning Handsome Man. ;)_

_-Marie._

I want to know if this guy's a Crawford or not.

_What's your last name?_

_-Marie._

I bit my bottom lip, nervous about the answer he's gonna give me. My phone rings, and it's his number.

"Hey," I answered; trying to play it smooth.

_"Why do you want to know my last name?"_

"No reason, it'll bring me a little closer to you." I lied. I hear him chuckle on the other end.

_"Crawford."_ Shit! I kissed a Crawford! "_What might your last name be?" _

"Romano." I lied.

_"Italian?"_

"Yeah, My mom's Italian and Black." I answered. That I'm not lying about.

_"Cute,"_

"Thanks." I said.

"_I'm gotta go, I've got some business to take care of." He said. "Hope you enjoy the gifts."_

"What gifts?"

_"You'll see." _The line went dead. I looked at my phone for a while, then placed it into my pocket. After I cleaned, I left the apartment and went downstairs to my car. I can't believe I kissed a Crawford, and I actually liked it. I pull away from the corner, and I turn on the radio.

"_Let's bring it back to 2008 when the music was somewhat decent. Here's Katy Perry with 'I Kissed A Girl' " _The radio host said. I found myself dancing to the song.

"I kissed a Crawford, and I liked it." I sang. "The very taste of his warm lips. I kissed a Crawford to try it, I hope the McReary's don't mind it. It was was so wrong, but it felt so nice. Don't mean I'm in love tonight. I kissed a Crawford and I liked it."

* * *

After stopping at the store, I pulled in front of the McReary home. I beeped my horn, and Gerry came out of the house.

"I didn't think you'd answer when I called." I said.

"Why?"

"I thought you'd be mad since I kind of flipped on you." I said.

"It's alright." He said.

"You sure?" He nods.

"Yeah, it's not like you're seeing an Ancelotti or a Crawford, right?"

"Just a really nice guy." I said, trying to hide the fact that it is a Crawford. I think I know how Katie feels. I pull up to the gate, and they let me in. As soon as I pulled up to the house, the moving van was already there. I pulled into the driveway, and the guys stood there waiting. "Thanks you guys for helping me."

"No problem." Niko said.

"Anything for you Sasha." Brucie said.

"Okay." I look over at Gerry. "Gerry, you already know Niko. You probably know Roman, and that's Brucie. Brucie, this is Gerry McReary."

"Nice to meet you, bro." Gerry cocked an eyebrow.

"Alright, let's get to moving things in." I said, breaking the awkwardness. "Boxes marked with Katie's name go in the first room on the second room on the left, stuff that belong to me is the first room on the right. Anything you aren't sure about put in the the foyer."

"Sounds simple. Let's do this!" Brucie said. First we unloaded the boxes, then it was time for the furniture. As they brought in the heavy furniture, I began to unpacked the boxes. I think I might do something with the pictures. A collag or something might do them justice. I walk outside to grab the bags from my trunk, and a truck pulls in front of the house. It said Liberty City Gifts and What nots.

"I'm looking for a Marie." He said.

"I'm Marie." I said. He reached in the back, and pulled out a teddy bear, box of chocolate, and an edible fruit flowers basket. How does he know where I'm at?

"Who are those from?" Gerry asked, coming from behind me.

"The guy I've been seeing." I answered, signing on the delivery.

"Isn't he moving a little too fast?"

"Yeah, but I enjoy the attention and the gifts." I answered. "He's only here for business and that could only be for this week." I walked into the house, and placed the stuff on the counter. I grabbed the card from the fuit flowers.

_Marie,_

_I Love Your Eyes, I Love Your Smile, But Most Of All I Love Your Style. I feel something when I'm with you. Hope to spend time with you more._

_-Zach C._

I smiled, and placed the card in the drawer. I pulled out my cellphone.

_Thanks for the gifts :)_

_-Marie._

I walk back in to the living room, and began to hum the melody of the Katy Perry song.

"What's up with you?" Niko asked.

"It's those damn gifts she recieved." Gerry said.

"Sorry that he appreciates my company." I said. "I think I deserve it since I was treated like shit by your brother of all people."

"Packie can be a dick sometimes." Niko said.

"Thank you, Niko. Once he shows that he appreciates me more then some friend that fucks him whenever."

"I believe that's called a fuck buddy." Roman added. I shoot him a glare. "What? I'm just saying the truth, yes."

"Let's just get the rest of this stuff set up." I said.

* * *

"I've spent time with you for three night straight. What does that say about us?" I asked, looking at my pool.

"It says that we enjoy each others company." He said. "It was nice of your friend to let us use her house while she's gone."

"She's cool like that." I chuckled.

"When I'm I gonna see your place?" He asked.

"Soon, but How long are you in Liberty City for?"

"As far as I know I'm here for a week. I have some business to take care of back in Ohio." He answered.

"Divorce business." I asked. He gave a nod.

"Yeah,"

"Well, I guess we have to make best of the time we have." I said, looking back at him.

"I guess we do." I got up from my spot, and began to strip down to my bra and panties. I jumped into the freshly cleaned. I swam to the surface.

"Join me." I said. He soon stripped to his boxers, and soon came in. He swam towards me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You know, I feel a sense of adventure when I'm with you."He said.

"Do I now?" I asked.

"Yes." I looked into his brown eyes, and I can't help but smile.

"You know, I'm never forward like this with any guy." I confessed.

"I guess I must be special." He said.

"You could be." I answered. I gave him a kiss on the lip. both of us enjoying every minute of it. Let's just say, I had a night full of sin.


	76. Chapter 76

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 76**

******I don't own anthing that is mentioned except for Sasha and Katie M! Everything else belongs to Rockstar Games or Arlena4815162342(BTW: READ HER STORY, BECAUSE THAT'S THE ONLY WAY YOU'LL GET WHAT'S REALLY GOING ON.)**

* * *

"Is she alright now?" I asked Packie. Katie had a allergic reaction last night with with some chocolate cake. Thank god, I packed that EpiPen.

"Yeah, she had to stay overnight to make sure everything was okay." He answered. I stood on my balconey, looking at the water. I fell silent for a little, just thinking of a way to react. "You there?"

"Yeah," I answered. I take one last glance at the horizon, then give a small sigh. "Thank you for telling me, Packie. "

"She should be back to the hotel toda. I'm actually on my way to get her." He said.

"I'll give her a call later; just to make sure she's back to normal." I said.

"Another thing, our god-daughter is having a slight issue."

"What might that issue be?" I asked.

"She's having a hard time looking to as a mother figure." He said. "I don't really see you as a mother figure but whatever floats her boat."

"When you get back, remind me that I owe you a punch in the face. " I hear him chuckle at the other end of the line. "I'll figure something when it comes to Katie."

"Alright, I have to get going. See you when I get back, Sasha."

"Later Packie." I hang up my cellphone, and lay it on my chin. I walk back into my bedroom, where Zach was putting on his clothes.

"Sorry for such an early departure, but I have to get going. I'm needed by my family. " He said.

"It's alright, I have a few things to do anyways. Text me later?"

"I'll try to," He said. He leans down to kiss my lips, but I turn my face. He gives me a confusing look.

"Got to leave you wanting more, right?" He smirked. He gives me a kiss on the forehead, and went on his way.

I put on some fresh clothes and walked around the empty house. I seriously need to buy new paint, picture frames, pillows; I have to make this place home.

* * *

"You know, I think I might enjoy the single life." I said, placing my bags into the car.

"Good, I know I am." Bernie said, with excitment. "I'm getting Zachary is treating you well."

"Yes, actually." I couldn't help but smile. I closed the trunk, then immediatly got into the drivers side. "We actually tested my pool out last night. "

"You didn't!"

"But I did, Bernie." I changed into my headset piece.

"I thought he had to work for it?"

"Let's not discuss my battle of temptation," I said, letting out a chuckle.

"Oh la la." I smile, and stopped at the stop light.

"Like you haven't had any tempations." I commented.

"I have, don't get me wrong, but you're falling for the bad guy."

"Well,for a Crawford, He's not half bad." I said. As I went to drive forward, BAM. My car was in the air, and pain is shooting through my leg. All I could hear is Bernie, screaming and sirens are blaring. I look at my lap, and there's blood.

"Sasha, Are you still there?" Bernie asked.

"Hospital," I managed to say. I could feel my eyes trying to close. "Help." My eyes shut.

* * *

No Ones POV.

Police block off the road, trying to secure the scene. Firefighters are trying to open the smashed car door. The person inside is passed out with someone yelling from the ear piece. Ambulance is next to the car, waiting for the driver to be set free. Everyone surrounding it is looking at the scene.

After tons of effort, they pull her out of her seat belt then the car. She was placed on the stretcher, the into the ambulance truck. They do everything to make sure she's alive, and to keep her that way. Everyone around her is talking at once. Someone is talking to the person on the other end, and to meet them at the nearest hospital.

* * *

Sasha's POV

My eyes open, and something is flashing in my eyes. The ceiling is moving,

"What happened?" One voice said.

"Car accident, drivers side was hit." Another voice said.

"She's lost a tremendous amount of blood."

"She pregnant?"

"No," I mumbled.

"Come on, we have to get her to surgery." My eyes closed once again.

I open my eyes, and I'm in a room. Bernie and Niko were sitting next to me.

"Doctor," I hear Bernie scream.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"The hopsital," Niko answered.

"All I remember is my car flipping, and Bernie screaming." I said. A guy came into the room with a clipboard.

"Hello Ms Young, I'm Doctor Brooks." He said. "You were just in a serious car crash that left you with a broken leg, and a few cuts. If you weren't wearing your seat belt, it could've been your life."

"That explains the cast on my leg." I said.

"I'm also sorry for your loss." He added.

"I could always get that car fixed or a brand new one." I said.

"I'm not talking about the car, Ms Young." He responded.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"You didn't know?" Niko asked.

"Know What?"

"Oh my god, this is even worse." Bernie cried.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Sasha, you were..." Bernie trailed off.

"I was what? Someone tell me what loss is he talking about?" I demanded.

"You were pregnant." Niko finally answered. I look over at Bernie, then Niko; both were nodding their heads. I look at the doctor, and he gives a nod.

"You were actually almost a month in." He said.

"If this is joke, it's not funny." I said.

"No one is joking, Sasha." Niko said. I looked at the three, and everyone isn't laughing. I cover my mouth, and I could feel the tears.

"I'll leave you guys alone." The doctor said, before leaving the room.


	77. Chapter 77

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 77:Flashback**

**********I don't own anthing that is mentioned except for Sasha and Katie M! Everything else belongs to Rockstar Games or Arlena4815162342(BTW: READ HER STORY, BECAUSE THAT'S THE ONLY WAY YOU'LL GET WHAT'S REALLY GOING ON.)** I've come to notice that the stories don't really line up, but until they do, I've decided to write a flashback chapter to cure my need to write a chapter for this story.

* * *

April of 1997

Students and teachers crowded the cafeteria of Alderney High, trying to get to a table before all of them are taken.

"See any tables open?" 17 year old Mallorie asked.

"Yeah, over there." 17 year old Sasha said, guiding Mallorie through the crowd. They were weaving through the crowd, getting closer and closer to their destinationOnce they arrived, they placed their trays onto the table, waiting for their friends to arrive.

"Sasha I've been thinking. Your 18th birthday is coming up, right?"

"If you call July 8th soon, then yeah." She answered. Mallorie rolled her eyes.

"Well, Let's throw a party this Friday."

"Tomrrow? Where are we gonna exactly throw this thing?" Sasha asked.

"My house." She answered. Sasha chuckled at the thought.

"Your mom would kill you if she found you were throwing a party. I love you mom, but she isn't gonna have that shit going on in her house."

"She's leaving tomorrow morning to go to Puerto Rico to visit my grandmother."

"Say we threw this party, how big would it be?" She asked.

"Huge, Best party of the year." Mallorie answered.

"Who are we gonna invite?" Sasha asked, trying to give herself a reason to have a party with Mallorie.

"Everyone at school." She said.

"That's tons of people, Mal."

"So,." Mallorie got up from her chair, and stood on the table. "Everyone, Party at my house tomorrow night at 10 o'clock. There's a 5 buck admission and bring booze." The cafeteria roared with excitement.

"5 bucks?"

"Just in case someone breaks something." She answered.

(Line)(Line)(Line)(Line)(Line)(Line)(Line)(Line)(Line)(Line)(Line)(Line)(Line)

There was a knock on the door, and Mallorie rushed down the stairs. She opened the door, and there was Manny Escuela.

" Oh it's only you." She said.

"Wow, That hurt Mal." He said.

"She's waiting for the whole school to show up to this party."

"I heard. 'sup Sasha."

"Nothing much, waiting." Sasha responded.

"Where could they be?" Mallorie asked.

"Dude, Chill it's only 10:05. Who do you know shows up at a party on time." She said. "I know for a fact we don't show up just when a party is starting."

"True, and we usually bring the best booze." She said.

"Manny, You wanna collect the money, and we'll give you a 20 percent of it all."

"Really? 20 percent?" He questioned.

"It's 20 percent more than what you have now." Sasha said.

"You're so lucky you look great tonight." He complimented. She gave a smile, placing her hands on her hips. She gave him a vase that said '5 dollar admission'. As the night went on everyone showed up, along with people who heard about it through students of the school. Mallorie was dancing in the living room, while Sasha was getting body shots drinking off of her. Manny was by the door, dancing with a girl while collecting the money as everyone came in. Reggaeton was blaring through the house. Everyone was having a good time.

"5 dollar admission please?" Manny said, to the next person in line.

"Could you guys turn down the music, we're trying to get our little on to sleep?" The middle age man asked.

"Hell no, we're gonna party 'til the break of dawn." He screamed. Cheers went through the house.

"Fine, I'll just call the cops." He said.

"Call the cops, we aren't afraid of LCPD." Manny said, as the guy yelled. Mallorie came through the crowd.

"Manny, We don't want the cops to show up." She said, in fear.

"Calm down, like LCPD is gonna come in this neighborhood." He said. "You worry too much." Minutes have gone by, and someone came running down the street.

"Cops are coming." Everyone was in panic. Sasha turned off the music, and stood on the counter.

"Everyone either head upstairs or into the basement, like now." She said. Everyone did exactly what was told. There was a bang on the door, Manny sat on the couches, Sasha grabbed the bucket of cash and placed it under the table, then sat next to Manny.

"Good evening officers." Mallorie said.

"We got a call about a public disturbance." One of them said. Sasha's head turned towards the door. The voice sounded so familiar to her.

"Francis?" She questioned, walking towards the door.

"Sasha?" He responded.

"You know him?" Manny asked.

"So, They let anyone become a cop nowadays." She teased.

"Now I know why my brother kept you around." He said. "About that public disturbance-"

"Look we're having this huge party right now."

"Sasha!"

"You know how it is. Wanted it to be labled as party of the year." She said. "How about I give you and your partner a beer, and some cash to act like this party isn't happening."

"Just because I know you're a good kid." She smiled. After giving them what Sasha offered, they closed the door with a sigh of relief.

"You know a cop?" Mallorie asked.

"Yeah, long story but let's continue our party, chicka." She turned on the music and everyone came back out.

(Line)(Line)(Line)(Line)(Line)(Line)(Line)(Line)(Line)(Line)(Line)(Line)(Line)(Line)(Line)(Line)(Line)(Line)(Line)(Line)

The girls laid on the couches in the living room.

"Best party ever, Mal." Sasha said, looking at the ceiling.

"I agree." She said. The front door opens to the house, and a something hits the floor. There was Ms. Bardas.

"What in the-"

"Mom, I thought you weren't gonna be back til Monday morning?"

"Bad storm there, flight was cancelled. So from Baltimore, I- Wait you don't question me. What the hell happened to my house?" She asked.

"Storm came through." Mallorie lied.

"Basically Manny came over and made this mess." Sasha added. Ms. Bardas looked at the two, and sighed.

"He's not allowed in this house when I'm not here, Mallorie." She said.

"Alright, Mom."

* * *

Late August of 2012

"Mommy, Push me higher." 3 year old Katie said, as her mother pushed her on the swing.

"If you go any higher, you're gonna go into the sky." She said. Katie let out a chuckle. A woman with her two children came over, and placed her little ones into the swings next to her.

"Hey Lady, Would you like to buy some candy for you're little kids." A guy said, approaching the woman next to her.

"Sure,"

"No, she doesn't. Go before I call the cops." Sasha threatened. He quickly ran away.

"What did you do that for? I wanted to get my kids some candy."

"That guy was gonna give you're kids drugs." She informed.

"No he wasn't."

"Guys like those make homemade candy, and add cocaine to them."

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Coming from an ex-drug dealer, I think I'd know." Sasha answered.

"Well, Thank you."

"You're new to Liberty City, aren't you?" She asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Sasha chuckled and gave a nod.

"Anyone who lived here long, other than crackheads, know to avoid them." She said. She puts her hand out. "Sasha Young, and this is my daughter Katie."

" I'm Pamela Crawford and these are my kids. Ricky and Danielle" She said.

"Where'd you guys move from?" Sasha asked.

"Ohio."

"And you guys moved here to Liberty City?" She said.

"Husband's idea."

"You guys moved to the City of Sin and the land of opportunity." She said.

"Isn't Las Vegas the city of sin?"

"They say that, but they haven't visited Liberty City." Sasha said with a chuckle. "What does your husband do?"

"He works with the Ancelottis." She answered. Sasha laughed at the thought of the name. "What's so funny?"

"The Ancelottis are a huge joke, they're weak." Sasha said. "You're seriously better off starting your own crime family than working with the Ancelottis."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Mommy, I have to pee." Katie said.

"Alright." She said, stopping the swing. "I have to get her home. It was nice meeting you, Pamela."

"Nice meeting you too," She pulled Katie out of the swing, and placed her into the carriage then walked out of the park.


	78. Chapter 78

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 78**

**I don't own a thing; excecpt Katie M. and Sasha. **

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

I wake up the next day to someone touching my back. I turn around and there's Bernie.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Just wanted to see if anything has changed. I've tried calling you on your cellphone but you didn't answer." He said. "By the look of your phone, You haven't answered anyone."

"Wasn't in the mood to talk."

"Zachary texted and called you non-stop, along with the girls, Niko, myself, and even Patrick." He said. I propped myself up, and looked at Bernie.

"If you came here to make me feel bad about not answering your damn call, don't. I'm not in the happiest mood, and by you coming down here, it made it even worse. " I hissed. "So if you don't mind Bernie, Why don't you fuck off."

"Alright, I know where I'm not wanted." He walked out of the room, and I layed my head back on my pillow. I stare out the window, and look at the buildings that cover the grounds of Liberty City. Why me? I could hear footsteps walking into the room.

"I thought I told you-" I look over and there's Brucie. He had a bouquet of flowers in one, and a 'Get Well Soon' teddy bear with balloons attached in the other.

"If this is a bad time-"

"No, I'm just a little on edge." I quickly said. "Are those for me?"

"Yeah." He quickly handed them to me. "I thought it'd cheer you up a little."

"It did a little." I placed them on the little table next to me. "What brings you here?"

"Nothing, Just wanted to see how you were doing." He replied.

"Well, my mood hasn't really changed."

"Does the father know?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe. I told Niko to tell him because I just couldn't do it. He's called and text me, which means he probably knows." I answered.

"You can have another baby, right?"

"Doctor says there's very slim chance that I can get pregnant again." I responded. "I've always wanted a son, ever since Katie asked me to have a baby brother. To think he could've came out with a McReary attitude makes me laugh and a little worried."

"What's wrong with that?"

"You haven't hung around the McReary brothers long enough then. He could've had Packie, Gerry, Derrick, or even Francis's attitude. Maybe all four, which would've made him a hell of a kid. He would even have had someone to tell those McReary stories to." I said, with a chuckle.

"Look, you're laughing." He said.

"I guess I am." I look over at my flashing phone, then at Brucie. "Thanks Brucie."

"Anything for you." I opened my arms for a friendly hug. He smiled, and gave me a hug. As we were hugging, I heard a sniffing sound.

"Alright, moment over." I said pulling away.

"Sorry," Brucie said.

)(((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((

After Brucie left, I grabbed my phone to check my footbook. My profile picture was a picture I took of myself in the drivers seat. I was wearing make up, and I was smiling. I also still had my long hair. It's time for a new picture. I scrolled through my photo album in my phone. I came across a picture I don't remember taking. Yay for drunk picture! It was a picture of me and Packie. He was kissing my cheek, and I had a smile on my face. Looks like we're on his bed. We were both drunk because he hates taking pictures like those. Profile picture? I think yes. I uploaded it, and placed it as my profile picture. I hate the fact that I love him.

_Zach,_

_Hey, Sorry I haven't answered your texts or your calls. Something came up, and I haven't been able to answer anyone. Anyways, I think we should stop what we're doing. We're both on two different levels. You're going through a divorce, and I'm trying to get my life figured out. I enjoyed the days we spent together, and I hope you have a safe trip back._

_-Marie._

Sent.


	79. Chapter 79

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 79**

**I don't own a thing; excecpt Katie M. and Sasha. ******** Everything else belongs to Rockstar Games or Arlena4815162342(BTW: READ HER STORY, BECAUSE THAT'S THE ONLY WAY YOU'LL GET WHAT'S REALLY GOING ON.)**

* * *

"Just got off the phone with Packie," Niko said. He came an hour after Brucie left.

"How'd he take it?"

"Not good, but he's coming back to Liberty City tonight." He informed.

"Why so early?"

"He couldn't finish is business there, knowing what's going on over here." He said.

"When he gets here, Can you watch him?" I asked.

"Why? Packie is not a child that needs to be watched."

"He's possibly gonna drink or do something stupid, and I don't want him to get hurt." I answered.

"I'll do my best." He said.

"Thank you, Niko." He gave a nod. "Did you talk to the doctor?"

"He said you can go home in an hour. You just have to fill out a few forms before you leave." Sweet, I get to go home!

* * *

I sat on the living room couch, looking through a box of old pictures. I glanced upon the picture of the day Katie was born. There was a motherly glow that I had in that picture, holding my newborn baby. That moment when I knew that she was as healthy as can be, and nothing could happen to her. Brings a tear to my eye just thinking about it. I flip to the next photo, and it was a picture of me holding Kate, my god daughter. I had that feeling that you're finally an aunt to such a small creature. Knowing that I can buy her the most loudest toy on the planet, just to aggravate Roman. Knowing that should possibly come to me for things she couldn't tell her mom. Holding both of those babies gave me a feeling that is hard to describe.

_Knock Knock Knock_

I wipe the tear from my eye, and grabbed my cutches. I hate being crippled. I'm seriously gonna take this cast off tomorrow. I open the door, and there's Elizabeta.

"Hola, Chica." She greeted.

"Hey," I gave her a small hug.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"Car accident, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Wasn't really planning on it." Elizabeta said, sitting in the chair near Sasha. "What were you doing before I came over."

"Looking through baby photos; taking a small trip down memory lane." I answered.

"That's depressing." I nodded, closing the box of pictures. "Instead of being depressed, let's have a small party."

"We both know your definition of a small party is being cramped up in your small ass apartment."

"Hey, You enjoyed those parties." I shrugged. "Anyways, we can invite a few people from back in the day, and we'll bring your spirit up."

"I don't know," I said.

"Come on, it's gonna be fun." She said. She looked at me, and I sighed.

"Fine, but not a lot people." I instructed.

So she invited way more than I asked. I don't even know half of the people that are partying in my house except for maybe a few people.

"Elizabeta!"

"What? Sasha, Just have some fun; loosen up." She handed me a red plastic cup with something smelling like liquor. I sighed, and gulped it down. After a few more of those drinks, I was drunk.

_"We came to get crunk,How 'bout you?Bottles up,Let's go round two." _The song played through the speakers. Brucie behindd me dancing to the music ontop of my countertop. A tray came around with a bunch of shots.

_"Jaegerbombs" _Downed it.

_"Lemondrops" _Downed it.

_"Buttery Nipples"_Downed it.

_"Jello Shots"_Downed it.

_"Kamikaze"_Downed it.

_"Gin"_Downed it, and the room goes wild. I could feel something vibrating in my pocket, and took out my phone. Packie's name popped on the screen. I stumbled to make my way outside to the quiet.

"Packie, My love, How are you?"

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm better than ever; I feel like I'm on top of the world right now." I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I thought I was gonna be crying and crying about what happened but right now I'm on top of the fucking world." I said, slurring on a few words.

"Are you drunk?" He said in a whisper.

"Nope, I'm just not sober." I answered. "I thought you were gonna blame be for everything, when you called me. It wasn't my fault Packie.

"Never said it was."

"No it's all my fault," My voice started breaking. "For years now I wanted a baby and I finally got what I wanted, and I ruin it by getting hit by some random car. We could've had the son I've always wanted. It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault!"

"Packie, You're mad at me aren't you? Aren't you!" I cried into the phone, "You're pissed that you couldn't have had another kid."

"Sasha, I'm not pissed at you. I'm just glad you're okay." He said.

"Really? Let's promise to never fight again best friend." I said. "Oh, and Can you keep Katie for the night? I'm a little tipsy, and I'd rather her not see me like this."

"Alright, Later." I hung up my phone, and placed it into my pocket, or at least I thought I did.

* * *

I wake up to a throbbing head ache. Why did I drink that much? I sat up, and realized I was in my room; in bed. How did I get up here? I look at my night table, and see a note.

_Made sure you were fine before I left._

_-Brucie._

That's so sweet. Why is he single? Oh yeah because he's a juice head who can be a douche sometimes, well not to me. I grabbed a bottle of pain killers, and shoved them in my mouth. I hear a knock on the front door. I grabbed my crutches, and slowly headed downstairs to the door. I opened the door to a tight hug.

"Ow!" I cried, remembering the bruises that are around my body.

"Sorry," Katie said.

"It's a good pain, but please don't do it again." I advised, She nodded and walked into house. Packie was right behind her, looking at me with his hazel eyes. I extended my arm inviting him into my home.

"Mom, this is huge!" I hear Katie scream from the kitchen. "There's a pool!"

"It's nice," Packie finally said.

"Yeah, feels like home."

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm alright, I have a head ache but that's from last night." I answered.

"Well, I need to get going. I have some business to take care of." He said.

"I almost forgot, The Crawford's band is playing this saturday. We need to figure out what we're doing."

"I'll call you." He said. He gave me a hug; holding me close. I wince as he tries to hold me tighter.


	80. Chapter 80

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 80**

**I don't own a thing; excecpt Katie M. and Sasha. Everything else belongs to Rockstar Games or Arlena4815162342(BTW: READ HER STORY, BECAUSE THAT'S THE ONLY WAY YOU'LL GET WHAT'S REALLY GOING ON.)**

_**Italics= lip-syncing**_

* * *

"Katie!" I called, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah?"

"Could you please hand me the box full of picture frames, and the box of pictures?"

"Yeah," She reluctantly places the box of frames on the floor, and the pictures next to me.

"Can you also get me something to drink?" I asked.

"Yes," She groaned. I grabbed the picture frame, and one of the pictures. She places the drink on the end table next to me.

"I don't mean to be a pain in the ass but can you get my laptop from my room?" I asked.

"I need to get out of here!" She whines, walking up the stairs.

"I promise that I won't have this cast on for long, and once it's off you can have a huge sleepover if you want. You can invite Katie, Kayla, and anyone else that you'd like there."

"Really?" She asked.

"I pinky promise." I held out my pinky, and she wrapped her finger around it. "But until then can you find my phone? I think it might be outside or in the kitchen. I'm not sure."

"UGH!"

* * *

So Katie left me to go to the beach with friends. So now I'm left to do everything by myself, which I really don't mind. Packie should be coming over to discuss saturdays little concert, until then I'm putting pictures into frames that I ordered.

_Knock Knock._

"It's open," I yelled, closing the picture frame.

"You should really give me a copy of your key," Packie said, walking into the living room.

"So you could have more access to my private santuary? I don't think so."

"Whatever," He sat on the other end of the sofa. "What are these?" He was looking into the box of pictures.

"Pictures, I'm gonna frame them all." I replied.

"Sounds boring,"

"Well, I can't really do much since I'm crippled at the moment. Hopefully the doctor will take this off on Friday."

"So, What do you have in mind about saturday?" He asked.

"You've been to a concert, right?" He nods.

"Yeah, why?"

"You know how at the end of every single one there's like the finale, with the many effects." He nods agin. "Why not put bombs into them, blowing the place to bits. Maybe kill one of the band members if we're lucky."

"How would we be able to get them?"

"We can sneak in there, and lie saying that we're fixing them." I said. "Or we can put a bomb on the instruments, and once they play a certain tune, it'll go off."

"We don't want to kill Gered yet."

"Well, We'll put them on the drums then." I suggested. "We're gonna blow that place up."

"Alright, I'll let Gerry know." He said, getting up from the couch. He gives me a kiss on the forehead before he walks out the door.

* * *

(It's Saturday, Saturday, Gonna get down on Saturday)

Katies POV

"Please don't go anywhere," My mom begged, grabbing the duffle bag from the floor.

"Mom I'm not going anywhere tonight." I assured.

"Alright, My cellphone is on and there's plenty of food in the fridge."

"You can leave now," I said. She smiled, and kissed me on the forehead.

"See you later." She walks out the door. Finally! I'm actually gonna leave to meet up with Tony since he texted me this morning asking to hang out tonight. He said he had something to gell me, and it couldn't be said over text what it could be. I throw on my flip flops, and walk to where he wanted to meet, the internet cafe.

I walk into the cafe, Tony wasn't in sight.

"You must be Katie," The woman said from behind the counter.

"Yes, why?"

"Just wait and see." She said. "Just stand right there." I give her a confusing look, then a song begins to play. Guys I go to school with come from behind the computers.

_**Boys:**__Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boy..._

Tony comes from the very back.

_**Tony: **__Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone?_

_**Boys: **__Yeah_

_**Tony: **__Any reason anything they could of said or done?_

_And everyday I see you on you're own_

_And I can't believe that you're alone_

_But I overheard your girls and this is what they said._

_**All:**__Looking for a_

_Looking for a_

_That you're looking for a boyfriend_

_I see that_

_Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that_

_Don't be scared to come put your trust in me_

_Can't you see all I really want to be_

_Is your boyfriend_

_Can't fight that_

_Let me down you know I'm coming right back_

_I don't care at all what you've done before_

_All I really want is to be your_

_**Boys:**__Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

_**Tony:**__Let me take a little moment to find the right words_

_**Boys: **__To find the right words_

_So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard_

_**Boys:**__Something that you've heard_

_**Tony: **__I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer_

_But I know I gotta put myself for worst_

_See I think got the kind of love that you deserve And I heard_

I turn to see that Jake Johnson was filming it all on his little camera. Is this really hapenning?

_**All: **__That you're looking for a boyfriend_

_I see that_

_Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that_

_Don't be scared to come put your trust in me_

_Can't you see all I really want to be_

_Is your boyfriend_

_Can't fight that_

_Let me down you know I'm coming right back_

_I don't care at all what you've done before_

_All I really want is to be your_

_**Boys:**__Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

_**All: **_

_If you tell me where, I'm waiting here_

_Everyday like bulldog millionaire_

_Bigger than the twiheart love affair_

_I'll be here_

_Girl I swear_

_**All:**__Looking for a_

_Looking for a_

_That you're looking for a boyfriend_

_I see that_

_Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that_

_Don't be scared to come put your trust in me_

_Can't you see all I really want to be_

_Is your boyfriend_

_Can't fight that_

_Let me down you know I'm coming right back_

_I don't care at all what you've done before_

_All I really want is to be your_

_**Boys: **__Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

_**Tony:**__Your boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

_**Tony: **__All I really want is to be your,Your boyfriend_

_**Boys:**__Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

_**Tony:**__Yeah, All I really want is to be your_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

_**Tony:**__ All I really want is to be your..._

My crush, since who knows, is on his knees with arms open asking to be my boyfriend. I've read about this type of moment in books or have even seem them in movies but I never thought it'd happen to me, infront of a ton of people, who are clapping at the performance. Am I in a hidden game show or something because this isn't real at all. Holy Big Time Rush, this isn't real. Now would be the time for my mom to wake me up.

"So, What do ya say?" Tony asked, getting off his knee. What I say is wake me up from this dream mom, you usually do at this point. I pinch myself, and it's real. "What did you pinch yourself for?"

"To see if this is real," I answered. "I don't know what to say."

"You could say 'Yes, I'll be your girlfriend'" He teased.

"Sure, Why not." I said. He gives me a hug, and everyone claps around us.

"Shall we get something to eat?" He asked.

"Sure," He rests his arm on my shoulder. BEST NIGHT EVER. Can't wait to tell Katie!


	81. Chapter 81

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 81**

**I don't own a thing; excecpt Katie M. and Sasha. Everything else belongs to Rockstar Games or Arlena4815162342(BTW: READ HER STORY, BECAUSE THAT'S THE ONLY WAY YOU'LL GET WHAT'S REALLY GOING ON.)**

**A/N: Yeah I was bored; It's summer vacation; I gots my high school diploma; and I do random things to occupy my time. I'll stop babbling now, here's chapter 81.**

* * *

Katie's POV

I follow Tony into the park across the stree.

"Where taking me?" i asked.

"You'll see." He said, holding my hand. Oh My God, he's holding my hand! I've practically dreamed about this moment for so long, and it's finally coming true! Now I can say something I've always wanted to say; Tony Ancelotti is _my_ boyfriend! His brown eyes looks at me, and I managed a small smile. I think I know how Katie feels around Ricky, or even how mom feels around Packie, when she isn't pissed at him. .

"Here we are." His voice snapped me back into reality. A blanket with a fruit platter on it. "Sorry about the fruit, my mom got this instead of what I asked for. Now I'm afraid to eat it. Does she even know that I've been going on little 'get togethers' with her son?

"Random question, does your mom know that we've been hanging out?" We both sit down on the comfy blanket.

"Nope, She thinks I'm with my sister at some group meeeting for kids whose parents are apart of the big mafia war." He said.

"Is your sister there?" I asked. He chuckled, and grabbed a blueberry.

"Me and my sister made it up. She's with her 15 year old boyfriend." He informed. She's dating a high schooler? I've got to tell someone, Katie? Leah? Footbook?

"I'm guessing your mom doesn't know about that?" He shook his head.

"She doesn't know anything about me and my sister. She's too busy trying to get Ricky's dad to sleep with her. Funny thing is he doesn't give her the time of day." He said. "Does your aunt know about our hangout sessions?" I shake my head.

"If she knew, She would have a ball and chain on me at this moment." We both laugh. I reach for a strawberry from the platter. "Why can't adults just mind their business when it comes to their kids' love lives?" He just shrugs.

"We're here now, right?" I nodded. We finished our fruit platter, and took a few pictures for footbook on his phone. He chose the picture of both of us with our tongues out as his new profile picture.(A/N: If you want to see what the picture kind looks like, PM me.) We actually look really cute together.

We walk to the old carnival.

"I had a good time tonight." I said.

"You sure you don't want me to walk you all the way home?" He asked.

"The walk isn't that far from here. It's legit down the street." I said. He alled down the nearest cab.

"Video chat later?" I nod.

"If I can't, I'll text you tomorrow." I said. The cab pulled next to us.

"Later, Katie." He kissed me on the cheek, then got into the car. I watched as it drove off. I squealed, and ran all the way home.

_OMG, you won't believe the night I've had!_

_-Katie_

Sent.

Katie will surely get a kick out of this whenever she returns my text.

* * *

Sasha's POV

"You ready?" I asked.

"What's the plan again?"

"We go through the back window, rig up the effects, and watch the finale blow the place off the ground." I informed.

"Sounds simple."

"Yeah, That's the plan." I said, looking out the window. I notice a black cavalcade. "That's my next car." He looked over, and laughed.

"You're not getting a new car." My mouth dropped as those words left his mouth.

"Why not?"

"You've gone through three cars already." He said.

"And Niko goes through like twelve in a week. Why can't I get one?"

"Because I said so." he said, looking into my hazel eyes as I look into his. "I've told your friend not to sell you a car."

"Brucie?"

"I guess that's his name." I can easily get a car from Brucie.

"Well, I guess you're gonna drive me around." He nods.

"Gerry, Niko, and Gordon."

"What about you?" I asked.

"Why would I drive you around?" I punched him in the arm.

"Then I'm getting a new car."

"No you're not." He said.

"That's what you think," I mumbled. We pull into the alleyway next to the back door. "If shit goes wrong, then we go out shooting." I tossed him a ski mask.

* * *

Me, and Packie stand in the middle of the huge crowd, waiting for the concert to end.

"Why are we here again?"

"To make sure it goes off at the finale song."

"I'm going get me a beer," He said. "Want something?"

"A beer will be fine." I turn to look at him, and he's already gone. I roll my eyes, and stand there looking at the stage. Old men rocking out? Whatever helps them feel young again.

"Never thought you were into this kind of music." A familiar voice said in my ear. I turn around, and there's Zach.

"Zach? I thought you were going back to ohio this week?"

"Gered wanted me to see his concert before I left." He answered. "I leave tomorrow morning, but what's up with the text message."

"It wasn't you, but personal stuff came up." I said. "Do you know the name of the finale song?"

"It's either strawberries or Swing Swing." He said.

"That doesn't help." I said, making my way through the crowd. I run up to the maintnance room. I grabbed a hat from the control panel, and placed it on. I cleared my throat and produced my most manly voice I can do. "What's the finale song? Boss wants to know."

"Crawford said Swing Swing." The guy answered. "It's should be starting in a few."

"Boss wants you." I said.

"I have to do the finale." He said.

"I warned you." He huffs and quickly walks out of the room. I close the door, and locked it.

"Let's give them a show they'll never forget." I said, sitting in the guys chair. The song was slowly going by, and I looked the controls.

_Swing, swing, swing  
From the tangles of  
My heart is crushed  
By a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again?_

I pressed every button on the panel, giving everything this baby could do. _BOOM!_ The building moved a little. Everyone's running around in chaos, and I smile. The Crawford brothers look up towards me with anger. Good thing I'm wearing a hat right now. I quickly run out fo the room, and out the door to Packie's car. He wasn't inside of it. I open the door to the drivers side, and grabbed the wires below. I hot wired the car, and pulled back. Packie was right there when I pulled back. He quickly got into the car, and I stepped on the gas.

"What was that?"

"I told you that I was gonna blow the roof of the place." I said.

"Well that's exactly what you did." He said. I pulled in front of my house, and looked at Packie.

"Crawfords are gonna be pissed in the morning." I said. I got out of the car."Text me tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I gave him a kiss on the lips, and walked to my door.


	82. Chapter 82

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 82**

**I don't own a thing; excecpt Katie M. and Sasha. Everything else belongs to Rockstar Games or Arlena4815162342(BTW: READ HER STORY, BECAUSE THAT'S THE ONLY WAY YOU'LL GET WHAT'S REALLY GOING ON.)**

**UGH THIS CHAPTER, to me, IS SO FREAKING BORING! Whatever, I felt like writing at midnight and this is what I produced on an empty stomach. Toodles!**

**-Hiphopangel1221**

* * *

Sasha's POV

"Mom," I feel Katie shaking my resting body.

"What?" I looked at her, rubbing my eyes.

"You know that sleepover you said I could have once your leg is out of the cast." She reminded me. I nodded, hugging one of my pillows.

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well, I want to have it tonight." She said, before I could tell her otherwise, she interrupted me. "I already texted the girls, and they're all coming." I propped myself up to fully look at her.

"Katie, are you serious? This is so last minute. Downstairs isn't fully prepared for a bunch of pre-teens."

"Well it's 8 right now and we're meeting up at Katie's place around ten-ish. We might be back around 1-ish but that's if Katie isn't ready yet. So you have plenty of time." She said. I give her the death stare. "Please, I haven't had a sleepover and god knows when. You've always said you wanted me to have a big sleepover like this. Please?"

"Fine, but I want you to clean the living room. I haven't been able to put away the things in the boxes." I said, flipping my cover over.

"Thanks mom." I roll my eyes, and hopped out of bed. I grabbed my phone and dialed Packie's number.

"You better be dying," He groaned into the phone.

"Aw, someone's cranky this morning. I need a ride to get a few things."

"Why didn't you call Niko? Gerry? or even Gordon?" He questioned.

"Didn't want to and I don't have Gordon's number. You could just let me buy my own car from Brucie."

"I'll be there in a few," He groaned. I smiled, and walked downstairs. Katie was looking through some old books.

"Mom, why do you have like 5 yearbooks?" She asked.

"I transfered a lot in high school, so I have a lot." I said. "You're dad is in one of them, and you're uncle Gerry might be too."

"Cool."

"I'm about to leave to go shopping, make sure the living room is clean. A truck might come today, they're suppose to deliever my lawn furniture for the pool."

"Alright, buy tons of junk." She said.

"How about I buy veggie burgers and veggies?" I said with a smirk.

"Please don't." She said.

"I won't, " I grabbed my purse. "Maybe me and Bernie can have a little sleepover of our own."

"Is that even possible?"

"Yeah, he's like my best friend and probably the only guy you're dad will actually let me talk to without getting jealous." I chuckled. I heard a horn beep outside. "Speaking of the devil."

* * *

"How long does it really take to buy a few items." Packie asked, walking next to me as I walk down the grocery isle.

"A while since I also had to get a few things besides that." He could hear him groan at the thought of being stuck shopping in this huge store. I grabbed everything on my list, and soon checked out. "Happy?"

"Very." He said. We pull out of the parking lot, and began driving back to my house.

"Wait, Can we look in this store?" I asked, pointing to the jewelry store on the corner.

"No,"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Just like five seconds." He looked at me and then groaned. He parked the car. I smiled, and walked into the open jewelry store.

"Hi is there anything I can help you with today?" The guy behind the counter asked.

"Nope, we're just looking." I looked through the glass, and looked at the rings. "Can I see that one?" The guy nodded and handed me the small ring.

"That is a 1 carat diamond." He explained. I placed it on my finger, and it looked amazing on my finger.

"This looks amazing." I said. "Don't you think Packie?"

"I don't care." He said.

"You guys thinking about getting engaged?" We both shook our heads.

"Hell no." He said. I look up at him, and my expression changed. I look down at the ring, and slowly took it off.

"We're just looking." I said, softly. I looked through the glass, and I saw amazing rings but marriage is way out of the question. I walked outside, and got back into the car.

"We're done here?" He asked. I nodded. I grabbed my phone and texted bernie.

_In need of a girls night in; Can you do it?_

_-Sasha_

My phone vibrated minutes later.

_Oh gosh yes! I'll meet you at your new place around 3-ish. I have a few errands to run before going over there._

_-Bernie._

I smiled.

After Packie dropped me off, Katie had left to get the girls; leaving me to get ready and clean the pool. The things I do for this kid. I spread the junk food across the dining table in individual bowls. I look outside and my furniture arrived! A table set with matching chairs and comfy lounge chairs. I look at my cellphone, and it's almost 12 in the afternoon. Kids should be here any minute now. What have I gotten myself into?


	83. Chapter 83

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 83**

**I don't own a thing; excecpt Katie M. and Sasha. Everything else belongs to Rockstar Games or Arlena4815162342(BTW: READ HER STORY, BECAUSE THAT'S THE ONLY WAY YOU'LL GET WHAT'S REALLY GOING ON.)**

* * *

Sasha's POV

_Sasha, Can you come and pick me up? I seriously can't catch a cab today._

_-Bernie._

I look at the clock and it's almost 1 in the afternoon. Finished early?

_Yeah, Give me about an hour._

_-Sasha._

I grab piece of paper and pen from the kitchen drawer.

_Katie,_

_Gonna go get Bernie, should be back soon to grill some food. Text or call if you need me. _

_-Mom._

I placed the note on the side table closer to the front door. I walked outside, and grabbed the nearest cab. I'm done listening to Packie; I hate relying on people.

The cab stopped in front of Brucie's shop. I pushed up my boobs and walked into the shop. I looked around for Brucie, he wasn't anywhere to be seen. I notice a pair of legs sticking out from under the car. I pull the legs from under the car, and there's Brucie.

"Hey hot stuff." I greeted.

"Hey, Sasha. Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked, getting up from the ground.

"Yeah, I would like a car." I said.

"No can do, Packie told me not to give you a car." I walked closer to him, making our chest touch.

"I know, but I was wondering if you could do me the favor and give me one anyways." I said, making a circle with my finger on his chest. I could see the nervous look on his face.

"I can't," He said, moving away from me. His back was turned towards me. He's trying to fight it. I slowly walk up behind him. My hands traveled under his shirt, caressing his toned body.

"For me." To put the cherry on top of the acting, I kissed his back.

"Anything for you," He said, with a small giggle. I smiled and removed my hands.

* * *

I pulled in front of Bernie's in my new Cavalcade.

"Nice car," He complimented.

"Thanks, just got it." I said, putting the car in drive. "We have to stop at the store, I realized I forgot ice cream.

"You should also get popcorn and wine while you're out. " He added.

"Yeah, because I have to tell you what happened today with Packie."

"What happened darling?" Bernie asked, a little over excited.

"I called him this morning to take me to go get a few things for Katie's little sleepover. We went to store, and bought the things I needed. Then as we were going back to my house, I saw a jewelry store and wanted to look at rings; dropping hints that I want to get married. I found one that had a 1 carat diamond and it looked amazing on my finger."

"Did you take a picture of it?"

"No, but I wish I did so I could show you. Anyways, The clerk asked if we were thinking about getting engaged. Me and Packie shook our heads and then he said 'Hell No'. "

"Maybe he's not ready for marriage."

"Well I am," I admitted. " I'm about to be 42 in a week or so. I don't have much time to do much."

"Very true."

"So now I'm ready to get married , but I have no one to marry." I said. "Unless you have changed your mind."

"Sasha!" He gasped.

"What? You're probably like my perfect husband."

"I have a rep down at Hercules and if they knew I married a girl then I would be the laughing stock of the club." He blurted.

"Gee Thanks."

"It's not you, it's me." He said.

"It still hurts." I pulled into the parking lot of the huge store.

* * *

As I walked down the isle of the store, I found a huge tub of ice cream. What flavor should I get though? There's chocolate, Vanilla, and strawberry. I stood there, and looked at each of the flavors. Me and Katie don't really eat strawberry and it'll just go to waste. I shrug and grabbed the two tubs.

"Sasha Young?" I heard someone say.

"Yeah, Who wants to know." I turn and see a familiar face.

"Brian DaSilva?" He walked up to me, and gave me a hug. "I haven't seen you since you shipped off. How are you?" Brian DaSilva was an old friend from High School. He's also an ex, and probably one of my longest relationships I've had, I mean besides Packie.

"I'm doing well, just moved back to Liberty City." He replied.

"Things must've gotten bad for you to move back to this shithole." He laughed a bit, and looked down at me.

"It's a long story," He finally said. "If you'd like I can tell you over dinner tonight."

"I would love to but my daughter is having a slumber party tonight and-"

"You're married now?" He gasped.

"I wish," I mumbled to myself. "Nope, just have a daughter out of wedlock."

"How about tomorrow night?" I smiled, and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm free then."

"Alright, Cool." We exchanged numbers, and our goodbyes. I stood in the isle as he walked away. I loved his blue eyes, nice smile and his short dark blond hair. I can't wait 'til tomorrow night.


	84. ALL THE SINGLE LADIES!

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 84: ALL THE SINGLE LADIES!**

**I don't own a thing; excecpt Katie M. and Sasha. Everything else belongs to Rockstar Games or Arlena4815162342(BTW: READ HER STORY, BECAUSE THAT'S THE ONLY WAY YOU'LL GET WHAT'S REALLY GOING ON.)**

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! Yeah I updated because that title is stuck in my head, and I didn't want to forget it. So I decided to write it out, and I wanted to wish you guys a happy and safe 4th of July :)**

* * *

Sasha's POV

I got into my car, and looked at the steering wheel. Did I really just see my ex from my high school years?

"What took you so long? I burn easily if I don't have the proper skin care, which I don't have on since I didn't think I'd be sitting in the car for a while." Bernie complained.

"I just saw my ex," I finally said.

"Is he cuter now or did he get a beer gut?"

"He's fucking hot," I blurted. I turned on my car, and pulled out of the parking spot.

"Oh really?" He asked. "Do you have a picture?

"Yeah in one of my yearbooks at home."

"You have to show me," He said.

"He's probably my hottest boyfriend that I've had in my lifetime."

"What about Packie?"

"Brian is way hotter." I said,

"Well, Packie isn't bad looking." He said.

"You think Packie's cute?" I look over at Bernie. "I don't think he swings that way but you can go for it."

"I don't want him, I was just saying he's not bad looking."

"Once you see Brian, you'll change your mind." I said.

"Well, Did you at least get his number?" Bernie asked.

"Yeah, and I also have a get together with him tomorrow."

"Dont' you mean a date?"

"It's whatever you want to call it. Tomorrow night, I'm going to dinner with my ex." I said.

"How would Katie react when you tell her?"

"I don't know. She might tell me to have fun, I highly doubt she'll say 'Don't date him, get back with my father.' If she does, I'll laugh my ass off." I said.

"It could happen." He said.

"Yeah, and hell will freeze over."

"It could!" I roll my eyes, and pulled into my driveway. We both got out, and I brought the bags into the house. I could hear little voices in the back. "THE GIRLS ARE HERE!"

"Bernie, You act like you haven't seen the Katies in forever." I said, walking into the kitchen.

"It's just so cute to see them play with their friends."

"What pre-teen 'plays' anymore?" I asked.

"You know what I mean."

"I hope you brought something more comfortable. It's hot outside." I said.

"I brought my bathing suit." He said.

"You're not wearing a speedo in front of those girls."

"Why not?"

"You'll give them nightmares." I said.

"Well, I brought an extra pair of swim shorts." He said.

After me and Bernie changed, I grabbed my old yearbook. I walked outside, towards the grill.

"Hey, Mom." I turn to see Katie in the pool.

"Hey, Sasha."

"Hey," I replied. "The food should be ready soon."

"Which one is he?" Bernie asked. I closed the grill, and hovered over his shoulder. I flipped through the pages, and found the page.

"There he is." I said, sitting in the chair next to him.

"Oh, He is hot."

"Told you."

"Forget Packie, he's a lot better than him." He said. I couldn't help but laugh.


	85. Chapter 85

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 85**

**I don't own a thing; excecpt Katie M. and Sasha. Everything else belongs to Rockstar Games or Arlena4815162342(BTW: READ HER STORY, BECAUSE THAT'S THE ONLY WAY YOU'LL GET WHAT'S REALLY GOING ON.)**

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! Yea it's 3:30 AM and I'm tired. I'm catching up on sleeps since I pretty much stayed up til 3 and got up at 9 to go do stuff during my vacation. Anyways, I hope you like it, even though it's a bit rushed. NIGHT!**

* * *

Sasha's POV

I woke up to the sound of my front door closing. What time is it? I reached for my cellphone, and it's 10:30 am. I turn over, and Bernie is still sleeping. Yes me and Bernie slept in the same bed.(A/N: TEAM SASNIE!) He's gay, what's really gonna happen between a heterosexual woman and a homosexual man?

I walk downstairs, and Katie was cleaning up the mess in the living room.

"Everyone gone home?" She nodded.

"Yep, Katie was the last to leave." She answered.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"About?"

"Come with me into the kitchen." She nodded, as she followed me into the next room. I turned on the coffee maker. We both sat down at the kitchen table.

"What's up?"

"Remember when I told you that I had a date today with my ex."

"Yeah,"

"You didn't seem at all happy about it," I said.

"Because you always say you're over Packie whenever you're mad at him. You guys will get back together, and go through the process all over again. It's like a re-run on television, I basically know how the episode's gonna end." She said.

"Katie, I'm done with Packie. Me and him have had so much together, and there's always that special place in my heart for him but I'm done." I said. "Look, Brian is a very sweet guy. Once you meet him, you'll like him."

"Sure, I will." Before I could say anything, My cellphone was going off on the counter. I get up, and grab my phone.

_Is Katie doing anything today?_

_-Roman. _

Today is is July 4th, the day Liberty city is full of families having a BBQ. Along with drunkards walking the streets; sounds like New Years.

"Katie, Do you have anyting planned?" She shook her head.

_Nope, She's free._

_-Sasha_

* * *

Katie's POV

I sit in the living room waiting for Katie to pick me up. There was a knock on the front door.

"Katie, Can you get that?" Mom asked from upstairs. She was getting ready for her date with _Brian. _She'll be back with my father soon enough.

I got up to answer to the door, and speaking of the devil. My father stood at the door with his car keys in his hand.

"Want to go downtown to see fireworks?"

"Sorry, I've got plans with Katie." I said.

"Where's your mom?"

"Upstairs in her room." I answered. I heard him walk up the stairs. This is gonna be interesting.

* * *

Sasha's POV

I could see Packie in the mirror as I straighten my hair.

"Hey Packie." I greeted.

"Hey, Wanna go out drinking tonight?" I shook my head.

"Nope, I've already got plans."

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I have a date tonight." I looked in the mirror, and I could see this wasn't gonna be good.

"With who?" He asked, Sharply.

"A guy that I use to date back in high school."

"So we're seeing other people now?"

"Packie we aren't together, and you act like you've been 100 percent faithful to our relationship. You have your one night stands almost every night. It's time for me to actually have some fun in my life, and I don't care what you have to say about it." I said.

Just as that was said, there was a knock on the front door.

"I have to go, Packie." I walk past him, and quickly go to the front door. There was Brian dressed very casual, as I just wore a casual dress.

"Hey," He greeted, giving me a hug. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just put on my shoes." I quickly slipped on my flip flops. Within the two minutes, Packie came down the stairs and punched Brian in the face. Before Brian could throw a punch, I stepped in between them. "What the fuck, Packie?"

"You know this guy?" Brian asked.

"Well, yeah he's my daughter's father." I answered. "He was just leaving for good."

"You're really gonna pick this guy over me?"

"You punched him for no reason, and I think it's best if we don't see each other unless it has to do with the Katies." I said. Each word I said was hurting me a little inside.

"Fine, have fun with this asshole." He walked past us and to his car.

"I'm sorry about that." I said.

"It's alright, we should probably get going." He said, grabbing my hand. "Oh, and are you afraid of heights?" I shook my head.

"Nope."

"Good,"

(~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~)

"Brian, I can't believe you did this." I said, sitting down.

"What? I thought it would be cool to have a little dinner ontop of the Statue of Happiness. We also get to see a lot of fireworks, so it should be fun." He said.

We spent time talking and catching up on our lives. Let's just say I remember why I liked him in high school.

"Look at the fireworks." He said, pointing to unusual rainbow fireworks.

"It's beautiful."

"Just like you." He said. I blushed at his compliment. He placed his finger under my chin, and pulled me in for a kiss. Right before our lips touch, I could hear a helicopter getting closer and closer. I turn, and the helicoptor was right there about to hit us. He placed his body over mine, but the air vehicle moved away.

"It's another drunk guy flying an aircraft." I teased.

"It's Libery City, It's sorta expected." He said, making me laugh. "Now where were we?" I pulled him in, and gave him a kiss on the lips.

_Just like old times. ;}_


	86. Chapter 86

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 86**

**I don't own a thing; excecpt Katie M. and Sasha. Everything else belongs to Rockstar Games or Arlena4815162342(BTW: READ HER STORY, BECAUSE THAT'S THE ONLY WAY YOU'LL GET WHAT'S REALLY GOING ON.)**

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! I'm trying procrastinate on packing since I leave tomorrow for school. So I decided to whip another chapter out for you guys since i don't want to pack :)**

* * *

Katies POV

Lately I've begin to notice my mom humming a tune. Not an angry tune but a happy one. It could be the fact that she hasn't talked to Packie since he punched her date in the face, which he deserves. She's also been seeing Brian almost everyday since then.

Tomorrow was her birthday, and I still haven't gotten her a gift. I'm going today with Tony since we wanted to hang out today.

I was just sitting on the couch watching Ugly Little Liars when my moms phone went off on the coffee table. Brians named popped up.

"Mom, your phone!" I yelled. She ran from the kitchen and grabbed it. A smile swept across her face when she realized it was Brian. Then my phone began to vibrate next to me.

_I'm outside..._

_-Tony_

"Mom I'm leaving to hang out with Tony!" I yelled.

"Have fun," she was clearly not paying attention since she would have flipped about me being with an Ancelotti.

!**!**!*!*!**!

"What are you looking for anyways?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, she's not all that picky. "

"How much do you have?"

"Like 200," Only thing good about my mom dating Brian and not talking to Packie is that Packie has been giving me money. He said its his way of trying to be a better father or something like that.

"Buy her flowers, that's what I do for my mom."

"You're a guy though so its acceptable. Maybe I can buy her a necklace or something." He wrapped his arm around me. As i was looking through the stores, I saw Packie with some girl. "Hide, its my dad." Tony let go of me and ran into Game Start.

"Katie," Packie greeted.

"Hi Father Packie." I retort. I watch his eyes narrow.

"What brings you to the mall?"

"You know, shopping for stuff I may or may not need along with my moms birthday present." My eyes go to the woman. "Who's this?"

"I'm Allison." She put her hand out and I just looked at it. "Whats your name?"

"That's not important," Didn't Packie say my name like 2 seconds ago? Dumb broad.

"Anyways, want to go to lunch with me and Allison?"

"Um, I kinda-"

"Alright let's go." I looked in Game Start and walked with my father.

_Dad is making me have lunch with him. Hang out again soon?_

_-Katie._

I sat across from the broad and packie sat next to her. This is so awkward since I never have lunch with Packie. Katie, Mom, and even Tony but never Packie.

"So, how's your mom?" He asked.

"Miserable,"

"Really?!" I shook my head.

"No, she's good. Tomorrow is her birthday." I answered.

"I know. I got her something, its at the house."

"What did ya get her? Engagement ring?"

"No," the waitress brought us our orders.

"You're not even trying to get her back." I blurted out.

"What are you talking about?"

"She's dating someone else and you're doing nothing about it."

"Easier said then done, kid." He said, eating his food. I looked at my food and pushed it away.

"Eat your food," Allison suggested.

"No, Allison."

"You're waisting food."

"Look here broad, you're not my mom. So stop telling me what to do and get back to your street corner where you belong." She looked at Packie for reassurance._ Dumb Broad!_

!**!**!**!**!**!**!**!**!

Sasha's POV

"So what is the almost birthday girl gonna do tomorrow?" I just shrug. We were walking down by the beach.

"Do what I do every year. Spend it with my daughter. Go out for dinner and watch movies til we fall asleep."

"How about I take you, your daughter and one of het friends to that big fair going on outside of Liberty City. Then I can treat the three of you to dinner, and maybe we can go late night swimming. " I smiled.

"I don't know, Katie doesn't like you too much."I said.

"I kind of figured that but I want to change that." He responded.

"I'll ask her but I don't know what she would say,"

"If not, it can be the two of us for the day." He said.

"Alright, sounds like a plan"


	87. Chapter 87

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 87**

**I don't own a thing; except Katie M. and Sasha. Everything else belongs to Rockstar Games or Arlena4815162342(BTW: READ HER STORY, BECAUSE THAT'S THE ONLY WAY YOU'LL GET WHAT'S REALLY GOING ON.)**

* * *

Katie's POV

"I'm sick and tired of seeing my mom with that guy!" I growled. My mom and that guy have been seeing each other non stop. They've talked everyday, and basically have seen each other everyday. He practically lives at the house now, and I don't like it. It hasn't even been that long since she dumped Packie! When he's over, I'm usually with a friend, Tony, or even Packie. I've slept at Packie's for the past two nights. I haven't talked to Katie since fourth of July.

"He seems nice." Tony said, trying to pay attention to his game.

"He's probably up to something." I said.

"Like?"

"I don't know! He took me and my mom to a fair yesterday for her birthday. They kissed a few times, and it was gross." .

"I thought that's what couples do?"

"They do, but she can't do that with him." I said. My phone started to vibrate in my pocket, and it's Packie.

_**Have you seen your mother?**_

_**-Packie**_

Then there's my father who isn't doing anything about her dating that guy.

_**Nope, She's with the guy.**_

_**-Katie**_

"Your mom seems happy from what you've told me." He said.

"Like I want my mom to be happy but not with him." I look down at my phone, and there's a text from Packie.

_**Wanna go out for lunch or something?**_

_**-Packie**_

"Your dad?" I nodded. "Well you guys are getting closer, right?"

"It's still weird that he's trying to spend time with me."

"Well, it's good that he's trying." I shrugged.

_**Sure, I'll meet you at your place soon.**_

_**-Katie.**_

"CRAP!" I jumped at Tony's growl. I look at him and he tosses the controller on the night table. He looked at me, and saw my confused look. "I died."

"What are you playing?"

"Left 2 Die." He replied.

"Can I play?" He nodded, and handed me the controller. I could feel him sit behind me, and his hands over mine. "This is how you move." Oh my god, Tony is so cute. After he taught me the basics, we played and shot zombies.

_**Why don't I just pick you up from the house? See you there in a few.**_

_**-Packie.**_

Crap!

"I have to go before my dad beats me home."

"Want me to get you a ride?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I'll make it, and I also have money for a taxi." I said. He walked me to his front door.

"Call me later?" I nodded. He gave me a hug, and looked at me.

"What? Do I have-"That's when his lips touched mine, then he pulled away.

"Sorry, I kinda wanted to do that for a while." He said. I leaned in and kissed him on his lips, this time my eyes were closed.

"I'll call you later." I said, before leaving his front door.

(~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~)

I walked into my house, and I hear voices in the kitchen. I slowly walk into the kitchen, and there was mom with _him_.

"Hey Katie, Just in time for lunch." Mom said, sitting behind the counter. _He _was near the stove, cooking something.

"I'm all set." I said, looking at the contents on the counter. "Dad's taking me out for lunch. You know Dad, the guy that she use to love before you came around." My mom raised her eyebrow.

"We know who your father is." She said. I hear the horn honk outside.

"That's _my_ Dad." I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Katie Marie, What was that about?"

"Mom, Why are you with him?"

"What?" She looked at me, confused.

"Why are you with him? Why not with Packie?" I asked.

"Brian makes me happy, Katie. I thought you wanted to see me happy?"

"You're not happy with him." I blurted. "You're still hung up on my dad, and you know it."

"Katie, Me and Packie are done. There's no chance of us ever getting back together; I'm happy with Brian and that's that." I hear the horn go off again.

"Whatever." I walked out the door, and into Packie's car.

(~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~)

"How's your mother?" He asked.

"Alright, I guess." I said, playing with my fries.

"Where'd you get that sweatshirt from?" I look down at Tony's sweatshirt. Crap, I forgot to take it off before I got into Packie's car.

"A friend gave it to me because I got cold."

"It better not be that Ancelotti kid. I don't want you hanging around that kid." He said.

"Don't worry, I'm not." I said. "So when are you going to get my mom back?"

"This is a small phase, we'll be back together soon enough." He said, taking a bite of his food.

"I don't know about that. She's made it clear that you guys are done." I informed.

"She says that all the time, but it doesn't mean she actually means it."

"For her birthday yesterday, he took her and me to the fair outside of Liberty City. They were kissing and what not. When I told him to drop me off at your place, he was gonna take us to dinner, then they were gonna do things. He got her an expensive handbag, along with shoes that she wanted, and a diamond necklace as her gift." I said. He looked at me, and I could see in his eyes that he was hurt. "What'd you get her? A Card? Cigarettes? Did you know she barely smokes anymore?"

"I got her that wine that loves."

"I'm sorry to tell you, Packie but she really is sticking to her guns about not getting back with you." I said, eating a french fry. He stared at me for a long time, and then went back to eating. Was he thinking? What was he thinking about?

* * *

Sasha's POV

Today was really awesome. Brian and I walked around Star Junction after lunch. I saw Kate with Niko too. I haven't seen them in a while. Maybe I can take her and Katie shopping soon. After buying a few things in star junction, we went back to my place to watch a movie.

"Tonight is so beautiful." I said, holding onto his arm. Now we're walking through the park.

"I can see why, I'm with the most beautiful woman." I could feel myself blush. I pulled his chin down to my height and kissed his lips.

"Now I remember why I kept you around in high school." He chuckled.

"We were pretty serious in high school." He said.

"Yeah, we were together for like a year and a half. Of course we were serious, Bri." I said, with a chuckle. "Then you shipped off and things ended."

"Personally I don't want it to end." He said, stopping at a fountain.

"Look how beautiful this is." I said, looking at the fountain.

"Sasha, take a seat." I sat down on the edge of the fountain.

"What's up, Bri? Everything okay?" He nodded.

"When I ended things while I was overseas, I regretted it. I regretted it almost every single day of my life. I didn't want you to get that visit telling you I was dead somewhere. When I got back from the other side of the world, I tried dating woman. Hell, I even almost married someone but that's besides the point. Every time I was in a relationship with someone, I thought about you and wondered how you were doing."

"Brian, Where is this all coming from?"

"Look, I don't want to lose you again. You were the best I ever had in my lifetime, and my first love. I want to pick up where we left off, Sasha." I saw him reach into his pocket, and pull out a small box. "Sasha Young, Will you marry me?" My eyes went wide. My high school lover wants to marry me? I covered my mouth and stared at the ring. I'm lost for words.

(~*~*~**~**~*~**~**~*~*~**~*)

_"OH MY GOD SASHA, YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!"_ Bernie yelled through my ear piece. _"We have so much to do, and so little time. We have to pick out your wedding dress, pick out the cake, the flowers-"_

"Bernie, I haven't even picked a date."

_"Why not?! Pick one right now!"_ He demanded.

"I know it has to be before he ships off in the beginning of August."

_"How about August 2nd?"_

"Katie's birthday," I said.

_"August 5th?"_

"He ships off August 10th."

_"Then it's perfect since you guys will have 4 days to make baby number 2."_ He said. I chuckled at the thought. _"We have to pick out your dress, your flowers, his tux-"_

"I want him to wear his uniform." I said.

_"Fine the groomsmen tux, and the cake. We're gonna start planning tomorrow!"_ I laughed at the thought. I seriously can't believe I'm getting married.


	88. Chapter 88

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 88**

**I don't own a thing; excecpt Katie M. and Sasha. Everything else belongs to Rockstar Games or Arlena4815162342(BTW: READ HER STORY, BECAUSE THAT'S THE ONLY WAY YOU'LL GET WHAT'S REALLY GOING ON.)**

**A/N: I know it's wikked short but it's a filler chapter. So you can kinda see the reactions of Packie and Katie M. Anyways, Hope ya like. :)**

* * *

Sasha's POV.

"Sasha come on out." Bernie said. I sighed, and opened the curtain to the dressing room. I walked to the platform, and looked in the 3 sided mirror. I looked at this poofy dress that Bernie loved.

"I don't like this one. It is way to poofy for my liking." I confessed.

"No it's not."

"I feel like a poodle, Bernie. I wanted something simple."

"Fine, Try on the next one." I've tried on many dresses that Bernie loved. Some were too long and some were too short or even too poofy.

"This one is beautiful." I said with a smile.

"Let me see!" I walked out of the dressing room, and to the platform. It was a strapless, long, white dress. It was laced with beats in the stomach region and it had a nice flow. "You look beautiful, honey."

"This _is_ the dress." I said. I looked in the mirror at the dress, and it's niceness. I could feel myself getting teary eyed. I see Bernie walk behind me, and put a veil on in my hair.

"You look gorgeous."

"I feel gorgeous." I said. I grabbed my phone from my purse, and took a a picture.

"Have you told anyone other than me?" I shook my head. "Your own daughter doesn't know about you getting married?"

"I wanted to tell her last night but she slept over at Packie's." I confessed. "Lately she's been sleeping over there. I think it's cute that she wants to spend the night with Packie, but almost 3 days in a row."

"Well she didn't react well to when you told her you were gonna start dating your ex." Bernie reminded. I shrugged.

"I'll tell her, and everyone I want to invite. Let me switch out of these clothes." I walked back into the small room, and pulled out my phone. I pulled up a mass text message with Katie, Kate, Niko, Roman, Brucie, Gerry, Elizabeta, Packie, and any other friend I have in my phone.

_**I'M GETTING MARRIED!**_

_**-Sasha**_

* * *

Katie's POV

I woke up to the sound of my phone vibrating on my pillow. I slept over Packie's once again since I didn't know if _he_ was gonna be there. I've actually gotten the chance to beat my Uncle in that game. I've also gotten to see pictures of my grandparents and my deceased family members.

I rubbed my eyes, and grabbed my cellphone.

_**I'M GETTING MARRIED!**_

_**-Sasha**_

My eyes went wide, and my phone fell on my chest. Are you freaking kidding me?! That asshole proposed to my mother?! I picked my phone up, and looked at the message once again. My mother is getting married, but not to my father.

"FUCK!" I hear a crash. I jump up out of the bed, and run towards the noise. I noticed a dent in the wall, and a smashed phone on the floor. Packie was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"What happened?" I asked.

"How the fuck could she do this?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your mother is getting married!" He growled.

"I told you, she's over you." I said.

"You knew?!" He looked at me as if he were a lion seeing a gazelle.

"No, I just got the text message. I'm just as upset with this news as you are." I said.

"Fuck!"


	89. Chapter 89

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 89**

**I don't own a thing; excecpt Katie M. and Sasha. Everything else belongs to Rockstar Games or Arlena4815162342(BTW: READ HER STORY, BECAUSE THAT'S THE ONLY WAY YOU'LL GET WHAT'S REALLY GOING ON.)**

* * *

Katie's POV.

Tomorrow is my mom's wedding day. Yep, She's still gonna marry that jackass. Me and Bernie are in the wedding, even though I sorta refused in the beginning. She's my mom, so obviously I'm gonna be in it.

Tonight is actually the first night in weeks that I've slept here. I'm either sleeping at Packie's, Katie's, or Kayla's. I'm mostly at Packie's since that's where most of my clothes are.

"Tony I have a question?" I was on the phone with Tony as I was flipping through channels.

"Yeah?"

"Did you have anything to do with Ricky's plan?" It went silent.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"Nothing." If I found out if it was true, I wouldn't be able to deal.

"No tell me."

"Never mind." I said, finally settling on Degrossi. There was a knock on my room door.

"Katie?"

"Tony, I'll call you back." We exchange quick goodbyes, and I answer my door.

"Can we talk?" I nodded. I turned off my television, and sat on my bed. "

"What'd you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Are you okay with me marrying Brian? I know I should've asked you in the beginning but I was caught up in the excitement that I forgot to ask.

"I'm not happy about it, but I can deal with him as my step-father I guess." I answered.

"Katie, I can call of this wedding if you don't feel comfortable with me marrying him." You have no clue how much I want to blurt out 'Yes,DUMP HIM MOM!' but I let out a sigh instead.

"Mom, Marry him." I've come to the conclusion that my dad isn't going to do anything about her marrying Brian, so I might as well give up the fight. She smiled, and kissed my forehead.

"How about tonight we have a small girls night in like we use to?" I smiled.

"I'd like that."

"You pick the movies, and I'll get the snacks ready." We both went our separate ways. I walked downstairs towards the movie case. What movie are me and my mom gonna watch?

_Knock Knock Knock_

Does he know that seeing the bride before the wedding is bad luck?!

"I'll get it!" I called, as I walked towards the front door. I opened the door and there was Packie.

"Hey dad." I greeted.

"Hey, Is your mom here?" I nodded.

"In the kitchen." He walked past me, and went straight for the kitchen. I'm just gonna head upstairs, so they could have their privacy.

* * *

Sasha's POV

I stood in the kitchen waiting for the popcorn to be done.

"Katie, Who's at the door?" I called out. I could see a figure at the corner of my eye. I turn my head, and there's Packie. "Hi Packie,"

"Hi, So you're getting married tomorrow."

"Yep, tomorrow is the big day." I said

"You sure you want to marry this guy?" I look at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." I chuckle.

"Yes, I want to marry Brian. He's the man of my dreams, Packie."

"What about me?"

"What about you? You made it clear that you don't want to get married, and that you weren't even ready to commit. " I grabbed a bowl, and loaded it with popcorn. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to have a movie night with Katie."

"Sasha?" Before I could grab the bowl, I felt his hands on my wrist and my back against the wall. His lips crash into mine and his grip loosens on my wrist. I close my eyes, and place my hands on each of his cheeks. I could feel his hands traveling my body, removing my shirt. He lifts my body onto the table, and things were getting intense. I finally pulled away and pushed his body away from mine.

"You need to leave," I said, getting off the table.

"Why?"

"I'm getting married tomorrow, and I just kissed you. You need to leave, and I think it'd be best if you didn't go to the wedding." I grabbed the bowl of popcorn, and walked into the living room.

"Sasha!" I walked upstairs, and into my room. I slammed the door, and locked it. What have I done?

_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!

I looked in the mirror at myself wearing my wedding dress and veil.

"You look amazing," I hear Katie said.

"Yeah, you look beautiful." I hear Kate compliment.

"Thanks, girls." I said. I look at Kate's arm, and I noticed a cast on her arm.

"What happened?" I demanded. She explained what happened with the Crawfords, and I'm just in shock. "See I told you that Crawfords are bad people, but did you want to listen? No!"

"I've learned my lesson." She said.

"Good, I don't want to see you get hurt." I kissed the top of her forehead.

"It's time, Sasha." Bernie said. I nodded.

"Wish me luck." The Katie's gave me a hug, and left the room.

"You look gorgeous, hon." Bernie complimented.

"Thanks." I hooked arms with him, and walked out of the small room. I stood at the head of the isle, and everyone was standing. People on each side looking at me. Brian was in uniform, and his best man stood by. The wedding march played as I walked down the isle with Bernie. "Bernie, I don't know about this."

"You can do it,"

"I don't know," We stopped in front of Brian. I leaned in to kiss Bernie's cheek. "I don't think I can do this."

"You just have cold feet, hon. It'll be alright once you say 'I do.' " I nodded, and stood in front of Brian. He smiled, and held my hand. As the ceremony went on, all I could have in the back of my mind was last nigh. Packie McReary has been on my mind all night .

"Do you Brian DaSilva take Sasha Young to be your wife? To have and told hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." He said.

"Sasha, do you take Brian DaSilva to be your husband? To have and to hold; in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I-" The church doors open, and everyone's head jerk towards the door. There was Packie, running towards the two of us. Brian let go of my hand, and stepped towards him.

"What brings you here?" He asked.

"I came to get _my_ girlfriend."

"She's no longer your girlfriend, She's to be my wife!" He said, shoving Packie. There was a shoving match between the two, and I could the first punch was gonna be thrown.

"Stop it!" I said. I walked towards them, lifting my dress. "Packie, I told you not to come."

"Yeah, so why don't you head your ass right out those doors." Brian hissed.

"I can't let you do this."

"Packie-" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Marry Me," He said. My eyes go wide at the ring. It was the ring I was looking at the day we went to that store.

"Sasha," Brian called. I looked back at him, then at Packie. All I ever wanted was for Packie to propose to me, and I got it. Now I don't even know what to say.

"Please," Packie begged. I looked up at Packie, and I could feel the tears. I slowly walked towards Brian. I slowly took off the ring without anyone seeing. He grabbed my hand and smiled. I gently place the ring into his hand, and moved my hand.

"I'm sorry," I said, softly. Brian glances at the ring then at me. His face was in utter shock at my actions.

"Fine," He said. "Not like I want your brat of a daughter as my step-daughter. I was planning on sending her to boarding school." I grabbed Packie, as he tried to lung at Brian.

"Leave Brian," I said, pointing towards the door. He just lets out a chuckle, and walks past us.

"Watch your back on these streets." Packie yelled.

"Are you being serious about marrying me." I asked. He looked at me, and nodded.

"Do you Sasha Young, take…."

"Patrick McReary," Packie filled in.

"Patrick McReary to be your husband?" I nodded.

"I do."

"Do you Patrick McReary take Sasha Young to be your wife?"

"Yeah," Everyone chuckled at his response.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. McReary. You may now kiss your bride." I pulled him in, and kissed his lips. We pulled apart and I looked at Katie. She was smiling, and clapped with the rest of them.

* * *

"Packie, You're such a dick!" I said, walking into the McReary kitchen

"What? It's the truth." I shake my head, and looked at Katie. "Your dad sucks,"

"But you love him." She said. There was a knock on the door.

"Go answer the door please," I instructed. Me and Packie have been married for a week and a half now, and nothing has really changed in our relationship. We act the same, except for there's a ring on our for where we're living, Packie moved in with me and Gerry still lives at the other house with his girlfriend. We pretty much are over Gerry's place everyday since we don't want him to feel alone.

"Mom!" Katie called. I placed the food onto the counter, and placed my oven mits on the island.

"Yeah," I said, walking into the living room. I noticed Kate and Roman. There was a woman with them, in which whom looked familiar. I couldn't place my finger on it. Her brown hair, Brown eyes, tan skin. "Mallorie?"

"Hi Sasha." I could feel tears emerge into my eyes. I walked towards her, and gave her a hug. My best friend is alive! I couldn't help but to cry. For all these years I thought she was dead, and now she's here. I could feel her tears on my shirt. I wipe my tears, and smile.

"I'm glad your alive, and here for the news."

"News?" I guided everyone to the living room, and sat them down.

"Yeah, What's the news you wanted to tell me." Packie asked. I stood in front of them and smiled.

"I'm Pregnant," I said.

"How far?" Kate asked.

"Almost two months," I said. "I went to the doctors a couple days ago and they said I'm two months in."

"So you're getting bigger because you're pregnant." Packie asked. I nodded.

So in 7 months, I'm gonna give birth to my baby. It could possibly be a girl or a boy. Hopefully not both because I really don't want twins. If it's a girl, I'm gonna name her Jazmyn. If it's a boy, I'm gonna name him Connor. Jazmyn McReary or Connor McReary. I guess we'll have to see in 7 months shall we. :)


End file.
